


When The Wolves Come Out

by Angel_Dust



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Louis, Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Marcel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Claiming, Collars, Domestic, Double Penetration, Fluff, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, Like very minor, M/M, Marcel is reasonable but still strict, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mean Harry and Edward, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Mysterious Zayn, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Past Child Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, Stillborn, Top Edward, Top Harry, Top Marcel, Traditions, Triple Penetration, Underage Louis, Wolves, a lot of forced stuff actually, a whole lot of secrets, ruts, they're wolves so its okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 83,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dust/pseuds/Angel_Dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why unmated-Omegas should never venture out into the country alone, no matter how desprate one is. Louis Tomlinson didn't apply to this rule, as he was willing to do anything to get him and his little sister, Fizzy, away from their abusive step-father. Louis thought he'd be safe this one time and, as always, it doesn't end well. </p><p> </p><p>Twitter: @Angelic_Dusty<br/>YouTube: Angelic_Dusty<br/>Tumblr:  angelicdusty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Now, as you all know, I had a fic very similar to this one a long time ago, but I deleted it because I didn't think it was going anywhere and I completely lost the plot, BUT, now I've actually come up with a fic that I think is totally worth a read. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!! there is a lot of non-con and an ALMOST eventual rape-scene in this chapter (but only in this chapter!!!!) And, Louis is technically a minor still (he's 17). Yes, The Alphas are mean and rude and sometimes cruel and unfair to Louis, but that's how they are in the fic. I don't want to hear anyone complaining about the triplets being mean because YOU skipped this warning note. 
> 
> I'll keep you guys posted for more warnings in later chapter notes 
> 
>  
> 
> Until then, Enjoy ♥♥

 

 

 

 

 

                                                       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis had been planning this for months (years might be stretching it, but you wouldn't be wrong) and everything had to go perfect. He lay waiting, staring at the peeling ceiling for the deep snoring of his Alpha Step-Father, Brad, to resume. _It was nearing midnight, he'll be conked out soon,_  Louis knew.

 

Brad, an arrogant, loud and sometimes unintelligent Alpha, had played the sweet card on Louis' mother a year ago and played it up until he could claim and mate her before showing his true colors of black and blue, a color he very much liked to paint on Louis, for no other reason than for him being an Omega. 

 

Louis swallowed a lump he didn't know he had in his throat. This night had been planned out so carefully and silently; He would put his sister to bed a bit earlier tonight because she was feeling "sick", and while Brad was gone off to his favorite bar to have yet another night with his friends, Louis packed everything and then played the waiting game. 

 

He heard Brad stumble in about an hour ago, more than likely drunk and heard the TV click on. 

 

At one in the morning, Louis felt it was safe to put his plan into action and began tip-toeing across the hall to his little sister's room. 

 

His little sister, Félicité  (often called Fizzy) was only twelve-years-old, five years younger than Louis. Age twelve was normally the time many parents were cautious around their Pups because at any moment they could present themselves as an Omega or Beta (which normally happened at age twelve) or an Alpha at Thirteen. She hadn't presented yet, be it an Alpha, Beta or Omega, so she was still considered a Pup. Félicité was sleeping on her purple bed, having gone to sleep a few hours ago; Louis gently shook her awake and put his finger to his lips when they walked down the stairs.

 

Everything was already packed and hidden away in the shed outside. Louis snatched the keys to Brad's truck, that were carelessly laying on the floor next to his passed out body on the almost broken couch in front of the blaring TV that had some Monster Truck show. 

 

Louis began to pick up the only remaining pictures of their mother, Johannah, which was all they had of her after her accidental death almost a year ago. Brad had sold all of her clothes, jewelry and never once bat an eyelash at Louis and Fizzy who begged him not to.

 

The Omega glared down at the drunk passed out on his mother's once favorite couch, that abusive asshole didn't deserve her in the first place so no way was he leaving anything of her behind. It was bad enough the Alpha pawned all her clothes and jewelry for bootleg beer. Which remind Louis to drain whatever alcohol was in the fridge, just to be spiteful. 

 

With the bags and photos in the truck, Fizzy whimpered when the roar of the red beat-up truck started, clutching her stuffed horse. Once they were on the road, both felt more relaxed when Louis drove away from the town house; forever leaving their childhood behind but optimistic for the future. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

                                                      

 

 

 

 

 

"Louis? I'm hungry and tired." Fizzy yawned as her stomach growled. Louis was hungry and tired too, he couldn't remember the last time he ate. They had been on the highway for a good four hours and dawn was approaching, but you couldn't tell because of the grey skies. It was more than likely going to rain, but Louis wasn't concerned about that. All around them was nothing but farm land and Louis hadn't seen another car for quite some time.

 

 _Have I missed an exit?_ He wondered.

 

His initial plan was to head to the other city, Atkins, which was known for being Omega and Beta friendly. However, he had never left his own hometown of Kitchfield; the Omega was a wet match in a dark cave when it came to directions as well. Before Louis could say anything, a blinking noise came to his ears. He looked at the gas tank, reading it needed to be filled. "Okay, we'll stop for gas and you can get something to eat inside." Louis replied, "Tell me when you see a sign." 

 

The Omega boy cautiously focused on the road the red beat up truck drove on while Fizzy searched for signs. "Louis! There's one!" she pointed out her window a few miles later. Only Louis gasped, stopping the truck. The sign was huge, you wouldn't be able to miss it; it was old, badly in need of a paint job but Louis could make out the words: **EDGEWOOD**. 

 

The Omega felt his heart drop into the bottom of his stomach.  _This is bad._

 

Louis hadn't meant to stop here, in fact, he tried to avoid this place at all costs. 

 

The Omega had heard of this town in school, now while it wasn't officially a law, it was a warning and sometimes a rule set by stern parents to unmated Omegas to never venture into Edgewood. Edgewood was a backwater County, an area where Alphas and Omegas are not equal as they are in cities and towns. No, this was an area for old fashioned Omegas and Alphas still living traditional lives; meaning, Alphas rule this territory anything can happen to an Omega out here and nobody would turn their cheek.

 

"Louis? Why have we stopped?"  Fizzy asked, getting nervous from her older brother's silence. 

 

Louis gripped the steering wheel lightly. "Fiz, forget eating, we need gas and you're to stay in the truck at all times, understand?" Louis didn't try to scare his sister, but he was firm with her. Fizzy nodded, ignoring her stomach growling loudly from being still hungry. Louis promised to find food in a different town as he slowly drove up to the gas pump. The whole area looked shady to Louis, the building itself almost looked deserted if it weren't for the neon 'OPEN' sign, Louis would have thought this place was abandoned. 

 

The sky was still cloudy, but it looked to be less grey. Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty and went to search for the slot to slip the money in but groaned seeing it was an older gas pump; he'd have to go inside and ask the store employee to turn on the pump. "Fiz, I have to go inside, if anyone pulls up, duck own and hide." Louis softly ordered as Félicité rolled up her window. He made sure all the doors were locked before leaving Fizzy alone and entered the store that had seen better days. It was all brick walls and a wooden roof with a few blinking lights that threatened to go out with each blink.

 

Thankfully, he was the only one inside with an employee smacking her bubblegum. _She doesn't smell like an Alpha,_ Louis gulped as he approached the desk. 

 

"Uh, twenty on number one." Louis tried to not let on that he was an Omega by at least sounding slightly demanding. Alphas naturally come off as confidant and sometimes a bit arrogant and he silently thanked his mother for recommending acting classes as an elective in High School. Nearly all Omegas are soft spoken and often timid when requesting things to other Alphas who might be working in stores. The girl looked like she could care less and took his money. 

 

"Anything else?" she asked, loudly, and slightly rude. Louis held back a whimper,. The boy shook his head and rushed out of the store, quick to the pump to fill the gas tank. All was going quite well and Louis just wanted to hurry up and get out of this town.  _The second I'm done with this, I'm turning back around._ He told himself. He began to wonder where he went wrong on directions, Atkins was directly North East of Kitchfield, so he figured he must have missed a turn. 

 

Louis began to rock on the balls of his feet, impatient with how slowly time felt as he waited for the tank to be filled that he almost didn't hear a deep roar of an engine pulling up in front of the gas station. Louis gasped, turning around to see there was a dark black pick up truck much larger than the one Louis was driving, but that's not what scared him the most, leaving the driver's side was a very tall, muscular man with long curly hair. His scent was picked up in the wind and the hair on Louis' body stuck up. 

 

He was an Alpha. 

 

Turning to the gas pump, Louis saw that it wasn't anywhere near being done. "Hurry up!" He begged quietly. The Omega wanted to rip out his hair with how slow the gas pump was going, it was when he heard a door slam did he sneak a look back to the Alpha in the truck did his worst nightmares come true, there was not one, but three Alphas. All of them looked the same, with curly hair, jeans and plaid shirts.  The triplets stopped moving once they left the truck and began to sniff the air. They were sniffing him out. 

 

"Smell that, boys?" a deep voice asked with slight humor behind every word. ". . . it's an Omega." 

 

Louis ditched the gas and ran to the driver's side of the red truck and began to speed off. Just at that moment, the sky began to glow with each lightning strike and small drizzles of rain came falling afterwards. Fizzy whimpered in the passenger seat, looking out her window. "Louis? What's wrong? Why are we going so fast?" She was scared and Louis didn't want her to be afraid, but in the rear view mirror he saw the black truck following them, gaining speed. Louis pushed down on the gas, never minding that he was burning more the faster he went and only at a quarter of a tank. "Fizz, I need you to stay calm, but we have some Alphas following us." he explained. 

 

Fizzy gulped, clutching her stuffed horse. It was the last thing their mother ever gave her, it was very precious to her. Louis put his hand on her head. "Don't worry, we're going to loose them."  

 

Before Fizzy could as how, Louis jerked into a sharp turn, driving off the road and on to the field. It was a lot bumpier and muddier than Louis anticipated, He hoped that the dark mud wouldn't cause them to get stuck but if he could cut through the field and make it to the highway faster, than he'll take his chances. "Louis!" Fizzy screamed, to Louis' horror the black truck was no longer behind them, but right next to them. Intense green eyes glared at Louis' frightened big blue ones. The Alpha had an earring in his left ear and his sweaty curls stuck to his forehead and was oddly calm through out the whole chase. 

 

The Black truck gained speed once again, but the driver jerked the car into a parallel stop, causing Louis to have to slam on the breaks to avoid a collision. As soon as Louis came to a halt, he immediately tried to put the truck in reverse but it was as if God hated him because the tires couldn't obtain the contraction to move back and just whirrled around in the slippery mud and if that wasn't bad enough, the gas fuel light blinked 'EMPTY' and Louis couldn't start the truck.

 

All Three Alphas exited the black truck as The Omega grasped his little sister, figuring he could fool the Alphas into believing he was mated and Fizzy was his Pup so they'd back off, thinking he was mated already. No such thing happened as the triplets came closer and closer to the vehicle. 

 

A large clash of lightning followed by a rumble of thunder echoed through out the world; and Louis knew he was done for. 

 

"Fizzy. . . " He whispered without taking his eyes off the Alphas starring down at him, lustfully, hungry, and angry. The little Pup looked up at her brother, horrified. "I'm going to push you out of the truck, when I do, run and don't look back." 

 

There was no telling what these Alphas were about to do to him and if he couldn't save himself, then he'd save Fizzy and her innocence. 

 

The little Pup didn't have time to ask why before the Alphas came closer and Louis did as he promised. Fizzy screamed when she landed in the mud, but her brother's desperate request didn't leave her as he took off. Louis didn't even see which way she went before the driver's side door was smashed open by a fist and his door was unlocked.

 

Louis screamed as his arms and legs were manhandled and he was yanked out of the truck. "Let me go!" he cried, trying to hit, kick, scratch, anything to get away from the Alphas. The one with the earring snarled. 

 

" _Silence!_ " The Alpha's voice was deep, commanding and held with such authority that it rattled Louis' bones and eventually made him stop struggling. Louis had heard a voice just like that before, all Alphas had them and it was supposed to be used only to stop a hysteric Omega, but many Alphas liked to pick and choose just when an Omega was "in need" of such tone. Brad often used it to make Louis do whatever he said, like cleaning a room or making dinner. The Omega always hated it when Brad used that voice, it scared him.

 

Louis was hoisted off the ground and placed tummy first on the hood of the red truck. 

 

The Omega started to cry, "Please! I'm only seventeen!" 

 

" _Don't care, now be quiet!_ " 

 

Louis would be anything but quiet, he screamed and cried for help; he was not about do go down without a fight. Whatever strength he had in his body was used in his legs as he managed to kick one Alpha with glasses in the face and scamper away before he was tackled to the ground, face first into the dirt.

 

"That's not very nice, Omega."  One of the Alphas breathed in his ear. Louis could feel the Alpha's hard on just above his tail bone. "Be a good Omega now, or my brothers and I won't go easy on you." Just as that little threat was finished, Louis screamed when a long, wet tongue licked at his neck. 

 

Louis screamed so loud he was red in the face. There was only one reason why an Alpha licks an Omega's neck: To prepare for a claiming. 

 

It was normally the first step to a mating, first an Alpha had to claim their Omega to make it official before they mate. Louis knew that if this continued, then he'd loose everything, his opinions, his voice, and most of all: his freedom. 

 

"Let me go! Let me go! Someone help!" He was too young to be claimed! be was only Seventeen. While Louis begged for the Alphas to stop, he was hoisted off the ground and hauled into the air by a pair of strong arms and a large hand came back to hold his head back while his neck was exposed out in the open. 

 

This was it, he was done for. 

 

"I call the back, you two get the front." The Alpha with long curly hair demanded. Louis whimpered, trying to struggle as all three Alphas lapped at his throat with their tongues, ready to mark him. It was only a matter of seconds before he was to be 'claimed'. 

 

Just as the storm was worsening, it must have been a miracle when ten wolves came barking and running in their direction.There was a whole pack of them charging to the scene, leading them was the biggest wolf, a dark brown Alpha.

 

" _Alpha Styles, put the Omega down!_ " the leader demanded before pouncing into the air to tackle, but it was too late, the three Alphas that captured Louis bit down harshly, breaking into the flesh and causing Louis to black out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trial is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Ya'll thanks so much for the kudos and comments, seriously it's amazing, you're amazing! 
> 
> WARNING: As I have mentioned before this is a very non-con and controlling fic. Alpha's word is final regardless of how cruel and unfair it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't like, don't read. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Court will be handled "The American Way" because I have no fucking clue how court is handled in England and I'm a bit lazy to look it up and it's almost two days past my bedtime.

 

 

When Louis regained consciousness, the first thing that hit him was a pounding headache, his back felt like he slept on a bag of rocks and his vision was blurred. It took him a few blinks to regain proper sight before noticing his surroundings. He was on a concrete bench in what looked like a jail cell with no window. Immediately, he sat up and raced to the bars of the cell. 

 

 

 _Where am I?_ He wondered, _have I been captured?_

 

 

The thought of that made his stomach drop, if he had been taken prisoner, than where was his sister? Panic started to flood Louis' brain as he started to call out for someone. "Hello? Anyone there?" He received no answer. The Omega refused to cry. He had to be strong for his sister and the second he got the chance, he was busting out of here and searching for her, no matter what lengths he had to go through, he was going to find her. 

 

 

It was a good twenty minutes before anything happened, and it was the sound of a door opening that had Louis anxious. Loud clacking heels against the tile flooring echoed against the walls and soon a very attractive woman was standing in front of him. She was a Beta, he could smell, was a bit on the short side and had on a black pants suit and her hair was tied in a bun.  The woman gave him a polite smile and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. "Ah, I see you're awake." she spoke before unlocking the door 

 

 

Louis was confused. Had he not been taken by the three Alphas? The last thing he could remember was being bit by all three of them. 

 

 

"Who are you?" The Omega asked.

 

 

"I'm Jade Thirlwall, I am part of the ABO Rights and as well as your attorney. Sorry for the sleep you must of had, we didn't have any other place to put you before the trial." Jade replied. Louis was confused. 

 

 

"What trial? Where am I, where's my sister Félicité ?!" Louis demanded to know. Jade held up a hand and smiled. "The little girl? She is fine right now. She's being care for by Pup Protective right now, I assure you she's not hurt, just a bit shaken up. You'll be able to see her after the trial." A million questions were running through his head at twice the speed of light, but he was a lot calmer knowing Fizzy was safe. Louis followed Jade out of the cell and into a hallway. 

 

 

"Why am I on trial?" He asked. 

 

 

"Well, Louis, I don't know if you know this, but you were bitten, claimed by The Alpha-Styles Triplets." Jade informed. Louis touched at the tender spot on his neck and hissed. He held back tears knowing what that meant. Once an Alpha claimed you, you were theirs and no other Alpha is to go near you. "Y-yes." Louis replied in a small, sad voice. Jade continued, "Then you understand what that means. Don't worry, Louis, I'm here to help you-"

 

 

"You'll get me out of here?" He asked, hopeful. Jade led him to a small office with just a desk, two chars and some papers already lined up and a cream colored folder. The Beta sat at the desk and Louis sat across from her. He felt like crap, was hungry and needed a shower but this small ray of hope was enough to forget all of that. If he could leave here with Fizzy then he'd be content. 

 

 

Jade bit her bottom lip. "I'll try my best, but remember, this happened in an Alpha territorial county, the rules are different here than they are where you come from and you're still a minor as I've been informed by your sister. Louis, you're seventeen-years-old, no way have you graduated High School yet. I'm assuming and you were driving a vehicle that is not registered in your name;" Louis nodded, not liking where this conversation was going, "who were you running from?"  

 

 

Louis didn't want to sell this woman any lies, she was his ticket to freedom. "Brad Smith-my step father. He was abusive to me and my late mother. I was worried he would target Fizzy next. I was taking us both to Atkins to get help since they're Omega friendly there and I swear, I only stopped here for gas before we were chased by these Alphas-."

 

 

"I've very sorry to hear that, Louis. But you still ran away and, in a case like this with you taking your sister with you, you can also be charged with kidnapping as well as theft for stealing your step-father's vehicle," Jade reminded him.  "I'm warning you now, this will not be an easy case. Especially since, as I've said before this is an all Alpha run territory." 

 

 

Louis bit his lip, "But-but, you're part of the ABO Rights! Isn't it your job to make sure things don't go out of hand here? I mean, my sister and I-forget why we're here-but we were hunted down! I was claimed against my will!" 

 

 

"I understand, but that's not our problem. Our main evidence is your age: You're still a minor." Jade clasped her hands together. Louis blinked. "Louis, it doesn't matter if this place is Alpha run or not. Yes, ABO has stepped up our game in this county and many others, but there is a chance that your age just might set you free; while it's not a crime to hunt down an Omega in these parts, even if the Omega is saying 'no', it is however wrong to claim an Omega before their eighteenth birthday." Jade replied coolly. 

 

 

Louis' jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me I can get chased down, raped and possibly have my life ruined against my will if I were eighteen, but since I'm seventeen it's wrong?" 

 

 

Jade sighed, "Louis, that's just how Alphas who live here like it. Now, it took us over twenty years to put that law into effect here and we got what we got, if I were you I'd focus on your issue here: You ran away from home, took your twelve-year-old sister, who still hasn't presented yet so she's considered a Pup still, stole a truck and ventured out in this county knowing where you were. In the eyes of the court around these areas, odds are not in your favor already. Our only argument here is your age." 

 

 

The male Omega sniffed, "I. . .I just needed gas." 

 

 

The Beta's heart really did go out for the timid Omega. "Louis, I'm sorry, but I'll try my best to get you and your sister help and hopefully we can work things out in Atkins. Let's be positive now." 

 

 

There was nothing to be positive about, in Louis mind there wasn't at least. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                                                                            

 

 

He couldn't see his little sister after talking to Jade because he had to be at trial in less than an hour. He was given time to shower, get dressed in a pair of clothes offered by ABO officials and, standing in an uncomfortable, too big suit, he was then walking into the said court house with Jade next to him. It was very intimidating to be surrounded by mostly Alphas and it was a bit scary to the little Omega. However, nothing was as frightening than having to stand literally only feet away from the three Alphas who tried to forcibly mate with him in the field. Louis accidentally made eye-contact with the meanest looking one with the earring and he swore he heard the Alpha growl. 

 

 

"All rise for the honorable Judge Ingalls."  

 

 

A very large male Alpha with silver-grey hair, wearing a long black robe took a seat at the head of the court. "Case number two-seventeen, ABO Rights verses Styles, Styles and Styles." 

 

 

"ABO Rights? Jade Thirlwall?" Judge Ingalls, a beefy older Alpha asked. Jade nodded. "Yes, your honor. I am representing Louis Tomlinson, age seventeen." Right when Jade said the boy's age, he gave a long glance at the Styles Triplets, all of whom didn't even flinch. Jade gave an assuring smile to Louis before the Judge spoke. "Very well, may the Plaintiff explain to me why you are here?" 

 

 

Louis nodded and spoke up, not wanting to look weak before the very Alphas who tried to harm them, he wouldn't let them have the satisfaction of seeing how much they hurt him. "Your honor, I want to come clean and tell you that I was running away from home with my little sister Félicité , her nickname is Fizzy and she's twelve, still just a Pup. I did steal the truck that my sister and I were chased in." The Judge nodded, waiting. "We were running away because our step-father was verbally abusive and sometimes he'd hit me or punch me, all because I was an Omega back in Kitchfield." 

 

 

The Judge wrote that down as Louis continued. "I was not originally headed here, but I was low on gas and just stopped at the pumps at a station not far from the main highway where the Alphas-"he pointed across the room to The Styles Triplets. "caught wind of my presence and proceed to chase us in their truck." 

 

 

"Were you in the truck that you stole as they chased you?" Judge Ingalls asked.

 

 

"Yes." Louis nodded, trying not to catch a glimpse of the attractive Alphas standing at their own desk, two of them looked bored out of their minds, slightly slouching in their stance while the other, the one with broken glasses Louis remembers kicking in the face, yawned. Louis felt a little insulted that they acted as if they could care less that they were in court and more so scared that they could wander around this county doing as they pleased and possibly get away with it. 

 

 

"Mr. Styles, one of you, please explain your reasoning for chasing this Omega." 

 

 

The Alpha in the middle, the one with the smug grin, black cross earring and black suit nodded, leaning forward to speak. "Sir, it was my instincts, I am an Alpha and my inner Wolf kicked in when I smelt the Omega and, since they are my brothers, they too naturally had the same reaction. Are we really going to trial over this because of instincts be it us in our wolf forms, or dealing with ruts my brothers and I cannot control? Since when was it a crime to just be an Alpha? If anything we should sue them for discrimination."

 

 

Louis wanted to scoff. _What a total bullshit answer!_  They were most certainly not in a Rut or in Wolf form when they chased him. This Alpha just gave the Judge possibly the worst answer to give that made him look like a huge prick and Louis wanted to call him out on it.  

 

 

Louis dare not say anything snarky, but one thing was for sure: these Alphas were smooth players. 

 

 

"There is just one more question I have to ask, Mr. Tomlinson: Were you claimed?" Judge Ingalls asked. Louis noticed the triplet in the middle, the one with the earring, give a smug grin and his anger began to rise. "Its not funny!" he screamed to the Alpha, and was startled by the gavel being slammed on the hard wood. Judge Ingalls looked annoyed, "Tomlinson, were you or were you not claimed?" 

 

 

Louis licked his lips, "I-I was, sir." 

 

 

Judge Ingalls sighed and all three of the Alphas grinned. Louis suddenly felt sick. "This is where I have a problem. You were claimed at the spot, on Edgewood County Territory and while it's _against the law_ ," he directed that part to the Triplets, "to claim an underage Omega, I cannot help you as much as you think I can." Louis was startled. "You are not a residence of Edgewood, but admit to stealing, running away and since you did take your also underage sister with you, that is also considered kidnapping. If I were to rule in your favor, you and our sister, would be sent with Miss. Thirlwall to workout the issues with her,  _however. . . ._ " 

 

 

The Omega didn't have a good feeling. 

 

 

"You were claimed. If I gave judgment to you and Miss. Thirlwall, then the bond that was created by you and the Alphas that stand before me today, would do tremendous impact on your body."

 

 

"But-but I didn't want to be claimed, Sir!" Louis informed. 

 

 

" I understand that. However, breaking a claim does not fly in this County, it was an agreement set up by us and the ABO Rights Group that any Omega being claimed, be it willingly or unwillingly, were not to be separated from The Alpha due to the medical conditions the Omega will endure for the rest of their lives from breaking the bond given to by the Alpha-"

 

 

"But I didn't-!" Louis wanted to argue that it was non-consensual, but the Judge wasn't hearing it.

 

 

"-Therefore my vote goes to the Defendant." Before Judge Ingalls stood up, he continued, turning his attention to The Alphas "On one condition: ABO Rights step in and give direct guidelines and rules for the Alphas to follow under court order until the Omega's Eighteenth Birthday." _No, no this can't be happening!_  

 

 

What the Judge said next, made Louis want to bawl.

 

 

"I am also putting the Pup, Félicité Tomlinson, under the care of Pup Protection until her Eighteenth birthday. Case closed."

 

 

**_No!_ **

 

 

With that, the gavel smacked down and Louis felt his knees go weak and had to clutch on to the table to keep from falling. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, what will happen next??? 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave Kudos and a comment for more :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis moves in with The Styles Triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mean Alphas ahead!!!

 

 

 

 

Tear streaks were on Louis' face as he tightly hugged his sister who was sobbing. "But I don't want to go! I don't want to go!" Fizzy cried over and over again as she clung to her brother. Louis felt the same way. "Please don't let them take me, Lou-Lou!" 

 

 

That was a jab to the heart, but looking up at Jade she gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Louis, I promise Fizzy will be safe. She'll be taken to Atkins." 

 

 

Atkins, the dream city of an Omega or Beta. Louis knew how safe his sister would be there; he'd be an idiot not to let her go, but he just wished he was with her. The male Omega knelt down to his sister's height and gently stroked his thumb across her wet cheeks. Fizzy, his little sister he once hated out of jealousy when she was born but grew to love as she aged, the same sister he protected from Brad.

 

 

"I love you so much, little sis." 

 

 

He'd be an idiot to not let her go. She would have access to health care, good schools and a better life. 

 

 

"Fizzy. . .this nice lady will make sure you're safe. That's all I've ever wanted for you," he wasn't lying, he'd do anything for her. "I have to let you go. I'll see you again, I promise." Fizzy cried loudly as Louis was told to back away as another Beta from ABO Rights had to manhandle Fizzy into the back to a car. Louis tried to tune out her cries by walking away with Jade, and he couldn't even force himself to look back at the car as it drove off, he knew he'd chase after it. 

 

 

"That was a very brave and mature thing to do, Louis." Jade commented. 

 

 

Louis kicked a lonely rock with his foot. He was angry, at the Alphas, at this rigged system, at himself. _I should have never stopped in this town._   He wished he could go back in time and tell himself to never enter this stupid town, that he'd be better off on the side of the road in the middle of nowhere than this place. The Omega sat on a bench as Jade pulled out a piece of paper. "While we're waiting for the Styles Alphas, I think you should know this: I have someone hired to watch out for you while you are under the living conditions of The Styles." 

 

 

The Omega glanced at her. "What are you talking about? I have to live with them?!" First he's attacked by them and now he's forced to say under the same roof? "Do you realize how asinine that is?! That's like making someone who's afraid of snakes to work in a snake habit!" 

 

 

Jade remained calm. "Someone will be living there with you as well and-" 

 

 

"I don't care!" Louis shouted, "I refuse to live with them! I don't care if they live in a solid gold house, I will NOT live under the same roof with the Alphas who attacked me!" Everything was already taken from him, he had nothing to lose, so he wasn't going down without a fight. Jade sat down next to him and offered him a soft hand on his shoulder. 

 

 

"Louis. . . I tried everything in my power to get you where you are now, please I'm trying my best-" she was cut off when the sound of footsteps came closer to them. Speak of the Devil, standing before them were the said Alphas, rugged and sleepy, but still intimidating and tall. Louis narrowed his eyes and Jade stood up. 

 

 

"Hello, I'm Jade Thirlwall of ABO Rights, might I have your names?" She asked. 

 

 

"This is Marcel," The Alpha in the middle with the ear piercing pointed to the one with the broken glasses, "Harry," Harry was the one with long hair tied back. "And I'm Edward, don't scowl at me you're unflattering enough already." Louis stomped closer to the Alpha and raised his arm to smack him but Jade held his arm back. Neither of the Alphas even flinched.

 

 

"Oooh, feisty little one aren't ya?" Harry spoke.

 

 

Louis knew he was small, being an Omega, but his size was always a soft spot for him and after the day he's had, he was not going to be belittled by the same Alpha that ruined his life."I'm not little! If anything you're a too-tall asshole!" Louis grit. "I'm not living with you! You can not make me!" 

 

 

Edward stuck his hands in his pockets, "Fine. Sleep outside, see if we care."   

 

 

Jade snapped her fingers. "No one will be sleeping outside, and this name-calling and threatening will stop immediately!" she demanded. Edward let out a low growl, not too keen on the idea of taking orders from a Beta.

 

 

"While it is a court order that he stays in Edgewood, I have to make sure his living conditions are up to par, if not then we will find him someplace else to stay that is livable, even if it's with another Alpha." 

 

 

The Triplets seemed to have a whole different mood after Jade said that, especially Edward, who was pretty much oozing 'possessiveness' "Sure thing, doll." The Alpha rolled his eyes before walking with his brothers to their truck. 

 

 

"Are you seriously making me do this?! What if their conditions aren't livable and you do put me with someone else and they're even worse than them?!" Louis hissed. "If you claim to be part of ABO Rights then you'd get me out of here!" 

 

 

Jade said nothing and waited for Louis at her own car. Louis sighed, hoping wherever he was going to live, that it wouldn't result in him sleeping outside. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 It was a good hour before they arrived at The Styles'. On the way there, Louis had horrible scenarios going through his head, ranging from having to sleep on the floor in a leaky, bug infested shack, or being shoved into a dark basement, or cellar. 

 

 

However, he was taken off guard when they pulled into a gravel driveway leading up to a very small cabin just outside a patch of woods. It was small, but it didn't look bad. Louis was apprehensive as his knobby knees shook getting out of Jade's silver car. 

 

 

"Up to your standards, Beta?" Edward crossed his arms. Jade pulled out a pen and clicked it, "We'll see when I have a look around. Louis, follow me, please show us around Edwa-" 

 

 

"It's Alpha Edward. You're on my property, you will respect me as such." Edward demanded. Jade nodded, correcting herself. "Yes, Alpha Edward, I'm sorry." 

 

 

The Alpha with broken glasses spoke up, "Is there anything in particular we must have?" to Louis, Marcel didn't come off as aggressive as Harry or Edward, but he still wasn't trusting him. Jade looked at her paper, "Well, for starters you must have the standards of a roof, stable walls, flooring, insulation-" Jade stopped talking when Edward began to mimic her. 

 

 

"Beta, do you not see that cabin over there?" Edward started, Louis turned to see the cozy cabin. It actually wasn't that bad looking with it's green door popping out from the rest of the logs and a small window on the second floor. It looked warm and almost inviting (if Louis had been under different circumstances). Edward continued his rant, "It's withstood the strongest storms we've had and we're still alive." 

 

 

Jade said nothing but walked past the Triplets and began to investigate outside. "You are also required to have an indoor bathroom for Louis." 

 

 

"We're Alphas, normally we just go outside. Since this is Alpha county, we can do so." Edward continued, smirking. Jade blinked. "Never said you couldn't. But standards say you must have a bathroom for Louis and I'm assuming you have one?" 

 

 

"We have an outhouse in the back." Harry answered. Louis cringed, he was never going to take advantage of indoor plumbing ever again. Jade frowned. "That is not part of the agreement with ABO Rights, you MUST have indoor plumbing, which includes a bathtub and sink, or you are violating Louis' rights as an underage Omega." 

 

 

"Bullshit!" Edward cursed. 

 

 

Jade was obviously fed up and tried to keep her cool, especially with Edward. "Alpha Edward, these are the rules, if you are not willing to comply with them, then I see no reason why Louis can't stay with someone else-" 

 

 

"Fine, I'll build him a fucking bathroom, anything else?!" 

 

 

Jade requested to be given a tour of the home and it was actually quite cozy, small, but something out of a fairy tale to Louis. It turns out the cabin was all one room, minus the upstairs that had a ladder leading up to the second floor. There was an attached kitchen further back where Louis could see a cobblestone fire pit, and there was some comfortable looking couches covered in bear skin blankets. Also adding to the warmth of the area was a large fireplace and plenty of windows to allow fresh air in. Louis was looking for maybe a hidden trap door, the fear of being locked away still fresh in his head.  

 

 

The Beta woman sucked in her lips for a moment, thinking. "Louis must have his own room." She finally stated.

 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked, Edward agreed. "I hope your ABO Rights crap is paying for all of this! Who came up with this shit?" 

 

 

Jade turned to Louis. "Louis, you are, under no circumstance, to lay with these Alphas before your eighteenth birthday and you have the right to feel safe so long as you are here as a minor so I'm sure you'd like your own room?" 

 

 

Louis frantically nodded. Harry growled. "More additions to the house is going to cost us money, money we don't have, Beta. What are you doing, approving our house so the Omega can stay, or telling us to renovate?" 

 

 

While the Omega wasn't on happy terms with Jade, she had put on more of a brave face with these Alphas than he had and Louis was more than annoyed with the way The Alphas were talking to her and of course, his sassy mouth spoke before he could think. "Then get a job, lazy-ass." Louis crossed his arms.

 

 

It was not the right thing to say, especially during a heated time like this and it had all three Alphas snarling at Louis. 

 

 

"Listen here you little-" 

 

 

There was a knock at the door and everyone turned to see another Alpha enter the cabin. Louis blinked and stood closer to Jade. "Ah, Liam, come in please." The Alpha was handsome to Louis, in fact, he might have developed a tiny crush on the Alpha as he closed the front door. The Alpha reminded Louis of a gentle David Beckham with the most beautiful brown eyes he's ever seen. Louis suddenly felt flustered. 

 

 

"Louis, this is Liam Payne, he is the head Alpha Guard in this county and he saved your life the other day." 

 

 

The Omega's eyes widened as Liam shook his hand.  _So, this was the one who jumped on us._ Louis remembered the pack of wolves coming to his rescue, but being too late. Liam smiled gently. "Hello, Louis."

 

 

"Hello."

 

 

"Liam is going to watch out for you while you stay here," Jade spoke, everyone ignoring Harry and Edward's growls. "He will be here supervising and making sure no harm is to come to you."  While Louis liked the idea of someone having his back, he was a bit weary. _Staying in a home with Four Alphas?_ He was apprehensive. Liam smelt this and gave Louis a reassuring response. 

 

 

"Don't worry, my Omega, Niall, will also be here as well so you won't have to worry about being cooped up in a house full of Alphas all day." Liam chuckled. That did give Louis some peace, it would be nice to have someone to relate to and hopefully be friends with. Jade then began to sign her papers. 

 

 

"Everything seems to be in order here, there's just a few more things and Liam I'd like it if you were here to hear this as well: These are the rules you three must abide while Louis is still a minor." Jade spoke, trying her best to ignore the bored, obnoxious yawn from Edward. "But since you're all so tired from today's hustle," that was mostly aimed at Edward to rolled his eyes, "I'll just summarize it for you: Louis is not fully your Omega. He is not to take orders from you, nor are you allowed to touch him in any sexual manner. Breaking these rules will have sever consequences, including jail time."

 

 

"Twenty-four hour stay in an empty jail? Oh no. . ." Harry chuckled, making Edward smirk.  

 

 

Liam crossed his arms, _"Enough."_ he warned but Harry and Edward didn't seem fazed. 

 

 

Louis suddenly didn't feel comfortable, he knew Liam was going to stay the night, but "What if they do touch me and no one believes me?" He asked Jade. It was Liam who answered, "If they want their knots still attached then they won't lay a finger on you." He glared at the triplets especially Edward, who was fuming at this point.

 

 

The Alphas had to sign the contracts claiming they understood the rules and vowed not to break them or it would result in serious punishment; soon, Jade was leaving, but Louis had to ask hr one more thing before she left. 

 

 

"Promise me my sister will be safe?" He pleaded. "She's a good girl, but so very shy and she has trouble making friends and-"

 

 

Jade only held his hand and nodded. "You've got bigger things on your plate, Louis. Worry about yourself, and I'll be back to check on you in two weeks, if anything goes wrong, tell Liam and I will be contacted immediately." Deep down, Jade wished she could have saved this Omega, but even she knew Louis didn't stand a chance after what happened. Before the Omega woke up, it was her who pleaded with the attorneys and even the judge to let him go. "I wish I could do so much more for you, Louis."

 

 

Louis wished the same thing and felt his hope diminish as Jade started to drive off.

 

 

The Omega felt a lonely chill freeze his bones as he stood facing away from the hot, setting summer sun and, for once in his life, he didn't know what to do next. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and a comment ♥♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' first night is horrible to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Chapter 4 is right here. Thank you all for being patient, let's see what poor Louis has to endure. 
> 
>  
> 
> The Angst is strong with this fic. . . .

 

 

It was getting darker and soon Dinner time rolled around and the Alpha Triplets went to find something to hunt really quick. Louis had tried talking Liam into letting him leave but Liam kindly protested, claiming it cause him to become dishonerably discharged from his position as Head Alpha in Border Patrolling. 

 

"Louis, I'm very sorry to hear what happened to you." Liam tried coaxing, "But I promise you, laws are more different than they used to be thirty years ago and it's actually not that bad-" 

 

"Liam, no offense, but you're an Alpha. You're going to have a great life here, I'll be miserable with Doc, Dopey and Grumpy." Louis snarked, causing Liam to chuckle a bit. 

 

The Alpha cleared his throat, "Louis, I'm serious right now, I promise you nothing will happen while you are under my care. I am used to sleeping outside and can hear a twig snap in the middle of blizzard." That dparked a bit of interest in Louis' brain and he found his jaw dropping at Liam's words. 

 

"You. . .you sleep outside?" 

 

Liam chuckled, "I am Head of Boarder Protection. It's my job to have good hearing. Louis, I promise you, you are safe. I've dealt with Alphas far worse than The Styles Triplets."  That made Louis uneasy, if he hated the brothers than he could only imagine who else was lurking out in the county. Alphas who hunted Omegas, forcibly impregnated them and kept them chained, collared and silent. Louis shivered. 

 

"Are you alright?" Liam asked, worried. 

 

"Y-yeah, m'fine." The Omega lied.  _Marked or not, first chance I get I'm running away._ Louis planned. But first, he had to find a slot where the Triplets and Liam were gone in order to do so. For now, he'd play the waiting game. 

 

It wasn't long until Edward and his younger brothers returned. Louis was the first to notice them back when the front door opened and Edward belched really loud. The Omega wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I know you're an inbread, but do you really have to be so disgusting?" Louis sassed. 

 

Edward cracked his knuckles, hoping to frighten Louis. "My house, my rules." 

 

Louis crossed his arms, "Well while I'm forced to live here you can bet your ass I'll make it as miserable as possible. First rule, no obnoxious belching!"

 

The tallest Alpha growled and began to march in Louis' direction but was blocked by Liam and held back by Marcel. "You better be glad your personal bodyguard is here, _Omega,_ if he weren't I'd take you over my knee." Edward threatened, yanking a dead rabbit out of his pocket he had muched on as a snack while finding food. They had caught a deer which Harry was hauling in the front door now, but Edward was too angry to be hungry anymore and settled for going to bed early. 

 

Louis eyed the bloody deer and gagged. " _That's dinner?_ " he asked. 

 

"What? Don't tell us you're a pickey eater on top of being a snob." Harry barked, making Louis wince. 

 

Liam spoke up, "Louis is from the city, Harry. He probably goes to supermarkest for his food and has never had anything so. . . fresh." 

 

 _Thank God for Liam._ Louis thought.

 

"s'not that fresh really, I think it's been dead for maybe a day." Harry commented, plopping the dead animal on the floor. Louis gagged. 

 

The Omega covered his nose. "Well I hope you don't expect me to eat it raw! I've never eaten raw animal before and I'll get sick!" 

 

That comment took all Three Alphas in the room by surprise. There was a moment of silence before Louis spoke up, "What?" Had he said something? Marcel was the first to speak. "Louis, we-you do realize we have no supermarkets, or retail stores here, right?" 

 

"Well, now I know." 

 

"If you've never eaten raw meat then that means-" Harry quickly spoke but Liam ended the conversation by hauling the dead doe back up and tossing it to Harry and told him to skin the thing outside. 

 

The Omega did envy whoever was mated with Liam. He was far more understanding and tolerable to be around than the Styles; never made snarky comments, or ignored him. Louis was very thankful for Liam to be exact, and after dinner Liam said he was going to check on his Omega before returning and warned the triplets that if there was so much as a scratch on Louis when he returned then he was yanking knots off. 

 

Louis had been so nervous when Liam said he was leaving but would be back in thirty minutes tops-he pinkey promised. But Louis wasn't going to take a chance and hid a dinner knife in the long sleeve of his shirt (just incase.) 

 

Marce had stayed downstairs, opening a book, while Harry retreated to the ladder and climbed up to the second floor to his older brother. Louis sat directly across from Marcel. Marcel, in his opinion, didn't seem too bad. He was very much quieter than his brothers, but Marcel also was the one who first spotted him and had been the one driving the truck so Louis did hate him a bit more. 

 

"Can I help you?" Marcel asked and Louis hadn't realized he was starring. 

 

"How come you don't have any electronics?" Louis asked. "Aren't you bored?" 

 

Marcel chuckled. "I have my books." he replied. Louis patted his thighs with his hands, waiting for Marcel to at least offer him a book to read too. Louis had no entertainment. 

 

"Well, I'm glad you have found a source of enjoyment, but as you can see I am bored. Do you mind lending me one of you-" 

 

"No." Marcel didn't even look at him as he flipped the page. 

 

Louis' jaw dropped.  _So I'm going to die of bordom?_ He hoped it would kill him quickly and before these Alphas tried to mate with him. "Then what am I supposed to do around here?! This isn't exactly a resort, ya know." 

 

Marcel shrugged. "I think we have an 'Omega Entertainment Device' over there." Marcel nodded to a drawer by the door. Louis had no idea what the Alpha was talking about, but he slowly walked over to the desk and pulled open the first drawer he saw. Inside was a box about eleven inchest long and maybe four inches wide. Carefully opening the box, Louis screamed when a dildo fell out and landed on the floor. 

 

The Alpha snickered and his behind his book. 

 

"You sick pig!" Louis screamed, drawing the knife as Marcel's eyes widened. These Alphas have stolen everything from him, his freedom, his sister and now they're harassing him. Well, Louis was going to show these brothers he wasn't one to mess with. "I've had enough of you and your brothers! I should cut you for being so disgusting! This is the second time you've sexually harmed me!" 

 

 _This Omega is crazy._ Marcel thought, but then he looked at the dinner knife in Louis' hand and soon relaxed. 

 

"With a butter knife?. . ." 

 

"It'll still hurt!" Louis had accidentally cut himself with a butter knife once when he was a kid, so he assumed the damage was still the same but Marcel erupted in a chuckle, confusing Louis. 

 

"You do realize that Alphas have tougher skin then Omegas, right? If something slices your hand, it probably won't even make a scratch on me," Marcel explained, Louis slowly becoming embarrassed and quiet. "My brothers and I are hunting Wolves. Natrually we have the thickets fur and skin an Alpha can have. Nice try, I mean. I wasn't expecting you to pull a knife on me, but next time make sure it's at least a hunting knife rather than a butter knife, Sweetcheeks." 

 

Marcel cackled while Louis' grip on the knife became dull and it fell to the floor. 

 

The Alpha continued to read while he spoke. "I mean, go ahead. It's useless but you can think you're sneaky and I'll never notice." 

 

Louis picked up the knife and slowly walked to the kitchen to put it in the dirty dishwater. He stood silently, thinking of what Marcel just said before it clicked.  _He knew I was going to try to run._

 

Marcel licked his finger before turning the page, happily reading whatever Stephen King book he was deeply in. 

 

_Of course he knew you'd try something, Louis. He's an Alpha, but he's not stupid._

 

"Are you going to stand there and keep starring at me, or will you entertain yourself? For someone who claimed to hate me and wanted to cut me to ribbons, you sure love to look at me." Marcel toyed. 

 

Louis growled. "I'm not starring!" 

 

"Whatever you say, Princess." Marcel smirked. Louis was about to snap back when the Alpha spoke up again. "So, it's true. You've never. . . you know." 

 

"Never have I what?" Louis crossed his arms. 

 

Marcel closed his book. "Louis, I might not be accustomed to-how you say- "city life", but I hope you've at least shifted once in your life." The Alpha sounded serious but Louis wasn't about to listen to him, or tell him anything. 

 

"So what if I haven't? I don't think that's any business of yours!" The Sassy Omega replied. 

 

Still, seeing Marcel so concerned about the subject of his shifting did unease Louis a bit. Louis came from the city, most people had no need to shift and Louis was one of them. _But what if not-shifting was serious?_ He wondered. 

 

Just then, Liam entered the cabin. Louis rushed to the other Alpha. "Liam! Marcel just did something disgusting towards me! He wouldn't share his books and told me there was something in the dresser for me and I pulled out a. . . " Louis was too flustered to finish. Liam caught sight of the dildo on the floor, picked it up and ripped it in half with little to no struggle, but Marcel only blinked. 

 

"I expected this shit from Harry or Edward, not you Marcel! Think of that-" he pointed to the broken dildo on the floor- "as a warning." Liam smoothly spoke. 

 

Marcel rolled his eyes and closed his book. "Whatever, it's getting late for  _our guest._ I'll be headed to bed now." The Alpha climbed the ladder to lay with his brothers. Louis turned and jumped when Liam shifted into the big brown wolf he remembered that tackled Edward. Louis slowly walked over to the couch as Liam brought Louis a back in his mouth. 

 

Louis was confused until he pulled out what was inside. It was a pretty, hand-woven rainbow blanket with a little note: 

 

 

 

_Welcome to the Neighborhood, Louis._

_I am excited to meet you when I can._

_I hope we can become great friends._

_For now, I hope you find warmth in this blanket._

 

_-Niall._

 

 

Louis glanced up at Liam. _That's right, Niall was Liam's Omega._ Louis patted Liam on the head as the wolf left to sleep on the porch outside. The Omega knew why, it was more or less to make sure Louis stayed in rather than anything, or anyone breaking and entering. Louis was alone in the living room, nothing but the sounds of the wildlife outside, the dim crackling of the fireplace and a small creaking upstairs could be heard. 

 

He was worried about Fizzy, no dougt the girl was probably scared and lonkey right now. He had to constantly remind himself that Fizzy was safe. A whole lot safer than him, which he was thankful for.

 

Louis was just about to doze off when he heard a shakey moan followed by a "Oh, Edward." From Harry. 

 

 _Things couldn't get any worse._ Louis groaned, trying to drown out the sounds above as he snuggled the boanket closer to him.

 

But he was wrong. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis bosses The Alphas around
> 
> "Omega Care"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya'll see Banana Jungleworm's failed lip injections?? It's like she tried to do the Kylie Jenner challenge. EEW, ha, ha, ha. That's karma for faking a pregnancy honey :) :) :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway this is so late and I apologize. I'm starting to get later and later with my updates, maybe it's some sort of kink that I have but am not aware of. IDK. Enjoy :)

 

 

 

Louis had the final laugh. Edward had to admit it. 

 

The Alpha stood next to his brother, crossing his arms and seethering at all of the Alpha construction workers and builders. It seems that Beta Jade wasn't kidding when she said she was sending reinforcements to ensure Louis had a room _and a bathroom_ of his own. 

 

"They're tearing up our house!" Harry cried in outrage. Edward sympathized with his little brother. The workers tore out parts of the living room wall and even some of their bedroom for the water pipes and electric wiring that would soon be installed. Edward's green eyes glared at the Omega standing next to Liam talking to the manager and pointing out where he wanted everything. 

 

The Alpha rolled his eyes and snorted. "The Omega thinks he can run our lives now? What a load of crap." 

 

"Well, it is kinda our fault this is happening." Edward and Harry jerked their heads to Marcel, who was laying on the hill not facing the house and starring up at the sky. The Eldest brother snarled and towered over the youngest. Edward can be pretty scary when he's angry, his pupils dilate and even his hair becomes pointed and his eyebrows arch. 

 

Marcel, having grown up with Edward and Harry (the biggest, hotheaded Alphas he knew) wasn't fazed at all by this. Not even when Edward's canines and claws became sharper, a tall-tale sign in Alphas and even Omegas that they were one second away from shifting in anger. 

 

"And how so little brother?" Edward tested. 

 

Marcel shrugged, going back to looking at the clouds. "I dunno' maybe you saying 'That one' a few days ago and proceeded to chase him in the truck sound familiar?" 

 

"Harry was driving!" 

 

"Oh. . ."Marcel glanced up at the middle brother "That's right, Harry was driving, but you marked him first. So it's both your faults." 

 

Harry growled. "You bit him too!" 

 

"Correction, I bit him last. Meaning I'm the Alpha with the most control over my inner wolf verses you two." With that the youngest Alpha stood up and stretched. "I'm annoyed by what's happening now too, but at least I admit my actions. Besides, I'm more concerned on other matters with our future Omega than a little house repairs." 

 

Marcel glanced down at Louis who was still talking to Liam and another Alpha, this time with a stack of papers in his hand. 

 

 _Never eaten raw meat before?_ This troubled Marcel. Marcel had more of an open mind more than his brothers for the sake of being curious and exploring, but this set him on an uneasy level. He knew Edgewood was old fashioned, Alpha territory, but even he couldn't wrap his head around how out of touch everyone living outside of Edgewood must be with their inner wolves if they never ate raw foods. 

 

Harry gasped when a big bulldozer, followed by a semi truck came onto the property. "What the literal fuck?" 

 

Marcel glanced over reading the side of the semi. "Plumbing. . .Oh, they're putting in sewer lines." he read it in a book somewhere. Without warning, the workers began bulldozing trees and uprooting them till they fell to the ground with a crash. And one machine began digging up soil. Edward was almost gripping his hair and made a dash for it down the hill following him was Harry. 

 

"Okay, so we'll have this here and-" Louis was cut off when Edward approached, snarling at Louis. The Omega blinked, annoyed. 

 

"What the fuck is this shit, Omega?!" Edward demanded to know. "You had our permission to work on the house, not the fucking yard and certainly not the forrest!" 

 

Louis scoffed. " _Your permission?_ Excuse me, I have a  _right_ to the things I want. If that means I have to dig up some things to get it then I don't care what it takes. I'm having indoor heating and cooling, my own bathroom and bedroom and you can't say otherwise!" 

 

Edward would give anything to take the Omega over his knee and show him his place and it seems Liam saw that and immediately stepped in between the two. "Edward, go!" he demanded. 

 

The omega had pissed him off for the last time and Edward was furious. 

 

"Well enjoy your precious bathroom and bedroom and other things, princess. Come December, it'll all be gone! I'll rip every board, wire and pipe out from MY cabin right in front of your face!" Edward threatened as he began sprinting off into the forrest. The sound of an angry growl errupted and Harry knew Edward had shifted and was probably a fourth of a mile away by now. 

 

Harry glanced at Louis before stomping off. It was a tense moment before the builder began talking once again but Louis didn't hear him. The Omega tried not to be worried about that threat.  _Edward was just talking crap._ He didn't believe his lie and tugged on Liam's flannel. "He. . . He can't do that, can he?He can't really take this all away from me." 

 

Liam didn't want to lie to Louis. Edward was a selfish Alpha and there was no telling what he'd do when he was mad. "It's Alpha territory, Louis. Think about it." 

 

Louis gripped the blue prints. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

With his older brothers gone, Marcel knew it was his duty to stay behind and be informative of the changes that were happening to his cabin. Marcel had lived all his life without the need of anything Louis was installing, but that didn't mean he wasn't curious. In fact, a lot of this stuff (like the plumbing, electricity and a few appliances) seemed to be very useful. Marcel knew a fridge would be handy and it would be nice to not have to go to the streem a few yards away for a drink. (especially in the winter time). 

 

It was the trees being knocked down and parts of the house being torn open that irked Marcel.  The Alpha was munching on a BLT sandwich when he heard a small 'thump' next to him, smelling him before he saw him. 

 

"Can I help you, Louis?" Marcel didn't look up from his book or food. 

 

"I was told to sit next to you by Liam. He's going to check on Niall and then come back." Louis muttered. Marcel smirked, "Don't be flattered, or assume I agreed because I like you. It's not like I  _can_ runaway. There's Alphas everywhere!" 

 

Marcel took another bite of his food before swallowing. "And snakes." he listed for Louis. 

 

"So? Who cares?" Louis could run from a snake, why was Marcel trying to scare him?

 

"And bears." The Alpha continued as if it were nothing. At the word Bears, Louis stiffed. Now Marcel had him worried but he wouldn't show it. "Y-You're lying! You just wanna scare me into not trying to leave!" he accused. 

 

The Alpha finished his lunch and shut his book abruptly. "Am I?" The Alpha wiped his mouth clean and laid back into the grass. "Walk thirteen miles directly south west from here. I can smell them from here." Marcel sniffed the air. "There's four. All male. On the riverbank fishing." 

 

Louis sneered. "You can smell that from here? You are a liar! I took biology an Alpha can only smell up to five miles away." Just when the Omega thought he had stumped Marcel, the Alpha laughed in his face. 

 

"Sweet Omega, you're too precious. This is an all Alpha territory. Alphas start hunting at ten and working at fourteen. That's a lot earlier than your "city rules" of eighteen. It's an abomination in my opinion." Marcel sat up. "Our sences are stronger than the Alphas were you come from." 

 

Louis went to say something back when a loud crash startled him and even caused a flock of birds to retreat and fly away. Louis saw that the back wall of the cabin was officially gone and the new room was installed. Marcel knew that when Edward came back, he was going to be livid. And who could blame him? Marcel and his brothers built that cabin just for them and their future Omega and a few pups. Of course, they never anticipated on habing Louis as an Omega. 

 

"I hope you're happy with your new room." Marcel spoke. 

 

"I already am." Louis stuck his nose up in the air. He was more than thankful for the privacy he was going to have. His new room was also the perfect excuse to avoid the Alphas, especially Edward. "They're almost done with the plumbing too. And I see Liam now, so I'm leaving." 

 

With that, Louis trotted down the hill towards the cabin. Marcel only smirked. Louis was different and he wasn't quite sure if it angered him, or turned him on. Just when the Alpha started to read again, another Alpha, a workman, approached Marcel. 

 

"Are you the Alpha of this home?" he asked, handing Marcel a clipboard. "We just need an approved signature from the homeowner." 

 

Marcel went to sign when something at the bottom of the page caught his eye. "Excuse me, but what's this?" he asked. When given an answer, the Alpha grinned. 

 

 

_Edward, you're gonna love me._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis hummed through out the cabin as he went around turning on lamps and lights. For the first time since being here, he could admit that he was fairly pleased. The cabin now felt so inviting and warm from the lights, no longer dark and dreary from candlelight. 

 

That's not all that was new. There was now a sink installed, a bathroom next to Louis' new room and a staircase to the Alpha's room, which was now closed off by a wall. The Omega crossed his arms, he was very pleased by the arangements, he knew the Alphas would be pissed, but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

 

His stomach growled and began to start dinner. Louis went to reach and open the fridge, only to find it wouldn't open. "What the. . .?" 

 

No matter how hard he tugged, it wouldn't open! "What the fuck?"  _Perhaps the workmen forgot to unlock it?_ He wondered and went to leave out the front door to ask someone when a loud, an obnoxious ringing was heard, causing the Omega to cover his ears until the noise went away. 

 

"What's going on?!" he demanded to know. 

 

Standing before him was Edward. Louis hadn't realized he returned. The Alpha smelled awful, like sweat and wet dog. His hair was slightly tangled and his piercing was replaced with a black stud. Edward reached above Louis and flicked off the alarm with his thumb. The ringing stopped and Edward spoke. 

 

 

 

"You made some changes _I_   don'tlike. . ." he started, flashing a grin Louis didn't trust. "So I made some changes _you_ aren't going to like." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"This is _**bullshit**_!" Louis screamed, chucking the pamplet on the floor. Sitting across from Louis were the brothers and next to him was Liam, who tried his best to defuse the situation as best as he could. The packet read: 

 

_**Omega care:** The safest way to unsure your Omega's wellbeing. _

 

Louis was in a rage. "You don't care about me, or my safety or wellbeing, you're just trying to piss me off!" 

 

"Well, it's working." Harry shrugged, smiling at the floor. Louis wanted to punch him. Edward yawned, stretching his arms behind his head. It was Marcel who spoke up. 

 

"Louis, need I remind you, it was you who pretty much remodeled our home? That we built." It was an insult to Alphas in this part of the world. They built a home to keep an Omega in and Pups to raise and it was like a slap in the face.

 

"And it was you who hunted me down and marked me against my will!" Louis spat back. "So tell me how I can't open the fridge, or walk outside, and I tried turning on the shower and it wouldn't work! I know this is your doing, Edward!" 

 

The oldest Alpha only rolled his eyes then chuckled. "I wish it was me who came up with this idea." 

 

Liam sighed. "Guys, it's getting late. Louis is hungry and I'm sure all of you would like a shower-"

 

"I'm not using that thing. I don't know what it does." Harry spoke. Louis' cheeks turned pink with anger. 

 

"Then why are restricting ME to use it!?" 

 

"Louis, calm down!" Liam barled. He had a headache and it was bad enough they all were arguing. He didn't want an Omega's screechy voice pounding his head anymore. "Edward, go unlock the shower and fridge." 

 

Edward snorted, "My house, my rules. I've abided by the court's rules, now Louis has to follow ours." He sent the tiny Omega a "Ha-Ha I win" glance that was sure enough to have the Omega break down in tears; but Louis wouldn't cry, not in front of them. He hated them too much. 

 

Liam closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "That may be so, Edward. But the whole point of Omega Care is making sure and knowing when your Omega showers and eats. And Louis is still underage, he's technically not your Omega yet. You still have another three weeks." 

 

Marcel soon realized his mistake. "So, that means, we're basically catering to him?" Now, if Louis was hungry or wanted a shower then one of the Alphas would have no choice but to give it to him. The intention was never to starve Louis, or have him dirty, but the tables have certainly turned. Louis realized this and smirked. 

 

"Instead of leaving things alone and letting me get them myself, now you have to open the doors for me like a proper Alpha, something you three are not." he smirked. 

 

Edward and Harry turned to glare at Marcel. Marcel only hid his head in shame, knowing it was his fault they were in this mess. "Speaking of which, Edward, there's a tuna casserole in the fridge Niall made. I want some and I'm sure Liam would too. Please get it for us." Louis sweetly asked. 

 

The Alpha glared. "Enjoy your three weeks,  _Louis,_ they'll go by faster than you think." 

 

 

For the Alphas, however, this was going to be a long three weeks. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?? Leave a comment bellow. Let's go with 10 comments before a new chapter is posted ♥♥♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Niall.
> 
>  
> 
> And old black and white photo is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter is here, like promised. Thanks so much for the comments ♥♥
> 
> It's a pretty long chapter, you know what that means~~PLOT THICKENS!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm updating a bit earlier today cause #Babygate seems to be in full swing courtesy of The Jungleworms (This is like the 7th time Freddie hasn't had a helmet on.) so I figured a lot of ya'll needed an update. Love ya'll. Also, flaming hot cheetos and lemon juice is FUCKING AWESOME.

 

 

 

 

It was a dull, rainy morning when Louis woke up in his new room. He had a wonderful night sleep and made mental note to thank Jade for sending the work crew out to build this room for him. The Omega stretched but sighed at the dark grey sky and rain pelting his window. He wished it wouldn't rain, that means staying inside with The Alphas all day and Louis knew he couldn't hide in his room all day. 

 

Still, he grit his teeth. "I never let them push me around before. So I won't start today." 

 

One thing The Alphas did that was nice (a bit too nice in Louis' opinion) was have all of his belongings he took from home sent to the cabin. Louis traced pictures of Fizzy, his Mom and him all together with his fingers. His heart ached and he longed to see his little sister again. He'd talk to Jade about visitation rights when she came to see him later. 

 

Dressed in his old black leggings and a striped top, Louis left his bedroom only to be met with the sight of Edward sitting on the couch watching the TV. Liam sat next to him, sipping coffee. However, when Louis' scent became more noticeable, Liam spoke up. "Morning, Louis." 

 

"Morning, Liam." Louis answered back. The Omega waited, he didn't know why he did, but he was a bit saddened when Edward didn't wish him a 'good morning.'  _Asshole Alpha._

 

"C'mon Marcy, just one more. . . " a sleepy moan came from upstairs. Ten seconds later Marcel was fumbling down the stairs. "Almost forgot these were here." 

 

"Thank morning breath behind me." Edward snarked. Louis smelt his breath in his hand before frowning and leaving to brush his teeth.  _He's so mean, I can't even stand him!_

 

A few minutes later, Harry climbed down the stairs and Edward tossed them the remote. Harry and Marcel blinked in confusion before pressing some buttons and surfing the channels. 

 

Just because The Alphas were upset about the remodeling, doesn't mean they weren't curious. For a while they watched as the best Omega baker in the U.S made a triple chocolate layer cake. 

 

"What's this?" Harry asked. "Is it just Omegas and Alphas cooking food all day?" The Alphas acted as if they were looking at the eighth wonder of the world. Louis had to snort. _Then again_ , he figured, _they've probably lived their whole lives without a TV._

 

Louis handed them the TV Guide. "Here, it's the list of all the shows and what they're about." 

 

Marcel took the list and began reading out loud: "Channel 72. . . oh, Edward you might like this, it's   _Alpha vs. Wild._ It's about an Alpha who travels to the roughest parts of the world and lives there for a week." Louis held back a laugh, that did sound like something Edward would watch. 

 

"Why would I want to watch that when we live like that anyway? Besides, brother, it's televised I'm sure a lot of it is fake." Edward sat at the small kitchen table reading a newspaper. Louis crossed his arms, "You didn't act this way when you were watching the News or the weather." he pointed out. 

 

"Because those are officially the only programs I care about, Omega. I will see it again at six. I do admit they are a bit more informative than this paper. And I technically paid for it, I better get to use it." Edward sipped his coffee. Louis turned to Liam who was looking at the clock anxiously. 

 

Louis often forgot Liam had an Omega of his own. He couldn't imagine how on edge Liam must have felt leaving Niall home alone all day. Louis knew he'd be scared living in this cabin with no one to protect him. Especially in Edgewood. The Omega felt awful keeping Liam away from his mate, of course he blamed the Alpha brothers. If it weren't for them none of this would be happening. 

 

"Are you okay, Liam?" Louis asked. 

 

"I'm fine, Louis. Thanks for asking." God, Liam was so polite, a part of Louis wished the brothers would be like that. Or at least be civil to him. 

 

"No, something must be on your mind, is it Niall?" Louis continued. Liam sheepishly nodded. "Well, he can come over. I'd like to meet him." Louis would like to have another Omega in the house and he also had to give that casserole dish back and thank Niall for the quilt as well. 

 

Liam went to open his mouth but Edward cut him off. "Don't go inviting people into my home without asking me." He barked. Louis jerked around and quickly retaliated. 

 

"Need I remind you that I had half of your house remodeled? If I want someone over, I'll have them over!" He screamed. Edward's eyes were wide and his brothers were no different. Liam stood up, "Edward, don't say anything-" 

 

"If you were Eighteen I'd have you over my knee so fast, Omega." The oldest Alpha threatened. "You're lucky big, bad, head honcho Liam fucking Payne is here. If not you wouldn't sit for a week!" 

 

Louis was tired of the threats, tired of the insults, tired of being forced into something he didn't want. All of that anger just came out and he couldn't stop himself. "Fuck off Edward! No one cares what you have to say! You're better off in the woods where I don't have to see you ever again!" 

 

**"Know your place, Omega!"** Harry boomed, his Alpha voice rattling Louis' bones and almost making the boy fall to his knees if Liam hadn't caught him. Liam glared and Harry knew he had fucked up. Using an 'Alpha voice' on Louis (who legally wasn't his Omega yet) was a big no-no by the court. Liam could have him arrested on the spot and spend a night in jail. 

 

Louis trembled, he was crying now. Even with Brad he never had an Alpha voice used on him and he was scared. He wanted to run and hide but also have someone hold him and tell him he was a good boy. 

 

"Harry, Edward. Leave." Liam demanded. "This is gone far enough!" 

 

The brothers didn't have to be told twice and stomped to the back door before sprinting off into the rain. Louis was still trembling with sadness and wouldn't calm down until Marcel handed him a glass of water. 

 

"Liam, can you fetch Niall? I promise I won't do anything to him. I think Louis  _needs_ another Omega around." Marcel was angry at what Louis said to his brother. Louis acted as if he knew everything when he knew nothing about them and it enraged Marcel like no tomorrow, but what Harry did was unexceptional. Using an 'Alpha voice' wasn't uncommon in these parts, but doing so on an unmated and underage Omega was a low blow even for this area's standards. 

 

"I promise I won't do anything to him." Marcel spoke, sincere.  Liam nodded and promised to be back in a jiffy. After he left, nothing else could be heard but the sound of the rain pelting on the roof and Louis' small sniffles. 

 

It took a moment for Marcel to speak up, "I apologize for what my brothers did. Edward has no filter and Harry has his moments when he can be a real ass." 

 

The Omega nodded and stood up, taking his glass and quilt with him. "I know. " He was shivering. The effects of the Alpha voice frightening him. Marcel knew how to ease the Omega, but he knew Louis wouldn't like it. When an Omega was distressed, one sure way to calm them down was rather simple, really. 

 

"Louis, you're shaking like a leaf. May I hold you? I know you won't be fond of it, but if I don't do this now then you'll be nervous all day." Marcel stepped closer. Louis blinked fresh tears away and starred with his red blotchy eyes, confused. It wasn't until Marcel wrapped his arms around his waist and began lapping his tongue against the bite mark on his neck, did Louis become compliant. The Omega has no words for Marcel's actions, one one hand he was being licked by an Alpha he wasn't too happy with, and on the other. . . .he was in heaven. 

 

Marcel's strong arms kept him close and his natural warm body heat radiated off onto Louis. Marcel licking at the premature mark assured him he was a good Omega. Louis' eyelashes fluttered in total bliss. He never wanted this to stop. A sure way to calm an Omega was to lick and lap at the bond mark, be it an official one, or not. No one knows why, it was once speculated because of the love an Alpha had for their Omega. It's just a mystery, really. 

 

Marcel could feel the tension Louis had before dissolve and the Omega was at peace again. "Better?" he asked softly, giving the premature mark a few kisses.

 

Louis nodded and Marcel picked him off the floor. "Have a quick nap. I'll wake you when Niall arrives. You'll like him." Sleepiness clouded Louis' mind and he soon fell into a quiet slumber. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Where is he, Marcel?! He's just a baby, I have to see him!" a blonde, heavily pregnant man rushed into the home. Taking a look around he paused, then chuckled. "Well, I'll be. . . The Omega sure did take you all by the horns now. Electricity AND Plumbing?" 

 

Marcel rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile. 

 

"Where is Louis?" Niall asked again before Lism took off his rain coat. "He's sleeping." Marcel answered. 

 

"Love, why don't you sit down and rest, the baby is probably-"

 

"Jumping on my uterus like a trampoline. That's how I know it takes after you, the little bugger does as he pleases without any thought of my well being." Niall crossed his arms. Liam blinked, "Is this because I forgot the chocolate last night? I said I was sorry." 

 

"Sorry isn't good enough, LiLi, now, rub my feet. They hurt." the blonde Omega plopped on the sofa and waited. Chuckling, Liam knelt down to his mate's request. Marcel smiled, Liam was whipped and everyone in Edgewood knew this, but The Head Alpha didn't seem to mind as he gently rubbed his thumbs and fingers along Niall's swollen feet. 

 

Niall looked around, searching for two missing people. "Where are your brothers? I know they ran off-Liam told me-but do you know where exactly, Marcel?" 

 

The Alpha shook his head. He wasn't too worried. He, Harry and Edward knew these woods like the back of their hands. "I'm not concerned at the moment either. I think Louis is awake." Speak of the Devil, Louis softly entered the room, a bit dazed and still sleepy from the rest he had. Immediately, Niall was on his feet and waddled like a baby penguin to hug the other Omega. Louis returned the hug (because goddammit it felt good to have another Omega in the house!). 

 

"You poor dear, there, there." Niall murmured. "I've got you." 

 

Marcel would never understand why, but it seemed as if Omegas had this unspoken treaty to be there for each other when one was in trouble or in pain, even if they didn't know each other like Louis and Niall. 

 

"You're so thin, my love! Don't you worry, I'll fix that soon. And you're shaking still. Marcel!-Where are the boy's clothes?!" Niall demanded  harshly. Louis was almost surprised Marcel was allowing Niall to talk all snippity at him.  _Then again, it's Marcel, he seems more relaxed than Harry or Edward._ Marcel scratched the back of his head. 

 

"Sorry Niall, my brothers and I haven't had the time to take him shopping for clothes at all. I think there's some material in the hall closet though and the sewing machine as well." Marcel answered. Louis narrowed his eyes. Something didn't feel right, but Niall clapped his hands together and asked Louis to lead him to his room. Content and comfortable on the twin sized bed Louis slept on, Niall made himself comfortable and began sewing together a sweater for Louis out of some pretty magenta pink material. Louis watched in amazement as the pregnant Omega took no less than fifteen minutes to conjure up a warm shirt for him. 

 

"There you are." Niall grinned, "Let's have a look now." 

 

Something told Louis to obey the pregnant male and stripped his cotton shirt for the warmer one and the second it slipped past his head, he knew he was in love. The material was so warm and comforting. _Like a mother's love_. Niall nodded, liking his handywork. "Ah, a correct fit for a lad like yourself. I truly outdo myself, if I have bragging rights that is." 

 

Louis studied himself in the mirror and nodded, "Oh, you most certainly do. I love it!"

 

 

 

                                                                                           

 

 

Louis was so impressed. This material felt so much softer than anything store bought. "I wish I could do what you just did." Louis thought it was more than a skill what Niall showed him. It was more of an art. Niall chuckled, rubbing his large tummy. "Oh, it's nothing really. All Omegas around here can sew." 

 

Louis lowered his head, his fingers still clutching onto the material of the sweater. He didn't like what he just heard: All Omegas can sew. Not only did this prove how mich of a dictatorship this territory was, but also proved Louis to be an incompetent Omega. He couldn't sew, knit or stitch, hell he couldn't cook boxed meals that well. Still, he tried not to let that bother him. 

 

"Wow, you've really let this place shine. It's a lot brighter in this cabin and warmer too." Niall relaxed on a few pillows. "I'm sorry you've only got a bed and a mirror, I've asked Marcel to take you shopping for proper Omega clothes tomorrow." 

 

Louis gulped. "O-Omega clothes?" He didn't want to know what the difference between Omega and Alpha clothes were. Somehow, he coughed up the courage to ask. "What's wrong with the clothes I already have?" 

 

"Nothing at all, darling. I just figured you'd like more than. . .well. . ." Niall glanced at the small black bag that wasn't even a fourth full. Louis bit his lip. "What's the real reason? I know you're friends with the brothers, I heard how friendly you all were being a moment ago." Louis suddenly grew terrified.  _What if the triplets put Niall up to this to keep me from trying to run away?_

 

Niall blinked, confused. "Are you okay with the clothes you have? I mean, if you're going to mate and carry their pups then-"

 

"NO!" Louis shouted. "I'm not  carrying anyone's pups! I don't want to be a mother!" 

 

That statement said had Niall sitting straight up and his mouth hung open. "I. . .forgive me, it's just. . . I've never, in my life, met an Omega who didn't want to be a mother." He was stunned. Liam had warned him that Louis was not from Edgewood, but Niall never would have guessed the boy never wanted to carry pups. That was a dream come true to Mates. 

 

Louis fidgeted where he stood. "Do. . .do you know why I'm here?" 

 

Niall nodded, "Word got out The Styles Triplets landed-well, mkre or less caught-a Mate." Louis blinked, narrowing his eyebrows. Just how "well known" were these brothers? The way Niall spoke, it was like Louis being captured was probably the worst thing that could happen to him. (And it was, so far). "I. . .I wanted to see you and make sure you were alright. There are many Wolves here who are very old fashioned and The Styles are one of the more prominent families." 

 

Louis gulped, "Old. . .fashioned?" 

 

Niall nodded, "Nothing wrong with that, but when Liam told me you were not from Edgewood I wanted to help you." 

 

_He's trying to save my ass._  Louis' eyes began to blur with tears and he gave the other Omega a hearty hug in gratitude. Niall cooed and held him tighter. "Don't worry, little Pup. I'll teach you everything. Many Omegas who grow up here have a nursemaid to help guide them into being the perfect Omega and here you are all alone. I'll be with you." Niall spoke to Louis as if he were a frightened animal, and he was. 

 

"But-but, I'm still seventeen. . ." Louis hiccuped. "And, my birthday is in a month and I don't want to mate with them! They're rude and I hate them!" he cried harder. Niall gently rubbed the boy's back, trying to calm his new friend down. 

 

"I know. . .but that doesn't mean you have to suffer, yeah? I'll teach you some tricks." 

 

This was all happening so fast and Louis was scared. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Liam grew antsy without his pregnant mate by his side and Niall suggested he teach Louis how to cook. Of course the fridge was 'Omega Proofed' so they had Marcel and Liam at the small table watching. 

 

"I'll teach you how to make an easy lunch. Now, many Alphas like to come home to a homecooked meal, meaning no more boxed foods, they're not worthy of being in our dearest Alpha's stomachs." Niall blew a kiss to Liam. Liam blushed and Marcel rolled his eyes. 

 

"Now, Marcel, Louis is still seventeen. You and I both know he is not ordered to cook and clean for you, but I am teaching him the basics. So don't expect anything." Niall waved his finger in warning that had Marcel chuckling. 

 

"I won't." he promised. Louis knew he could believe Marcel's word over Harry and Edward; they weren't liars, just mean and blunt. 

 

"Now," Niall clapped his hands. "Perfect day outside for a hot meal. And since it's past lunchtime, nothing can go wrong with a roast beef sandwich for dinner on a cold, rainy day like this." Looking out the window, Louis noticed it was still heavily raining. It had him a bit worried for Edward and Harry. Don't get him wrong, at some points in the day, he didn't  really care, they were Alphas and could handle weather like this, but it didn't mean he was heartless. 

 

Marcel opened the fridge for Niall and hauled out a huge hunk of roast and put it on the table for the Omega. "Thank you, Marcel. How do you like your roast seasoned?" 

 

"Uh, anything is fine, really." 

 

"Salt and pepper anywhere?" Niall looked around. Louis opened up a cabinet drawer but hand to stand on his toes to graze the glass bottles. "Here." Louis nearly yelped when Marcel's nicely toned chest gently pressed against Louis' back as he effortlessly grabbed them. "You're going to call me an idtiot, but I've never realized how much you are on the small side." The Alpha chuckled. 

 

"You're an idiot anyway and I'm not short!" Louis barked, taking the salt and pepper from Marcel. 

 

Louis learned there was a lot more to cooking roast than just putting it in a slow cooker. No, you had to cook vegetables with it-"And no matter how much an Alpha tells you they can survive without veggies, call him a moron and serve him double." Niall spoke proudly. (Louis looked to Liam who tried to hide his embarrassment but failed.) "And of course the gravy! Make sure you use milk and cornstarch, not water. It will taste different and it will be noticeable." 

 

For the first time, Louis found himself actually having fun in the cabin. Marcel was tolerable and helped Louis cut the meat into large chunks and stips and they even had a decent conversation. 

 

"And it should be done by seven tonight." Niall smiled, putting the lid on. "Don't stir it and keep it on a low simmer." the Omega yawned then cracked his back. "Oh, I'm sleepy. Take me to our nest please, Liam." 

 

Liam nodded, knowing Niall had spent too much time away from the nest and was actually quite surprised he lasted this long. "I'll only be ten minutes, Louis." 

 

Louis glanced at Marcel reading a book on the couch and instantly understood. However, a small part of him felt more comfortable around Marcel.  _Don't get too excited. Maybe this is all an act._ Louis kept that in mind. Niall promised to be over soon with his cookbooks for Louis to study. Louis thanked him for the sweater once again before shutting the door after they left. 

 

A clash of thunder had Marcel looking out the back door window. "They're still not back. I'm going to look for them. Will you be okay by yourself?" Marcel asked. Louis couldn't believe his ears. 

 

He was going to be alone. That didn't mean he could escape, not with The Omega Care Alarm on the doors. Still, he could plan. He nodded and watched with wide eyes as Marcel sprinted out into the rain before shifting into a tall, mighty wolf beast and charging into the forrest. 

 

The Omega looked around the cabin before deciding to watch some television. While on the search for the remote, he groaned in frustration seeing it was on the top bookcase shelf and tried to reach it and managed to grab not only the remote, but accidently knocked down a book that had a loose piece of paper fall out when it his the ground, a photo to be exact. 

 

Arching his eyebrow in confusion, Louis giggled at the photo of The Triplets. They were all younger in this picture, obviously teenagers. He could make out the difference between the three, Harry was the one with the curliest hair, Marcel was the smallest and wearing glasses and Edward, he couldn't believe it, but he had a true genuine smile on his face. The three were linking arms together for whoever was taking the picture. But what was so curious about the photo, was it was obviously ripped, the only sign of someone else, a fourth person, being there was the extra arm linked around Edward's shoulders. 

 

Louis frowned. "Hmm. . ." 

 

Still, it was none of his business and he carefully put the photo back in the book. 

 

 

 "Weird. . ." he spoke to no one but himself. 

 

"What's weird?" Louis gasped, turning around to see, standing before him, drenched in rain water, was none other than Edward Styles. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis learns the harsh truth and reality of many Omegas in Edgewood. 
> 
>  
> 
> "What did you do after Liam, Niall and I left the diner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it sucks when you update but other people don't. Ya know what I mean?

 

 

 

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, soaked to the bone. He was creating a puddle on the hardwood floor, but Louis could care less about thay. The Alpha had a slight murderous look in his mean green eyes. The Omega gulped. 

 

Louis stampered for a moment before glaring. "Nothing, a book fell and I'm picking it up." and he stomped off to his room and slammed the door. 

 

 

Edward narrowed his eyes. Although, he had to admit, he had never seen such blazing fire in a Omega, and there was a fire storm in this little one. While it pissed him off, it also turned him on. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

As per request not only from Liam and Niall, but ordered by Jade, Louis was to have new clothes as well. That means traveling to the West end of Edgewood where some local stores were available. When Edward made the remark of Louis making his own clothes, the Omega blushed. "I can't knit or sew." He replied, to which Edward rolled his eyes and muttered enough for Louis to hear, "Useless Omega."  

 

"You know, just because I can't sew or knit-"

 

"Or cook, or possibly clean from what I've heard." Edward interrupted. 

 

"That's a lie! And just because I don't do things Omegas here do, doesn't mean I'm useless!" Louis snapped as Edward shut the truck door, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and looking around before leaning against the truck and lighting one up. Louis crossed his arms and tappd his foot. "Smoking is bad for you, makes you look unappealing."Of course he was lying, while smoking may have made other people look dirty and cheap it didn't have that effect on Edward. It made him look like a bad-alpha, like the ones in movies. He look cool and tough. That is, until he spoke. 

 

"So's a bitchy attitude." He flicked the ashes away and quickly put out the cigarette even though he had only one drag just as Marcel came over. Marcel sniffed the air and then Edward. 

 

"Open your mouth." he demanded.

 

"Why my littlest brother?" Edward shrugged. Marcel wasn't going to take any of that crap and started to deeply tongue kiss his older brother to which Edward wouldn't deny him. Marcel was a great kisser and it was always a pleasure. Louis stood back as Marcel jerked away and snarled. "You're smoking! I can taste it on your tongue! Where's that pack?" The oldest didn't answer instead calling for Harry. 

 

Louis had no idea what was happening, but it seems that smoking was an ongoing issue for Marcel and the Alpha crossed his arms. "You promised to quit, Edward." Louis almost laughed. Marcel may be an Alpha, but he came off whiny and upset. Edward chuckled. "You know smoking hurts your inner Wolf."

 

"My inner Wolf is the strongest in this area, you know that," Edward softly spoke, pulling Marcel closer to whisper softly and lovingly, something Louis thought Edward was incapable of doing.  "You know who I am, littlest brother, you know, you do, you really do." Marcel nodded, resting his head on Edward's shoulder while the oldest held him close paying no attention to the Omega. The moment was cut short when everyone heard the front door shut and saw Harry locking it. They couldn't leave just yet, they had to wait for Liam. Louis refused to go shopping alone with the brothers and he also needed Niall. Apparently Niall had a list of things Louis had to have and Louis wasn't going to undermine his nursemaid. 

 

Edward yawned, keeping Marcel close under his arm while Harry kicked at the ground. "Do we have to take the truck?" Harry asked out loud. "I mean, it'll go by much faster if we shifted and Niall isn't too far in his pregnancy, he can still shift." 

 

That's when Louis' jaw dropped. "Wait, what do you mean he's not far? He looked about eight months when I last saw him." It was true, Niall's belly looked like he could burst at any moment. Edward snorted, "He's carrying five _Alpha_ puppies. What did you expect?"

 

Louis hadn't think to ask Niall how long he was, he figured it would be impolite and just now hearing that he was carrying five Alpha pups  had him stunned. It was unheard of back in .... Most Omegas have only one child or maybe twins or triplets, but five? Edward seemed to notice the taken back look on Louis' face and seized the opportunity to scare him. "Oh yeah, and since they're Alphas they're naturally going to be very big babies. Imagine what he'll look like in his ninth month." Marcel nudged his brother and told him to stop. "You're scaring him."

 

Edward chuckled. Louis was upset, it wasn't even nine o'clock and already Edward was trying to ruin his day. "I bet you get a fancy out of annoying me, don't you?"

 

"The correct term is a boner. If you're gonna' say something say it right. And secondly, no. I don't get one from annoying you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Louis balled up his fists. Just as he went to shout something back, Liam and Niall arrived. Louis immediately spoke that he would be riding with Liam and Niall. He was told it would be a long drive to the other corner of Edgewood and he didn't want to spend it fighting or in an awkward silence. Half a mile down the road, sitting in the back seat of the pick up truck Louis asked, "Does everyone have a car or truck here?" 

 

Liam shook his head, "No. There are a few. We Alphas prefer to run around in our wolf form, because we strongly believe that's how nature intended us to be; but I bought the truck because-"

 

Niall cleared his throat. 

 

"-sorry I mean, my beautiful mate told me to buy this-cause we're expecting a lot of Pups and I'm sure I'll have to make a ton of errands and Niall was worried I'd pass out or something. Which I wouldn't." Liam clarified that last part but all Niall did was chuckle and snuggle closer to his mate. Louis watched the two happily sit close to each other, Liam even brought his arm around to pull Niall closer and rest a large hand on his belly. 

 

"Yeah, Edward told me you're carrying five Pups." Louis slowly spoke. Niall beamed proudly. "My first litter! I can't believe it, and all Alphas too. We're very lucky. Of course, I would have no obligations if they were Omegas. But for my big strong Alpha who just happens to be the Head of the Pack, oh! This is just too good to be true." Niall gushed. Louis chuckled. While he might have thought different if he were in Niall's shoes, he was happy for the blonde Omega. The way things were going for the two were obviously a fairy tale come true and he wished them nothing but the best.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Three hours down the road, Niall complained about being hungry and Liam signaled to Harry (who was driving behind them) that they were going to pull into a diner. "Hungry, Louis?" Niall asked.

 

Louis nodded. He was starving. 

 

The Diner was quirky and quiet, as they seemed to be the only customers (which Louis was thankful for, he hated eating in places with large crowds). Louis reached for a menu when Niall corrected him, "Oh no, Lou. We're Omegas we eat off this one." He handed Louis a small blue menu to which Louis wanted to scoff at.  

 

"One large Fruit cup with nuts and orange juice, or half a slice of french toast and raspberries and milk? That's it?!" Louis scoffed. He looked at the red menu for Alphas an gawked at the large platter pictured stacked with pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and hashbrows AND it came with side dishes. 

 

"What nonsense is this?" Louis demanded. Edward rolled his eyes, "Stop asking dumb questions and look around you. You're in Alpha-" He didn't get to finish when a waiter came over. 

 

"Hello Alpha Payne," he bowed his head, something that was accustomed and often required was to show gratitude to the Head Alpha, who in this case was Liam. "May I start you all off with some drinks?" 

 

"Uh, just some water for my mate please," Liam started. "I'll have the waffle platter with extra sausage. What would you like, love?" 

 

"I'd like the French toast, Li." 

 

The waiter wrote down their meals. The triplets ordered the pancake platter and when it came to Louis' order, well. . . "I want the waffle platter as well." he spoke. The waiter glanced at him, confused. He worked her for over three years and never has an Omega demanded an Alpha platter before. be took notice of the bite marks on the Omega's neck, he was claimed but not bonded. "Um, sir, I believe you read the wrong menu." 

 

"No, I didn't. I'm hungry. Famished. A simple fruit cup isn't going to solve my issue and I want the waffle platter on," he held up the Alpha menu. " _this menu._ Please." 

 

The waiter didn't write anything down, instead he stood still but this time his confused stare was mixed with annoyance. Harry turned to Louis. "Just order something off the Omega menu. You're embarrassing yourself." 

 

Louis opened his mouth to argue when the waiter walked away. Edward chuckled. "Alpha territory, Babe. Act like that, you better get used to refused service." The blue eyed Omega was in shock. _All because I wanted more food?_ Niall took Louis' hand, grabbing his attention. "Omegas are expected to be thin and dainty, Louis. Our bodies can't process all that starch and fat. Your diet is going to change soon, you'll be eating a lot more fruit, nuts and oats." 

 

That was all hogwash to Louis. He grew up with pancakes and sausages and bacon, how come he couldn't eat it now? Whatever answer he could come up with sounded so sexist and horrible that when the food arived, he was actually shocked when he was handed a bright red platter filled with waffles, eggs, biscuts and gravy, sausage and bacon. "Enjoy." the waiter rolled his eyes. The triplets were just as shocked as Louis but the Omega wasted no time in grabbing his fork and went to cut up his food. He was thankful he didn't take a bite though, because something caught his eye. He frowned as he flipped his waffle over and gasped loudly as the mass of black, short curly hair under his food. Quickly pushing the waffle and plate away, his stomach curdled. 

 

He felt sick. 

 

Niall was the first to notice Louis hadn't eaten anything. "Is there something wrong, Louis?" 

 

"Not hungry," Louis chuckled, "uh, do they have a take home box?" he had to get this out of his sight and in a dumpster before he threw up. Marcel looked up from his hashbrowns. "What do you mean you're not hungry, you haven't eaten-"

 

Edward interrupted, "Well, let's get going. Oh and I'd like to talk to the manager for the wonderful breakfast." Marcel was cut off by Harry who asked a different waiter for take home boxes. Louis followed Liam and Niall out of the diner. Louis felt so embarrassed and disgusted, he never wanted to come back here ever again. 

 

"Hey, we'll catch up with you, we just want to thank the staff for their service." Harry told Liam. Liam nodded and helped the Omegas into the truck. Louis starred out his window, upset and dazed. All he wanted were waffles. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "Alright, Louis. These are pads, they go inside of your underwear and help with leakage of any slick you might have when you go into heat." Niall explained. They were in The Omega Product isle and it had Louis feeling uncomfortable beyond anything. "Of course they have what's called a 'bullet' and you just insert it ip your-"

 

"I know, I know, I did take home economics, Niall." Louis wasn't trying to be rude, he was still sad about this morning and now he was being draghed up ever isle. Their shopping cart was filled and Liam had to go get a new one. Louis couldn't believe the products he needed, not to say he was shocked to hear about pads and bullets, they had those in his hometown, Bridgefield, but apparently Omega Hygiene  (as the sign called the products) were apparently taken seriously around here.

 

"This is Heat Spray, Louis. It'll make you not smell as kusky when you go into heat." Niall dropped a few bottles into the cart Liam brought. Louis sighed, "Can we just shop for clothes?" he almost begged. Niall grabbed a few things for himself before they entered the clothes area. "What's your size, Lou?"  Niall asked, already looking through jeans. 

 

"L-Large." The Omega was always self concious about his large hips and bum. Niall only patted his shoulder. 

 

"Nothing to be afraid of. Back in the old days, many Alphas actually used to only date Omegas with your body structure. "Birthing Hips" is what they're called." Niall slightly enjoyed the red tint that appeared on Louis' cheeks. "I'll find you some clothes, why don't you find some underwear for yourself?" 

 

Louis loved any time to be alone and headed for the undergarment isle. Immediately he was thrown off by the selection. It was either underwear that looked like it belonged in Victoria's Secret, or full on granny panties. Of course Louis wouldn't be caught dead in the second choice, so he began to look through the panties. He liked a lace pair, and a silky black pair for night time. Of course he'd need one for every day of the week, and some for working outside. Before he knew it, he had an armfull and heard a chuckle behind him. 

 

"Isn't that a bit much?" turning he saw Harry with his hands in his pockets. Louis blushed, "Keep staring, it's the only time you'll see me with them." A low growl came from Harry that had his throat vibrating, visibly. Louis blinked and tried to walk past his claimed Alpha before Harry's large hand gripped the entire upper part of Louis' arm. "And just who do you think you're talking to? I'm your Alpha in three weeks. If you think you're keeping me from seeing your deliciously, big bum jiggling in one of those thongs, you're highly mistaken." 

 

Such a statement should of had Louis arguing back, or saying something snippy or at least rolling his eyes, but oh no, Harry had to swoop down and give his left cheek a squeeze right through his black skinny jeans. Louis whimpered and Harry chuckled. "I knew you'd like it. Such a minx you are." 

 

The Omega struggled from Harry's hold but before he could race back to Niall, "The next time an Alpha does something so disgusting to you like what happened earlier, you tell me. Understand?" 

 

Louis halted to a stop and stsrred back at Harry who stood in the isle with a small smile.  _He couldn't of found out what happened to my food, could he?_ Then Louis thought back to the diner.  _Harry hadn't eaten anything off his plate, so why-_ and then it hit him. Harry HAD seen what happened to him. Edward must have too, and even Marcel probably. 

 

Taking a closer look at Harry's knuckles, he could see purple and red bruises the Alpha's jacket failed to hide. 

 

"What did you do?" Louis demanded, softly. "At the diner, when you and your brothers stayed-" 

 

"All in the past. Now, let's head back. Niall wants to find you some bed sheets." Harry led the way and Louis didn't stray too far. A first for him. 

 

 

Everything was paid for and then it was a trip to the furniture store where Marcel bought Louis an all in one bed a few rugs and two new dressers. They had lunch at another diner (where Louis ordered off the Omega menu, not wanting another repeat of breakfast) and headed back home. Liam's truck was filled with clothes while The Styles hauled the new bed and dressers. 

 

 

 "Aaah, I just love shopping all day and then going home." Niall yawned. He wanted to get back to his nest and maybe read a book and fall asleep. Liam turned to Louis. The Omega was sitting quietly, starring out the window at the sunset. 

 

"Alright there, Louis?" Liam asked. Louis nodded. When they arrived at the Styles Cabin, Louis approached the Head Alpha. 

 

"Hey, uh, Liam. If you wanna take the night off and stay at home with Niall you can. I'll be alright here." Louis spoke, holding some shopping bags. Liam was surprised, not even a week ago the Omega was too afriad to be in the same room as The Brothers and now he doesn't mind being home alone? "Are you sure? I'm under strict guidelines and-"

 

"It's okay. Really." 

 

Liam gave a warning to the brothers, saying that when he returned the next morning, Louis better not have a scratch on him.

 

 

"Heh," Edward laughed. 

 

"What's so funny?" Marcel asked, struggling to carry one dresser while Edward carried one over his shoulder with ease. 

 

 

"The Omega is starting to trust us, Marcy." Edward kept his voice low, watching the underage Omega sort out his clothes in his room. "And after what Harry told him in the Store, I can tell it won't be long now...." 

 

 

 

 

That night, Louis  was putting away his clothes into the new dressers attached to his bed and his closet when it stuck him: he officially had a room. Sitting on the floor, he looked out his bedroom window at the night sky, he could see the stars better and the air smelt cleaner here than the city. They were little things he never took notice of while staying here, (because he never had the time to.) and he had to admit, it was very peaceful. 

 

His mind drifted back to Harry in the Supermarket. His bruised knuckles. And he didn't act like he didn't see Marcel's and Edward's equally bruised ones either and confronted them. Marcel said he had a rash, but Edward said he mauled a bear when Louis wasn't looking. Of course Louis believe neither of them and his heart actually fluttered with the thought of the brothers beating the shit out of the waiter that serced him food with a colossal of hair underneith. 

 

 _They wouldn't do that, they hate you_. He told himself.  But that jight, Louis wanted to believe it. 

 

As he snuggled down in his bed and drifted off to sleep, he never heard a pair of feet walking down the steps in the middle of the night, heading straight to the bookshelf and holding the old photograph in his hand. 

 

 

Nothing was heard but an owl in the distance. This would be one of the few peaceful nights to experience in the three weeks time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I have 20 comments, please? 20 comments for a new chapter!!! ♥♥♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Louis gamble at a game of hide-and-seek. 
> 
>  
> 
> Louis meets someone in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens! It's thicker than Louis' thighs!!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Visuals are in the chapter :)

 

 

 

 

 

When Louis woke up on a Sunday morning, the first thing he felt was dread. Sunday marked that he had been living with The Alpha Brothers for a week. Crossing a big, red 'X' on his calendar, the Omega sighed. Today was Jade's first visit as well. She was going to check on him and hopefully Louis will be able to ask her about his sister. 

 

 

Louis missed Fizzy like crazy. Missing her only brought up the memory of being claimed and forced to live with The Alphas and it was putting him in a bad mood. It wasn't even seven-thirty and already he and Edward were arguing. 

 

 

"Well if you weren't so fucking tiny, then you wouldn't have this problem." [Edward](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/bf/d0/4f/bfd04f2b704e38b49135978e614822fb.jpg) chastised. Louis was almost red in the face. "As if I can control my height! It has nothing to do with my size! You're the asshole who put _OmegaCare_ on the cabinets!" 

 

 

[Liam](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/17/3c/c5/173cc5b748e0dd3be5706f10a1f1a477.jpg) rubbed his temples, already getting a headache. While it had been nice to sleep with his mate in their nest last night, he sort of wished he had the shown up at the cabin so early. "Edward, for Fuck's sake just give him the raisin bread." 

 

 

Edward unlocked the cabinet and yanked the loaf of bread a bit too hard and squashed it on the counter. "You're a twat!" Louis grumbled as he tried to fix himself some breakfast. "And you're a bitch." Edward retaliated which caused Louis to slam his butter knife on the table. 

 

 

"Knot-head!" Louis screamed back, knowing fully well that him responding the way he was only made him seem childish but he couldn't care any less. 

 

 

"Slick slurper!" 

 

 

 

" _Alright, enough_!" Liam boomed, frightening Louis into Omega shock and Edward took a step back and fell onto the couch. "I don't want to hear another word out of anyone until Jade arrives, understand?!" Liam's words were not to be messed with and everyone sat quietly with the TV on the low volume. No one dared to move until there was a knock at the door and [Marcel](http://66.media.tumblr.com/a104b401b5359b9501cebef83e53fa0b/tumblr_inline_mqscdcUhvR1qz4rgp.gif) opened it. 

 

 

Walking inside with a clipboard and a small medical box. "Hello, Louis." Jade smiled, immediately Louis was on his feet. "Is my sister okay? Does she miss me, is she getting enough-" 

 

 

"Woah, woah, one at a time." Jade chuckled. "Your sister is fine. She's actually settling down quite well and is making friends. We have her enrolled in a public school and she says she likes it a lot." That reassured Louis. His sister was always a nice girl, but didn't have many friends. He was glad she was living in a better place than he was. 

 

 

Jade had a look around, "I see everything is in order." She marked on her clipboard. "Heating and air working great, I see you have a room as well. Mind if I check it out?" Louis led the way and Jade was pleased seeing the new clothes and furniture. "Bathroom and shower are working fine-um, what is this?" The Bets pointed to the _OmegaCare_ logo on the front of the shower. Louis rolled his eyes, "You can thank Doc, Dopey and Grumpy out there. It was their idea. Can you get them in trouble for that?" He asked that last part and felt hopeful before Jade shook her head. "Why not?" 

 

 

"Because OmegaCare is designed for an Alpha to make sure their Omega is taking care of themselves, it's a last minute resort but it's not illegal, Louis." Jade wasn't an idiot, she knew the Alphas did it out of spite and she can only imagine how difficult it's been flr Louis. "But don't worry, to make sure they aren't starving you I've brought my medical kit and by law I have to give you a check up every week." 

 

 

At the words Check Up, Marcel spoke up. "Oh, Edward can do that!" 

 

 

Louis snorted, "Edward can't control a TV what makes you think he can work in the medical field?" Louis was unbuttoning his shirt when he saw Edward smirk and sit up from the couch. 

 

 

"You don't know anything, do you Omega? Just like to assume things." The oldest Alpha didn't look up from the newspaper he was reading. _What's he talking about? Louis_ sneered at the taller one and allowed Jade to finish the check up. He was still healthy and actually put on some good pounds and didn't look as tired. Louis wanted to laugh in her face, but he couldn't deny the best feeling in the world was being able to sleep at night without having to worry if Brad was going to start wailing on him in the middle of the night and Louis has been eating three meals a day (a rarity at his old home). 

 

 

Jade checked the freezer and fridge, delighted to know they were full and asked Liam for a status report. "They argue a lot. It doesn't get violent, but it is alarming and frequent." 

 

 

"Should I assign counseling?" Jade offered to which Marcel intervened. "With our work schedule coming up, it won't work out." he explained. Louis almost barked in the Alpha's fade. 

 

 

"Work? What work do you do around here?" He had never once seen any of the Alphas clean up, except after themselves. Marcel turned to Louis. "Edward is a doctor, and Harry and I are hunters." Louis' mouth fell open and he glanced at Edward. 

 

 

"So why haven't any of you been at work?" 

 

 

"Most Alphas like to stay with their newly marked-well in your case, claimed-Omegas for about a week and getting to memorize their scent." Liam spoke. "They'll return to work tomorrow, as custom." 

 

 

Louis stepped back and Edward put down the paper, admiring the shocked look on Louis' face. "Problem?" 

 

 

 _They've memorized my scent? That means they can track me down!_ Louis knew it would be impossible to run now. If The Triplets were old fashioned then nothing was going to stop them from hunting Louis down to the ends of The Earth to find him and bring him back to the cabin if he did manage to escape. 

 

 

"Louis?" Jade called for him. "I have to be going now. I'll be back next week same time on Sunday. Do you need anything else?" 

 

 

_Félicité. . ._

 

 

"Just, what's going on with my sister? Does she know what's going on?" Louis tensed up, ignoring the voice in the back of his head telling him he was too late. 

 

 

"Like I said, she's attending public school now and she misses you, she asks about you but we haven't told her the details. She does know you're busy and that's all we've said. I figured you wouldn't wanting her to know exactly how you ended up here." Jade gave a soft smile. "Anything else, Louis?" 

 

 

But Louis didn't hear her. He didn't do much of anything for the next few hours but sit on the back porch on the swing, staring out into the woods. He was never going to leave. He never had a fair trial. He was a prisoner here, doomed from the start. 

 

 

 

Yawning while walking down the stairs around one in the afternoon was [Harry](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/37500000/He-s-so-adorable-when-he-is-sleep-x-harry-styles-37535714-500-400.png) . He wore nothing but loose boxer shorts and curled up next to Marcel who was reading a book. "Can I fuck you?" 

 

 

"No." the younger Alpha turned the page in his book. If Marcel wasn't interested, he knew he and Harry would go at it like rabbits. This past week they've done nothing but have sex in their free time. Honestly, it was starting to get a bit stale since Marcel wasn't used to having his older brothers pound into him so often, but with the week off they had, it was hard not to. Harry groaned, leaning on Marcel and let out a pathetic puppy whine, "You never want to anymore, _whyy_?"

 

 

That was a lie. 

 

 

"Not in the mood." Marcel looked up from his book and glanced outside. Louis was walking around aimlessly. He felt bad for the Omega, Marcel knew that if He and his Brothers hadn't left the house an hour before their rut ended then they wouldn't be in this mess. Sometimes, Marcel thought, if Louis was even the Omega they were supposed to be with. No doubt that Louis was quite the stunning Omega to look at, but he was too independent, too outspoken and filled with pride. 

 

 

That was not an Omega to have around these parts. 

 

 

 _Maybe we could have been friends under different circumstances._ Marcel hoped. He had never been one to make friends, that was up Harry's ally. Edward was a loaner, but everyone avoided Edward out of fear, not like they did Marcel. Because he often got sick as a kid, Marcel felt it was his fault he was such a "weak Alpha". He never did good in athletics, had two left feet and was as quiet as a scared Omega. Not that his brothers cared, they loved him already, but it would be nice to have a friend growing up. That's when Marcel fell in love with books. Books never threw dodgeballs in his face, or tripped him in the hallways, or called him a pathetic excuse of an Alpha. 

 

 

"Please, Marcy, just suck me off!" Harry groaned, wrapping his arms around the Alpha's torso before Marcel shook him off and went outside. Louis was poking a hole in the ground with a stick when Marcel approached him. 

 

 

"Hello." 

 

 

Louis didn't respond. 

 

 

"I, uh, Edward left to check on some things at the clinic not far and Liam went to check on Niall." he informed the Omega. Louis began snapping the twig with his fingers. 

 

 

"Have you recognized my scent by memory now?" He was harsh and Marcel wondered what had gotten into Louis. Was the boy always so angry? _Then again, look at his situation, Marcel. This is one-third your fault._  "I mean, that's the point of keeping me here, right? So if I try and run away then you can find me." Well, Louis was smart, Marcel gave him that. The Alpha asked to sit next to him and when he was on the ground, Marcel brought one knee to his chest and nodded. "Yes, that was the initial plan-"

 

 

"Plan?" Louis interrupted. 

 

 

Marcel chuckled, "C'mon, Louis. I'm not going to lie to you, you do have a nice scent and I will be your Alpha in two weeks. My brothers and I figured we'd spend the week slowly growing used to your scent rather than popping our knots in you and doing it that way. I think you like this choice better, yeah?" Louis blushed. He was thankful they hadn't done anything to him yet (actually, he was putting that on Liam. Lord knows what these Alphas would do to him behind closed doors) but when Louis looked at Marcel, the Alpha didn't come off as the type to do such things. 

 

 

Then Louis remembered the dildo. 

 

"You were rather crude to me in the beginning, so don't think you're innocent."

 

 

Marcel remembered the large knotted dildo from the living room (that was now in their bedroom) and blushed deeply."That was my fault, yes. I was slightly irritated at you and, I guess, wanted to _get even_ if you want to call it that. I don't like people who anger my brothers, no matter how much of a jerk they're acting." Marcel smiled, looking at the ground. "Funny, I call them out on their behavior all the time, but when someone else does it I get. . .defensive."

 

 

Louis softly smiled. "I'm the same way with my sister." He lost count how many times he's gotten angry with Fizzy, catching her snooping in his room, going through his stuff and even doodling in his notebooks. But if someone were to lay a finger on her, or look at her wrong he'd attack them. "Siblings, I guess. You hate em' and love em' even more." Marcel laid back a bit, getting more comfortable on the ground. "I've heard you mentioning your sister, but I've never seen her. I don't think I have. . . " 

 

 

"She was with me when you three. . . " Louis stopped before taking a deep breath. "I was running away from home and I took her with me. I was taking her to Atkins where she would be safe from my Step-father." Anger dwelled in the bottom of Louis' heart. He hated Brad. If he wasn't such a god-awful Alpha and abused them, Louis might have grown to like the guy. Louis didn't want to think about Fizzy. It only hurt him knowing he probably will never see or hear from her again. Marcel saw the pain on Louis' face, he knew that look all too well. 

 

 

 

_"Get out! And you three never come back!"_

 

 

 

"Well, uh, let's play a game." He quickly stood up, noticing the confused look on Louis' face.  "A game?"

 

 

"Yeah, why not? It's a nice afternoon and I could use some fresh air." Marcel wanted to get off the subject more than Louis and he tried to hide it, faking a grin. "How about hide-and-seek?" 

 

 

Louis cocked an eyebrow, placing his hands on his hips. "That's a Pup's game. What are you-?" Just then, Marcel spoke, "It'll determine your freedom." Louis glanced at the Alpha as if he had grown two heads. _Freedom. My Freedom_. Was Marcel really going to jeopardize the chance of having an Omega for life over a silly little game? Louis was awestruck, the Alpha couldn't be serious!

 

 

Marcel took off his shirt so he was just in his jeans and smirked at Louis. "Let's make this game interesting. We can't shift, and I can't see. Let's see just how good I've memorized you smell, so the only way to find you is solely on your scent. If I can't find you in those woods after sunset, then you're free to keep running and don't have to come back and I'll tell everyone our deal so you won't get in trouble."

 

 _There's no way he's serious._ Louis tried to be rational. _What Alpha is willing to give up their Omega over a Pup game of Hide and Seek_. Then again, Louis wondered, what if this was some sort of weird tradition, or Marcel was fucking with him and this was just a dumb game. 

 

There was only one way to test this theory. Louis nodded and went to take off running when Marcel grabbed the material on his jumper. "- _But._    If I find you and catch you. . . ." 

 

 

The blue eyed Omega gulped at how serious Marcel became. Louis waited for the Alpha to talk but Marcel only grinned. "Then, I win and you stay. Forever." 

 

 

 

 _This will be  my only chance. I can't mess up._ _Then again, Marcel knows these woods better than me._  What other choice did he have though? Louis nodded, "Alright. . .but you have to give me a ten minute head start and you have to have your back turned so you can't see which direction I'm going. Only fair." 

 

 

The youngest Alpha nodded. Marcel turned around and closed his ears and that's when Louis took off. 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Branches and twigs collided in his face, but Louis kept running. He didn't know how far he was in the woods and he wished he could have bended the rules saying that he should be able to bring at least a flashlight with him. He guessed he had made it past the ten minute mark and Marcel was already looking for him. He stopped running to catch his breath when he heard something in the distance, at first he thought it was the Alpha but as he drew closer, he noticed it was a river. 

 

 

"I can hide my scent!" he happily spoke outloud. Louis knew that if he reached the river then he could probably swim to freedom. He wasn't the best swimmer, but anything to get to Atkins, save his sister and find someplace to live. 

 

 

Then, Louis had a gut wrenching thought: _If I show up in Atkins unannounced and demand for my sister, what will Jade do?_

 

 

 The Omega did not think this through. "Oh well, if it means kidnapping my sister back then leaving for freedom again, then so be it." he mumbled as he dipped his feet into the cold water. The Omega whimpered befoee quickly jumping out of the river. "Cold, cold, oh my God that's fucking cold!" he whimpered. He was never stepping foot in that water ever again and he tried to wipe his foot off with a leaf.

 

 

A small chuckle was heard behind him and Louis jumped seeing someone was watching him. How he didn't notice him before was unbeknownst to him. Sniffing the air, Louis smelt a heavy Alpha aroma and began to sprint away, _not going through that again!_

 

 

"Wait!" the Alpha called back. "You've dropped something!" 

 

 

Turning back, Louis knew he'd be an idiot if he just approached the random Alpha with a travel back on uis back. But what had he dropped? Sticking a hand in his pockets, he gasped, the picture of him, his mother and sister was missing. It was taken before his mother passed away, he couldn't loose that! Still apprehensive on approaching the mysterious Alpha, Louis slowly trailed back. 

 

 

The Alpha was starting a campfire with a stack of twicks and rocks when he noticed Louis' return. "Dropped this." The Alpha handed him the old photo and Louis thanked him. "Not staying for dinner?" The Alpha asked. 

 

 

 _No, run._  That's when his stomach growled. All he had today was some toast and that was hours ago. _But Marcel could be on his way._  

 

 

"I don't mean to scare you, I'm not like the other Alphas." the beautiful Alpha softly spoke. To Louis, he wasn't lying, he didn't come off as aggressive or blunt. The mysterious Alpha reminded Louis of Liam. The Omega stuck the picture deep into his pocket as to not loose it again. "Are you running from your Alphas? I see you're marked and I won't tell anyone." 

 

 

Louis' eyes widened.  _He's pure gold and he could probably help me out of here!_

 

 

"Uh, yeah, I am, actually. I mean, I'm not bonded, I'm claimed. I'm only Seventeen." Louis mumbled, but the Alpha heard every word. Fumbling with the fire flame and trying to tame it, the Alpha stuck some more twigs on top and was satisfied seeing a small flame. 

 

 

"An Arranged Claiming from your parents I take it? I thought those went out of style, but around here you can never be too sure." the Alpha commented. Louis didn't know that existed here and now wished he never did. Louis shook hos jead, "No. It's a long story."  _It seems as if he knows a bit about this place, maybe he lives here?_ Louis wouldn't put it past him. 

 

 

Pulling some fresh fish from a small ice box, the Alpha began slicing it and gutting the fish. "Are you hungry? I've got some extra. I'll share." 

 

 

Louis wanted to deny the request, he knew he should keep running. His Freedom was on the line for heaven's sake! But his hunger proved to be stronger than his willpower and hw caved into the gesture and waited patiently with the strange Alpha for the fish to cook. 

 

 

"What about you?" Louis asked. "Are you camping?" The Omega turned to see the Alpha's large backpack he took off. It seemed to be filled to the point where you would have a hard time zipping it up. The raven haired Alpha chuckled. "I guess you could call it that. I'm what you call a lone wolf." 

 

The Omega bit his lip. Lone Wolves were almost unheard of unless they were homeless and had no mate or pack. Lone Wolves were once Alphas or aggressive Betas thrown out of family packs for whatever reason and it had Louis a hit on edge. What if this Alpha was just as bad as The Styles Brothers? 

 

Smelling this, The Alpha gave a gentle smile, "Don't worry, I was thrown out, but that was years ago. I was told to leave and never come back unless I could connect with my inner wolf again. It took me over ten years, but I like to think I'm a changed Alpha." When the fish was done, the Alpha looked around for a large, safe leaf and handed it to Louis who took a bite and moaned with pleasure.

 

 

"This is delicious. Sorry, I'm being rude, I'm Louis Tomlinson. Who are you?"  

 

The Alpha laid another fish over the fire and spoke, "My name is Zayn. [Zayn Malik](http://modern-hairstyles.net/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Zayn-Malik-Long-hair-2016.jpg) it's nice to meet you, Louis." 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Smelling the ground, Marcel was bothered when he almost lost track of Louis' scent, it seemed as if Louis ran around a few times in circles to throw him off.  _God Omega, smart Omega._ Marcel silently praised. 

 

 

However, Louis' scent was strong, resembling a deep mint. It was addicting and Marcel wasn't about to give up. Afterall, it would be a shame (not to mention embaressing) to explain to Edward and Harry as to why Louis wasn't in the cabin, or why he wouldn't be coming back. 

 

 

Marcel trusted his inner wolf. Has all his life and besides, it wasn't like he was "hunting Louis". Nope. It was all just a game. Then he growled. He smelt something  _else_ here thay intertwined with Louis' smell. It was an unrecognized  **Alpha** smell. Marcel soon sped up the pace and began racing through the branches and bushes in the forrest, ignoring deer and other animals thay he could of easily hunted down for a snack. He didn't know if Louis was hurt or not, and the fact that he might be with an Alpha that was not him or his brothers (or even Liam, he was mated already so it was tollerable) sent him in a fit. 

 

 

It took everything to calm his inner wolf when he came to the top of a hill next to a waterfall that made a river bellow. Sitting next to an unknown Alpha was his claimed Omega. Marcel watched in envy as Louis chatted with the Alpha. 

 

 

A low growl errupted from his throat and without warning the Alpha lunged from the ten foot hill and sprinted towards Louis, never minding that the Omega screamed, terrified when he was yanked off the ground and chomped on the mating mark Marcel made on his neck just a week ago. Zayn abruptly stood up, holding up his hands in peace, knowing full well that if an Alpha bit their Omega on the mating mark, it was universal sign for "get back from my Omega." 

 

 

Louis, on the other hand, was devastated. Marcel had found him so quickly and he hadn't even made it out of the woods yet! 

 

 

Marcel growled as Zayn took a few steps back and once Marcel felt Louis lax his body from the pressure being bitten on his claiming mark, the Alpha lifted the Omega over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and huffed away. 

 

 

The Omega whimpered. "That. . .that hurt!" he whined. 

 

 

"Doesn't matter. I won." 

 

 

and Louis lost. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments last chapter!!! That was a real pick-me up after the day I've had. ♥♥♥ I love you all, seriously. 
> 
>  
> 
> Think we can reach maybe 25 comments??? and don't forget to tweet me @Angelic_Dusty on twitter and tell me how you liked the chapter or to chat with me :) ♥♥♥ All the love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets go to work.
> 
>  
> 
> Niall keeps Louis company and gives him information Louis didn't want to know.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short! Warning: This chapter contains fake biology. Don't believe that this stuff can happen to you in real life, it's just not possible. . . . . In ABO world however ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! Happy AIMH Day!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!!! I have a new fanfic for all of you Phan lovers it's called "Wonderwall" it is up now and don't forget to leave a comment!

 

 

 

 

 

That Monday morning was very exciting, and would definitely be unexpected. Today was the day the brothers went back to work. Louis' scent memorized and breakfast eaten as the early hours of the morning, Louis wasn't sure what would happen. "Marcel and Harry will most likely be home before me," Edward informed, packing a large leather doctor's bag Louis never noticed till now. "Liam will be gone as well, but he will be back in time to babysit you due to my brother's appearances." 

 

 

Louis rolled his eyes at that last part, "I feel so bad for Liam. He has to put up with so much crap you start, Edward. It's more torture for him than you." 

 

 

Edward jammed a few more items in his bag before zipping it up. "I'll be back late, I always am so get used to it." 

 

 

"Trust me, you won't be missed." Louis crossed his arms as he followed Edward out the front door. Edward pulled out his pack of cigarettes and began to smoke one. Louis was bothered by this. Recalling only a few days ago when Marcel was so upset knowing Edward went behind his back to smoke. 

 

 

"You're going to get caught by Marcel again." Louis warned. Edward rolled his eyes, "Only if you snitch on me. He and Harry are taking a shower, I have time for a quickie." 

 

 

Folding his arms, Louis popped his hip. "If you really respected Marcel, then you'd respect his wishes by at least trying to quit smoking, or cut back at minimum." 

 

 

Edward flicked the embers into the dirt. The sun wasn't up yet, the only light outside illuminated from inside the cabin and Edward's long cancer stick. "Don't tell me how to act around my brothers," Edward glared, "You don't see me telling you how to be around your sister-oh wait, she's not here." The Alpha sent Louis a bored glance, showing little interest in both Louis' pain or feeling. 

 

 

                                                                                               

 

 

 

 

Louis gasped then stomped away. "Fuck you Edward!" 

 

 

"Nah, I'm good." The Omega didn't hear him as he slammed the front door shut and turned on the TV. He wasn't going to do anything today, he decided. Marcel was the first to leave the bathroom fully dressed and slightly limping. Louis blushed seeing him. Keeping his promise, Marcel never told his brothers what happened and neither did Louis, but they were avoiding each other, because Marcel had to cool down and Louis was embarrassed. Being bitten like a disobedient Pup, how humiliating. And all because he was just talking to someone! 

 

 

.  .  . 

 

 

The Omega was flipping the channels when Liam entered the cabin. "Morning, Lou." 

 

 

"Good morning, Liam."

 

 

"Do you know what will happen today?" The head Alpha asked. Louis signed. While Liam was under court orders to watch Louis while around the triplets until Louis came of age, the brothers had to be at work. Liam did too, he was head Alpha after all. So, Niall would be coming over to supervise him. Not that Louis had a problem with that at all, but Niall's take on "keeping him company" did include cooking, sewing, and manner lessons. 

 

 

Niall wasn't kidding when he said he would shape Louis into a perfect Omega. 

 

 

"Yeah," the small Omega answered and was greeted with a warm smile as Niall entered the cabin, big belly and an armful of fabrics. "Louis! Oh, we're going to have so much fun today-Oh, Harry, Marcel, did you guys eat breakfast already?" 

 

 

The brothers nodded. "Good, and what time will you be back for lunch? I'm going to test you today, Louis." 

 

 

 _God, kill me now._ Louis didn't want to cater to anyone, he just wanted to sink into the sofa and watch court shows. Then again, they only reminded him of his own sentence and he flipped the TV off. Niall pecked his Alpha on the cheek and handed him a large lunch box before waving goodbye. "Alright, Louis," Niall clapped his hands together when it was just the two of them, "Please get dressed and we'll start the day." Niall spoke. But Louis was comfortable in his sweats and t-shirt. 

 

 

"Is this how it's going to be for two weeks?" Louis moaned, already bored. Niall blinked, "Of course, Louis. You have to learn everything an Omega is expected to do in less than two weeks that most Omegas take years to master." The blonde replied, laying the fabrics down on the coffee table before waddling to the sewing box in the closet. Louis groaned, "Niall, I know you're trying to help but-"

 

 

"Of course, I'm your nursemaid." Niall happily interrupted. ". . .Right, but, I'm actually not going to be  _doing_ any of  _this._ " Louis slowly responded. Niall looked as if he had just seen a ghost and it would have been funny for not how serious Niall took Louis' statement. "Are. . .are you sure? I mean, you're to be living here and all, if you don't learn how to cook, clean and be a good Omega for your Alpha then what are you going to do?" Niall thought Louis was crazy. Louis and his future Alphas were bound to live a miserable life if that means Louis would be disobedient. Alphas are raised to calm and control an Omega and Omegas are naturally instinctive to obey. 

 

 

Louis chuckled, "There's more to life than just being 'A good Omega.' I mean, before I left my hometown, I wanted to be a Drama teacher." Louis explained, not missing the confused look on Niall's face. Louis understood Niall's way of thinking. Niall was brought up to basically worship an Alpha, so he might be seeing Louis' actions as highly rebellious. He'd be right. Niall couldn't imagine a life where he had to defend for himself, earn his own money and keep. That was an Alpha's duty. The Omegas raise Pups and clean house. Nothing more, nothing less. 

 

 

Niall sat down slowly. "Louis. . .I don't think you understand. That's not how things are here-" 

 

 

"I understand perfectly, Niall. They captured me, well, they get what they deserve. So if I don't cook and clean for them, then it's on them." Louis huffed. He knew he sounded like a lazy brat, but it was the truth. He'd never stop making the brother's lives Hell. _That's what they deserve_. 

 

 

The blonde Omega said nothing, but continued to gather fabric scissors, needles and thread. "I hope you still think like that in heat." Was all Niall said. Louis blinked, "What?" 

 

 

"Your heat. You haven't had it yet because you're still too young, but when you turn Eighteen, Louis, you um. . . You mean to tell me you don't know what a heat is?" Niall grew worried. He knew Louis had never shifted into a wolf and now he doesn't know what a heat is? Louis shook his head. His mother was planning on giving him the talk, but she died before that, and Louis skipped school a lot to watch Fizzy so he missed out on a ton of Health classes. Of course, Niall felt obligated, as Louis' nursemaid and all, to tell him exactly what will ruin his life. 

 

 

"Oh, dear." Niall bit his lip. "Well, Love. A heat is when you produce slick.. . down there, in your bum. It can tell an Alpha just how fertile their Omega is, more slick, more eggs inside you. It happens to every Omega once they grow up and don't think of it as anything else but maturing into a fine young Omega. It's actually a beautiful process that your mother and your grandmother and-" Louis felt his heart slump. 

 

 

"Wait- what?!" 

 

 

Niall closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of exactly what to say. "Lou, it's completely natural. When you go into heat, first things first is you'll feel as if you're having a fever and sometimes your body will ache. This lasts for an hour until you have-erm-urges. Sexual urges." 

 

 

Louis almost choked, "Y-you mean, I'll be horny for long periods of time?!" 

 

 

The nursemaid wished Louis would watch his tone, but he nodded. "Yes, and on top of that, you will release a very potent pheromone in the air that attracts Alphas and lets them know you're in heat and in need of a knot-" Niall was cut off when Louis stood up and began shouting. "No! It won't happen!" Louis' face was flushed red. He refused to let that happen, he wasn't going to wait for a heat and let the brothers knot him. Being knotted means being boded and Louis was NOT going to allow himself to be bonded by kidnappers!

 

 

Louis stomped his foot, not at all caring how childish he was acting. He was angry. He was fed up. And to hear that he had no chance of escaping, frightened him. He didn't want to believe that all hope was lost and he was taking it out on Niall. 

 

 

"I'm not going to mate with anyone! I don't need an Alpha, I don't need this!-" with that, Louis kicked over the coffee table, items spilling out of the whicker basket and onto the floor in a big mess. "I don't need anyone and I don't need your stupid lessons on how to be some brainwashed Omega!" 

 

 

Before Louis actually realized when he had just said, the pregnant Omega gasped and swiftly the back of his hand collided with Louis' cheek and a loud 'slap' was heard. Louis was startled at the action and soon a harsh sting was felt on his cheek, but the Omega didn't have time to apologize as Niall yanked on his arm and began dragging him to the back room and swatted his bum a few times. Louis yelped and tears started to trickle from his big, blue eyes. 

 

 

"I have had it with your attitude!" Niall shouted. "I don't have to stand here and be insulted. You want to act like a bratty Pup, I'll treat you like one. You're to stay in here and cool off for a few hours. Liam will be hearing about this, as will _your future alphas_!" With that, Niall slammed the door shut. Guilt and shame covered the Omega like a heavy winter blanket. He knew Niall was only trying to help and look what he did, he went and upset the pregnant Omega.

 

 

_I didn't mean to make him angry._

 

 

Louis did find all of this a bit insulting. Niall wasn't technically in charge of him and yet he was acting like a privileged babysitter. Louis thought about finding Liam and explaining what happened then again the boy feared some stupid rule or law might pop up about tradition, or Omegas help one another around here, bullshit. 

 

 

First, he tried to go back to sleep, but he didn't feel tired. He knew he couldn't leave his room, he was table ready to face Niall yet. It wasn't until he looked out his window did Louis become crafty. He prayed the OmegaCare alarms weren't on and took a chance, opening his window all the way and let out a breath of relief when no loud sounds erupted. 

 

 

Jumping from the window sill to the ground wasn't an ankle breaker and he sped off into the woods. 

 

 

_I'm out of here._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Low to the ground, and as silent as a moth. That's how one as to be around these parts that were known for having fat deers this time of the month. Thankful his curly, brown fur coat blended in well with the tall grass, the wolf hunched his shoulders and waited. A whole herd of Stags were drinking at the pond. Deep green eyes searched for any does that might be around, it wouldn't do good to jump out at the right opportunity, only to be ganged up by a group of them trying to protect their young. 

 

 

Patience was one of the best virtues and when the time came, the Alpha sped out of the grass and charged at the startled animals, pouncing on one and using his sharp canines to bite into one's neck while the rest of the herd ran off and into the direction of the next waiting wolf too. When the stag went limb, finally dead, Harry shifted from his wolf to catch his breath and to haul the stag away. 

 

 

                                                                                                      

 

 

 

 

He tossed the animal into the bed of the truck along with the other stags, wild boars, a few turkeys and some handfuls of ducks he traded with another Alpha. Harry had a long day, his back was aching and he wanted to go home. Looking around, he whistled twice before leaning against the driver's side door. 

 

 

Marcel shouldn't be too far. He noted. Because they were family, Harry and Marcel always hunted together, it was some rule for packs to stick close. The middle brother didn't mind and opened the door to find a radio station to listen to. With Coldplay softly humming from the vehicle, it wasn't long before Marcel arrived, lugging a huge Buck that was taller than his human form. harry had to laugh, "Damn little brother. Didn't think you had it in you to kill the leader." 

 

 

"It'll confuse the deer. They'll be more scattered now and we'll have a better chance at hunting. Think we have enough for winter?" he asked. 

 

 

Harry shrugged, "If we don't eat like savages anymore, yeah. I guess we better brush up on our manners now that we have an Omega." he chuckled, tying his long, curly hair up into a ponytail. "Should we find Edward and maybe give him some duck? He might be hungry-" Harry stopped talking and sniffed the air. Marcel did the same thing. "Harry, we're thirteen miles from the cabin. We shouldn't be able to smell him." The youngest brother growled. 

 

 

Forgetting about the duck, both brothers jumped into the truck and sped off into the direction of the scent that was awfully similar to Louis' 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Which way am I going? Where's the way out?_

 

 

 

 Louis didn't know how long he had been running, he could have been going in circles for all he knew. Nothing was familiar the last time he was in these woods. No river, no waterfall, hell the trees didn't even look the same. His heart was pounding and his shoes were dirty, the sky was threatening rain and, even though it was the middle of the afternoon, it was so dark. He didn't know how long he was gone, but he was sure Niall knew and maybe someone was looking for him. That only gave him an adrenaline rush. If he was caught, then he was done for. 

 

The small Omega squeezed through some trees before screaming as he tripped over his own two feet down a dirt slope and landed in a puddle. "Oh, dammit!" He groaned, wiping dirt off his face. A strong scent caught his attention and he recognized that scent belonging to an Alpha. Quickly scrambling out of the mud, Louis ducked under some bushes before the scent grew stronger until it was right in front of him. The Omega whimpered, if he was as gone as long as he thought he was, then Niall surly sent Liam or someone else after him. He hid his head in his arms when the bush above him was lifted off his hiding body.

 

 

"G-Go away!" Louis whimpered, when nothing was happening he dared to glance up. 

 

 

"I've been in these woods ever since I was a Pup myself. I gotta' say, that's a bad hiding spot." 

 

 

 

 

Standing right infront of him was Zayn.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, leave a comment down bellow. I'd like to hear your opinions and don't forget to tweet me @Angelic_Dusty on Twitter!!! I love a good chat.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!!!! I have a new fanfic for all of you Phan lovers it's called "Wonderwall" it is up now and don't forget to leave a comment!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Louis have a plan.
> 
>  
> 
> Something from the past triggers Edward after Fifteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter is here!! Hope you liiiike it ♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> Ya'll so much has happened in this fandom, I can't even fathom it all. I just really miss my bearents.
> 
>  
> 
> For happilylarry. Girlie, from all the crap you've endured, you deserve to have this chapter dedicated to you :) ♥♡

 

 

 

 

 

Zayn wasn't by the river anymore and set up camp in a cave due to the constant rain always flooding his tent. Louis sat on a make-shift chair out of dirt while Zayn began a fire. "Running again? Should I be concerned?" 

 

 

"No. I'm not technically running from anyone. I just needed some air." Louis didn't want to think about Niall, or how worried he must be when he saw Louis wasn't in his bedroom. "Uh, what are you doing in these woods by the way?" Louis asked. The stong Alpha secured the fire before answering, "Unlike you, I'm not running. I'm returning. I used to live here in Edgewood, grew up here actually." 

 

 

"Doesn't surprise me, but then again, you're not like the other Alphas." Louis replied. Zayn chuckled. "You should have met me years ago. I'm calm now."

 

 

Louis didn't want to ask any more questions and push Zayn to talk. He felt that would be rude. "So, uh, where did you go when you left?" Louis asked. Zayn smiled. "Everywhere. I've traveled the world." 

 

 

The Omega gasped, "Really?" 

 

 

"I have pictures if you'd like to see." Louis nodded and Zayn brought over polaroid pictures. Louis looked at the colorful pictures in awe. There were photos of vallies, cliffs, breathtaking ocean views with sunrises and sunsets. "Is this really. . .?" Louis asked, pointing to a strange building. Zayn grinned, "Paris, France. I prefer Italy actually, but Paris is a place I wouldn't mind seeing again." 

 

 

Louis scanned through the photos. "You're so lucky, Zayn. I wish I could leave the country and just. . . explore." In some places, Omegas can't leave the country without an Alpha and Edgewood was one of those places. Louis handed the pictures back and curled into a ball.

 

 

"I should really get going, the last time I stayed I was caught." 

 

 

The black haired Alpha nodded, "Very well. Um, might I ask though, who you're running from? Maybe I can steer them away?" Louis groaned, "These stupid Alpha brothers, The Styles. Ever heard of them?" Louis watched as Zayn's brown eyes widened and a small smirk formed on his face. 

 

 

"Styles, eh? I haven't seen them in years," He chuckled. Louis gasped, "You know them?"  _Well, he grew up here, dummy. He might have known them at some point._ The tall Alpha nodded and stretched his arms. He knew Edward, Harry and Marcel very well. 

 

 

"Went to Alpha training school with them as Pups. Edward was very competitive back then. Harry was a show-off and Marcel, tiny little Alpha, was surprised he was one. But yes, I know them very well. Edward especially." Zayn turned to walk over to his camping supplies and started digging for something. "In fact. . . .I have a little. . . unsettled fight with Edward Styles." 

 

 

The Omega rolled his eyes, "I don't see any other reason why you wouldn't. He's loud, misogynistic towards me, and thinks he's hot shit cause he's a doctor and-"

 

 

"What did you just say?" Zayn jerked around, looking at Edward with a look of utter disbelief. Louis blinked, "What?" 

 

 

"Did you just say he was a doctor? Last time I was here,  he boasted about being Head Alpha of the Northern Edgewood pack. Are you telling me he's not?!" Zayn started chuckling midway in his sentance. Louis slowly nodded, "Yes. That title is held by Liam Payne." The very second the Omega said that, Zayn almost lost his cool. The Alpha smirked and cracked his knuckles. 

 

 

"That's very. . . _interesting_." 

 

 

Louis drummed his fingers on his knees, not knowing what to say, nor wanting to say anything. Zayn sounded almost pleased that Edward wasn't head Alpha, but surprised at the same time. He wouldn't push it forward. "Well, I should probably start running again-"

 

 

"Do it in your wolf. You'll go faster. It'll only take you three hours to reach the boarders from here, if you avoid the Sourthn Pack that is, also, your wolf hides your human scent which I'm sure they're going to track you down on." Zayn spoke, pouring himself something to drink from a canister. Louis bit his lip. That would be a problem. 

 

 

"Um, I can't." He mumbled. "I've never actually. . . shifted before." 

 

 

Zayn cracked his neck. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you? First I hear you're running from your claimers: The notorious Styles, and now I'm finding out you can't shift. You're unique, aren't you?" Louis blushed. He never thought of it as a big deal, but could he be wrong? The way everyone looked at him with shock that he had never shifted, did give him second thoughts. "Is. . .is that bad?" 

 

 

The Alpha shrugged, "I wouldn't say 'bad' but I do fear you loosing connections with your inner wolf-your spirit. You do realize that your wolf part, is part of you. If you loose your wolf, then you're also loosing part if you." Zayn explained. Louis shivered. That scared him. 

 

 

"I mean, truth be told I've traveled all over the world. I've been in countries where shifting is religious and if one would loose their wolf, then they're nothing more than a shame. And yet, in other parts of the world, shifting is bithersome. Isn't it funny how different people are?" 

 

 

Louis nodded, "It's a nuisance too."

 

 

"Only if they're ignorant."

 

 

The tiny Omega tried not to cry, but right now he was hungry and tired. All he could think about was Fizzy. He missed her dearly. "I, uh, should probably get going. I'm gonna run as fast as I can." 

 

 

Zayn felt pity for the boy. It almost measured out the hatried he had for Edward and his two brothers. It was then, did Zayn get a sneaky idea. "I could help you." 

 

 

Louis wasn't going to buy it, "Thanks a lot, but the last person who said they would only sugar coated my sentance. I'm fine." 

 

 

"No, really. I could!" Zayn reached out to stop Louis from walking out of the cave. "It's called a Alpha Fight. Basically, if a claimed Omega, like yourself, is spotted by another Alpha, then the two go at it and the winner gets to keep the Omega. It's an old tradition, but I'm sure it's still legal here." 

 

 

Louis blinked. As much as he didn't want to be fought over like a piece of meat, this could actually work.  _That means, I won't have to stay with Edward, Harry or Marcel!_ His happiness was short livid when he realized something else.

 

 

"But then, that means I belong to you."

 

 

He slowly backed away, suddenly fearing Zayn. Whag if Zayn had tried to manipulate him the whole time and this "Mr. Nice Guy" was just an act? Zayn's breath hitched. "Then. . . I'll take you away from here. You know Alphas can drop off their Omegas in a Omega friendly town called, Atkins, if they don't want them, right?" 

 

 

 _Atkins. . .Fizzy._  

 

 

Louis was still apprehensive. "How do I know you won't break your promise?" To which Zayn just smiled, "I don't know, really. But what's life without a gamble?" 

 

_I can't gamble on this. But what other choice do I have?_

 

 

 

 

"Fine. What's the plan?" 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Oi, Omega, I'm back!" Edward called out, entering the cabin. Normally he never returned home until later than seven-thirty, but he had to come back for some things for a patient and planned on staying a few seconds, but a sob caught his attention from the back room. Edward frowned in confusion before storming into Louis' room. 

 

 

He was met with the sight of Niall crying into his hands. Quickly, Edward was quick to the pregnant Omega's side. "Ssh, calm down, Nialler. This isn't good for your Pups. What happened? Where's Louis?" he asked, quickly noticing the absent Omega. 

 

 

"I. . .I shouldn't have d-done it, A-Alpha Edward. I'm sorry." Slowly, Edward patted the Omega's back and waited, "I just, I just got so mad. Louis was dis-disrespectful and I shouldn't-I wouldn't if. . if. . ." 

 

 

Edward motioned for Niall to continue. "I hit him! Slapped him across his cheek."

 

 

"Bwahahaha!" Edward chuckled. "Damn, Nialler. Didn't know you had it in you." Edward knew Niall very well, the Omega was as threatening as a butterfly in a pool of honey. Niall cried even harder. "It's not funny! I don't know if it was my hormones or not, he just made me so angry."

 

 

"Niall, don't worry about it. Ive restrained myself from wanting to slap his ass for being so disrespectful to my brothers and I, I'm actually really proud of you." The Alpha chuckled, lighting ip a cigarette. 

 

 

"But-but Alpha Styles, he-"

 

 

Just then, the front door opened and Edward could smell his brothers and-"Louis." Niall gasped, racing up from the bed and waddling as fast as he could to the living room. Edward went to follow when something caught his eye-there, on the small desk by the window was a very worn out, small red baseball hat. 

 

Edward felt his heart race as his pupil dilated. 

 

 

 

Sure enough, there was Louis, yanked on the arms by Harry and Marcel.  Niall ran over and hugged the boy tightly, apologizing for his actions and saying how sorry he was. "It's not your fault Niall." Louis chuckled. 

 

"Can you at least tell me where you were?" Niall sniffed. 

 

 

"Just walking around-"

 

 

"Found him in the woods.," Harry interrupted. Marcel looked uncomfortable. they had found Louis alone wandering around, but that didn't mean Marcel forgot about the last time he found Louis in the woods. "And if he does that again, I'll order a nide chain and collar."

 

 

Louis frowled, "Fuck off, Harry! Oh. . ." everyone caught sight of Edward walking up the stairs to the bedroom. Harry spoke up, "Edward, you're here early." 

 

 

Edward slammed the door. 

 

 

"What's his issue?" Louis asked, but didn't care. Niall dried his tears before announcing he would get started on dinner. Louis offered to help. Harry went to check on Edward, but Marcel stopped him. 

 

 

"You know how he gets when he's angry." Harry nodded, that was something he knew all too well. 

 

 

Upstairs, Edward sat on the edge of the floor bed, gripping his hair and clawing at his skull. "No way. . . no fucking way." The setting sun leaked into the room, making everything orange and gold, but all Edward thought was red. More specifically, that red, tattered hat. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It couldn't be him. There's no way._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment down bellow if you liked it!! ♥♥


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn challenges The Brothers
> 
>  
> 
> Jade warns Louis about Brad's disappearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll will either love me, or hate me.

 

 

 

 

_"Here's the plan: I'll show up demanding you and when they refuse, I'll challenge them to a fight. I have to warn you Louis, when I win, I'll have to claim you in the ring in front of everyone. Then, I'll take you to Atkins and get you into a doctor to see if we can get you any medications that help with pre-bond healing. Lend me something of yours so I can track your scent and find you."  Louis handed Zayn his jacket but decided against it, opting for his shoelaces instead. They wouldn't be the most noticeable than if The Alphas were to question him as to where his jacket was._

 

 _Zayn took three long inhales before nodding. "Okay. I'm going to keep these just incase. Expect my arrival tonight." With that,_ _Louis bolted out of the cave. It was dark now and he had to get back to the cabin before any of the brothers did. Of course he was going to apologize to Niall for his belligerent behavior, but his main goal was to hurry back before any of the brothers noticed he was gone-_

 

_Louis halted when both of his arms were yanked at either side and Marcel and Harry were beside him with death grips on his upper arms._

 

_"Where have you been? We caught whiff of your scent five miles Eastward." Marcel asked.  Marcel wasn't stupid, the only place Louis could have gone was the woods and if that wasn't bad enough, the youngest Alpha remembered the strange alpha in the woods and  began to feel his canines sharpening. He would give anything to sink his fangs into his mark on the left side of Louis' neck, to remind the Omega just who he belonged to._

 

_"Nowhere! Let go!" The Omega struggled but groaned as he was hauled into the cabin._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

And that's how Louis ended up here. In an uncomfortable silent dinner prepared by Niall and himself. Niall of course had forgiven him immediately, "Let's just call this dust under the rug and mak chili." he smiled. Good ol' Niall. Liam had arrived a bit later and didn't question Edward's absence at the table; with the way Liam stomped into the cabin, Louis assumed he had a bad day and decided to steer as far away from The Alpha as possible.  The large Alpha was sweaty and barely grunted a 'thank you' as he yanked the large bowl of chili from Niall. 

 

 

Louis glared. He wished Liam wouldn't take his frustration out on the blonde. 

 

 

"Where's Edward?" Liam asked Harry. Harry nodded to the bedroom upstairs. "He might be sleeping, he was home earlier than usual today so I wonder if something happened."

 

 

The Head Alpha coughed, "Well. I was just wondering because some members of The Northern pack were telling me of a scent they picked up near your property." Louis froze.  _Were they smelling Zayn, or me?_ To avoid suspicion he acted as if he wasn't paying attention. Marcel glanced in Louis' direction. 

 

 

"Marcel and I smelt it too. Think it was Louis who had a little runaway spell." Harry rolled his eyes. Liam jerked his head to give Louis a serious glance. "You tried to runaway? Louis, that's outrageous of you!" Liam then turned to Niall. "You never spoke of this. Why am I hearing of this now, Niall?" 

 

 

Louis was quick to defend the pregnant Omega. "It wasn't Niall's fault. I just went to get some air and cool off. I got lost and didn't come back for an hour or so. Nothing more." Louis glanced at a nearby clock. It was going on seven-thirty.  _Com'on, Zayn, where are you?_

 

 

Liam, clearly upset and annoyed, pointed a finger at Louis. "I know things are hard for you to adjust to, Louis. But I've saved your ass more than once, don't test my patience." The Alpha's tone was deep and demanding, much like Edward's when he was cocky or mad. Louis nodded, "Yes, Sir." and everyone went back to eating. However, it was Harry who started sniffing the air. "Someone's coming." he spoke. And Harry was correct, in less than a minute an Alpha's musky pheromone filled Louis' nose and Marcel and Harry began to growl. An unknown Alpha was on their property. 

 

 

Being Head Alpha, Liam stood to answer the door just as Edward was coming down the stairs. "Probably just a messenger." he called out. When Liam answered the door, nearly all hell broke loose when Edward caught sight of The Alpha in his front yard. Immediately, Marcel and Harry were by Edward's side as Niall held Louis back on the porch. 

 

 

 

 

Zayn had arrived. 

 

 

 

 

"Hello Edward. See you haven't changed." Zayn stood tall, cocky and unimpressed. Edward snarled. "How in the fuck are you back? You were banished, Malik!" 

 

 

 _Banished?_ Louis frowned. Zayn never mentioned that. The raven haired Alpha chuckled, "Only for ten years. My sentence is up, I'm a changed Alpha. Stronger than any of you, that is." at that insult, Edward went to leap and attack Zayn but Liam held him back. "Enough! Malik, I'm Head Alpha around these parts and as long as you're in my territory, you'll best be on your way." 

 

 

Zayn kept on chuckling, "You're Head Alpha? What happened to the big mighty trio? Did that plan sink, Edward? You'd know a lot about things that sink, huh?" that comment seemed to have angered not only Edward, but Marcel and Harry too, to the point where Liam had to hold back all three of the brothers, a task that had Niall pushing Louis back inside for this was no place for an Omega to be. That didn't stop Louis from finding a window to spy out of. 

 

 

"What do you want, you fucking rat?!" Harry growled. 

 

 

Zayn nodded to the house. "I smell unbonded Omega in there. I want him." 

 

 

The eldest Alpha's eyes traveled to the window where Louis was trying to peek out. Edward had his suspicious but let them slide for now was not the time to be asking questions.

 

 

"Suck my ass you pathetic, _traitor!"_  Harry snarled. "I don't know how you know of his existence, but we claimed him first. You'll have to duel each and every one of us together to take Louis from us!" 

 

 

"So it's a deal? We duel?" Zayn looked to Liam. With that being said, Zayn's brown eyes lit up like a tiger's. It was as if he were expecting one of them to challenge him.   Rules were that a duel cannot be properly established unless an Alpha of hierarchy, Alphas like Liam, were present. Liam felt a headache coming on. 

 

 

"How old are you four? You've been going at this since you all were teenagers." For as long as Liam had been alive, he couldn't recall the last time Edward, Harry, Marcel and Zayn had been civil to one another. It all started with a fall out between Zayn and Edward competing for the position of Head Alpha and from then on it only grew worse, from petty arguments to full blown shifting fights. The Alphas couldn't even be in the same rom without wanting to kill each other. 

 

 

"It's a fucking deal! We are going to kill you in the ring. We fight in three days, at the crack of dawn. Don't back out, Malik!" Edward growled. "Now get off my fucking property." 

 

 

From the kitchen window, Louis heard and saw everything and while he was excited that the plan was going accordingly, a part of him was asking more questions then answering them. The Omega was rushed to his room by Niall, who informed him they wouldn't be leaving until the alpha's angry scent diminished for a bit. Louis wasn't complaining, he kept quiet while Niall knit a sweater and three onesies for his Pups. Louis was in the middle of reading a book when Niall spoke up. 

 

 

"How come you're not upset?" Niall asked softly. "You have an Alpha demanding a duel for your hand, which is almost as bad as what the brothers did to you in the first place, how come you're not angry? Do you know Zayn?' 

 

 

The blue-eyed Omega sighed, he wasn't going to keep it a secret from Niall but he wasn't going to go into detail. "Yes. I know Zayn. And he's going to save me from this place so I can reunite with my sister. All he has to do is win the match." 

 

 

Niall nodded, "I see. . . I hope your plan works. Do you have a plan for when it doesn't?" Louis barked a laugh. 

 

 

"Zayn is going to help me, Niall. He can take them on." 

 

 

"Three to one?" Niall asked, worried. Louis paused, jerking around. "Louis, how many times do I have to explain that this is Alpha territory. They have different rules for _everything_ , including how they duel. Also, do you know what happens to you if Zayn does win?"

 

 

Louis shook his head.

 

 

"He has to claim you in front of everyone. Since you and I are staying here, be prepared to get bitten on Edward's front lawn tomorrow. However, if the brothers win they don't have to do anything, but expect to get punished when you're Eighteen." Niall spoke. Louis had heard Zayn warn him about that part of being claimed again and he had accepted his fate. Besides, he was sure there was medicine in Atkins for Omegas to help soothe a rejected bond. All of this would be worth it to see Fizzy once again. Louis turned back to his book and ignored the pregnant Omega. However, his attention was turned to the backyard where he could see Harry and Marcel kicking and clawing into threes and Edward wrestling with Liam. Louis furrowed his brows together in confusion before turning back to Niall.

 

 

"Three to one? That's hardly fair!"

 

 

"He challenged all of them. Besides, it's not our business. You and I will wait here while they fight. Omegas aren't allowed nor should we even bother to see such things anyway." The Omega picked at his knitting needles for a moment before pulling the rods out and admiring his fourth onesie he knitted before moving on to make another one. Louis' mouth hung open. He was speechless. _Then again, I should have seen this coming._  Of course they wouldn't be allowed to see the fight, that didn't bother Louis as much. It was the fight itself, three-on-one. That wasn't fair!

 

 

_Then again, what is fair here?_

 

 

 Niall stopped his knitting when he noticed a small red hat on Louis' desk. It looked way too small to fit Louis, it was the right size to fit a Pup. "Um, Louis. That hat. It looks old. Is it yours?" 

 

 

Louis turned to where Niall was pointing and smiled softly. "Oh, that. Well. . .It's actually not my hat." Louis explained, picking up the old plain red hat in his hands. So many fond memories, soft and yet mysterious wer within this hat. "It belonged to a boy who I don't know the name of. It's a long story though." Niall shrugged and scooched over on the bed so he and Louis were sitting side-by-side. Louis held the hat closer to him and smiled. 

 

 

"Well, it all happened when I was six. Some mean kids chased me and I ran so far away I didn't know where I was, or how to get home. I stayed in an alleyway all night until I noticed a boy wearing this hat and he led me back home. I don't really remember what he looked like and he didn't tell me his name, but he gave me this before running off. I honestly don't know why I kept it all these years, I guess I'm thankful for someone like that in my life." 

 

 

The pregnant Omega sighed lovingly. "That's a nice story to hear about, Louis. You should keep that hat, treasure it. It clearly brings you happiness." Louis smiled to himself, clutching the hat closer.

 

 

_He just might._

 

 As he and Niall slept that night, the first snowflakes fell to the ground. 

 

 

Winter had arrived. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                                                                   

 

 

 

 

 A clear morning rose on the day of the duel. Frost was in the windows and on the ground all over Edgewood and on the branches of trees in the forest. 

 

 

 

 Louis was so scared.

 

 

Three days had passed and he hardly got a wink of sleep the night before. The constant fear that Zayn might not win kept him up all night and he was tossing and turning in bed. For two nights the alphas had been outside practicing, be it kicking trees, or wrestling one another, or boxing with the fake dummy Edward built. Louis was sure Zayn was doing the same, after all, he'd have to fight all three of them. Liam informed Niall that he was going to supervise the fight and would be back in less than two hours and, with three pumped up Alpha brothers, all shifted into malicious, large wolves before racing off into the rising sunshine. Niall had immediately got to cooking breakfast and decided on biscuits and gravy with sausages would be perfect for The Alpha's return. 

 

 

 "Man, I'm tired," Louis yawned, coming out of the new bathroom with his fringe soft from brushing it. He was deciding on a haircut or not, his hair was officially down to his ear lobes. "Should I pack my things just incase?" IF Zayn did win, he didn't want to have to spend any longer in this house. 

 

 

Niall shrugged, "I wouldn't. But you can." He almost snapped. Louis rolled his eyes and blamed the fit Niall was having on pregnancy hormones.  _Niall has done a lot for me, I shouldn't be so upset at him._

 

 

"You know, Niall. I wanna' thank you for all that you've done for me." Louis smiled, holding Niall's hand as the Omega began rolling the dough for biscuits. "I mean, you taught me how to cook, sew and a lot of other cool things. I haven't had the best time here, but you've made it easier." 

 

 

A small smile appeared on Niall's face. "Thank you Louis. Now, hand me the knife there, please and the salt and pepper." Louis enjoyed making breakfast with Niall, if it was one thing he liked about being here in Edgewood, it was Niall's company. In fact, that would be the only reason why Louis would ever want to return here. _Maybe,_ he hoped,  _Niall_ _and I could keep in touch by letters or phone calls._  With breakfast slowly cooking, Niall had something to give Louis and asked for him to take his shirt off.

 

 

"I made it for you while I waited for you to come back yesterday," Niall replied in a soft voice, "I hope I got the measurements right. It's getting colder here in Edgewood with winter coming." Louis took the small box from Niall and smiled as he lifted up a warm salt and pepper colored grey jacket with small buttons on the front.

 

 

"Oh, Niall, thank you." Louis smiled.

 

 

"Well, let's have a look at you. Put it on."

 

 

                                                                                

 

 

 

 "Ah, lovely color on you, Louis. And, I made something for Fizzy, if you do leave and reunite with her. Do you think she'll like it?" Niall pulled out a smaller coat with pink and purple knitting and that's when Louis engulfed Niall with a large hug, careful of his pregnant belly. "Thank you so much, Niall. I don't know what I'd do without you."  And that was the honest truth. Without niall, Louis was sure he'd go crazy and be totally helpless around here.

 

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - - 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Eight-thirty when the phone rang and Louis went to answer it. 

 

 

"Hello?" 

 

 

_"Yes, Louis? This is Jade, do you have a minute?"_

 

 

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" then Louis feared the worst. "Is something wrong with Fizzy?" He don't know what he'd do if she were hurt or in trouble. 

 

 

 _"No, love. She's fine, this is about your stepfather, Bradley."_ Jade replied. Louis held back a groan, he didn't even want to hear the Alpha's name. "Well, what about him?" He wasn't sure if he should even ask that question. He didn't care about the drunk Alpha and he was sure the feeling was mutual. 

 

 

"Well darling, I have received some news that I believe your future Alphas deserve to hear as well. Are they there?" Jade asked. Louis felt a small smile forming on his face and faked a sad voice, "Um, actually. They are not here, are you coming for a visit?"

 

 

 _"Louis_ _. . . your stepfather is missing. We can't find him."_ Jade replied, sending shivers down Louis' back. He didn't know where Brad had gone, all he knew was he wanted Fizzy in his sight NOW.

 

 

"What do you mean he's missing? Has he been to work, or did he just quit?" From the kitchen, Niall looked up worried. He had never been one for interrupting people talking on the phone, but he debated on if he should step in or not.

 

 

_"No, we tried contactin his work and apparently he quit four months ago. We have no trace of him at all."_

 

 

"I see. Just. . . Make sure Fizzy is looked after. I'm sure I'll be seeing her soon." Louis didn't explain why even when Jade asked her and hung up. There was a stunned silence between the two Omegas until Niall spoke up. 

 

 

"Is everything okay, Louis?"

 

 

With that, the smaller Omega kicked the table and cried, "No! Nothing is okay!" The little Omega was sent into a sobbing fit as he sat on the couch with his head in between his hands and all fears slipped out in the form of tears from his big blue eyes. "My abusive step-father is missing and my sister is a thousand miles away from me! I'm scared he's going to kidnap her or harm her and I can't be there to protect her!" The poor Omega was shaking, he was so angry and afraid of Brad. Ever since their mother died, it's been a living hell of paranoia of having Fizzy out of his sight, afraid Brad was going to hit her or torment her. That's why Louis was the punching bag. So Fizzy would never be one. He'd rather die than allow that to happen. 

 

 

Quickly, Niall was at his side and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "Louis. . .it'll be okay. We'll tell Liam when he gets back to be on the look out for him and I assure you that if he's spotted even putting one toe on Edgewood territory, he'll be ripped to shreds." Niall comforted the crying Omega. 

 

 

"You-you don't understand, he's really big!" Louis cried. Being an Alpha, Brad was always taller than Louis (like every other Alpha in the world) but what surprised Louis was how he was concerned about this just now. Normally Louis didn't care how big someone was, he could take them. However, his inner Omega kicked in and he was suddenly fearful of just thinking of the Alpha.

 

 

Niall chuckled, "Well, Liam is stronger and braver. So are your future Alphas. You're safe here, Louis. I promise you." 

 

 

Louis wasn't really listening to what Niall was saying, all he was concerned about was there was less than a week till he turned eighteen and Zayn better win this fight so he could be with Fizzy in Atkins. The Omega felt drained, the stress of this morning finally sinking in and he would have loved nothing more than to fall asleep in Niall's comforting-motherly-arms, if it weren't for an obnoxious group of Alphas outside. Louis and Niall smelled them right after hearing their chants and cheers. There had to be at least fifty of them! Louis paled as he and Niall rushed to the window. Sure enough a whole crowd of Alphas were outside, mainly males but some females could be seen as well. They all seemed to be celebrating and congratulating each other, but most prominently seen, were Edward, Harry and Marcel, while covered in dirt, bruises and some cuts, looked to be the proudest. 

 

 

Louis felt his heart sink. This could only mean one thing: Zayn had lost. 

 

 

Edward caught him looking and headed towards the cabin. 

 

 

_Oh no. . . ._

 

 

Louis bolted to his room, ignoring Niall's calls to com back and attempted to lock his door before there was a pounding and finally it was kicked open. Louis screamed, backing into the corner of the wall to avoid Edward's lustful gaze. His heart raced a million miles an hour and Louis felt his cheeks blush. Edward was intimidating and strong, his muscles sticking out from his ripped shirt, the sweat trails from his face down his torso. He was everything an Alpha should be and it frightened Louis to know Zayn had lost. 

 

 

He was never going to see Fizzy again. 

 

He was never going to leave this territory.

 

He was never going to be seen as an equal again, all because he took a wrong turn. 

 

 

"I don't know what you expected, or why you had this fantasy of hoping your precious knight in shining armor would come save you from the _big bad wolves_ , but it was nice smashing that traitor's face in," The eldest chuckled, running a hand through his thick curly hair. "But I hope I crushed your pathetic dreams to dust." Louis whimpered as Edward loomed over him before lifting Louis' chin with his blood crusted fingers to look at him dead in the eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Only five more days, Louis. Your heat will come and my brothers and I will officially claim you and then you will belong to us, cook for us, clean after us and give us however many pups we desire . . . . I will wait patiently." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. . . .How do you all think this chapter did? Leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!!!
> 
>  
> 
> So much has been going on in my personal life and when I'm feeling down, I like to look at your comments as a pick-me-up and it really works. Thank you guys so much for staying with me this far. No this isn't the end of the story, I just wanted to give you guys a little 'thank you' note and tell you how grateful I am for you all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam confronts Edward. 
> 
>  
> 
> Louis turns 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeep. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway. . .Don't expect an update like this so quickly to happen too often. I had this written for a while and HAD to publish it to spare you all the suspense. 
> 
>  
> 
> ♥♥♡♡♥♥♡♡♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> Also! Shout out to: anosutesto The author of 'So Glad That I Found You'  
> You guys should totally check out their work, please! It's another A/B/O fanfic with the Styles Triplets and it's A-MAZING! It's totally different from my non-con fic, but if you guys like my writing then you'll surly enjoy anosutesto's work 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

It was Jade's last visit. She went about her usual inspection (all the while declining any food or drink Niall insisted upon making her), marking off reports. "Alright, Louis, everything seems to be in order---and I see you have new winter sweaters." she gave a small smile to the Alphas. "I assume they are from your Alphas."

 

 

"No, Niall made them for me. He gets all the credit and not an ounce to spare." Louis hissed, ignoring Edward's eye roll. 

 

 

Harry walked towards the kitchen and began opening the fridge, taking items out to make something to eat.

 

 

"Um, I have a question," Marcel always spoke too soft for an Alpha and Louis didn't know if he appreciated it or not. Marcel continued, "Since Louis' heat could be anytime between his eighteenth birthday and after, is there any property or money on his part we should know about? He won't talk to us so-"

 

 

"What are you talking about?" Louis snapped. "You're not getting anything of mine and as far as you're concerned, I have nothing." 

 

 

Jade sighed. She had informed Liam before hand that she was coming over and to ask Louis the same question Marcel repeated but the Omega was stubborn and kept his mouth closed. When an Omega in Louis' situation was getting closer to legal age, The Alpha is officially the owner of any property or money the Omega might have since Omegas were not allowed to own land, all of that was handled by an Alpha. 

 

 

The truth was, Louis had no money or land. Brad had taken the house and wasted money on booze, so Louis doubted anything was even there for him. 

 

 

"Louis, your future Alphas have a right to know if you do not-"

 

 

"What makes you think they even care? One of them is stuffing their face-" Louis pointed to Harry, eating whatever Niall was making, "and Edward left!" 

 

 

"He's having a smoke on the porch." Liam answered.

 

 

Marcel groaned and Louis crossed his arms, "You see what I mean? None of them care!" 

 

 

The Alpha with straight hair and glassed turned to Louis. "I care." 

 

 

"Only because you might find something beneficial!" The Omega accused. Marcel was growing impatient. Of course he knew it would take time for Louis to possibly trust them, but it had been almost a month and he was sick of trying to be nice only to have it blown in his face. The Alpha removed his glasses and pincjed the bridge of his nose.n

 

 

"So even when I'm trying to be helpful, you still see me as some crook who's trying to rob you?" 

 

 

Louis was furious. "And why shouldn't I You've hunted me down, kept me prisoner-"

 

 

"You've been bitching for a month now," The front door slammed shut and Louis could smell the Alpha on the opposite side of the room. Edward smelt musky, like a wet cigarette. "And it's over the same thing, can't you find something new to complain about?" 

 

 

Jade snapped her fingers. "Enough," she warned. "Louis. This is vitle information that I need to know as well to ensure the bank doesn't take it away for you. Do you have any property or-"

 

 

"No! I have. . . .nothing." Louis grew quiet at the end. A part of him did feel a little ashamed to openly admit he didn't own anything. He wouldn't say it, but the clothes on his back, a picture of his mom and sister and that small red hat were all the materialistic items he truly cared about, but it still didn't make him feel too hot. The Alphas didn't make any comments about it and Louis was grateful. Jade just nodded and wrote that down and continued to look around the cabin. 

 

 

While speaking and thanking Liam for his services, Jade handed him the small Omega Rights check that he earned. "Our headquarters in Atkins thanks you, Alpha Liam. We hope you'll continue to serve us in the future." Jade smiled softly. 

 

 

Liam promised he would and before Jade left, she said something Louis wished she hadn't. "I'm sure you all are aware of Brad's disappearanc, correct?" 

 

 

Edward cocked his eyebrow, sharing his confusion with his brothers and Liam. "Who?" He asked. All eyes were on Louis, who remained silent. Edward let out a hot breath as he stomped over to Louis and leaned over him like a parent would to a naughty Pup. 

 

 

"Who is Brad, Omega?" 

 

 

Louis didn't answer. 

 

 

"Some Alpha you have the hots for? I assumed Zayn was enough for you whore over-" before Edward got to finish his sentance, Louis slapped him across the face. While Edward looked unfazed, there was a bright red, Louis-sized handmark across his scruffy cheek. Jade and Liam stepped in, separating the two before Louis started screaming. 

 

 

"Don't you dare call me such filthy, degrading names! I hate you Edward, I HATE YOU!" Louis struggled out of Jade's hold and bolted to his room in the back. 

 

 

The Omega fell on to his daybed before crying his eyes out. The living room clock chimed, officially announcing Louis had less than forty-eight hours of freedom left. 

 

 

 **□ □ □**  

 

 

 After apologizing for Edward's behavior, Liam promised to assure that Edward would be held accountable for his actions and thanked Jade as she left for the final time. 

 

 

Edward himself was smoking a cigarette on the front porch with Harry laying in his lap. It was something the two liked to do with each other if they had a minute alone. Right now, Liam could hear Marcel and Niall try to coax Louis out of his room. The brawny Alpha turned to Edward, "I hope you have a plan and sheer luck on your side. You'll need them if you want to have a happy life and a healthy bond with that Omega, who by the way hates you more than any Omega I've met." 

 

Edward shrugged, "Maybe I'll buy a muzzle. Kesp the minx quiet." 

 

 

"Has it ever occured to you that maybe you weren't chosen as Head Alpha more so because of your attitude?" 

 

 

Edward ignored him and Liam then looked down at Harry. "It's been a month and you haven't done anything to show you even like Louis, Harry. Marcel is really the only one trying." 

 

 

Harry bit his lip. "He's said unforgivable things to Edward and my Marcy. Why should I respect him?" 

 

 

"You all started this mess. Find a way to fix it. Edward, you're a doctor, you should know all about Omegas who reject bonds and are impregnated." Liam frowned. Edward slowly sucked on the white stick before challanging the head Alpha with his emerald eyes. 

 

 

Liam sighed, "I'm only here till Christmas Eve. After that, I won't be here to witness anymore. And if you are as smart as you all claim to be, then you'll see why you three aren't head Alphas and I am." 

 

 

"What's your point, Payne?" Edward spat, loving nothing more than to fight the Alpha for disrespecting him on his own property. 

 

 

"An Alpha is one not because of their strength, but their desire and integrity. If you all continue to treat Louis the way you are, then I will have the pleasure of forcibly removing you from this territory. I have the power and I will do so if I see fit." 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Zayn lost the duel ("which by the way was unfair!" poor Liam heard all day from Louis) Niall never once rubbed it in his face of how he had to stay and be an Omega like him, no, good ol' Niall just held him softly. Later that night, Niall ran him a bubble bath, washed his hair and told him old timey fables and stories all Omega mothers told their young while brushing Louis' hair for the night. 

 

 

"Are you warm, love? Need another blanket? I'm glad there's heating in all the rooms, it was absolutely frigid before." The blonde asked. 

 

 

"No, Niall. . . I don't. Thanks though," Louis mumbled, pulling the cover up to his chin, "You'll make a great Mum, Niall. I mean, look at what you're doing for me." 

 

 

Niall laughed, sitting on the bed with a hand over his large stomach. "That's what we Omegas do for one another 'round here though. It's a very demanding life here for us, so we do things like this for our own kind." 

 

 

 _I'm so fucking lucky._ Louis knew. He would hold Niall dear to him, but he was still afraid for Fizzy. He hoped to God whoever was caring for her knew about Brad's disappearance and kept her safe. Niall dimmed his nightlight and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back in just a few minutes. Sleep well, little Pup." 

 

 

Louis shivered. Soon, he wouldn't be a Pup anymore.

 

 

 

**□ □ □**

 

 

 

 Edward made sure he knew that Louis was closer to becoming "theirs" as every time Louis happened to glance at him, he either pointed to the calendar or flashed a smug grin Louis would love nothing more than to pop him with his fist. However, time was running out and soon it was just a few hours before Christmas Eve. Louis was depressed, this would be the first holiday and birthday he would have without any of his family. Normally, Johannah would try to make Christmas and Fizzy and Louis' birthdays special. A tradition for Louis' birthday would be allowing them both to open one present early, and a small ham dinner. However, he doubted that he would be having anything but a happy birthday this year. Right now, Louis was sitting at the table by himself as the triplets sat in the living room talking about him. Louis knew that interfering wouldn't do anything but cause a big fight and tried to ignore them, but the things they were saying were testing his patience. 

 

 

"Condoms, or no?" Harry was about to write down on his list of things to have ready for Louis' first heat. "I think it would be safer if we used a condom, not only for prevention of pregnancy but they have condoms that help ease knots as well."

 

 

Edward shrugged, laying on the couch with his eyes closed, ready to nap in front of the roaring fireplace. "I too would like to go in raw, dear brother, but I'm not as heartless as I portray myself to be."  

 

 

"Should he have extra lube, you know just incase he can't fit all of us?" Marcel asked. Louis shuttered, it was bad enough all three of them wanted him and now they all wanted to knot him at the same time? Omeas can take multiple knots, but having them at the same time was always risky and depended not only on the flexibility of the Omega, but also if they were a virgin or not. Louis was obviously a virgin, therefore, it could be dangerous and minor bleeding and bruising was sure to happen. Edward smirked, "Don't see why not? Some lube actually can keep a heat going if we have use an unscented type and have Louis focus on our scent instead. Write this down, Hazza." 

 

 

Louis grit his teeth, ditching his tea in favor of scrubbing the rest of the dishes. He'd rather hear soap suds and water splashing than the filth coming from the living room. 

 

 

"Only a few more hours, thirty-one I think. Right, Louis? Only thirty-one till Christmas Eve? Such a fun time it'll be eh?" Edward smirked. Marcel huffed, "Please don't do that, Edward." 

 

 

"And why not?" Edward snorted. "I've waited a whole month, watched the home that we built be torn apart, had _Liam Payne_ supervise us, and all because this Omega couldn't take a knot earlier. I'll be happy when the bitch is bonded and bread."  The three brothers jumped when the sound of a plate smashing on the floor loudly silenced Edward. Standing in the kitchen, tears falling from his eyes and his cheeks turning a bright pink, Louis couldn't take it anymore. The belittling, the shame. All of this was just too much for him. 

 

 

"I. . . am more than what you think I am," his fists shook with anger as he took long strides to the couch where Edward was now sitting up with an annoyed expression on his face. "And I am more than you _ever will be!_ It is _you,_ who is the problem, Edward Styles! And you know what? If it wasn't for your brothers feeling sorry for you, you'd end up all alone because _**no one likes you!-**_ " If Louis wasn't so angry, he might have seen just a small hint of sadness in Edward's green eyes, but only for a second.  "And do you know why no one likes you?! It's because you're a demanding, crude, and insensible, piss poor excuse for an Alpha who throws a temper tantrum like a three-year-old Pup who doesn't get his way. Maybe, just maybe the only reason why I'm standing here, is because all the Omegas were smart enough to avoid you so you have no choice but to hunt an Omega down against their will. Well congratulations, Edward Styles," Louis began to sarcastically clap. "You're officially the worst Alpha I've ever met-and I lived with one who abused me!"

 

 

Marcel and Harry's jaws fell open halfway through Louis' rant and they turned towards their eldest brother. Louis had just realized he had let slip one of the biggest secrets he had been holding from the Brothers. Edward glanced down at his watch and smirked when a small alarm went off. 

 

 

"Officially less than thirty hours left for you, Omega." Edward spoke, giving a cocky smirk at Louis' furious expression. "Then, I can legally put a muzzle on your mouth." 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Louis had woken up earlier than anyone on his birthday. It was so early in fact it was still dark outside as he sat on the front steps watching the snow fall. He rubbed his hands together before slipping on some mittens Niall had made everyone for an early Christmas present. Louis wasn't going to run, no, running would be a waste of time. His thoughts drifted from Zayn to Fizzy.  _Where was Zayn? Did he leave Edgewood? Was Fizzy excited for Christmas? Did she miss him just as much as he missed her?_  

 

 

His head sank further into his knees.  _Thinking about Zayn doesn't help, neither does Fizzy. Just stop thinking._

 

 

He didn't turn when he heard the door open and was silent as Marcel sat next to him. "Louis. . .come back inside. It's cold out."

 

 

"Why do you care? I'm not going to run anyway." 

 

 

"I never said you were. I just want you to come back inside or you'll be sick."

 

 

"Like I asked, why do you care? You just want to knot and breed me. I'm nothing to you!" Louis snapped, standing up and walking out into the snow. Marcel chuckled, "Okay. So I'm just going to respect you after what you said to my brother last night and that you planned an escape with Zayn?" 

 

 

Louis said nothing. He felt sick and he wasn't sure if it was because of his nerves, or if this was the on start of the heat. Louis prayed it wasn't the latter. Maybe if he was sick the Alphas would leave him alone. Marcel stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I. . . I didn't want it to be him. Maybe if it was any other Alpha in Edgewood I wouldn't have cared, but it was him Louis. I know we have gotten off to a rocky start, but. . .I'd still like to get to know you." 

 

 

Marcel waited until he saw the Omega shivering from the cold before escourting him back into the cabin. Harry was awake and watching the news. 

 

 

The second oldest Alpha noticed Louis and Marcel, giving them a friendly nod. 

 

 

"How about some breakfast?" Harry offered. 

 

 

"I'm not making you three anything." Louis seethed. Marcel chuckled, "We didn't ask you to. I think Harry was just being nice." 

 

 

That confused Louis to no end and he and The two brothers entered the small concrete floored kitchen. It always amazed Louis watching Niall cook on the cobble stone fire pit and wood stove. He had only been Niall's cooking helper, so he was afraid to try something on his own. 

 

 

"How about pancakes? I think Niall left a recipe book somewhere."  Marcel murmured, taking a book down from the top shelf and skimming through it. There was a loud yawn and Louis smelled Edward coming into the kitchen. He was starting to get used to the Alpha's scents and he particularly didn't like Edward's smell of damp cigarettes. 

 

 

"Mornin'." The eldest Alpha spoke before pouring himself some coffee. Louis waited for any remark to come out of the Alpha's mouth but when nothing was said in his general direction, he was worried. Not that he craved the attention, because he didn't, but this was pretty much the moment Edward had been waiting for and him not addressing the elephant in the room was too suspicious in Louis' mind. The Omega watched Edward flip the channels on the TV until he found some sports show and sipped his coffee without a word. 

 

 

 _What's  going on?_ Louis wanted to ask. Why weren't they pouncing on him, or chaining him to the floor, or hell, putting a muzzle on him like Edward threatened? 

 

 

_Why weren't they mating with me?_

 

 

Louis didn't want to give himself any sort of false hope that maybe the brothers have changed their minds and tried not to think about it. Marcel cracked open some eggs and poured milk and flour into a bowl. "Uh, what else does it say to do?"  

 

 

"Butter the pan." Louis was right on it. With Marcel pouring and Louis and Harry cutting up small strawberries, things were oddly peaceful around here. This was the first time alone with his Alphas that Louis wasn't fighting, arguing or ignoring them. 

 

 

Louis shuttered.  _I guess they're my alphas, I'm Eighteen now._

 

 

Harry grew tired to chopping the fruit and went to cuddle with Edward until breakfast was made. The brotjers sat in front of the TV while Louis wished to sit alone. "Louis." Edward called from the couch. The Omega glanced up, having only eaten a few bites of the pancakes.  They weren't that bad. 

 

 

" . .what?" 

 

 

"Go bring your stuff into our room. Leave the furniture." 

 

 

Louis gulped.  _This was it._ Slowly, the Omega krept away from the table and gently opened the door to his old room. He never had a room all to himself, when Brad became abusive, he feared what he might do to Fizzy and kept her in his room most nights until he couldn't. Now, this room wouldn't be long to him anymore and he'd have to share a bed with the Alphas.

 

 

He packed all his clothes into a laundry basket and took a few of his books and of course his picture and the red hat. No one helped him carry his things (as he expected) and upon entering the room upstairs, he was actually surprised at how clean it was. 

 

 

Most noticeable was the large king size bed and bookshelves on the left side of the room. There was also a desk with Edward's doctor bag on top and a few old pictures Louis couldn't help but look at. He remembered the ripped picture downstairs and noticed that it had been brought up here along with some other black and white photos. Louis didn't have time to snoop and began un packing his clothes into an empty dresser. 

 

 

There was a small knock at the wall and Louis turned to see Harry. 

 

 

"Uh, how's it going up here?" 

 

 

"Just fine." Louis foldednhis knitted sweaters and wondered when he would see Niall again. He missed the happy-go-lucky blonde Omega. Harry nodded and sat on the bed. 

 

 

Louis almost wanted to tell him to get out, but he didn't want to face any consequences. Plus, this was technically his room too. "I uh. . .I haven't been the most welcoming host, have I?" Harry scratched his hair. 

 

 

"No. Quite the opposite, actually." 

 

 

"Well, it being Christmas Eve and your birthday. I figured maybe. . .My brothers and I could take you somewhere?" Louis almost choked. They wanted to take him on a date? Of all the things they wanted to do, they thought they had the audacity to think they were worthy of even doing such a thing?! Louis was no snob and never held himself on a high ranking, but given the circumstances, he wasn't sure these Alphas were worthy of even taking him shopping to a Omega donation center. 

 

 

Louis snickered, "Where did you have in mind?" 

 

 

"So it's a yes?" Harry never came off as humble and innocent like Marcel, but for a split second Louis swore he could see a glimmer of Pup childishness and hope in his eyes. 

 

 

The Omega sighed, "I don't know. . . " 

 

 

"If you just give us a chance, Louis. I promise things will change. Plus, we have no idea when your heat will come so you might have only a few hours left befoee we intend to-" Harry stopped immediately. Louis shut the drawers and sighed. 

 

 

"I don't know, Harry. I'm a little tired." 

 

 

The Alpha with a bun tied in his hair nodded. "I see. . . Okay. Well, I'll leave you alone then. The bed is yours to sleep on, just not the right side, that's mine. And the left side neer the books is Marcels. Edward for some reason sleeps at the end of the bed like a dog, saying something about status or something, uh. . ," Harry was rambling and he knew it so he just slowly walked away. 

 

 

Louis sighed, shivering as he put on another sweater seeing the snow falling outside the window above the bed.  As soon as Louis laid on the bed, something didn't feel right. One second he was cold, the next he was hot, then cold again and then hot. His ears were ringing and his vision became blurry with each blink.  _Maybe if I took a nap, it'll stop._

 

 

What Louis didn't know was he began to leak out slick, creating a sticky puddle in his jeans and on the bed. The Omega whimpered when a sharp pain and empty feeling errupted inside him and the need to be . . . filled was strongly approaching.  He couldn't sleep more than five minutes without this need growing stronger. When he couldn't take it anymore, he subconsciously put his hand down the back of his pants and began to finger himself slowly. 

 

It wasn't enough. He pushed his skinny jeans past his knees and tried to get a better fill with his fingers but he wasn't satasfied. He needed a knot.

 

 

"Hello Little Omega." Louis could vaguely hear from the end of the bed where Edward, Marcel and Harry stood. Their eyes hazy and their erections profound in their own tight jeans. Oh the delicious sight of Louis right in front of him was a month long fantasy come true for Edward. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Need some help?" 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuunnnn!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bond is formed.
> 
>  
> 
> Rules are placed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly sex but that's a good thing, right? ;) 
> 
> Note: This is not biologically, nor scientifically correct or possible. So don't think that any of this could ever happen to a actual human being (more or less a male).
> 
>  
> 
> Happy (early) Halloween! Stay safe and get lots of candy!! ♥♥

 

 

Louis whimpered. His cheeks were bright red, but not from embarrassment. He was too far gone to even think about any pride he might want to save. His dainty fingers were not even close to fulfilling his needs. The Omega groaned and tried to roll into a more comfortable position, but Marcel stopped him.

 

 

"You smell. . . _delicious."_ The youngest Alpha's voice had never sounded so possessive and 

 

 

Louis didn't even think twice and spread his legs, showing off his six-inch, throbbing slim cock. He needed someone to touch him. Marcel got the memo and reached out, gently grazing the organ and his heart fluttered at the moan Louis squeaked. The large hand on his respectively small Omega cock sent a tingle of pleasure up his body and erected his nipples. He'd always had sensitive nipples. 

 

 

"How does it feel, brother?" Edward asked, curious.

 

 

"He feels so. . . soft and warm."  Marcel answered. Edward urged Harry to feel the Omega as well while he helped Louis sit up in a squat position to have a look at the amount of slick oozing out of the boy's tight virgin hole. It's said the more slick an Omega produces, the more fertile they are. It was an old wive's tale, but Edward was a traditional doctor and believed that to be true. 

 

 

Louis whimpered, sticking his fingers in and out of himself and whimpered when Edward removed his hand.

 

"N-no! Need it. . " the boy begged.

 

Louis had never felt so _empty_ in his life. Nor had he even thought Niall's explanation on experiencing a Heat would be so detailed and true. He hated this. Louis hated this more than anything right now and he didn't wish this one his worst enemy, not even The Alpha brothers. But Edward's large fingers were doing a better job than his own. 

 

 

"Aww, poor Louis." Edward smirked. "Might I have a taste?" 

 

 

The Omega didn't understand what Edward was saying until two large fingertips grazed his hole and swiped up to his crack, full of slick and brought to his mouth. Edward licked his lips at the sweet nectar that exploded on his tastebuds. Removing his piercing from his left left ear, Edward nodded to his brothers, both of them doing exactly as he said. "I would like to be the first to ravish the Omega. Don't worry, I'll save some for you both. In the meantime-Omega, open your mouth." 

 

 

Edward's raspy voice commanding Louis to do something, had him obeying immediately. It wasn't like the first time, when Harry used an Alpha voice and it had Louis crumbing into a forced submission. No, this time, Louis had a strong desire to please the Alpha brothers before him. He wanted nothing but their approval. 

 

 

"Good boy." Edward grinned once Louis' light pink lips opened. "I say, Marcel, you may have the first chance. While Harry, you take his erection." Not that Edward had this planned (  _of course he did_. )

 

 

Each of the Alphas were so big in comparison to each other. Their girths were much too big for Louis to wrap his hand all the way aroun, their lengths would penetrate him for sure and they were the prettiest dark peachy color with blazing red knots. They may have seemed to be the same size, but as far as Louis was concerned, Marcel was more than huge in his mouth as the thick, veiny cock entered his mouth and the Omega hollowed his cheeks to take in more. He had to hum in pleasure when Harry's own mouth  took his member and Edward ate his hole, slurping as much slick as possible. 

 

 

“I would love if you sat that gorgeous arse on my face, right about now. I want a better taste of whag you are making.” Edward smiles, nonchalantly. Louis, flustered, gulps and nods. However, he hadn't been told to remove his mouth from Marcel's cock and Harry's tongue was still lapping at his own Omega-sized erection, so it was a struggle to shuffle backwards for Edward. When Louis was in the right position, hovering over Edward’s face, the Alpha takes a moment to pask in the lovely sight of the obviously fertile Omega's peachy glazed bum in his face. 

 

 

"Did you know my favorite food was peaches, little Omega of mine? This shall be the biggest one I have ever eaten out."

 

Edward teases, watching in full enjoyment as Louis slowly lowers his bum down so that it's just barely grazing against Edward. Louis thinks he hears Edward mutter a small ‘ _fuck_ ’  before he feels a wet tongue darting out, licking a fat stride along his hole. Louis moans out loud, into the silent room, clenching his hole till its winking. Louis had always been selfconcious of his bum. Being an Omega, you had different. . . curves. . . to that of an Alpha and a big bum was just in Louis' genes. However, as Edward sucks and slurped at his hole and the heat clouding his mind, he hadn't the time to complain and sucked harder on Marcel. 

 

 

Louis now decides, he absolutely loves getting eaten out. Such a thing had never happened to his, now puckered, hole, in fact he never really found the time or energy to really masturbate so all of these new sensations he was feeling were like fireworks going off in his head. Marcel in his mouth, Harry sucking dangerously  close to deep-throating and Edward sucking at his hole like a starved man. 

 

All of it was an endless bliss. 

 

 

Louis’ thick tan thighs are quivering at this point by the sheer amount of bliss he's feeling and having to hold himself whilst doing so. Edward, upon noticing Louis’ struggle, reluctantly removes his tongue and his finger from Louis’ hole, pulling his saliva and slick coated face back from Louis' arse.

 

 

“Omega, let my brothers have a turn."  

 

 

Soon, Louis is gripping the baseboard of the bed while Harry finishes his "sweet snack" and Marcel dives in. Louis doesn't know how much longer he can take it. He hadn't cum during the whole ordeal and it was starting to hurt. Not to mention the need for their knots was agonizingly pounding at the back of his head. 

 

 

"A-Alpha. . . need. . . your knot., P-Please." 

 

 

Edward chuckled. "Such good manners. Where did this come from? Surly you are the bratty Omega from before, yes?" 

 

 

Was Edward denying him? The thought of that made Louis whimper and whine much like a spoiled puppy. 

 

 

"Please!!" 

 

 

Marcel removed his face from inbetween Louis' sticky cheeks and scowled. "He wants our knots. We can't deny him, Edward. Neither can  you." The youngest brother placed his hand on Edward's hard erection. He was right. 

 

 

Edward, having always been a sucker for his "Baby Brother" nodded. Only, he reminded everyone, if they would ditch the condoms. 

 

 

Too far in his heat to care that Edward basically had a good chance of getting him pregnant, Louis cried once kore, jiggling his rear in hopes the Alphas hadn't forgotton about him. Louis was very ambitious to get on their cocks sooner and to be knotted so this heat would stop. The blue-eyed-Omega lets himself be manhandled into the right position by the triplets so the next thing he knows, he's on his back with Harry, Marcel, and Edward between his spread legs. Harry, on Louis’ far left, leans over and slips his fingers along the inner tan parts of his thighs, littering them with butterfly kisses afterwards. 

 

 

Edward, being the closest, leans over, across the bed, to the bedside table, grabbing the unopened bottle of lube and passes the bottle to his brothers.

 

 

"We will finger him, prepare him for our cocks. Then, we absolutely must be on the exact sides in whoch we claimed him to bite him again to seal the bond." Edward reminded his brothers. Louis groaned and bucked his hips. 

 

 

Harry smiled, "We haven't forgotten you. You little minx." 

 

 

Marcel went in first with his knuckle and then his long-boned finger. Louis was so warm inside, exactly what he experienced with his tongue, only a lot  more slippery due to the lube.  He was slick before but the Alphas were not going to take their chances. Then came Harry's own long finger and then Edwards. Officially, Louis had three fingers in him and when Harry wanted to add another, Edward chastised him, saying they wouldn't fist the Omega until a lot later. 

 

 

Soon, their fingers weren't enough. 

 

 

"A knot! I need your knot, Alphas!" Louis begged. And who were they to deny him? 

 

 

Edward took his position behind Louis and placed the slick and spit overed Omega in his lap. Being Head Alpha of their small den, Edward got first dibs. He placed his hands on Louis' wide hips and gently lowered him down on his large eleven inch Alpha cock. Louis was screaming and moaning at the same time, torn between pleasure and pain. He could very well be ripped in half but still his hole clenched around Edward's cock as if it were the only thing able to keep it from leaving. Louis bounched smoothly, it wasn't until Edward ushered Marcel and Harry to suck on his nipples, did he loose control.

 

 

Louis always had sensative nipples and now that they were being sucked on by some greedy alphas like starved pups, he was lost in a trance. 

 

 

Still sucking on his Omega, Harry found  the perfect angle to stretch and slid his own ten inch cock in next to Edward's Edward knew he'd have to lay back to make room for Marcel, so he gripped Louis tightly and fell back into the pillows, allowing his youngest to squeeze into Louis.

 

 

"Ready?" Edward didn't wait for Louis to answer before the alphas began to thrust in rythum It was EXACTLY what Louis needed and now that he was getting exactly what his body needed, the bite marks on his neck began to heat up. This was a sign of a bond being recgonized an accepted by the recieving Omega. Edward lapped at his teeth marks in the back of Louis' neck. They were there BECAUSE of him and his brothers and he'd be damned if any fucking Alpha came along to steal Louis from him.

 

 

He'd kill Zayn for trying to pull that stunt.

 

 

The thought  of  Louis being taken from him anhered his inner wolf and Edward thrusted harder. 

 

 

"I. . I'm gonna. . " Harry cried. Louis screamed one last time before shooting his clear colored slick and cum and right as he did it, the Alpha released their knots and bit him for the second time. If Louis thought he was content with being full of cock, nothing would prepare him for the sweet bliss of Alpha knot in his body. The Alphas filled him to the brim and thensome as he oozed out excess slick and cum. 

 

Louis felt sleepy after the first three rounds of cum pouring into him by the knots of his Alphas and the last thing he registered was Edward softly stroking his bottom lip with his thumb before falling to sleep. 

 

 

 

It was official. 

 

Louis was bonded to the triplets. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 Louis' heat lasted exactly one week. Edward knew that as Louis grew older that number would eventually reduce until he aged and could not  bear any pups, a sign he would no longer have any heats. Edward was actually going to miss waking up to that little Omega dry humping his leg, begging for his knot. 

 

 

However, all good things must come to an end. 

 

 

The Omega woke up alone when his heat ended. It wouldn't have been so bad if he wasn't dirty. He grumbled at the Alphas for leaving him in a Cum and slick soaked bed as he went downstairs to bathe in some hot water. While in the tub, Louis sobbed his heart out. He didn't care if the brothers would hear him or  not. Something told him they weren't in the cabin. He couldn't smell them anywhere. What Niall had told him after having a knot and "fully blossoming into a beautiful, mature Omega" (god, how cliché  could Niall be?) his sence of smell and hearing heightened. 

 

 

Now, Louis could hear deer trotting two miles up the road and smell some leftovers going back behind the fridge door. Both he had never done before. 

 

 

However, he didn't have time to further explore his new Omega sences as he spotted a note on the kitchen table. 

 

 

 

 

**Louis,**

**if you're reading this, Edward, Harry and I had to make something. We should be back in less than thirty minutes.**

 

**-Marcel.**

 

 

 

Louis was confused for a minute. That didn't sound like they'd be gone long, but if so why did they all have to go? He tried not to dwell on it too much and hurried to take his bath before the brothers returned and possibly ruin his time alone. The water did help to help him feel better and wash the smell off him.

 

 

While washing, it suddenly hit him that he now belonged to someone. And not just someone, but The Styles Triplets. 

 

 

 _The Three Stooges is more like it._ Louis rolled his eyes. The bite marks were so prominant on his skin, that tanning cream couldn't hide them. Louis soon gave up and left the bathroom. 

 

 

However, when he left to get dressed, he walked in just in time to see the brothers had returned and were standing in the living room. 

 

 

Edward, with a smirk on his face, was holding something behind his back. Louis frowned but Harry was quick to rush to his side and peck him on the cheek.

 

 

"Hi, darling, have a nice nap? I hope we weren't gone too long." 

 

 

Louis ignored Harry, remaining his glare upon Edward. 

 

 

"What is behind your back?" Louis demanded to know. The oldest Alpha tisked his tounge before snapping his fingers, pointing to the ground. Louis hadn't the slightest clue as to what Edward wanted from him before Harry pressed down on his shoulders, making Louis kneel before Edward as if he were God himself. 

 

 

Edward patted Louis' head and smiled. 

 

 

"You are officially in the care of Harry, Marcel and I. No Liam, Niall or thay stupid ABO Rights Beta, Jade, to protect you and certainly no court order either," Edward started, rubbing it in. "You now soley rely on us, your Alphas, to find you food, keep you warm and happy." Edward had circled around Louis a few times, hands still behind his back or at his side, hiding whatever was in his hand. 

 

 

"Your point?!" Louis rolled his eyes. 

 

 

Edward snickered. "My point is this," right then, Edward began to take off his black belt and made sure Louis was watching as he swung and cracked a decrotive vase into tiny pieces with ease. Louis winced. "I am head Alpha. And no Omega is going to be snarky at me without being put over my knee. Understood?" 

 

 

Louis shivered. "You don't scare me."

 

 

"I'm not out to scare you, Omega. Put you in your place is all." Edward finished. Harry then took the floor. 

 

 

"We expect three hot meals a day. All with protein and platter sized servings. You are responsible for meals but maybe Marcy and I will help you if we feel like it." Harry bit on a hair tie as he braided his hair, trying to keep it out of his eyes. "You're also held accountable for keeping the house clean. If we come home to a dirty house, that's not only disgusting, dishonorable to us."

 

 

"We will keep track of money, so that will not be a concern for you either." Marcel added. 

 

 

"That and it's none of your business how much I make." Edward plopped down on the couch."One more. . . crucial rule for you, Omega. Your life can and may very well be a pleasent one while living with us as long as you don't break any rules, but I personally think this is one rule you don't want to test." 

 

Edward's gaze fell from playing with his cross earing to piercing into Louis' very soul. 

 

"I don't know how you know Zayn Malik. . ." The red hat that belonged to Louis that now was upstairs in one of the Omega's suitcases flashed through Edward's memory, ". . .but if I find out you so much  as think about him, I will not  hesitate to hunt him down, behead the fucker and skew is head on a stake in my front yard. Am I clear?" 

 

Louis looked down at his raw knees from knealing on the floor for too long. No one spoke until Louis answered. "Yes. . . Alpha Edward." 

 

 

"Now, enough about rules. We have a gift for you." 

 

 

Louis soon felt his stomach curl and he knew he was going to be sick as soon as Harry tightened the object around him. 

 

 

"We made it ourselves. Has your initals on it. Every Omega has one around here. Besides our bite marks, this too is an added bonus to ward off unwanted Alphas," Edward explained. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A dark brown, braided, heavy leather was clicked around his neck.Louis gasped. 

 

 

He had been collared. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you guys like it? 
> 
>  
> 
> Tweet me @Angelic_Dusty on twitter to chat and be on the lookout for polls I'll have for this fic coming up. 
> 
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> ♥  
> All the love.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' first day being collared and bonded is not what he expected. 
> 
>  
> 
> Harry and Louis go on "a date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all might have mixed feelings about this chapter but that's all part of my master plan, muwaa ha, ha, ha, HA! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also WARNING!!!! Louis does something nasty in this chapter. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ♡

 

 

 

Louis had burst into tears and bolted up the steps the second the collar was placed on him and fell to the bed crying. He hated his Alphas with all his heart and wished he had never made that fateful, wrong turn into Edgewood. Everything that had happened in the past three days had come back and hit him like a ton of bricks. It made him cry so hard his throat was raw. In the midst of his crying, Louis had fallen back to sleep. Not that it was out of the ordinary, Omegas tend to be very on edge and exhausted after a heat. 

 

 

Waking up, the afternoon sun was pouring on him through the window above the bed and Louis found himself wrapped in a throw blanket. Not only that, but he wasn't alone in the room. Harry lay next to him, now grazing his cheek with his fingertips. 

 

 

"I hope I didn't wake you." 

 

 

Louis didn't respond. 

 

 

"You were very brave and so beautiful during your heat, Louis, _God_ , I wish I could tell you how striking you look now." Harry smiled. Louis noticed the Alpha's hair wasn't put up in its usual bun today, but rather curling down to his exposed collar bones. 

 

 

The Omega decided he wouldn't say a word. He had nothing to say anyway. He buried his face deeper into the pillow, hoping Harry would leave him alone. 

 

 

"I'm sorry if you hurt, we should have gone a bit easier on you. Do you need some medicine?" Harry was trying his best to be a better Alpha to his new mate. After all, they did treat Louis like some rag-doll during his first heat, but it's not as if he could help it. A heat can cloud an Alpha's mind too, but not as much as an Omega's. Alphas felt lust more than anything. Harry hoped he hadn't emotionally scarred Louis to the brink of an unhealthy bond. That wouldn't be good for any of them.

 

 

Louis took a deep breath. "No. I just want to be left alone."

 

 

Harry chuckled, "And why would I leave such a dashing Omega as yourself alone? You deserve attention for even the Gods above."

 

 

Louis wasn't accustomed to such gentle compliments, especially from either of the brothers. 

 

 

"What do you want, Harry?" Louis forced himself to sit up right. Harry smiled, blushing and rocking on the balls of his feet. 

 

 

"Well, I'd like to go on that date we talked about. You know, the one conversation we had before-"

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Louis grumbled. "and what do you want to do?" 

 

 

Harry walked over to the bed, pointing out the window at the falling snow blanketing the forrest and yard. Louis, clearly confused asked what they would be doing. 

 

 

"Let's build a snowman or something. I'm feeling cooped up in the cabin." 

 

 

A light chuckle came from Louis. Out of all the things to do in the world, Harry wanted to build a snowman? Before Louis could protest, he remembered that Harry could be asking him to do sexual favors and decided that playing in the snow would be better. 

 

_It could be worse._

 

 

Louis went to grab his coat from downstairs when Harry stopped him. "What are you doing?" the taller Alpha asked. 

 

 

"Grabbing my coat? Where's your coat?" 

 

 

Harry chuckled. "No, I thought we could run around as wolves. Really get to know each other better." 

 

 

The Omega gazed at the floor, wrapping his arms around his small frame out of embarrassment. While it was jo secret that Louis had never shifted into his inner wolf, it never used to bother  him until now. 

 

 

 _There are lots of people who have never shifted,_ he told himself. But being out here, in the wild Alpha county, it somehow made him feel ashamed. Not only because he was probably the only one in this county who hasn't shifted, but, he felt he was letting his inner wolf down.  _Like betraying an old friend._

 

 

The Alpha sensed this and placed a gentle pat on Louis' unsuspecting head. "I. . .I want to help you shift. It's blasphemy to jot shift around here, darling. And um, I didn't know how to say this, but Edward was talking about making you take medicine to shift but-" 

 

 

Upon hearing this, Louis was outraged. Still, he remained silent. 

 

 

"Fine. I'll shift, but only to rip Edward's face off." 

 

 

Harry chuckled, "Get in line. I haven't beaten Edward in a fight since we were Pups. His wolf is huge." 

 

 

"Speaking of Edward, where is he and Marcel?" Louis hadn't noticed they were gone until now. Harry shrugged. 

 

 

"I think in the backyard, they're not gone too far. Sniff the air, try and get used to your senses." Harry encouraged. Louis wanted to roll his eyes but instead inhaled deeply. He could smell that awful cigarette linger followed by Marcel's scent of books and soap. They were in the woods hunting. 

 

 

Harry grinned and opened the door. Louis' teeth chattered upon the icy wind blowing on him. Harry dressed down till he was nude and Louis wanted to gasp seeing Harry slowly walk outside butt naked. 

 

 

The Alpha winked once before allowing his wolf to take over and soon, Louis was face to face with a large brown wolf with curly fur. Harry's paws were so large, Louis was surprised if anyone had ever survived being struck by them. If Louis didn't know that was Harry, he'd be afraid. Harry towered over him even in his wolf form, then again, Alphas were the size of half a bear.

 

 

                                                                                                

 

_Now you._

 

 

Of course, Harry didn't say that, but for some reason, Louis could tell exactly what Harry wanted him to do. Niall had told him about this, the once Omegas and Alphas have bonded, they would understand each other in their wolf forms. It was all in the bond. 

 

 

Louis didn't even know what to do. Harry shifted so simply and flawlessly. Louis squinted his eyes shut and was disappointed when nothing happened. 

 

 

_Try again._

 

 

 The Omega didn't know what he was doing.  _How in the hell did someone shift?_ Louis was never taught this. Harry might have known how to do this when he was a Pup, but Louis had no need to shift. He lived in the city, not many people shifted anyway. Still, Louis wanted to shift, he decided while taking off his clothes hoping to God no one saw him.

 

 

 He didn't know why, but something deep down inside his soul felt like a cry to be released and before he knew it, he opened his eyes to see he was lower on the ground, warmer, and on four paws. 

 

 

Harry on the other hand was stunned. 

 

 

 _What?_ Louis asked, wobbling closer. Harry was at a lost for words. Louis was stunning in an all white coat and bright blue eyes. His collar standing out from his soft fur. The Alpha nuzzled close, taking in the rich scent that was his Omega. The alpha felt so lucky having such a beautiful Omega. 

 

 

                                                                      

 

 

Harry led the way down the stairs, while Louis wobbled behind. He was like a newborn shifted Pup, having never walked on four legs before. Thanks  to the snow, it was easier to walk and prance. Louis found himself able to leap and lunge into the snow, making a game. His heart filled with joy as he "attacked" the snow. He and Harry pranced around and even had a 'kick snow at eachother' game. 

 

 

The snow didn't freeze Louis like it would have if he were human and while Omegas don't have the body heat of an Alpha, it still wasn't affecting Louis. 

 

 

_Don't stray too far._

 

 

Louis looked behind himself. He hadn't noticed he ran a bit too far from Harry and first instinct was to be by his mate's side when he caught wiff of something. Something smelt really tasty. 

 

 

_I'm hungry._

 

 

The Omega's stomach growled seeing two deer close by and whatever came over Louis had complete control of him as he barked loudly, racing for the animal and tackling one to the ground with his sharp claws. The doe under him struggled while it's friend ran off and with one blow, Louis knocked it senseless before sinking his jaws into its long neck, killing it. 

 

 

Harry soon came over and was surprised at the sight of Louis killing the deer, and he felt insulted Louis hunted an animal without consulting him. Alphas preferred their Omegas not to hunt, it was their job. However, his own wolf reminded him that nothing was wrong with his Omega hunting this one time and joined Louis in feasting over their snack.

 

 

When the sky geew darker, Mardel and Edward arrived from a different part of the forrest just in time to see Harry and a white wolf tackling each other on the ground. Edward looked emotionless while Marcel gasped, "Edward, is that Louis? He's beautiful!"

 

 

"Such as all rare white wolves are." Edward brished him off, walking inside with the wild boar hog over his shoulder. Marcel went to join his brother and mate in playing in the snow, shifting into his own wolf that was similar to Harry, only his fur was straight and held no white tuffs.

 

 

When Marcel arrived, Louis immediately rolled off his back. Marcel approached his mate, sniffing  him a few times.

 

 

_Mate, mate, mate. That's my mate._

 

 

Once he recognized Louis' scent and collsr, he was content. The three didn't shift back into human form until they were back inside. It took Louis a moment to shift back into a human, his inner wolf begging to stay alive just for one more minute. When he did shift back, he was on the floor, beat red and shivering. 

 

 

"Louis, let's get you by the fire." Marcel, naked as the day he was born, quickly wrapped a blanket around Louis and helped him to the couch. Louis was exausted. 

 

 

"I. . .I can't believe I shifted." he shivered. 

 

"How did you like it?" Harry asked. 

 

 

"I. I liked it." Louis trembled. He didn't know why, but he felt like crying. He had shifted into his inner wolf and now that he was human, he didn't feel as if he were completely alone anymore. Then again, Harry sat down next to him, pecking the back of his neck next to Edward's bite mark. 

 

 

"That's all that matters," Harry smiled.

 

 

Then Louis was kortified. "And I killed a deer and ate it!"

 

 

"How about a hot bath? I think you should take one to warm up." 

 

 

A hot bath did sound nice and when Louis stood up to take one, Harry gently grabbed him by the wrist. Louis blinked and Harry opened his mouth, "And. . .I want to join you." 

 

 

 _I knew this was too good to be true._ So Harry DID want sexual favors? Louis pouted, but complied. "Fine." he made sure to not sound enthusiastic. 

 

 

"It'll be part of our date- since Mardel did ruin it." Harry stuck his tongue out at his little brother while Marcel opened a book, chuckling. Louis and Harry ditched the blankets and Harry carried Louis bridal style to the bath tub where hot wster and bubbles poured into the tub.

 

 

If it was one thing Harry did have second thoughts on, it was the bathroom. He found out it wasn't the bad. And it was nice to shower and bathe in the winter time instead of skipping it due to the snow. Also, not  having to go to the bathroom outside was nice as well.  

 

 

 "My pretty Omega. So sweet too." 

 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "Don't think that just because I shifted I'm going to be different." 

 

 

Harry frowned. "Never expected you to be anyway." When Louis went to question Harry, the Alpha picked him up and the two were now in the tub with Louis on Harry's lap, his hole dangerously on top of Harry's pubic hair and cock. 

 

 

Louis had to snicker at the amount of bubbles in the tub. "Do you consider yourself a romantic?" 

 

 

"Maybe, but not literature wise. Marcel will write you poetry and songs, I'm more of a 'actions speak louder than words' romantic, if you wanna call it that." Harry shrugged. 

 

 

"Marcel will write me poems?" 

 

 

"If you ask nicely."

 

 

"What about Edward?" Louis shivered thinking about Edward doing cheesy romance movie stuff, like singing outside a window for someone. Harry cackled. 

 

 

"Naw, I don't think Edward has ever even celebrated Valentine's day. Edward is old fashioned, we all are really it's how Dad raised us to be, but Edward is more in uh.....well. He's Edward." 

 

 

Louis didn't question Harry any further and allowed the Alpha to bathe him. With their bath done, the two of them dressed (Louis putting his collar back on) and the tv on, everyone decided to let Louis show them movie channels. 

 

 

"What's a movie?" Marcel asked. "I read about those all the time in books, but never really pictured them." 

 

 

"It's basically like watching TV only no commercials." Louis skimmed through the selection. 

 

 

"Omega, what is a commercial?" Edward plopped on the couch, forcibly pushing Harry away as to sit next to Louis. 

 

 

Louis glared. "You know when you hog the TV to watch the news and things not news related start showing and repeating themselves? That's a commercial." 

 

 

"Wait, I'm confused. If it's not part of the news, then why is it being broadcasted?" Marcel asked. 

 

 

The Alphas all looked clueless still so Louis didn't push it. "Look, this is _Grease_ , it's my favorite movie." 

 

 

The Alphas all had different expressions about Alpha Danny Zuko dancing and singing, Marcel was dumbfounded, Edward was horrified and Harry tried mimicking moves with his arms but Louis fell asleep.One thing had gone though his head before he fell asleep, however: 

 

 

 

_Today, was actually a good day._

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for one, am appauled my mother thinks cream corn is delicious. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you liked ♥♥♥


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' inner Omega controls him. 
> 
>  
> 
> A new ray of hope shines for Louis' escape attemp, but at a cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPANKING AND "OMEGA OBEDIENCE" IS AWAITING!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> To anyone who has seen my twitter, then you know it's been riddled with a bunch of politial, anti-Trump posts than it normally is. Hate will never win guys, keep protesting, but do it peacefully!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you need someone to talk to you can add me on twitter @Angelic_Dusty

 

 

 

 

It was odd making dinner that night. Louis was trying not  to fuck up the recipe of Edward's request. 

 

"Simple meal my ass." Louis grumbled. The standard diet of an Alpha didn't really include vegetables  or fruits, Edward had told him. He told Louis to make steak and potatoes, as a start. If they were hungry still then he'd make them something else. 

 

 Louis' inner wolf was free and with that came instincts that took him by surprise. Just a moment ago when Edward barked orders at Louis, the Omega wanted to curse at him but the white wolf stopped him.  _Love our Alphas. Don't wanna disappoint our Alphas._

 

It was a redundant sentence whirling around in his head and before Louis could get a hold  of himself, he was already at the fire pit stove making dinner. 

 

"How's it coming?" Edward called out when the news was over. 

 

"Almost done!" Louis was sweating bullets.

 

He was nervous that the steak was going to dry out as he frantically mashed the potatoes. He figured adding more water would help him but he made the mistake by adding too much as gasped at the now soupy mixture. Quickly, he went to look for more potatoes to add, but he used them all up. His worst nightmare came true when he smelt something burning. 

 

"What's that smell?" Marcel called out. 

 

"It's nothing!" Louis quickly went to remove the pan but the second he touched the handle, he yelped in pain that caused the Alphas to run to his aid. 

 

"What happened?" Harry asked. 

 

Edward was at Louis' side and yanked the Omega to the kitchen sink, putting his pink hand under cold running water. While he did that, he also took a look around the kitchen. It was messy with steak fat and potato skins on the cutting table; dirty, used knives and other silverwear were in plain sight and something was boiling in a pot next to him. 

 

The oldest Alpha was outraged. 

 

"What the fuck is this?" he pointed into the pot. 

 

"Mashed potatoes. You said you wanted-" Louis was cut off by Edward lifting up the pot and pouring the contents into the sink. Louis gulped at all the hot water that spilled out. It seams he over estimated just how much water he put inside and wound up making potato soup. Edward growled, chucking the pot into the sink before stomping over to the stove. 

 

"And you've managed to burn the steaks," He grumbled. "Incopetent Omega, can't even cook a decent meal!" 

 

Louis' bottom lip tremblemed. 

 

 _I'm so sorry, Alpha. Please forgive  me._ Louis' inner wolf was pleading and begging and it had Louis almost drop to the floor for his Alpha's forgiveness. Instead, his anger took over. 

 

"I'm trying my best!" He shouted. Edward snarled, his eyes blazing with fury and his fangs sharply cut against his own lips. His canine grew by the second. 

 

"Don't you dare holler at your Alpha! Upstairs!" Edward pointed to their room, Louis whimpered, his head hanging low as he did was he was told. His hand still hurt, but it was nothing compared to the sting in his heart knowing he let his Alphas down. 

 

Doing just as he was told, he ran up the steps. 

 

○ □ ☆ □ ○ 

 

There was no denying it. The Alphas had won. Louis was now connected to his inner wolf and supposedly this should have been a joyful time for every average  Omega in Edgewood. 

 

Not Louis. He grew feelings for the Alphas- _his Alphas_ that he didn't want to feel. Ever since he was knotted, a deep desire to be praised and loved by his Alphas had flourished and now here he was on the big bed crying his eyes out because he let them down by failing dinner. 

 

_Bad Omega, bad, bad, bad!_

 

God, he wished he had just listened to Niall. Speaking of Niall, he missed him almost as kuch as he did Fizzy. He wanted Niall to come over and hug him and tell him how everything will be okay and help solve his problems. Louis sniffed and sat up straight when the door opened. 

 

Louis gulped when Edward came in with his doctor's bad. "Let me see your hand." 

 

The Omega's hand wasn't too badly hurt, just a little pink in the middle with a few small white blisters. Louis watched as Edward took a wooden stick and poked it around a glass jar that was filled with some yellow goopy mixture. The salve was cool on his palm and soon his hand was wrapped in a white bandage. 

 

"Now, I want you to turned around and bend over. You're getting five smacks. I would give you more but you're very lucky Marcel asked me to go lightly on you." Edward didn't sound as mad or mean per usual. Louis didn't want to believe that Edward only grew angry when he was scared. 

 

_Do as Alpha wishes._

 

Louis didn't know how to feel, it was like his mind was still in controll, but his body on auto pilot. Reluctantly,  he found himself turning over and for Edward to admire his perky cheeks behind a silk pair of light pink panties. 

 

Edward chuckled. "Also be very greatful of your genes, little one. I quite admire your juicy bum, so I will have great pleasure in this." 

 

Louis braced himself and while it was only five smacks, something even  a small pup wouldn't cry over, but he did. Edward lustfully gazed upon Louis' bum. 

 

"Oh, stop being dramatic, your bum isn't even pink from my hand."

 

"You've got big hands." Louis argused softly. Edward chuckled, "That I do. Now, come downstairs. You're to eat and study that cookbook Niall generously gave you. I don't want anymore slip ups, understand, Omega?" 

 

Louis jodded, "Y-yes, Alpha Edward." 

 

Gazing over at the small red hat that haunted his very life, Edward couldn't help but feel very smug. It was almost as if he had won a secret and personal war.  _Ha, ha. I won._

 

* * *

 

 

 

Come Monday morning, Louis' wolf woke him up earlier than the sleeping Alphas around him. Edward had said he'd be properly forgiven for last night's mishap if he cooked breakfast perfectly. His inner wolf craved the love for the brothers and at the crack of dawn Louis had hashbrows, eggs, bacon, toast and some coffee made. 

 

He didn't have time to be proud of himself for successfully cooking his first meal on his own as when he was draining the coffee grounds, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and lapped at his bond mark. 

 

"Your wolf is _soo pretty_." Harry groaned. "Been thinking 'bout it last night. Such a pretty white wolf you are." 

 

"What is the significance of it?" Louis asked. "I don't look anything like my wolf." 

 

Dishing himself up a plate, Harry patted Louis' head as a small token of gratitude. 

 

"No one really knows. Some people look like their wolves, some don't. I mean, you wouldn't recognize Liam in the summer, his fur turns a hint of red. And Niall's wolf is a mix of yellow and brown." 

 

Louis wondered why he ever thought shifting was a bad thing. Maybe because he knew deep down he'd fall deeper into the hole for the brothers. He didn't want to face the truth, not now. 

 

Marcel yawned as he came into the kitchen. "Mornin. . . Smells good." 

 

Thankfully, the morning went smoothly. Louis was forgiven for messing up dinner and Marcel and Harry bolted off for work before Liam would get anhry for being late. Soon, it was just Edward and him. "Are you doing anything today?" Louis asked. 

 

"Nothing that concerns you. Breakfast was better. I'll be back late. I expect a hot meal and for this house to be dusted." As Edward packed his bag, Louis caught the notice of a few small Pup toys as well. A part of him was swooned by the fact that Edward was so generous to Pups, and another was disbelief. 

 

Edward being nice without something to gain? Nonsense. 

 

"Yes, Alpha." Louis nodded. 

 

This was the first time Louis was truly left alone in the cabin. After cleaning up breakfast dishes and starting on the  dusting, he turned on the TV as backround noise. It hadn't settled in yet that this was going to be his life now, but when it did, he was rummaging through his things. Tears pooled out of his eyes looking at photos of his mother and sister. 

 

Fizzy was in Atkins, which he was grateful for, but he still wished he could be by her side. 

 

The scent of someone lurking around the house caught his attention. He didn't recognize who was outside and became fearful. Edward had left ofer an hour ago and could be miles away for all he knew and Marcel and Harry weren't due back until later. Louis knew this was Alpha county, but he never thought Omegas could be kidnapped. 

 

Quickly shifting into his own pure white wolf for protection, Louis dared to look out the bedroom window. Sure ejough someone was standing outside. 

 

And Louis couldn't believe his eyes. 

 

 ○□☆□○

 

"Problems shifting?" Edward wrote down on his little notebook. Standing before him was a woman holding her newborn Pup. 

 

"Yes, Alpha Edward, It's been over four months and. . . and." the mother grew emotional. Of course Edward didn't blame her, every mother grew worried if their Pup hadn't shifted back into the form of a baby from a Puppy. 

 

Edward gazed down at the small pup wrapped in a blanket. It's nose twitched and he whined. 

 

"I'll insert some syrum and we'll wait an hour. If nothing happens, then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do, Omega Tilly." 

 

Tilly, a brown haired Omega sobbed. Something this happened, a pup was born and they never shifted back, it was an old wives tale that Pups who never shifted were considered lame and useless because all they could do was hunt for the rest of their lives. No mother wanted that. 

 

Edward pulled out his syringe and medicine. Inside was a little concoction he made but hadn't successfully tried out. He didn't recommend it to use on Tilly's baby but the hysterical Omega was desperate. Her Alpha had died in an accident and her newborn was all he had. Edward injected the substance into the howling pup and they waited. 

 

And hour lster, a miracle happened. Before their eyes, Tilly's baby shifted and before hew was her baby boy.

 

"Oh, Alpha Edward, thank you!" Tilly was forever grateful of Edward's services. He was the best doctor in Edgewood. 

 

Edward smiled softly, handing the baby pup a small plushy toy to suck on. "No problem. Send word if anything happens. I'll be back to check on him later."

 

"Oh, Alpha, before you go, congratulations on obtaining your own Omega." Tilly cooed at her baby. Edward didn't thank her.

 

 

Walking out of the cabin, he went about his way to the next patient. Louis flooded his memories as did that hat. What Edward vowed to never admit involved Louis and the Omega never realized it. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis was dumbfounded. Standing before him, was Zayn. 

 

 

"What are you doing here?!" Louis whispered, even if no one but them was around. Zayn smelled different. He wasn't musky like his own Alphas, he was clean and almost refreshing to be around. The Omega gently walked down the back porch steps, approaching the Alpha. 

 

 

"If you get caught, they'll kill you!" 

 

 

Zayn wasn't speaking and that scared Louis. The Alpha had his hands in his pockets. "You've grown up. You're a bonded Omega now." 

 

 

Louis' head hung low. "Not like I could help it." 

 

 

"I know."

 

 

"You lost the fight. . . "

 

 

"On purpose." 

 

 

That remark had Louis take a step forward. "You what?" _Why did he loose on puropse?! He was supposed to help me!_

 

 

Louis was outraged. "You promised to free me! Now look at me, I'm collered! I was counting on you and it was all your fault!" 

 

 

"Louis. This was all part of the plan. You needed to be bonded and I had to loose. They think I'm long gone." Zayn explained. Louis turned around, tears falling from his eyes. He didn't want to hear it. 

 

 

"What plan? It's a shitty one at that!" 

 

 

"Louis, now that you're bonded, I need to ask you one thing: have they recognized your scent and you theirs?" Zayn was serious. Louis nodded, he didn't see what all of this had to do with him escaping. Besides, his wolf won't let him.  _Don't leave! Alphas need us. We need them!_

 

 

The Omega gripped his hair. "I hear it Zayn. I hear my wolf begging to stay with them." 

 

 

Zayn nodded, "And it will. Your Alphas can smell you as you are, but they won't be able to once you do what I ask. Louis, what I'm about to ask of you is atrocious and you'll hate me forever, but if you escape after it happens then we can find you help with ABO rights." 

 

 

 _Oh, them._ "They're the reason I'm in this mess!" 

 

 

"Because you were claimed. If you follow along as I say, they can get you out of an abusive Alpha's grips so long as. . . " 

 

 

Louis couldn't handle the suspense.  "Tell me what! I'll do anything!" 

 

 

Zayn's light brown gazed into Louis' blue. 

 

 

"So long as. . . .you're pregnant. An Alpha cannot recgonize an Omega's scent right away when the Omega is pregnant,  because it's not you they are smelling, but the pup. If you have the Brothers knock you up, you can leave escape and they won't know which scent trail to follow, it'll confuse them until they get used to your pregnant smell, but by the time that happens you'll be in Atkins." 

 

 

Louis wanted to throw up. It was a good moment as the snow started to fall around them before he could speak. 

 

 

"I. . . I have to be pregnant? Wait, how do you know about this?" 

 

 

"That's how my mother escaped," Zayn softly answered. "I haven't seen her in over twenty years. My mother was considered a traitor because of this and it sparked hope for a lot of disobedient Omegas in the county, that's why hunters and boarder patrol is amped up in these parts." 

 

 

Louis didn't know what to say. His mouth went dry as Zayn continued on. 

 

 

"That's why I left. I hate it here, I hate the Alphas who roam here and I hate Edward mother fucking Styles the most. Are you in or out?" 

 

 

 _Fizzy. Atkins. Freedom._ All at the cost of a pregnancy. Louis thought about everything this past week. Ever since he was knotted, he was able to embrace his inner wolf, literally a part of his soul he thought he lost, all with the help of his Alphas. 

 

 

But, the Pup. "I would have to raise a Pup all on my own. . . " 

 

 

Zayn didn't answer. 

 

 

Louis placed his hands on his flat stomach before looking up at Zayn. "My heat comes back in three weeks. It'll be at the end of January. Come back then."

 

 

"You're going along with this?" 

 

 

 

Hesitantly, the Omega nodded. "Yes." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not replying to your comments lately, normally that's something I'm on top of but I just wanna let you guys know that I am grateful for all your support and love ♥♥♡♡


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is having mixed emotions.  
>  
> 
> Liam has a request for Edward that shocks everyone.
> 
>  
> 
> Louis meets another set of mated Triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes, I'm writing this on a phone with meh thumbs. (That's how dedicated I am to ya'll)

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ooh," Niall rubbed his hand on his large belly. Getting in and out of bed proved to be troublesome for The Omega. Immediately, Liam was at his side.

 

 

"Are you sure you can handle the bed? I won't mind building you something in the den." Liam was always worrying about Niall. The Omega claimed he was carrying five Alpha puppies (and he looked like it too) and Liam didn't want Niall to fall or strain himself.

 

 

"I'm fine, dear. I just want to lay in my nest." Riddled with Liam's clothes, pillows, blankets galore was once their bed. Now, it was Niall's nest. All the Omegas usually have their bed as their nest where they would birth their Puppies. Not only was it convenient, but it was sentimental to Omegas; going along the lines of 'we conceived you here and you were born here too'.

 

 

Liam wasn't about to deny his Omega's wishes and helped him into the bed before crawling next to his mate to keep him warm.

 

 

"Thank you," Niall yawned.

 

 

"You do so much for me." Liam chuckled. He truly was the luckiest Alpha in all of Edgewood. Niall had proved on numerous times just how dedicated he was to his Alpha and it was smooth sailing in their bond. (Minus a few mood swings from a pregnant Omega, but Liam could handle it.)

 

 

Niall frowned. "I am worried about Louis. You told me that the Triplets bonded with him a week ago."

 

 

The Head Alpha nodded. When Harry and Marcel didn't show up for work, he suspected something was wrong and sent a wolf to go check on them. When the news of an Omega being bonded could be smelt from their cabin, Liam knew exactly what had happened. "They came to work happier than usual."

 

 

"But what about Louis? The poor dear was still just a Pup." Niall worried about Louis a lot. Unlike Louis, Niall had prepared himself in Omega school on how to care for an Alpha and what to expect. Louis didn't even know the basics or the ins-and-outs of the kitchen.

 

 

Liam chuckled, "Louis was Seventeen, love. I believe that might be a bit too old to be considered a Pup still."

 

 

"Still! His mother had passed when he was still young and he lost his sister. I felt I had to take on the role of his Nursemaid or something. I just didn't want him to feel alone." The blonde haired Omega sniffed, he was working himself up and he didn't know if it was the hormones or not.

 

 

His Alpha shushed him. "Hey, hey, be careful. You'll throw yourself into an early labor if you don't calm down." The Alpha rubbed his mate's aching back.

 

 

"I couldn't imagine going through what he did. And why did it have to be The Styles Triples, Liam? Anyone but them. I know they're not bad Alphas, but Edward is so demanding and then the whole thing with Zayn coming back-"

 

 

"Hey, hey. . . It'll be okay." Liam himself wasn't too sure on that. Edward's jealousy was something even he feared. Not to mention it wasn't a secret that Edward hated him. After all, he did technically take what rightfully should have belonged to Edward: status of Head Alpha.

 

 

Niall sniffed.

 

 

"I'd like to see Louis once more before I give birth because I won't be able to see him for two weeks after that and you won't be able to leave my side." When Omegas gave births in their nest, they were very vulnerable and open to predators. Of course, that was way back when wolves lived in the woods and not in houses, cabins, and cities. Still, it's embedded inside the Alpha's brain to never leave their mate's side and if anyone outside the family scent got too close, then there's no telling what would happen.

 

 

Liam nodded, "I'll make that happen baby. You'll see Louis tomorrow."

 

 

Niall thanked him before laying his Alpha's large hand on his belly. "Five puppies, I can't believe it and they're all Alphas too!"

 

 

The Omega's Alpha shook his head but chuckled humorously. "Now, you know there's no way of telling that. We'll know if our first born is an Alpha or not when they present themselves."

 

 

"I-I know that it's just. . . " Niall trailed off. He desperately hoped to bare Liam an Alpha first born. Of course, he and Liam would love their Pups no matter what they were, but because Liam is head Alpha, if they had an Alpha firstborn then automatically Liam's title would be passed down to their Pup when Liam felt he was ready to retire.

 

 

Liam felt guilt pang at his heart. It was over 9 years since the incident with Edward and Zayn and he didn't like how tied up he was in the feud.

 

 

"Are you alright?" Niall asked.

 

 

"M'fine baby. Get some rest. I love you."

 

 

"Love you too."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Harry watched Louis cook from the living room. At the moment he wasn't too interested in the football game on TV, nor did he care to ask Marcel what he was reading and Edward wasn't home yet. Harry pitied Louis. He knew the reason why he cried so much was because of them. Harry knew it was because of his brother's as well as his own selfish reasons as to why The Omega was kept here, but he felt as if he should make Louis' life more comfortable.

 

 

"Smells good!" He complimented. Louis looked up from the dish of cooked deer and mushrooms. He was getting better at multitasking the dishes he was making.

 

 

"Thanks." He mumbled. "What time will Edward be home?" The Omega's fear was he would be in the middle of putting away food only to have Edward walk in demanding he cook something for him. After all, a hot meal was his expectations of him and he didn't want to have a repeat of the spanking earlier.

 

 

"Late. Don't worry about it. Is the food done? Like Harry said, it smells delicious." Marcel put his book down and went to help set the table.

 

 

Another thing that separated Harry and Marcel from Edward, was their charity. The whole month he was here, Louis had never seen Edward do any chores. He wondered if Marcel and Harry did them all before he was captured. It wouldn't surprise him. Louis put on the oven mitts and carefully set the silver plate of deer meat on the table. Harry grinned.

 

 

"This looks scrumptious, Louis."

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis thought so too. "Thanks, it was one of Niall's recipes. I personally never had it, but I didn't want the deer meat to go to waste. Sorry, we don't have any potatoes. . . " The Omega blushed remembering the watery mashed potato incident last night. Marcel brushed him off.

 

 

"Never mind that, it's over with. Let's dig in."

 

 

Louis went to dish himself up when Harry grabbed his wrist. "Uh, Louis. . . you have to serve us. It's something Edward will require from you, but we think you should get into the habit of doing it anyway."

 

 

The Omega went to say something rude, or ask why Harry and Marcel could hunt bears but were incapable of serving themselves. However, his wolf got the best of him and before he knew it he was dishing Harry's plate. After they said grace, everyone dug in. Even though he wasn't here, Niall was still a lifesaver. Louis' mouth watered with every bite he took of the meal. He really outdid himself.

 

"So, Louis. Anything interesting occur today?" Marcel asked, almost causing Louis to choke on his food.

 

  
"Are you alright, Louis?"

 

 

"Uh, yeah. M'fine." Louis sipped his water. "And no. . . Nothing happened today. Just boring and uneventful." He stammered. Louis thought he had Zayn out of his head for the last few hours. In fact, the time between seeing Zayn earlier and now felt like almost unreal. His thoughts solely on Zayn's words and warning. Louis felt sick and his appetite was ruined.

 

"Hey. . . Can I ask you guys a question?"

 

 

Harry nodded.

 

 

"What started the whole feud with Zayn?"

 

 

There was silence. Harry set his fork down and sighed while Marcel patted his mouth with a napkin. Louis was pretty sure he opened a can of worms but he was tired of the secrets. A lot of things were not adding up, even Zayn had mentioned the brothers a few times that had Louis question him.

 

"I mean, I know you all hate each other, but why?" Louis asked.

 

Marcel looked at Harry. The two of them reading each other's facial expressions. "I don't think that's any of your business, Louis. What happened in the past was long ago and it's over with now."

 

 

"It still affects you today. I know it does Edward-"

 

 

"Don't mention this to Edward," Harry grew serious. "I have no desire to be mauled by my own brother and I'm sure you can't take another spanking."

 

 

The Omega almost whined-almost. It wasn't fair. He was confused about a lot of things and the Alphas keeping secrets from him wasn't helping. Still, he kept his mouth shut firmly when Marcel ended the conversation and stuck to small talk. Louis was doing the dishes when the sun had set and he knew it would be only a few hours until Edward came back to The Cabin. Right now, Louis couldn't focus on the TV playing a movie, his mind was whirling about Zayn.

 

 

Get pregnant. Your scent will be masked. Be filled with a Pup who will never know their real fathers.

 

 

Louis was sure he was going to lose his dinner. For starters, he wasn't sure he was daring enough to carry out such an immoral act, a secondly, no matter how bad he was treated by the Alpha brothers be it by their demanding nature or something else, he just couldn't bring himself to be so hurtful. Then again, anger grew in his heart. _They didn't care that they were taking everything from me, so why should I care about them?_

 

 

Still, Louis knew exactly the reason why: Because he was a kind hearted Omega.

 

 

However, his heat was coming up soon. And Edward did say he wanted Louis to be 'as big and full as Niall' one day earlier in the month. Louis sat up straight on the couch as Harry draped an arm around him, cuddling him close. Louis, still not used to such affection, sat still and tried to focus on the movie. When the clock chimed ten-thirty, Marcel deemed it was getting late and everyone head to bed.

 

 

"But, Edward isn't back yet-" Louis mentioned. Of course, he didn't miss Edward at all, but his inner wolf longed to see his mate. Marcel smiled softly.

 

 

"He'll be back when we're sleeping. If you go to bed now, you can see him before he leaves early tomorrow."

 

 

Louis felt bad for Edward. If his math was correct, Edward left the house at six this morning, it was ten-thirty. That means Edward had worked sixteen and a half hours today.

 

 

"Must be one tough job being a doctor in these parts if he's gone this long," Louis mentioned while brushing his teeth.

 

 

"Edward has many clients and patients. He even has his own office in town. I think today he was seeing Tilly Braun and her Pup for something urgent. I forget what, exactly." Marcel gargled before wiping his mouth.

 

 

Louis was confused. "What kind of a doctor is Edward anyway?"

 

 

"Just. . . a doctor. He does all sorts of things. I remember one time earlier this year he was called to the Southern borders because a pack broke out into a bloody fight and he had to amputate a few legs and arms."

 

 

Louis winced. "That's terrible."

 

 

"Yeah. Edward didn't come home for a week because of that. When he did, he slept for two days straight. Harry thought he died himself, the poor lug." Marcel chuckled, opening the bedroom door. Louis suddenly grew nervous. He had yet to change his clothes and he hadn't seen any of the brothers naked since his heat and yet naked as the day he was born was Harry laying on the bed. Louis assumed Harry had either little or no regard whatsoever to decency.

 

 

"Marcy, come kiss me."

 

 

"No, I'm tired. And how are you not cold, Hazza?" Marcel asked, buttoning up his own pajamas. Harry shrugged and dove under the covers.

 

 

"Need some clothes, love?" Marcel offered to Louis. Louis shook his head and quickly changed into some blue cotton panties and a large sweater and sweat pants. Harry chuckled. Seeing Louis' ripe bum in panties was always a blessing in itself. 

 

 

"And what's the point of wearing panties if I can't enjoy them?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Louis rolled his eyes and playfully pushed the Alpha back into the bed.

 

 

"The answer is no. I don't feel like doing anything frisky tonight."

 

 

_Carry their pups and run away._

 

 

Louis swallowed a lump in his throat while wiggling down in between the brothers in the big bed. Marcel turned off the lamp light and he and Harry cuddled Louis close. "Sweet dreams, Louis. I promise Edward will be home tonight. Dinner was delicious."

 

"Thanks." The Omega yawned. He didn't have a good sleep though. A nightmare had plagued his mind of being heavily pregnant and running away from a dark void only to run into his Alphas, all of them looking betrayed and angry that he tried to runaway from them. Louis whimpered in his sleep, but a soft, large hand rested on his shoulder, instantly calming him down. 

 

 

From the edge of the bed sat Edward looking beautiful in the moonlight that shined through the window. When he was sure Louis was sleeping soundly once more, he went back to holding the red hat in his hand. If he held it any tighter, he'd surly break it, which is why he put it back and tried to get some sleep himself. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 "Excuse me?" Louis asked, stunned. "You want Edward to do what?" 

 

It was early the next morning, so early the sun hadn't risen yet and everyone was sitting around the table eating eggs and bacon breakfast when Liam waltzed in asking for Edward. Harry and Marcel were as shocked as Louis, but no one was more surprised than Edward. 

 

Liam nodded, "That's right. I want him to be Head Alpha until after Niall has our Puppies. When Niall has given birth and I feel it is safe to leave him, then I will resume my original position." 

 

Edward crossed his arms. "You're serious?" 

 

"Yup."

 

"What's the catch, Payne? Never in my life have you asked me to do anything like this. Hell you fucking hate me and I know it. Why ask me and not your second in commands, or whatever the fuck they're called?" Edward wasn't about to get excited just yet. Granted, a moment like this is one he has egarly waited for since Liam took the title of Head Alpha. _A title that should have been mine._  

 

 

Liam stood tall. "Nothing. Just think of it as a favor for caring for Niall during the early stages of his pregnancy." 

 

No way Edward believed him, but glady took the job. "When do I start?" 

 

"After the puppies are born. I will be by his side from then on until I feel it is safe to leave." 

 

Edward nodded. He turned to look back at Louis and escorted Liam out of his home to have a cigarette and to talk more in private. Louis frowned in confusion as Harry plopped back into his chair. 

 

There, the Alpha whistled. "Holy shit." 

 

 "This is certainly. . . strange." Marcel  folded his arms and looked to be in deep thought. 

 

"What? What's happening?" Louis asked. "And don't keep me in the dark this time!" 

 

"Well, Omega, Edward was basically handed the most important job any Alpha could hold in this county. He'll be in charge of the whole Northern pack." Harry explained. Louis began dishing up the plates for everyone and refilling half empty coffee mugs. 

 

"Oh, well good for him." Louis didn't really see what the big deal was and Harry scoffed. "You're damn right. Edward should have the position anyway! I still believe that." 

 

Marcel hushed at Harry. "Louis, just know this is Edward's business. Don't ask him any questions about his job." 

 

Louis didn't push ajy further, but something else crossed his mind. "What about his job of being a doctor? Will someone have to fill in for him?" 

 

No one answered him because Edward came back inside. Smoke blew from his mouth as he shut the door. No one dared to say anything as Edward flashed a small grin. "What's everyone so quiet for? Bring out the fucking  fireworks, Hazza!" 

 

"Edward," Marcel started but didn't get to finish as Edward planted a huge kiss to his brother's lips. Harry grinned and went to bear hug his brother. Louis didn't know what he should do, but the second Edward's sleepy eyes gazed upon him he gave a soft smile. 

 

"Congratulations." he nodded. However, Edward licked his lips and without a word, hauled Louis to his feet and flipped him over so he was laying over the table, ass in the air.  

 

"Edward! What are you doing?!" Louis screamed.  

 

"I've got the on-start of a rut and I'm in a good mood too, so don't ruin it." Edward lustfully whispered in Louis' ear, tracing his hand down the Omega's thick thigh. Louis wanted to protest so bad, but his inner wolf shivered his soul. 

 

_Yes, Alpha, want your knot, please!_

 

 

Needless to say, there was a huge mess under the table Louis had to pick up later. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Due to Edward's giddy mood, he wanted to milk this title for all its worth and had his brother's fetch some of their friends for dinner tonight. Louis was to make a hearty meal as many if their guests would be Alphas. 

 

"I'm in the mood for those little pork bites and none of that tomato sclice crap on top of it." Edward leaned over the kitchen counter. He drank a whole gallon of water in front of Louis. Alphas needed to hydrate themselves after a big rut and there had been a lot of cum under the table Louis had to mop up with a rag. The Omega grumbled under his breath, flipping through the cook book. He was still very angry  at himself for allowing Edward to just fuck him over the table. 

 

Edward gulped the last of his water  and continued listing his demands. 

 

"I also would appreciate it if you went down to the cellar and brought up a barrel of our finest ale. I want nothing but the best for tonight." 

 

 _He's acting like a spoiled Omega planning their sweet sixteen._ Louis jotted down everything Edward said. He may not  have liked being ordered around, but he had other things on his mind to worry about. His next heat was in three weeks, he knew the Alphas knew this. Zayn's offer was still on the table but Louis didn't know if he could morally bring himself to do such a thing. Where he came from, Pups were birthed out of love and happiness, not as a way of escaping somewhere. 

 

 _What other choice do we have?_ He sighed. 

 

"Are you listening to me?" Edward snapped his fingers in Louis' face. 

 

"No, I'm not. Stop that!" The Omega brushed his Alpha's fingers from his face and turned his back. "I'm trying to read." 

 

Edward snarled, "Don't ignore me." 

 

Louis did just that. Ignored him. Edward didn't like being ignored, his Alpha ego liked knowing Louis' baby-blue eyes were on him at all times, be it in admiration or hate. That's just how much he craved the Omega. 

 

"I'm going to chop more wood for you out back. Answer the door if someone knocks." With that Edward left Louis to his thoughts. Louis felt he would throw up at any second. All he could think about was him carrying a Pup and running away from Edgewood. 

 

 _Fizzy_. He knew she was safe, but if he had the chance to see her just one more time, he'd take it in a heartbeat. 

 

The Omega sniffed, chopping onions as an excuse for his tears. He was startled when a small knock on the door interrupted his daydreams and he went to answer. 

 

"Hello?" he asked. 

 

Standing before him were three young girls with long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. They were all slim in comparison and all equally the same height. Louis was stunned when he sniffed them, instinctively. They were siblings, but even more so, there were two Omegas and one Alpha. And they were mated.

 

"Well, this is interesting." one girl said.

 

"They never mentioned a mate."  said another. 

 

Louis stuttered, "Wh-who are you three?" he stepped aside when the Alpha of the trio waltzed right in the door.  _She acts just like Edward._ Louis wanted to roll his eyes. 

 

"Ooh, Tina! He's so pretty!" one Omega girl with super curly hair bounced in front of Louis, taking his hands. 

 

"Let him breathe, sis. And to answer your question, Omega. We are The Calder Triplets." The Alpha sister spoke up. "I'm Christina, or Tina for short. You've already met Eleanor and behind her is Gretchen. We are good friends with your Alphas. I assume Edward is out back? I can smell him. I'll find him." 

 

Louis' jaw hung open as he watched Christina leave. Still, his mother didn't raise a rude boy and he thanked her, inviting them to help cook.

 

"It's nice to finally meet the mate of Edward, Marcel and Harry!" Eleanor, the bubbly Omega startled Louis. "We thought they were gonna die alone." 

 

"Ellie, that's rude!" Gretchen whispered. 

 

"What it's true! You are so lucky though, Louis!" Eleanor flashed him a sweet smile. 

 

Louis didn't feel lucky at all. In fact, the betrayal he might have to commit was upsetting his inner wolf even more. 

 

"Have you thought of what you're going to name your pups yet?" Gretchen asked. The boy Omega felt sick yet once  again. 

 

 

 _This is going to be a long day._ Was all Louis could think. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shocker. (Not really)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, if you liked don't forget to leave kudos ( ♥ ) and a comment bellow. If you guys wanna chat follow me on twitter @Angelic_Dusty


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Edward find common interests over hot chocolate. 
> 
>  
> 
> Niall starts nesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha. The Calder Triplets. Oh god, I remember when this was new. That's how old I am in this fandom.

 

 

 

In a way, [The Calders ](http://67.media.tumblr.com/4477dcc101328cb3e49299349d8b76dd/tumblr_mfuxr3ey841rzygpwo1_500.jpg) were a lot like The Styles. Besides the obvious of them being triplets, Gretchen and Eleanor adored Christina. They worshiped the very ground she walked on and Louis could sort of see why. She was the oldest and an Alpha, like Edward. Unlike Edward, however, she was patient and waited lovingly for her little sisters to finish their sentences before speaking and never demanded them if anything. Then again, Gretchen was hand in foot with a glass of water for Christina without the Alpha even asking, so Louis wondered if she were trained or not. 

 

"So, Louis. Adjusting to things?" Christina asked, throwing the butt of her cigarette out the door. 

 

Louis slowly nodded. "Yes, Alpha Tina." 

 

Christina smiled, "Obedient little thing you are." she patted his caramel hair. "Where did you say you were from?" 

 

"Bridgefield." Louis slowly replied, missing the memories of his childhood. Christina gazed back at Edward, who was tossing his own finished cigarette into the snow. 

 

"That far? Must have been quite the culture shock for you. _Oi, Eddy!_ " Christina shouted. Louis was confused.  _Eddy?_  Louis had wondered where that nickname came from. With the way Christina slurred it, it must be a pet peeve of Edward's to be called that. Edward huffed over, immediately looking at Louis. 

 

"What did he do now?" 

 

Louis' mouth dropped open. He hadn't done anything and it was infuriating that Edward would assume he did something. When he went to shout, his inner wolf silenced him.  _No! Not in front of an Alpha guest!_

 

Christina chuckled, "Oh no. Why would you assume that? Dis widdle wubby dovy bean has done nothing wrong in his life!" 

 

Louis didn't know how to respond to that. Christina shoo'd Louis back to the kitchen to finish up dinner. When the two Alphas were alone she turned back to her friend. 

 

"You hunted down an Omega from Bridgefield? That's low even for you." Tina leaned against the back entrance doorway. Her chestnut brown hair in a high ponytail dripping down to her shoulders. Edward snorted. 

 

"Since when did you care about anything I've ever done?" In all his life, Christina never told him how to live his life. Fellow Alphas never did such things to one another unless an order was given by a higher Alpha. But Christina was his equal. Both were medical professionals and had slightly similar upbringings. Christina chuckled, shaking her head. 

 

"I've always _cared_ , idiot. But never dictated. Just be softer on the boy. Treat him how you do your brothers: kiss him and hold him and tell him that you love him with each beat your heart pounds. Fuck, Edward. He has feelings too and if you haven't smelt it yet, then you're a bigger idiot than I thought you were." Christina shrugged, walking into the kitchen. Edward wasn't mad at her, but he didn't know if anything she said would help. Louis had made it very clear he hated him. But then, that red hat upstairs flashed in his memory again and he grew jealous.

 

Louis was in the middle of helping Eleanor and Gretchen butter a roast and Marcel was observing when Edward approached his Omega.

 

He cleared his throat, catching Louis' attention. For the moment Edward stared, he noticed smaller things he hadn't before. Sniffing his Omega on the neck, a bitter taste of bile began to rise in his throat.

 

Christina was right, the boy was terrified of him. Of course, Edward knew this before, but he assumed that after he had mated with Louis then the boy would loose hope and submit. But there was still a fire in the boy's baby blue eyes and a gentle spirit of his inner wolf. 

 

"How's the roast coming?" Edward asked. He'd start small. If Louis hated him for the rest of his life, then it was his own fault. 

 

 _Omega! Our Omega is afraid of us!_ His inner wolf wouldn't shut up. Louis stammered, "Uh, y-yeah. Just a few more minutes. Then it'll go into the over and it'll be done in time for dinner."

 

Marcel glanced up at his oldest brother and smiled softly, taking this que to walk away to snuggle up to Harry and read a book. Marcel was happy. Edward was finally letting his guard down to be courteous of their Omega. Edward scratched the back of his head, not knowing quite what to say next. With his only excuse of roast in his mouth, Edward stayed mostly quiet through dinner. 

 

Thankfully, Eleanor spoke up. "Hey, who wants something hot to drink? I know Louis was talking about some tea earlier." 

 

Happy to be out of the awkward situation with his Alpha, Louis scurried over to the cabinet, but when he pulled down the tea jar, he frowned seeing no more tea bags were inside. "We're out." he frowned. 

 

This was a problem. Next to his Mother and Fizzy, tea was one of the only things Louis loved. He frowned. Edward, feeling a tad sorry for the Omega, reached up to a shelf higher where Louis wouldn't be able to reach without a ladder. He pulled down what looked like a coffee tin. 

 

"Here." he handed it to Louis. Louis looked at the can, it had no lable. However, written in black marker was: 

 

**Edward's (DONT TOUCH, OR YOU'LL DIE!)**

 

"Heat up some milk." 

 

 _Milk with tea?_ Louis did as he was told and when the milk was steaming hot and poured into mugs, he opened the tin and gasped. Inside was chocolate powder. Cocoa mix. It smelled rich and lovely. Grabbing a spoon, he spread an equal ammount into everyone's mug before calling them to the table. 

 

Louis couldn't remember the last time he had hot cocoa, they never had been able to afford it when he was a kid. The Alphas were served first and soon everyone was at the table. They chatted about anything that came to mind, movies, tv shows, and Edward's new ststus as Temporary Head Alpha (which by the way Edward had no qualms bragging about). 

 

Louis was left to his own thoughts. And of course the one thing on his mind being pregnant and following with Zayn's plan. 

 

His inner wolf cried at the mere thought of Louis doing something so atrocious and backstabbing. 

 

_Be escape while pregnant, end up alone and mateless but free with Fizzy in Atkins._

 

He gazed up at the triple brothers. Edward smacked a large handful of marshmallows out of Harry's hand, calling him a glutton while Marcel laughed at Harry's pain. 

 

_Or, stay here with my mates._

 

Louis felt he were being ripped apart. His desprate desire to reunite with his sister, battling the new feelings that was growing stronger each day for his Alphas. 

 

"Louis. . . Omega!" Edward called, snapping Louis out of his thoughts. "How does it taste?" 

 

Louis' own mug of hot  chocolate was nearly gone. He gave a polite smile. "It was delicious. Thanks for sharing." 

 

Before Edward had the chance to say anything back, Marcel spoke up. "Yes, thank you for making this for us, Louis. While my brother might try to steal the glory from you, I am forever grateful for you and will worship the very ground you walk on." 

 

Edward snarled while everyone else laughed. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Hey love, have you seen my-?" Liam called out to his Omega, but stopped midway when he opened the bedroom door. Originally, he was going to asl where his pants were when he noticed the usually clean room now disorganized and cluttered about. Sheets were pinned to the ceiling, acting as walls around the bed and The Alpha noticed  nearly all of his clothes were sprung everywhere. 

 

Liam knew this could mean only one thing. 

 

Gently walking to the bed, he pulled a sheet aside and sure enough, his prediction was true. 

 

Niall, curled up in one of his knitted sweaters and Liam's sweatpants, his belly stuck out as he snuggled under a pile of Liam's (and only Liam's) clothes. 

 

The Alpha spotted the pair of black skinny jeans he wanted just above Niall's head, but when he went to reach for them he nearly got his arm hitten off. 

 

"Hey-hey now. No need for that." Liam wasn't angry, in fact at moments like this an Alpha couldn't afford to be angry and burst out explosive words, or they'd have an emotional Omega on their hands. "I've got to wear my pants, love. It's not a day where I can just be my wolf-"

 

Poor Niall let out a distraught whine. Liam sighed, "Fine." When he went digging through  his drawers for ajother pair, Niall made the same whining noise. 

 

"You didn't even bring these into the nest." Liam scoffed. Regardless, he still tossed the pair to the Omega, who happily hugged them to his chest and drifred off back to sleep. 

 

The Alpha knew it would be only a matter of time before Niall wouldn't let him leave the house, as all Omegas need an Alpha to guard them in the last few weeks of pregnancy. It was survival instincts, rooted deep into the DNA of the residences  in Edgewood. Never mind that they lived in cabins, they still wanted their Alpha neer them. 

 

Liam found a pair of jeans downstairs in the dryer and made note  to stop by Styles Cabin to inform Edward that his day of finally becoming Head Alpha was approaching fast. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I felt like this chapter was a lousy one. Idk, I just do. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry this was uploaded so late, I was so wrapped up in the Thanksgiving Holiday and now I gotta prepare for Christmas. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you liked ♥♥


	18. Author's Note (December 9th 2016) // RIP Johannah Deakin

 

 

 

 

 

I'm sure you all saw this one coming upon opening this new chapter. But, I feel it has to be done/said. . . .

 

Today, the Tomlinson/Deakin family and the One Direction Fandom lost a friend, a wife but most of all, a mother. Due to Johannah's Deakins' passing, I will not be updating the new chapter of WTWCO until 2017. Not only has the stress of the fandom clashed with my life outside a computer but we can all agree that this devastating event was very sudden and heartbreaking.

 

I never knew Johannah personally, but all the love she had expressed and gave to her children and even strangers was more than enough to see that she was a true angel. Johannah had a really hard life, guys. Pregnant at 18, alone and often poor, went through a rough divorce and struggled with leukemia. She could have been bitter about her life and by God she had the right to be, but she wasn't. She kept smiling and being the selfless person that she was. Johannah Deakin's death is sad, but it wasn't in vain. She had people who loved her and cared about her and that's all that matters.

 

It is very upsetting to know she is leaving behind 7 children, two of them probably won't even remember her, but please know that The Tomlinson/Deakin family won't go unloved. They have each other and we need to be there for Louis when he needs us, just like Johannah was. I respected the woman just as I did with Harry's mother and Liam's mother and Niall's mom and even Zayn's.

 

 

It is with a heavy heart that I have to type this, but I think it's for the best that I take a break. Not only has this taken a toll on me, but also with the stress of daily life and the holidays it's getting harder and harder to write fanfiction at the moment. (Not only that, but I am currently in a winter storm watch with a ton of snow on the way and I might loose power).

 

Before I let you go, I just want to say that 2016 has been a pretty rough year and not just for Directioners. **2016 sucked because of how people treated one another.** It had nothing to do with the year it's self. The Earth just rotates around the sun, bringing the days and the nights. And you can't blame a whole year, on someone's actions. It's people who do bad/mean/and hurtful things. I guess Death made it all more real.

 

 

 

I love you all, see you in 2017.

 

 

And Godbless your soul, Johannah Deakin. 

 

 

 _-Angel._  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs to talk/vent/or unleash their thoughts about this I can be reached at these sites:
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter: @Angelic_Dusty (You'll have a better chance at getting an automatic response)   
> Ao3 Tumblr: angelicdusty (I check once or twice a day)  
> Main Tumblr: drifting_weightless_loveless (I'm on this more)


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Edward's inauguration as Head Alpha
> 
>  
> 
> Louis confesses everything to Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and Happy New Year! It's been a whole year since I updated! (pun intended) I hope everyone had a good holiday and hopefully 2017 will be a lot kinder to us. 
> 
> I meant to publish this last night but . . . . I accidently clicked the delete button. Oh well. 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to follow me on twitter: @Angelic_Dusty for more information on updates or just to chat ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

 

 

 

The day had come. Edward, was rather chipper with glee on the morning of his inauguration. Louis found him (for once) to be pleasant around. Currently, Edward was reading the newspaper with a smile on his face, sipping a cup of dark coffee. 

 

 

"Make us something delicious, Pet. I want a good, filling breakfast for my inauguration." Edward had demanded, softly. Louis, wanting to please the Alpha and not cause a fight. 

 

 

"What do you do exactly?" Louis dared to ask. Edward all night last night had been outside "practicing" for the next day. Anything from kicking up wood choppings to forcing his brothers to wrestle him in the snow. Edward smirked behind his cup of coffee. 

 

 

"Nothing really, Liam explains to the pack that he will be gone for a while. It's afterwards that becomes fun." Edward wiggled his eyebrows, downing his drink. 

 

 

Louis looked to Marcel, still confused. "Edward wants to fight Liam." Marcel explained, hearing Louis gasp. "But, he has the right to, technically, Liam is handing the reigns to Edward after all." 

 

 

"But, Liam is only giving it to you temporarily." Louis flipped the large summer sausage, regardless if it was done or not Edward still yanked it out of the hot pan and began eating it. 

 

 

"It's a right and Head Alpha has when he feels threatened, Omega. When Liam comes crawling back for his status, my brothers and I will take him on." Edward explained. Then he smirked, biting into the sausage link at his stunned Omega. "You'll have a lot of responsibilities too. Omegas and our future generation of Pups will look up to you. And a beautiful Den Mother you'll be." 

 

 

Louis ignored him, frying up more sausage and three eggs. 

 

 

"Like listening to me," Edward continued. "And being swollen with my pups." 

 

 

The blue eyed Omega shivered at that last sentence. A part of him feared Edward had caught on to his plan with Zayn to escape and he had to remind himself that he didn't start anything yet, he was still in the clear. Louis wasn't terrible at keeping secrets, but one as big as this, it was making him physically ill. 

 

 

"But Liam is your friend." Louis tried to get off topic of Pups, he already ate and had no desire to feel any self-pity or loose his breakfast. 

 

 

Marcel nodded, "It's just the way things are, Louis. But don't worry, I'll make sure Liam finds a job that he likes. He didn't mind hunting with us when he was Head Alpha." Louis was relieved that Marcel wouldn't leave Liam jobless, especially since he was going to be a father soon.

 

 

Edward scowled, "Put him in the Southern District then. I don't want to see him for a long while, not after what I had to put up with in my own home" 

 

 

Just as Louis was about to speak up, a large snowball was thrown and knocked Edward's sausage link out of his palm. Edward snarled at a giggling Harry out the window and ran out the door to pound him brother into a snowbank. 

 

 

"I thought Edward was the mature one." Louis softly spoke when Marcel stood next to him, holding out his empty coffee cup. 

 

 

"Oh, he is. Look, he could be hitting Harry with ice balls, but he's not." 

 

 

Louis couldn't pay attention to the brothers as he gazed down to his empty, flat, pudgy tummy. He subconsciously placed his tiny hands over his apron. He felt sick thinking of being pregnant and running away. It would be unfair to the Pup if they realized their only reason for existing was so Louis could escape a situation. A Pup should never be born out of a pawn, or such a selfish act. Louis bit his lip when he felt Marcel's own hands place themselves on top of his and the Alpha's face nuzzle into his warm neck. 

 

 

"Imaging you with my Pups, my brother's pups.... _turns me on._ " he growled, possessively. 

 

 

Louis whimpered as Marcel began to suck at the bite mark he gave Louis on the right side of his neck. It was his special mark that would permanently show other Alphas just who Louis belonged to. 

 

 

"Full of pups too. You're very fertile and I can't wait for your heat soon." Marcel smiled. He, along with his brothers, wanted lots and lots of pups. Well, maybe not enough to be considered a small army, but they would like their pup to be a sibling. Edward wanted at minimum three. Marcel didn't care how many and Harry wanted enough kids to teach how to hunt enough food for Louis to make a seven course meal.

 

 

Louis said nothing, but silently prayed his unborn Pup for forgiveness. 

 

 

 

When Edward and Harry were done with their shenanigans, Edward told Louis to get ready. "You must be present. I wouldn't be much of the Alpha as I am to not take my Mate to my special ceremony, now would I?" Edward winked. Louis nodded, but Edward followed him to the bedroom. 

 

 

"I have a request." He spoke.

 

 

"W-what is it?" Louis shivered. 

 

 

Edward tossed him a white sweater and nice dress pants, but the catch of it all were a pair of black, [butterfly lacy panties with a matching black crop top](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1IupLIXXXXXXXXpXXq6xXFXXXQ/Sexy-Underwear-Red-Black-Watermelon-red-Nude-font-b-Butterfly-b-font-Accent-Sheer-Lace-Panty.jpg). Louis turned red, he hadn't remembered buying this. Edward must have seen his expression, "I bought it when you weren't looking. And I must say, I now recall exactly why I liked it so much." He whispered. Louis gulped. 

 

 

"Get out so I can change!" Louis jerked around, holding the underwear in his hands. Edward, while he normally would have wanted to see his Omega naked, respected his wishes and left. 

 

 

Once again, Louis' hands roamed the surface of his tummy. 

 

 

"Please. . . please forgive me." 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was required for Louis to attend the Inauguration. He was Edward's mate after all. As hypocritical as it was for him to be thinking this, he felt safer being next to Harry and Marcel in a room full of Alphas watching Liam talk about Niall's pregnancy being in its last Trimester and how he needs to hand over the job to Edward. Louis was, at first, nervous about being on stage in front of all the Alphas. But with Harry and Marcel by him, it was a little more bearable. Honestly, he didn't think the Inauguration would be this sophisticated. Everyone was dressed in their best and Louis almost mistook this as a political 

 

 

Edward sat in front of the crowd, a big smile on his face, one of pride and relief. 

 

 

"Please, give a warm greeting to Edward Styles, Edgewood's Northern Head Alpha." Liam clapped, allowing Edward to take the stage. Louis spotted Christina in the crowd and noticed Liam leaving quickly. _Probably to return to Niall._ He hoped. Edward took the stage by storm, during his speech, Alphas cheered but Louis was not paying attention. His underwear was making his nipples itchy and the underwear was a size too small for his bum. 

 

 

Louis wiggled in his seat, trying to get comfortable. 

 

 

"You okay?" Harry asked, concerned. 

 

 

"Yeah."  _Damn Edward and him buying itchy tube tops and small sized underwear._ Louis was grateful when the ceremony ended. Sadly, he had to stand by Edward as too-many-Alphas and Omegas congradulated him. Some even greeted themselvs to Louis and spoke about how "honorable" he looked or some crap like that, trying to kiss his ass was what they were doing.

 

 

Louis just wanted to go home. However, in the middle of everything, Christina had approached them. 

 

 

"Hello, Edward. Excited?" 

 

 

"Very." Edward tightened his grip around Louis' hip. "You were a little late arriving." 

 

 

"My bad. I have to check on Niall." When Christina mentioned the blonde, Louis grew worried. 

 

 

"Is he okay?" Louis feared for the unborn Pups, but Christina only patted his head. 

 

 

"Healthy as a horse. He's due any day now and has requested your appearance. I think he has something to tell you." Christina shrugged. Louis would love to be anywhere but here and looked up to Edward with pleading eyes. The Alpha turned to Marcel, who was talking to another Alpha, and asked him to accompany Louis. 

 

 

"Be careful," Christina warned. "Liam left early. Said he had to "guard" him." With that, the female Alpha chuckled to which Louis gulped. The Omega wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what Christina ment by Liam "guarding" Niall. Suddenly, he didn't want to go, for fear a fight might start. 

 

 

Marcel had driven Louis to Liam and Niall's cabin when Louis smelt something musky in the air. 

 

 

"I'm going to stay out here, Louis." Marcel said when they approached the property in the truck. "Liam won't think of you as much of a theat considering you're an Omega. Please be quick, it's going to storm tonight." Marcel glanced up at the darkening sky. Louis couldn't help but smirk at the irony of the weather perfectly matching up with today's events. 

 

 

The blue-eyed Omega scurried up the front porch steps and didn't bother knocking. 

 

 

"Liam? Niall?" he called out. He recieved no answer. He was sure someone had to be home, Liam's truck was outside and the fire in the fireplace was going. Louis began to move towards the bedroom. He figured Niall would still be in the nest. When he entered the room, he gasped. White sheets were surrounding the whole bed like a canopy, but what startled him the most was the neer death glare Liam gave him. 

 

 

"L-Liam?" Louis timidly spoke. 

 

 

"Ten minutes." Liam's Alpha was terrifying. His eyes were turning from their soft brown to a deep yellow and his fangs were prominently on display. Louis nodded and quickly scurried past Liam to Niall. 

 

 

The blonde was sitting up on bed wearing a overly large sweatshirt and knitting a baby blanket. The second he spotted Louis, a big smile cracked on his face. 

 

 

"Oh, Louis! sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Niall smiled. Louis noticed the Omega's belly was a lot bigger than the last time (if it were possible) and Louis wondered if Niall would ever have his old body back. The Omega smiled back. 

 

 

"How are you feeling?" He asked. 

 

 

"Honestly, I feel awful, but I'm happy too." Niall giggled. "I'm almost finished with the last blanket. All for my babies." 

 

 

Louis asked to sit somehwere, but Niall advised him not to. "I don't mind, but grumpy out there won't like it too much. Oh-erm, Liam!" he called. The Alpha immediately stormed in, not caring if he pushed Louis out of the way.

 

 

"Can I have some Oranges with that special cheese sause Sophia made on New Years for us? Oh, and a glass of tomato juice too!" 

 

 

Liam nodded and rushed out of the room to fill in his Omega's order. Louis stuck his tongue out in disgust. 

 

 

Niall chuckled, "Isn't he a dear? I heard it was Edward's inauguration today. How did it go?" Louis huffed, "Boring. Honestly, I couldn't pay attention." 

 

 

The pregnant Omega only chuckled. "I understand your predicament,  sweetie. But remember, being the mate of Head Alpha is a very straining and often judgemental position to be in. You'll be a Den Mother to orphan Pups and the biggest rolemodel to Omegas." 

 

 

Louis gulped. He suddenly felt sicker as reality caved in. Complete strangers looking at him for love and guidance? He didn't even know how to cook or clean properly until last month. "I don't know if i can-"

 

 

"Just be sweet and yourself." Niall grabbed his hand, yawning. "Mm'tired, tell Liam m'sleepy." and just like that, the Omega fell right to sleep in front of Louis. Not wanting the Omega to acciently poke his stomach, Louis took the knitting needles and set them aside before tucking in Niall. 

 

 

Slowly, he left the room, by passing Liam holding a tray of food. The Alpha ignored him. 

 

 

Thankfully, Marcel still had the truck running and it was a good thing too, it was starting to snow. Louis felt bile rising in his throat, but managed to keep it down as Marcel drove down the snowy roads. Louis' teeth chattered so Marcel began to turn the vents towards him. 

 

"Is that better?" 

 

 

"Yes, thank you." Louis nodded, curling up in his seat. 

 

 

"So, how was Niall? What did he need you for?" 

 

 

Louis shrugged, "He fell asleep before I had the chance to ask. His belly has gotten bigger." 

 

 

"Liam didn't give you any trouble did he?" Marcel narrowed his eyes. "Alphas are like wthat when their Omega starts to nest." 

 

 

"No, be mostly ignored me." Louis was NOT going to give Liam a death sentance by telling Marcel that he actually pushed him aside. He was sure Liam was too deep in his Alpha mood to even notice. 

 

 

"Hey, can you open this for me?" Marcel handed Louis a half frozen bottle of sodapop. Louis nodded and it took him a minute, but he opened the bottle his with fingers. Marcel thanked him and it was silent from then on. Louis looked out to the fields covered in a blanket of snow. Cabins were all lit up and looked cozy and warm. He even spotted families outside playing before the weather turned bad. 

 

 

He was going to be a Den mother to all of those wolves. And he was going to let them down. 

 

 

Louis fumbled with his sest belt. "I don't have to." He whispered to himself, low enough for Marcel not to hear. 

 

 

 

_You'll be free. You'll see Fizzy again._

 

 

Fizzy.

 

 

"Um. . . Marcel?" Louis softly spoke. The Alpha gave a grunt, sipping his drink through a straw. They passed farms, open fields, cabins, families playing in the snow. "Because I've been seeing Niall so much. . . . and Edward is Head Alpha. . ." 

 

 

_You'll abandon your Mates. Your pup will be born out of a pawn._

 

 

"I was wondering....um. . ."  Louis was shivering, so Marcel turned up the hearpt, still drinking his soda. Louis was stuttering. His heart was at war with his head and his stomach. He didn't know if he could do this. 

 

 

_Do it now or you'll never have the chance!_

 

 

 "I want to have Pups." 

 

 

Marcel spat out his soda in surprise, hitting the inside of the windsheild and nearly drove them into a snowbank. 

 

 

 

 

  _You're soon to be free. But you're still repulsive._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *inserts my longest Yeah Boy ever* 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment please :) I'll try to reply back! ♥


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is suspicious about Louis' request for Pups. 
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Edward's first command as Head Alpha is a cruel one and it bothers Marcel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated a bit earlier than usual (but when is that ever a problem??)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Ed's new song saved 2017. I highly recommend it.

 

 

 

"This certainty is. . . . .a strange turn of events." Edward cooly replied to Louis' request of bearing pups. The Eldest brother and Harry were both sitting on the couch when Marcel had told them everything, excitedly, when Harry and Edward returned from the ceremony. 

 

 

Louis felt hot, but blamed it on sitting next to the fireplace. 

 

 

"Not that I am trying to interrogate you, but I feel as if I have the right after the months of insults and emoty threats from you," Edward snickered. Louis was mad, of course Edward would treat this like a cst and mouse game. "my only question is: why?" 

 

 

Marcel and Harry waited patiently for an answer. Slowly, Louis opened his mouth. 

 

 

"Well, it's not like I can runaway. And it's all Niall's doing. He's influenced me," Louis fiddled with his shirt. "And, like you said-I will have duties being a Den Mother. Aren't Den Mothers supposed to be....mothers?" 

 

 

Harry bit his lip. "Louis, as excited as I am to hear you want to carry our pups, I don't think you really-" Louis grew nervous, had he been so predictable that they don't believe his lie? 

 

 

"Of course he does!" Edward stood, interruping his brother. "It was a good idea after all to have Niall influence our Omega. Maybe you should be around Omegas more often?" Edward, too caught up in the moment to think rationally. Thankfully, that's where Harry came in. 

 

 

"But, what if it's just peer pressure, Ed? You know how above and beyond Niall goes, what if Louis feels the need to-" Harry didn't get to finish as Edward turned to glare at his little brother. 

 

 

"Are you really that stupid, Harry? ALL Omegas at one point or another desire to carry their mate's pups, every Alpha knows that." Edward barked harshly at Harry. 

 

 

Marcel frowned and Louis saw Harry's face darken. Edward sneered. "Go do something useful, like chop wood. Or are you too dumb to figure that out?" On that note, Harry stormed to the back door, slamming it hard. Louis winced. He had never seen Harry that upset with Edward.  Any other day, it would be Harry worshipping the very ground his brother walked on. 

 

 

"Ignore him, Louis. I'm fed up with his tenancy to be an idiot. Now, about this. . . pup matter. I want all of us to mate with you." Edward ran his fingers through Louis' bangs, brushing them back, "and won't they be pretty with your blue eyes." 

 

 

Louis hadn't the time to fake a compliment as he sniffed the air, catching another Alpha's scent before a coal grey wolf opened their front door, not bothering to knock. 

 

 

"Sir, emergency in the Western Front! An unknown pack has been spotted hunting neer the town of Leith. " 

 

 

Edward chuckled, "My first duty. Well, love. Don't know when I'll be back, but we will talk about this later. Marcel, come with me." Edward and Marcel ran off the front porch, shifting into their mighty inner wolves and darted across the snowy plains. 

 

 

Louis watched them leave before shutting the door. As he did, he leaned againdt the wooden frame and heard nothing but his own heartbeat. Soon, tears trinkled down his face. The despair soon sunk in and reality was making him dizzy. He had put on a kettle of tea just as the sjow reafhed the cabin. Then he remembered Harry. He wanted to check on him, he knew first-hand on how hurtful Edward's words were. 

 

 

 _But Harry and Edward are brothers. Who knows what they've said to each other._ He reasoned. 

 

 

Louis stood on the back porch with his house coat pulled close to him as he watched Harry swing down the axe and the wood easily split in two, like a hot knife through butter. Harry made it easy, Louis knew it was much harder. 

 

 

"Harry?" He called. Harry had heard, even for as far back as he was. "Please come in?" 

 

 

The Alpha debated if he wanted to or not, but as the snow began to worsen and the wind picked up, he hauled the wood he had cut inside and Louis handed him a match. Harry had the fire started as Louis brought over two mugs of tea. Harry thanked him and the two sat in front of the fire, keeping warm. 

 

 

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Harry bit his cheek. "But, you've only known Ed for a month, he's actually not bad-"

 

 

"Harry. . ." Louis' soft voice sushed the Alpha. "I don't care how nice he is with I wasn't here, he shouldn't call you stupid, you're not stupid."

 

 

Harry snorted, "Yes I am. In school I got bad marks while Marcel and Edward were on top of the class. The only things I was good at were sports and hunting. Even then, I could never beat Edward. I've never beaten him at a game of anything, or even training he still kicks my ass." Harry couldn't look at Louis in the eyes. He sipped his tea, it was peppermint. 

 

 

"Marks aren't everything, Harry. I've failed some things too, but that doesn't make me dumb."

 

 

"You've never had an older brother rub it in your face." Harry mumbled, poking the firewood with a stick.

 

 

" I'll bet you're good at something Edward isn't. I know you are." The Omega smiled. 

 

 

Harry was confused, finally looking up from his mug. "Like what?" 

 

 

Louis looked to be deep in thought, "Well. . . you taught me how to shift!" He remembered. "Edward was a doctor and couldn't piece together how I couldn't shift, Harry, but you helped me to. And. . . look at us, we're having a conversation. I've maybe had one of those with Edward. You're actually very sweet and comfortable to talk to, Harry." 

 

 

_When you're not chasing down Omegas, that is._

 

 

Harry's lips cracked into a small smile and his emerald eyes glittered from the reflection of the fire that had Louis blushing behind his mug. 

 

 

"You really wanna have our pups? You're not just saying that, or. . . ?" Harry whispered. Louis gazed into the fire, only further reminding him of the Hell that awaited him for lying. 

 

 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" 

 

 

Harry chuckled, "My brothers and I didn't exactly bring you home cheery and excited to be our Omega. Actually, I thought you'd never come to even remotely close to liking us." 

 

 

Louis held his tongue. Staying quiet was all he could do now. 

 

 

When it grew darker outside, Harry assumed Marcel and Edward wouldn't be back until later. The two of them ate dinner and took a relaxing bath together before calling it a night. Harry sighed, relaxed, clean and warm from the tub. 

 

 

"A lot happened today." Harry stretched, nude and unapologenic. Louis couldn't agree more. A lot did happen. "And there's nothing more than ending it all by falling asleep next to you." 

 

 

"What, you're macho man now?" 

 

 

"Macho _Wolf_." Harry corrected, seductively growling. "I am a mighty Alpha, king of the Badlands." 

 

 

"I think that's a different race, Harry." Louis reminded, slipping into bed wearing a rose gold silk nightie and matching panties. Nothing turned Harry on more than Louis. The Omega could be wearing a dirty potato sack and he'd still find his mate attractive. The Alpha stretched out his arms, his muscular torso littered with tattoos inviting Louis to bed. The Omega would be lying if he said his hole wasn't a little bit wet. 

 

 

The Styles Brothers owned bodies of Gods. 

 

 

"It is Edward's wish to mate you together. I feel he wants you to give us as many pups as possible." Harry continued on in his sleepy, deep voice. Louis nodded, trying to hold down his dinner. "And as much as you look _ravishing_. . . I will respect his wishes. Ignore it down there." 

 

 

Louis' eyes quickly turned away from the lump in the bedsheets inbetween Harry's legs. 

 

 

"Right, let's get to bed." Louis blushed. He curled down in the middle of the bed and didn't protest as Harry wrapped an arm around his middle. 

 

 

"Where do you think they went?" Louis asked, the only noises to be heard were the harsh winds, the cabin creeking once in a while and Harry's deep breathing. 

 

 

 

"Ssssh, little one, close your eyes. I'll keep you warm." Harry whispered. Louis did as he was told and with Harry's warm, muscular body next to him like a furnace, the bear skin blankets and drowsiness overcoming him, he fell into a deep slumber. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The town of Leith was at the Western Front and exactly seventy miles from Edgewood. It was still Edward's territory, however. The Blonde Alpha he and Marcel were following gave them the run down. 

 

"We reckon they're from The Badlands. Winter is harsh there." Edward was informed. Edward knew all about The Badlands. The Wolves living there were either outlaws or wanted Alphas from different territories. Edward snarled at the thought of some outlaw-punk causing his pack to starve. 

 

 

"Are there any innocent lives living here?" Marcel asked, catching up to his brother and their guide. The snow was pelting their faces, but their Alpha vision guided then through the storm. 

 

 

"Just us Alphas on duty. No Omega, or sensible Alpha would dare let their families live here." The Blonde Wolf jumped over a snow covered log. 

 

 

"Is he kept prisoner?" 

 

 

"It's she and they." The guide spoke. "Two female Betas." Edward's eyes lit up like a fireplace and he began to run faster until he was the first to reach the cliff that marked the division of the Western Front. The furthest he could see was a little light blinking in the distance, that was the Frontier Base. 

 

 

● ○ ● ○ ●

 

 

Their guide led them inside and down to the basement where Edward saw two blondes tied together with rope in a cell.  

 

 

Edward chuckled, "Well, well. This is my special day." The Alphas had shifted back into their form before they met face to face with their trespassers. 

 

 

"Karlie and Taylor, or as you both are known as: The Fearsome Beta Duo." Edward was smug and enjoyed their annoyed looks. "Now tell me, why would you both think it was okay to just take whatever you want from me?" 

 

 

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Edward, bring us the real Head Alpha, Liam." Karlie demanded. 

 

 

Marcel stepped out from behind Edward, "Sorry girls. He was appointed Head Alpha today." 

 

 

Taylor, the Beta with blue eyes, gasped. "What in God's name was Liam thinking?" 

 

 

"Seems to me like he was coming to his sences." Edward rolled his eyes. "Now, answer my question. What were you both doing here. . . on. my. land?" 

 

 

Karlie smirked, "What's the matter, can't have a heart, Eddie? My mate and I were starving and winter in the Badlands is worse than it is here. Now why don't you just give us our rabbit he found, and rightfully so, and we'll leave?" 

 

 

The Head Alpha chuckled, "Just like that?" He then turned to the evidance table and took the dead, bloody, still coated in fur, rabbit and ahook it in front of her face. Karlie's stomach growled. "If you think I'm going to let you off just like that, then you are soly mistaken." With that, Edward took a big bite into the rabbit, tossing some to his brother, who dropped it. 

 

 

"I run thins here, now. And I intend to keep it in my family once again. I am Edward Styles and this is my reign." Edward smirked. He was only Head Alpha for a day and already his life was turning around. Louis wanted his pups and his pack had caught Taylor Swift and Karlie Kloss, two Betas known to date Alphas before killing them. 

 

 

Taylor sneered, "Zayn could do it better." 

 

 

 

 Edward's neck turned so fast, Marcel feared it qould snap. Edward's intense stare sent chills down Taylor's spine and she regretted forcing Karlie to hunt with her. 

 

 

"Lock them up and starve them for all I care. Make sure they never see the light of day again!" Edward growled to a guard, who shivered under his command. Marcel gasped and ran up a flight of stairs to his brother's side. 

 

 

"Edward,  you can't do this! They just stole a few rabbits, it cruel and unusual punishm-" He started but Edward cut him off. 

 

 

"Marcel, I am going to ignore you and rule the way we're supposed to. Just like Dad." Edward spoke. "When we mate with Louis st his heat then our offspring will inherit the title and our family name will rise to glory once again. If that means I'm strict, or sometimes cruel, then so be it." 

 

 

The younger Alpha was speechless. 

 

 

Still, he said nothing. Because he'd by lying if he said Edward was mad. No, Edward was not crazy, just finally getting what he longed and faught for. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave some kudos and a comment if you liked ♥


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Flashback to the past reveals the Triplet's childhoods and their father's relationship with Zayn's father. 
> 
>  
> 
> Louis is scheduled a checkup with Dr. Calder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so SO sorry this took literally, forever!! Life has a funny way of meddling with my free time and I hate it. Here's the wonderful update you've all been waiting for. ♥♥♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_It was well below zero outside with blowing snow, but the small fire crackling by the nest of straw and the large amounts of blankets kept the new mother and her three small pups warm. The Omega was fast asleep, as were her two Pups. All except for one._

 

 

_The oldest, Edward. He wasn't hungry anymore and smelt something in the air. His tiny nose led him to the edge of the blanket nest that kept him inside, preventing him from falling off the bed. The tiny Pup blinked open his eyes, something he had done for the very first time. His vision was blurry at first, but he soon grew used to it and went back to smelling._

 

 

_"Edward, stay in the nest." A tired female voice belonging to his mother, Anne, commanded._

 

 

_The small Pup whined when his mother bit him by the neck, bringing him closer to her. He was much too young to leave the nest. A few licks to his scruffy back was enough to bring the pup back to sleep.  The mother yawned once again and went to fall back asleep herself before trying to catch some sleep herself before the Pup's next feed. At least, she tried to, her snooze was interrupted when the door burst open and the blowing snow  rushed in. The Alpha responsible for this, was quick to shut the door, all while lugging four ten pound bass on over his shoulder._

 

 

_"The Pups just got to sleep." Anne mumbled, tired._

 

 

_Desmond, her Alpha, gulped nervously. "Sorry, love. I got the fish you were craving. Sorry it took me so long."  He put the fish on the table to chop up later for his mate. Shifting back into his wolf, he asked for permission to sit near the nest and watch his Pups sleep._

 

 

_"Have they been good?" Des chuckled._

 

 

_Anne snorted,  "This one," she pointed her black nose to Edward, sleeping soundly. "Wants to leave the nest."  Des happily smirked. His firstborn and rightful Heir was going to be a true Alpha. He knew. "Harry eats all the time, I actually don't think he's moved much. He guards my nipples from Marcel. Poor Marcy."_

 

 

_"He is the youngest, he'll have to fight harder than that if he wants something to eat. I guess Harry's gonna learn to share too." Des chuckled, gently nuzzling his wife's head. He hadn't had much time to bond with his Pups due to the harsh weather damaging houses on the Northern and Eastern borders. He could only imagine what the Western Front looks liked._

 

 

_Still, he needed to relax. Pups could pick up on negative vibes and he was no in the mood to have his knot ripped off by an angry Omega. For the next few hours, des watched in awe as the his Pups blindly flopped around or nursed from their mother. Edward, he noted, was the only one who gained his sight. Des expected Marcel and Harry would follow in suit later._

 

 

_Speaking of Edward, Des knew he was going to have his hands full with this Pup. He was trying to climb out of the nest again and Des had to nip at him to stay._

 

 

_"Des?" Anne yawned._

 

 

_"Yes, my love?"_

 

 

_"Someones. . . here." She fell right to sleep. Des sniffed the air. Someone was here. He knew that scent all too well. Once the Pups settled down, he quickly shifted back into his human form and dressed warmly. Standing outside was his friend, Yaser Malik. Des cooled down knowing it was his friends and not some strange Alpha wanting to harm his Mate and Pups. Then again, no one in their right mind would attack The Head Alpha, it was just his instincts._

 

 

_"Everything alright, Des? I've come to check on you and give you a report."_

 

 

_Des smiled, "Everything is alright, my friend. My Pups were born and my Heir is healthy."_

 

 

_Yaser chuckled, "Styles blood seems to reign over us as always. Are you sure you don't want to take time off being Head Alpha? It's not safe leaving your Pups and their mother unattended to."_

 

 

_Des barked in  a laugh. " And have someone else steal my Grandfather's legacy? I should think not. Anne insisted that I stay with you all, she's a tough Omega and I'm not one to cross her. What's that report?"_

 

 

_"All is fine in the West. We're keeping an eye on The Badlands, making sure no one tries to enter our territory in this blizzard." Yaser was Des' top man. He could count on him to keep things safe in the Western part of Edgewood. Des was very grateful to have a friend like him._

 

 

_"Your Pups, how many are there?" Yaser asked, both of them moving this conversation to the large porch, away from the wind that was dying down. Their Alpha body heat would keep them warm in these elements._

 

 

_If it were any other Alpha, Des would be threatening to rip their knots off, but because it was his best friend, Yaser, he trusted the Alpha. The two of them smoked cigarettes and talked for a while._

 

_"Three. Edward, my oldest, then Harry and born an hour late is Marcel." Des remembered it like it was yesterday and not three weeks ago. "Edward tries to leave the nest."_

 

 

_Yaser chuckled, "Headstrong and brave he'll be."_

 

 

_"Damn straight."_

 

_"Do you fear Marcel might be considered a lame pup among the other Alphas? Or maybe he's an Omega? Alpha Pups, especially if they are twins or triplets, are normally not born an hour apart like that." Yaser asked. It wouldn't look good on Des to have "a lame Pup". Des was confident in his little Marcy._

 

_"Of course I'm not worried, poor puppy just wanted to be with his Mummy a bit longer is all. Besides, he'll have his brothers to help him. And if my youngest is an Omega then so be it. All I truly needed was an Alpha heir and I have Edward."_

 

 

_Yaser nodded._

 

 

_Then, the topic was switched. "How's Trisha?" Des asked. Yaser didn't seem pleased with that question. However, he wasn't mad at Des._

 

 

_"I had to keep her tied down. She fell and twisted her ankle trying to run off again," Yaser rolled his eyes. "I'm not that bad to her, I give her almost everything she wants."_

 

_Yaser and Trisha were in an arranged marriage set up by Trisha's father after her mate was killed in the line of duty by another Alpha not from Edgewood. It was vital she was mated again and quickly, who knows what she might do to herself. Losing a mate can drive an Alpha or Omega to thoughts of suicide, or depression and starvation.  Trisha was not happy with either marriages, but Yaser wasn't a cruel Alpha._

 

 

_"Give her time, she'll adjust to you."  Des offered. "Have you offered her some of your time? Do things with her, like go for a run or into town more. You can't just keep her cooped up in that cabin."_

 

 

_"I'll take your advice, Styles. But I'll never forgive you for taking Anne away from the pack. So many Alphas from our Pup years hate you for that, still"  Yaser chuckled to which Des smirked. Anne, his lovely Omega, was a prize among Alphas. Her bloodline was from a long line of council men and respected Alphas in the community. It was only natural Des mate with her._

 

 

_Yaser and Des' conversation was cut short when Des heard the sound of his pups whining for food. "Sorry to cut this short-"_

 

 

_"No, I understand. If I were to have a Pup of my own, Des, I wish they become friends with your pups." Yaser smiled._

 

 

_Des grinned back._

 

 

_"Of course! Our Pups will be the best of friends."_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

[ Dr. Calder ](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/498157370338729984/i3xqbMjJ_400x400.jpeg)was now officially established in Edward's old office. It was a bit farther into town where there was also a small shopping center and a few other businesses including a post office as well as a gas station. This was the town of Edgewood, it was small and Alpha dominated, but it was the territory that attracted the Alphas. Large territory usually meant free range and no shifting rules or regulations. It was the perfect place to live if you were an Alpha. Still, it came at a price. Alphas, being Alphas, would get into brutal and often bloody fights. So having a doctor's office smack dab in the middle of town was a smart idea.  

 

 

Christina smiled, setting out old pictures of her and her sisters to make her office more like home. Gretchen and Eleanor were with her, helping carry in boxes and supplies. 

 

 

"Sister, dearest, what is this?" Eleanor held up a box. "More pictures? its not marked." 

 

 

Christina chuckled, "No, I think those are files." She admiringly smiled at her tiny sister. "Such a sweet girl, doing what you're told. Now, where's Gretchen?" 

 

 

"Right here!" The other Omega called out, carrying a large picture frame where Christina's medical licenses and accomplishments were framed. Christina sent her sisters on their way home when a boarder patrol Alpha by the name of Greyson arrived to escort them. Christina finally felt accomplished. Too long had she spent her days as a nurse, or a doctor's aid. Now, with the help of Edward, she was her own boss. She couldn't wait for her first patient too. 

 

 

Speak of the devil, here he was. 

 

 

"Hello Louis." she smiled. "Ready for your check up?" 

 

 

Edward wanted Louis to be "checked out" before his next heat. Edward wanted papers on just how fertile Louis was and wanted an estimate on how many Pups Louis could possibly carry. 

 

 

"Hi, Dr. Calder." Louis softly greeted, thanking his Alpha escort, James. Edward insisted Louis have an escort. Collar or not, his Omega will forever be seen as a figure of desire. Unless he, Marcel or Harry were available then no way would Louis leave the house without one.

 

 

"You have a beautiful office."  Louis complemented, looking around at all the bookshelves filled with pages of textbooks and files. There was a comfortable looking couch opposite of the desk and a large window faced the sun just right to brighten up the whole room. 

 

 

"Thanks, kiddo, it was Edward's. He gave it to me." 

 

 

Louis looked around the room.  _So this is where he went all day._ Louis was curious to know where Edward spent all of his time treating patients. Christina had Louis walk with her to the back room where he sat on a examination table. The female Alpha first looked in his eyes, then his ears, the standard check up routine, really. 

 

 

"Do you know why you're here, love?" she asked. 

 

 

Louis wanted to throw up. "My Alpha. . . well, all of them, they wanted me to see you and see how, um. . . " Louis dared not to speak anymore.  Christina mistook this as nerves. She was quite surprised Edward hadn't checked on Louis himself. He was a doctor too, after all. Christina assumed he didn't have the time. 

 

 

"No need to be frightened, Louis. I'm just going to run a test and see your fertility. Edward, I know, will want an abundance of Pups." She chuckled. It would be funny to imagine Edward being a doting father on top of a big scary Head Alpha, but knowing it was going to happen made her giggle. "Now, I just need you to give me a sample and then I'll be back with the results." She handed Louis a tiny plastic cup. The Omega gulped, leaving the room. 

 

 

The results were just as Louis expected. 

 

 

"You're fertile alright, but not enough to carry maybe more than two Pups at a time." Christina read off her clipboard. Louis sighed in relief that had the female Alpha grin. She could only imagine Edward would want as many Pups as possible from Louis.

 

 

"How about your heats, are they regular now?" An Omega's heats were sporadic and happened often during the first course of puberty, but Louis had long grown out of that stage. He nodded, "Yes."

 

 

"And how often?"

 

 

"Once a month, usually at the last week of the month. They last for two days minimum." 

 

 

Christina nodded, "Good. That's healthy and normal for an Omega. Now, tell me, does Edward plan you to have Pups soon?" That was the question that stung Louis the most. His insides were churning as he lied to the Alpha's face. 

 

 

"I want them as soon as possible. At my next heat, preferably." Christina's eyes narrowed and Louis held his breath. _Oh no, I slipped up. She found out somehow, it's all over!_  He feared she'd say something but it never came. That didn't calm his nerves, however, as Christina began recommending Omega Pregnancy vitamins and what foods and drinks to stay away from. As the female Alpha rambled on and on about the importance of a good nest as well as trying to get Edward to stop smoking, Louis' mind drifted. 

 

 

He was going to be pregnant (and soon). He was actually going to do this. 

 

 

"Dr. Calder!" A Omega nurse burst into the room, startling both Louis and Christina. "There's been an emergency!" 

 

 

"Mellie? What is it?"

 

 

The Omega, Mellie, frantically spoke, "It's Niall! He's gone into labor!" 

 

 

Louis gasped. Niall was having his babies. Christina turned to Louis before smirking. "Well, Lou, I guess I'll be on my way-"

 

 

"Let me go too!" Louis begged. "I'm so scared for Niall, he's going to have five puppies. _**Five!**_ Please, let me be by his side when it happens!" Louis was terrified that Niall would die of bloodloss or there would be a complication. Louis wouldn't know what he would do if he lost Niall. Niall was his rock ever since he was held captive in Edgewood. Christina didn't approve.

 

"Absolutely not, Louis. Liam will be in full blown Alpha mode and if things get out of hand-"

 

"Please, please, I've never asked for anything in my whole life, please let me see him!" Louis was pretty sure that this could be his last time seeing Niall alive. He wanted to see him before he died.

 

 

Christina sighed, "You must stay out of the way at all times. We only observe unless something goes wrong, understand?" She pointed her finger at Louis. ". . . and don't tell Edward. He'll have my neck."

 

 

 

 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  

 

 

When Louis and Christina arrived, Liam was in his wolf-form. Circling around the bed, growling and glaring at Louis and Christina as they watched Niall (who had shifted into his own blonde wolf form) whine and whimper on the bed. Surrounded by sheets hanging from the ceiling and enough pillows to make a fort. Most noticable about the room, was the stench of sweat and the lingering aroma of two smelly wolves who hadn't bathed in a few days. Louis himself had never seen a live birth, but he wanted to be there for Naill. 

 

 

Niall whined and began to roll back. 

 

 

"What's happening?" Louis asked. Christina had to hold him back. 

 

 

"Nothing yet, Louis. Watch closely, you're about to see exactly what will happen to you in a few months." Christina was only joking, but it was enough to turn Louis pale. Where he was from, Omegas gave birth in their human form and had an epidural to ease the pain. Niall here was taking it like a pro. 

 

 

Then, it happened. Niall howled really loud and jerked his body forward. Louis couldn't see it very well, but he heard a tiny squeal that he knew didn't belong to anyone else in the room. Niall had just given birth to his first Pup. Niall had stopped pushing to sit up and clean his newborn. Liam had sat next to the bed to lay his head down until Niall had to push again. 

 

 

"One down, four more to go." Christina stretched. 

 

 

"So, you don't do anything?" Louis asked.

 

 

"Nope. Easiest part of the job, really. We let nature take care of itself. I forget they have fancy equipment and regulations back in Bridgewood. Fun story, I was actually supposed to work over there." Christina led Louis out of the room for a moment to have a smoke on the porch. Louis' eyes widened. "You were? Why didn't you take it?"

 

 

"Edward offered me his old job here. Besides, the girls like it better here. They have no desire to get a job and fend for themselves. Ha, ha. Lazy my little sisters are, but I don't blame them. If I had the chance, I'd never work the rest of my life, either." Christina smiled. Louis wanted to go back inside and check on Niall, but Christina didn't like the threatening look in Liam's eyes and said it would be best to leave early. "He'll be fine. I'll come back in a week or so. Liam's attitude will drop then hopefully. But, hey, you got to see a live birth. Now you know what to expect when you give birth. Excited?" 

 

 

Louis shivered, "Yeah. . . can't wait." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter could be considered a filler chapter, but it's IMPORTANT!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you liked it!


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis begins his master plan. 
> 
>  
> 
> A tiny bit of Zayn's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Harry!!!!! 23 years old!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> "No matter how big you get, you'll always be my baby." -Anne Twist
> 
>  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"That Pup should be ashamed of himself!" a woman's harsh voice cut through Zayn like a knife. It was sunny outside, but he was no allowed to go play. He didn't feel like playing anyway. Today was a sad day. A terrible day, actually. The tiny boy sat on a chair in a room full of adults who either refused to acknowledge him or scowled at him. Right now, there was a mean lady talking about him as if he wasn't there. But daddy had said not to speak at all today._

 

 

_"I knew it, I knew that Omega was bad news."_

 

 

_"She runs away for the second time and leaves her Alpha and Pup? What is wrong with her?"_

 

_"That Pup, he'll end up just like her, wait and see."_

 

_More voices chimed in and it made Zayn close his ears with his small hands. He sniffed, fighting to hold back tears. When he woke up a few days ago, Mommy wasn't in the nest. She wasn't anywhere and his Daddy searched for her. They had found her, but not the way they wanted to._

 

 

_"And to take her own life-pitiful. She was incompetent of basic Omega duties."_

 

 

_"I'll bet she was just a floozy whore. Poor Yaser."_

 

 

 _Zayn couldn't take much more of this and slipped away from the room._ Maybe they weren't looking in the right places, _he thought._ Maybe, I can find Mommy. _His five-year-old optimism fueled his energy as he left the building.  He wasn't going to believe some mean old Omegas saying that his mommy was dead. She was probably playing hide-and-seek, Zayn loved that game._

 

 

_Outside the wooden building was a playground with swings, a tunnel slice and a sandbox. He figured there would be a fun place to hide. There was no way his Mommy could hide behind the swings and he checked the slide once already. As fast as his little hands could dig, he tried to move all of the sand out of the sandbox, creating a mess but trying to find his Mommy was top priority on his mind._

 

 

_"What are you doing?" A scoff came from above him. Glancing up, Zayn saw a boy with a bright red hat, poking out from under his hat were locks of curly hair. The other boy didn't look too happy seeing him. zayn didn't know this boy and wondered why someone he had never met before would be angry with him._

 

 

_"I'm looking for my mommy. She's hiding."_

 

 

_The boy with the red hat rolled his eyes._

 

 

_"She won't be in there." He stated, simply. "Your Mommy was bad and ran away! She's what my Daddy called a 'oot'sider! Your mommy left because she didn't love you!"_

 

 

_The boy's cruel words angered Zayn.  The boy in the red hat was only mimicking what he had overheard his own parents say. The disappearance of Trisha Malik spread like wildfire. Even Puppies were talking about it even if they didn't understand what was going on._

 

 

_"Nuh-huh! Mommy loves me she said so herself!" Zayn screamed back._

 

 

_"If she loved you, then why'd she leave?!" red-hat boy taunted._

 

 

_Zayn growled, pushing the other boy to land on his bottom before tackling him and the two engaged in a fist fight. The hat fell off the other boy as he wiggled out from Zayn's hold and began running away, crying from his bruised cheek. Zayn himself had a scratch on his chin but didn't cry as hard as the other boy. Bending down, he picked up the red hat and decided to keep it._

 

 

 

_If he couldn't' have his Mommy back, then he'd take this. That would show the boy._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis could not stop thinking about Niall as he made dinner. He was relieved Niall was still alive from his dramatic birth, and he was dreading his own fate. Even though Christina had assured him he would be only to carry one (maybe two) Puppies at a time, he still could not imagine being pregnant with five of them. He knew Niall would have his work cut out for him. 

 

 

Browning a chunk of hamburger meat and chopping some potatoes. Tonight's meal would be some burgers and homemade fries. Lous felt sick. Eating all of this starch and protein was getting to him. It may have been the diet of an Alpha, but Omegas needed fruits and nuts as well. Louis kept himself from getting sick by eating some roasted honey nuts he found while setting the table when Marcel waltzed right in, gently shutting the door. 

 

 

"Hello, Lovely." He smiled, pecking Louis on the cheek. 

 

 

"Hi, Marcel. Dinner's almost done." The Omega paid no attention to Marcel until the Alpha's long arms  wrapped around him and the Alpha laid his head on Louis' delicate shoulder, closing his eyes. 

 

 

"Tired?"

 

 

"Nah, just, well, maybe a little. But never tired enough to miss your cooking. You've gotten better." The Alpha chuckled, his hot breath against Louis' neck sent a tingle down the Omega's spine. Louis's face flushed as he sprinkled pepper on the meat. Marcel and Louis stayed in that position for a while, neither of them really moving at all. Louis was afraid to, fearing Marcel wouldn't let him go and Marcel just wanted to be closer to his Omega. After the rough day he had, he needed to be by Louis' side. Edward had him and a ton of other Alphas scouting the edge of the Badlands in blizzard conditions. After Taylor and Karlie's capture, Edward wanted to make sure no "criminal scum" was on his land. Marcel swore he had frostbite on his legs, but thankfully feeling was coming back. 

 

 

Dinner was finished, but Edward and Harry were nowhere to be found. Louis grew a tad concerned (maybe not for Edward, but he did want to make sure Harry was fed). 

 

 

"Where are your brothers?" Louis asked, serving Marcel. 

 

 

"Harry should be coming home soon. He had to look over the emergency food supply and Edward. . . well, he's being Edward and interrogating some Murderous Betas that we found trespassing on our land. He'll be back tomorrow." Marcel cooly answered. Louis gulped. _There were murders here?_

 

 

Marcel caught whiff of Louis' fear and looked at his Omega dead in the eye. "You're safe with me, little one" He promised, giving an assuring smile that Louis found himself trusting more each time he saw it. The first part of dinner was quiet and it was making Louis uneasy. He took a smile bite of his hamburger before asking Marcel a question. 

 

 

"So, um. . . how was your day?" Louis timidly asked. "Besides the hunting for criminals?"

 

 

Marcel smirked, "I think you day was more eventful than mine. Word got out that Niall had his puppies today, right?" 

 

 

Louis nodded, "I saw him deliver a Puppy. Just one. Christina said he would be fine. But, _five?"_   Louis couldn't help but gasp. "Twins I would understand, but is it normal to have that many for the first time?" 

 

 

Marcel wiped his mouth with his napkin. "In the olden days, yes. Alphas and Omegas around here were actually advised to have lots of Pups as quick as they could. There was even a drug for it specifically for Omega's to take if they want to increase the amount of eggs to release, but when Edward put a stop to it when we found about the harmful side-effects. He said he might have a feeling that our generation, or anyone born under parents who took the drug, might go through the same process." Marcel explained, taking a bite of bacon. 

 

 

"Process?" Louis asked.

 

 

"I know for a fact Niall's mother took the drug and might have passed it on to Niall, even though he took no such thing. I know Eleanor, Tina and Christina's mother took the drug too." Marcel pointed out.

 

 

That's when Louis gulped. 

 

 

"Did. . . your mom take it?" 

 

 

Marcel looked to be deep in thought for a moment, "I forget if she did. Probably, it was a popular drug back then and was thought to be safe." 

 

 

Louis paled, "Will it have an effect on me?" Marcel gave a hearty laugh. He assumed Louis was afraid of having so many Pups at one time and while he wasn't wrong, he also had no idea of Louis' plans to run away. "Oh, don't you worry, Lou. It shouldn't do a thing to you. I believe it only affects Omegas." Louis let out a sigh of relief. 

 

 

The Alpha chuckled, "What are you thinking about?"

 

 

"Nothing." Louis bit into his food. Marcel was interrupted when the front door opened and in walked Harry. He sniffed the air, smiling when he saw a plate of food on the table.

 

 

"Ooh! I had a craving for these all day!" Harry didn't bother slipping off his dirty boots as he rushed to the table, picking up a juicy burger and biting into it. He moaned with delight. _"Oooh, sooo gooood!"_

 

 

 

                                                         

 

 

 "Thank you, it was just something I put together." Louis blushed. He knew why the Alphas were so generous and kind. His heat was coming up and talk of him wanting to have Pups would surly be a reality 

 

 

Harry stuffed his face while Marcel chatted. "Nonsense! Everything you cook is a godsend. It sure does beat eating raw meat everyday."

 

 

"Is that what you had before you took-Er, um, before I came here?" Louis didn't mean to snap. 

 

 

Marcel frowned. Harry spoke up. "Pretty much. Marcy and Eddie suck at cooking."

 

 

"Oh, and you're any better? This dummy tried to poil a live boar we found." Marcel still had nightmares of Harry holding the poor animal over a cauldron of boiling hot water and the boar squealing and kicking it's legs until it got free, dumping the pot over and almost burning Harry's feet. The Alpha rolled his eyes. It clearly was not his smartest move.

 

 

"Whatever, I'm still learning. Hey, maybe I should quit the hunting business and take a cooking class?" Harry asked. Marcel cracked up but Louis frowned. 

 

 

"I don't see why he shouldn't. What if one day I'm sick and can't cook a proper meal?" _Give them false hope that I won't leave._ Louis wondered if he was at all a cruel Omega. He knew he was going to be dishonest and a liar, but cruel? _Keeping your future Pup from their fathers' is bad enough_.  He didn't want to know.  He couldn't finish his meal. He was going to be sick. Marcel thought for a moment then shrugged. 

 

 

"I don't wish you ill, but if something were to happen then I'm sure we'll live for a few days on raw meat till you're better." Marcel shrugged. "Anyway, it's getting late. How about we help with dishes so we can cuddle by the fire?" 

 

 

It was a lovely idea, especially for the blowing snow coming in. Harry tended to the fire while Marcel transformed into his big wolf. He laid behind Louis, keeping his backside warm while Louis wrapped a fur blanket around him. The roaring fire was a nice break from the usual TV screen blaring some football game. Louis couldn't help but relax. The cackles of the fire and the wind blowing outside was all so soothing and Louis felt that was a little thing he'd miss about Edgewood. Granted, he hated everything this Alpha Dominated County standard for, but it was the simplicity, the food and Niall that made it all bearable. Louis gulped. _Niall._ He wasn't going to ever see him again, or meet the Omega's Puppies. 

 

 

"Something wrong, pet?" Harry asked, cuddling closer to his Omega. 

 

 

Louis shook his head, smiling softly. "No. Nothing at all." 

 

 

 

_Bad Omega! You're trying to betray your Alpha?! Bad!_

 

 

 Louis' heart was battling his suffering inner wolf and he didn't have a clue as to how he managed to fall asleep, maybe it was the warmth of the fire, or the blanket. He didn't want to believe it was from Marcel and Harry.

 

 

 

_No, it would hurt to much._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Louis wasn't the only one who counted the days till his heat. Secretly, Edward had been keeping a close eye on the calendar and Louis' scent. It happened early morning at the end of the month. Louis had woken up in a hot sweat and tried to take a shower. He ended up waking the triplets with his cries and moans and together with the steam and hot water, the four engaged in a cramped (but pleasurable) shower sex. From the shower to the kitchen table, to halfway up the stairs and finally their bedroom.

 

 

"Gonna' knot you." Harry growled, this time taking the lead of entering first into the slippery hole of his needy Omega.

 

 

The Omega didn't hold back, letting the Alphas to everything-anything to him. If Marcel wanted to suck on his neck, then he'd let it happen. If Edward wanted to eat him out till he was crying and then suddenly stop of spank him, then it happened.  Hell, he even let Harry have his ADD moment and choose between entering him or sucking him off. Of course, Louis made sure to please his Alphas by clenching his hole every time their knots entered, and giving kitten licks, kisses and shallow slurps to their red, swollen, knots. 

 

 

"Breed me!" Louis begged. "Want Puppies!" That was more of his inner wolf's plea than his own. At that moment, Louis wanted no one but his Alphas and for their seed to impregnate him so he could be a good Omega and give his Alpha an heir. If Louis' former self could see what was going on, he'd be mortified. Edward, who had the largest cock of his brothers, wasted no time in thrusting into his desperate and needy Omega. 

 

 

" _Of course_ love. . . whatever you want." He promised. 

 

 

*** * * * ***

 

 

 

Louis' heat lasted for the next three days. However, on the fourth day, just hours after the musky scent and sex drive had worn off, Edward was called to an emergency meeting.

 

 

"I should be back soon. Don't answer the door unless it's Christina. She's the only one I trust to be around you." Edward demanded, tightening Louis' collar. Alphas always grew so protective of their Omegas after a heat. Truthfully, Edward would rather be laying in bed smoking a cigarette next to his Omega, but duty called. "I'm taking Marcy and Harry with me in case I need back up."

 

 

"What's wrong?" Louis asked.

 

 

"Nothing an Omega needs to know." Edward snapped before taking a strong whiff of Louis. The Omega gasped, worried. "Sorry, I think your heat stench is still lingering around somehow. Anyway, stay inside." With that, he left. Louis watched them shift and run over the hills away from the cabin in the woods. Louis limped over to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of porridge with peaches.

 

 

For once, the cabin was quiet. The snow had stopped blowing sometime in the night and the fire was out. Still, Louis wasn't about to pass up an opportunity for peace and quiet. Half-way through his breakfast, Louis felt funny. Not in a good way either. His stomach was tingly and uncomfortable. He figured this would be a new normal for him after his heat, but his worst fears were realized when he had to run to the bathroom to vomit. 

 

 

While leaning over the toilet bowl feeling sorry for himself, Louis began to put the pieces together and his inner Omega kept chanting: _"Pregnant, we're pregnant!"_

 

 

 _"Oh no. . . "_   It was happening. Louis sobbed, fat tears rolling from his blue eyes as he hurled a few more times into the toilet. When he calmed himself down, he silently cried into a towel. He knew deep down he was with Pup and the facts were all aligning. His scent had changed, even Edward smelt it and now he was throwing up after his heat. The pieces were put together and Louis ran out of the bathroom. Entering the upstairs room, he grabbed a duffle bag and began throwing clothes inside and whatever he brought with him from the courthouse jail. He had to get out of here before Edward, Marcel and Harry recognized his scent. He had to throw them off in order to escape.

 

 

 _No, stay! Stay with our Alphas!_ his wolf begged. _Our alphas take care of us!_

 

 

It was hard to block out the voice of his wolf, more or less the high emotions and doubt he was beginning to feel. The last thing he grabbed were the pictures of his mother and sister and the sweater Niall had knitted for Fizzy. Hope of seeing Fizzy again was truly the only thing that kept him going. He longed to see his little sister again. As he zipped up the bag, something caught his eye. In the corner of the room, inside the wastebasket, was his old, red, hat. He scoffed, stomping over to fish it out of the bin. He knew he hadn't put it there. He growled. One of the triplets must have thought it belonged there. Louis clutched the hat closer to him. It was very precious to him. He put that in his bag and lugged the duffle down the stairs. 

 

 

Taking one look around at what he called a prison just once more. 

 

 

_It's not so bad. Our Alphas built it for us. Please, let's stay. It's so cold outside._

 

 

 Louis sniffed, slamming the door shut. Before he left the property, he yanked the collar off his neck and tossed it in the snow. "I belong to no one!" He cried before walking away, lugging his bag behind him in the snow. He didn't get very far, as he heard a truck horn honk behind him and it was approaching him fast. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps*
> 
>  
> 
> whatever will happen next?


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Styles triplets find their mate is in danger.
> 
>  
> 
> After being kidnapped, Louis finds out he's being taken to The Badlands to be sold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where some of the warning tags start to make an appearance. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please note: THIS IS ALL FICTION AND NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY.
> 
> There is heavy amounts of physical abuse in this chapter, please do not read if you are triggered by those events.

 

 

 

Edward sniffed the ground for a moment, walking forward into the blowing snow. It had been constant, biting at his eyes and nose for over an hour with showing no signs of stopping. Some scouts on the West end of the territory had spotted a group of suspicious Alphas that were not recognizable to their packs. To Edward, they seemed like trespassers, but he could never be too sure as The Badlands were on the West. Anyone from a thief to a sociopath could be on their territory, _his land_.  He'd be damned if it were anyone dangerous, but then again, it wasn't anything he and his brothers (along with an entire fleet of Alphas) couldn't handle. They approached Leith at an alarming rate. Officially entering the Western Front. 

 

"How many?" Edward asked, still in his wolf form to conserve heat. The temperature was dropping as the Alphas entered the massive Fort and out of the blizzard. 

 

Their Alpha guides filled them in on everything. "Five or Six. All of them Alpha males. A few of them had guns and we think they might have tried to take over the Fort. I can't tell why, there's at least five thousand of us here on a slow day, sir." 

 

Edward narrowed his eyes. Someone trying to "steal" his belongings? Now he was angry. Marcel and Harry were too. This was an immediate threat to their hierarchy. An Alpha doesn't have to be confronted to be challenged,  it was a coward move. Edward didn't care, he wanted to rip some throats, sink his teeth into some Alpha flesh, steal their guns for his own and hurry back home to his Omega. 

 

"They better be chained in the coldest, darkest room down here." Harry muttered as Edward, Marcel and two Alphas led them to the basement. Edward passed Karlie and Taylor's cell without so much as a glance. Marcel, however, paused a moment to glance down at the pale and almost lifeless Betas tied together with their hands behind their backs. Harry walked past Marcel, ignoring the prisoners. Marcel, however, tossed a small pit of rabbit he had caught while running into the cell before catching up to his brothers. In the basement of the Fort, exactly Five Alpha males were all chained to the floor with their arms above their heads against a brick wall. Edward was the first to speak. 

 

 

"Guns and Alphas from the Badlands don't mix in my territory." He spoke, coolly. It didn't take a genious to fogure out they were planning on either killing or holding up the fort. Whatever their plan was, they stood no chance. 

 

"Edward Styles?" one Alpha with a scar on his chin spoke, surprised. "We thought the rumors were fake. Seems like you are Head Alpha." Edward knew the Styles name was famous, or infamous (it depended on where you were). This was to be expected. 

 

Marcel cleared his throat. "Why were you on our lands? More importantly, why did you five Alphas try to take on a massive fleet thinking you would succeeded?" 

 

It would have taken an army twice the size of Edward's to take over the Western Fort. 

 

"Enough with the questions, let's just kill them!" Harry impatiently lunged at one Alpha, but was yanked back by Edward and smacked across the arm. Edward wanted answers and he was not going to let his little brother mess it up. "Answer my brother's question. Which one of you is the leader?" The Head Alpha demanded. None of them spoke, testing Edward's patience and his anger. 

 

"I will have you all begging for mercy in less than two seconds if I do not get an answer." He threatened, growling. 

 

"None of us are "the leader" our boss isn't with us." An Alpha with an eyepatch spoke. Edward listened closely to everything the Alpha said. "We were sent here by him to give you a message." Marcel, however, turned to the Alpha guide and asked to see the evidence of guns they found on the intruders. 

 

Edward felt his blood boil. "Who do you work for?" He growled as Zayn's face flashed into his memory.

 

"Is it him? Is it that Malik scum?!" All the Alphas burst into laughter. Marcel paid no attention to the scene behind him, knowing his Brothers could handle if things got out of hand. However, holding a pistol in his hands, he was surprised to see that it had no bullets in the holder. 

 

 _What in the world?_ Marcel thought. _Who tries to kill someone with a gun that didn't carry bullets?_

 

"Speak, now!" Edward seethed. 

 

"Our boss isn't with us, he's already made it to Edgewood by now." the Alpha with the scar spoke up. "All according to plan, is what he wanted us to say. . . " Edward and Harry glanced at one another and turned when Marcel called for them. 

 

"What's wrong, Marcy?" Harry asked. 

 

"These guns, none of them have bullets." the brother opened every revolver to reveal he was right. Edward turned and thought for a moment before his body suddenly became cold and he figured it out. This was all a diversion. A trap they had fallen right into. But why would Edward need to be distracted and taken out of Edgewood? _Unless. . ._  Edward turned to his brothers, both of them had worried glances. 

 

_All according to plan._

 

"Louis is in danger." Edward spoke, firmly. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Louis whimpered through the rag tied around his mouth and shivered in the backseat of the roaring truck with no heat. This was dangerous for an Omega and with the snow piling up and the temperature dropping by the second, Louis feared he'd be a popsicle within the next hour. The Omega was bound together by tight rope that was squeezing his lungs and his legs were tightly secured by a scratchy rag. 

 

Driving at an unsafe, hasty speed, was the Alpha that kidnapped him. 

 

His Step-Father, Bradley. Brad had let himself go, in Louis' opinion. Brad had always been a chubby Alpha, but his gut now hung over his pants and his coat could hardly fit his shoulders. The truck and the Alpha both stunk of stale beer and Brad keep muttering with his foot on the gas peddle. 

 

Louis whimpered, wishing he had just stayed put in the cabin. Maybe Brad would have drove past him and this all could have been avoided. 

 

"Shad'up!" Brad shouted, tossing an empty beer can at Louis' squirming body. "You ain't got no right to blubber any tears, little bitch! Not after what you did to my ass with ABO protective shite!" 

 

The Omega shivered as Brad grumbled, one hand on the steering wheel, the other trying to fiddle with another can of booze. Louis prayed Brad would drive into a snow back so he could end his life of this misery and torment. There was no telling what Brad would do to him. 

 

 _What if he sold me into sex-trafficking?_ Louis feared.  _Or gave me to one of his gross friends?_

 

"You got two seconds to shut up or I'll make you shut up!" Brad threatened, going back to the road. "You and I are gonna go on a little trip." Although his back was to the Alpha, he could tell Brad was smirking. "Think of it as payback for stealing me truck and having to run from those Pup Service Betas. Fucking twat. Couldn't just fucking stay put could you?" 

 

Louis struggled to bite off the rag, he had to breathe properly and the ropes around his waist weren't helping. 

 

"Just like ye'r bitchy Mum, ya are." Brad growled, taking a swig of his drink. 

 

The Omega felt a fire in his belly and Louis heard his inner wolf howl loudly in distress. It began rattling the car windows and doors. Before Louis could comprehend, and see that it was, in fact, him howling, Brad was slamming on the breaks. Louis' inner Omega had broken free the second the rag was torn from his mouth. He was calling for his mates to rescue him. The howl had blended in with the wind to be carried out into the night in hopes he would be saved. 

 

Brad swung his arm over the front seat to slap Louis across the face. 

 

"Shut the fuck up, or I'll knock yer teeth out!" 

 

Louis would not keep quiet. Not if there was a chance he could be saved from Brad. Even if it was the Triplets who came to his hour of need, anything was better than being in the company of Big Bad Alpha, Brad. 

 

Seeing the Omega wouldn't stop had the Alpha resort to dramatic measures, a muzzle. It fit so tightly around Louis' jaw that he almost cried. 

 

"Now that'll keep ya quiet. If you so much as move one inch, I'll do something _else_." 

 

Louis wasn't about to test those waters. He stayed silent as Brad speed off into the blowing snow. To where, Louis had no idea. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The oldest Alpha hadn't bothered to wipe the blood off his face as he charged into the snowy wilderness. The blood on his paws and legs washed away in the cold snow, but he paid no mind to those details. He was more focused on racing as fast as his paws could charge to Edgewood. It had been a trap, a diversion. Before slaughtering the Alphas, Edward and Marcel managed to get information out of one Alpha. 

 

Their mission: retrieve a prized Omega. That Omega just happened to be Louis. It was more than just Louis' new status as Den Mother O ega of Edgewood, but apparently the Alpha who wanted him was Louis' Step-Father. The same Alpha who made Louis agitated and jittery upon his name being spoken. Edward was no fool. He had noticed and noted. 

 

Behind him in suit were Harry and Marcel. Their face coats just as dirty and bloody as Edward's. Edward was running on more than adrenaline, his inner Alpha was demanding him to run faster with every leap over a log, every kick and ever pounce. 

 

_Faster, faster, get to Edgewood._

 

_Find our mate._

 

_Kill whoever stops us._

 

"Edward!" A cry came from behind. Edward didn't halt, but rather slid on a patch of ice into a snow bank and had to kick himself free of the packing snow. The elder brother raced back to Harry. 

 

"What? I made it very clear we were not to stop-!"

 

"But where are we going?! You heard those Alphas, by the time we arrived, this Alpha was already in town. Who knows where he could have taken Louis!" Marcel pointed out. "We need a plan. We can't just run around like this, we'll get frost bite and lost." 

 

Marcel, the ever lovable, level headed Alpha. Marcel had always been an Alpha of reason in tight situatuons, a concept Harry and even Edward found often difficult to grasp. Edward lowered his head, sniffing the ground in hopes to find their old scent to lead them back to town. 

 

Harry swallowed, "I say we head back to Leith. If Louis was taken, the only way out would be in the direction of....you know." 

 

Edward felt something inside him snap. 

 

The Badlands. 

 

Outlaw Alphas, Betas and Omegas dwelled within the barron wasteland. There was nothing in thise parts. The Badlands was a free range territory, much like Edgewood. However, Free Range territory often led to trouble, like kidnapped Omegas and Betas sold into prostitution, or Alphas murdered in blood bath conditions. Edward had heard stories of infamous Alphas dwelling within those areas. It would be a no-brainer hide away for an Alpha like Brad to hide, especially if he was going to kidnap his Omega. 

 

"If we venture into those lands, than our credibility, our reputation, our  _status_ will mean nothing. It's a Free Range area, we will be seen as thee, simple Alphas." Harry spoke up, shivering in the cold. 

 

Marcel waited for Edward's response. 

 

There was fire in Edward's Green eyes as he starred off into the West. 

 

His Omega. 

 

His PREGNANT Omega needed him. 

 

"I will not let the Mother of our Pups die at the hands of an abusive asshole." Edward's fangs pointed downward and his claws dug into the snow as he bolted off, his brothers following loyally behind. 

 

 

● ● ● 

 

 

 It had been three days since Louis was taken from the side of the road and tossed into some kind of small cage. All he knew was it was too small for him to shift or even raise his head up. It was beginning to make him claustrophobic. He had been given a small plate of bread scraps and a water dish, but he didn't dare drink and only nibbled on the stale bread scraps. 

 

He was feeling sick and weak. He was starving, had to pee really bad and morning sickness had not been kind to him; Brad only let him out to throw up in the sink if he begged. 

 

The Omega's thoughts often drifted to that of The Triplets. Edward was no doubt angry at his disappearance.  Harry and Marcel must have been worried. If word got out, no doubt Eleanor and Gretchen would be concerned. And Niall, poor Niall. If Niall was given the news, he might have cried. Louis felt tears drip from his eyes and he brushed them away quickly at the sound of a door opening. 

 

"Get up, bitch." Brad guffed. "Got someone who wants ta see ya." 

 

Louis gulped. His fate had been set. Unlocking the cage, Brad yanked Louis out by the hair, ignoring the boy's screams and shoved him out of the small room down a dark hallway. The house (if you could call kt that) was mkre of a shack than anything. Louis had memorized each corner, looking for a means of escape. So far there had only been two bedrooms, a tiny bathroom and a living room that had an old stove. Sitting on a ratty couch watching a fuzzy black and white TV show was an Alpha. He looked to be the same age as the Triplets, he had brown hair and eyes and gave Louis a disgusted glare that had the Omega blushing. 

 

"Is that him?" The Alpha snortes, standing up to smell at Louis' neck, making the Omega cry with the muzzle on his mouth. "Hes's already mated, I can see the bite marks. And he's fucking pregnant, I can smell it from here!" 

 

"Listen, Asshat, you said you wanted a male Omega, well you got one! Now hand me the money we agreed on!" 

 

"I'm giving you half since he's pregnant." 

 

"No, full amount. Think about it," Brad chuckled. "If the slut gives birth to an Omega, you got two for the price of one." 

 

The brown haired Alpha thought for a moment before nodding in agreement, handing Brad only a thousand dollars, cash. Louis felt lower than dirt. 

 

"Make him cook. I'm starving." The Alpha demanded. 

 

Brad pushed Louis over to the stove and sat down next to the Alpha. Louis' bottom lip quivered. He was just sold to an Alpha and he didn't even know his first name. (Not that he wanted to know it.) Louis rummaged through a paper bag with meat and began to fry the steaks on a cast iron skillet. He was shaking with fear and gave small glances back at the Alphas who cursed at the TV football game. 

 

_Don't wanna cook for them. They're not our Alphas._

 

Louis was caught looking and the Alpha who bought him sneered. "What the fuck are you looking at?!" 

 

Swiftly, Louis turned, hoping the Alpha would ignore him, but that was not the case as the Alpha stomped over and pushed him against the wall, face first and breathed in his ear. "I said. . . What the fuck are you looking at?!" The Alpha sneered. 

 

It's not like Louis could answer him, he did have a muzzle on. Still, his hands protectively held his stomach, fearing the Alpha was squishing his Puppy. 

 

"If you think I'm caring for some other Alpha's spawn, you're mistaken. The second we're out of here, I'm putting you on heat suppressants and aborting that freak-" Louis' eyes widened and the fire in his heart was blazing once again as his inner Omega soon took over his body at the threat to his Puppy. 

 

 

_Don't hurt my Pup!_

 

 

With all his might, Louis pushed the Alpha off of him and into the stove, which only caused the Alpha to raise his hand and slap Louis in the face, sending him flying against the wall and on the floor. The Alpha didn't stop there, he began kicking at Louis' side and his thighs, ignoring the cries Louis emitted. "Stupid, worthless, ugly piece of shit!" The Alpha growled. 

 

"To think I paid top dollar for you---give me back my money, you twat!" The Alpha snarled at Brad, which escalated a new fight. Louis, however, began to crawl away, hoping to lock himself in the bathroom and climb out the small window to freedom, when his ankles were grabbed. His finger nails dug the floor boards as he tried to kick at whoever was pulling him back. 

 

Louis managed to break part of the muzzle, allowing his jaw to be free to howl loudly for help. 

 

"No one's gonna save your ass." The Alpha grit his teeth, smirking, raising his fist once more to sock the Omega in the face. Suddenly, there was silence and the darkness, and the weight of the Alpha above him was gone.  

 

 

○ ○ ○

An Alpha can last 2 days without food, but must survive soly on water when he or she is in wolf form. However, that doesn't mean it was healthy. Edward didn't give a single fuck about health at the moment, which is why he ran his mouth in the snow while raging towards the wasteland. Next to him was Harry, trying his hardest to keep up. They had been running nearly three days non stop. 

 

It was starting to wear on them, Edward knew. Marcel was phanting, but kept charging. 

 

Suddenly, Edward stopped and trotted over to the edge of a cliff, which gave the perfect view of The Badlands. Bellow were small shacks hidden under blankets of snow and others, mainly Alpha men and women, rkamed around. 

 

"This is it. Can you smell him?" Harry asked. 

 

"No, I can't." Edward admitted. 

 

"How are we going to do this?" Marcel asked, laying down and licking snow off his paws. His whole body was frozen. If he didn't have frost bite, it was a miracle. Edward glared at the pathetic town. He hated it already. 

 

"We raid it till we find him." Edward growled. 

 

Harry gaped, "WHAT?! That's insane! We'll be spotted."  Edward didn't listen as he was already sliding down the slopes into the territory of dangerous Alphas. Harry's warning earlier soon became more and more clearer to Edward as he looked into broken windows of shacks and empty trucks and cars (all of them probaby stolen), finding nothing. 

 

The Alpha heard someone growling behind him and he swiftly turned to growl right back. The challanging deminer Alphas had with one another in these parts further surpassed anything in Edgewood. Everyone was an enemy in these parts. Still, Edward had no time to fight and spoke, "I'm looking for someone. Tell me where I can find Louis Tomlinson." 

 

The Alpha, a black wolf, turned away, ignoring Edward. 

 

Edward let it go and continued his search. He looked for twenty minutes before hearing a familiar howl in the wind. It was desprate, high pitched and.... " _Louis_." 

 

As fast as he could, Edward bolted to the sound of the howling until they stopped. Edward's body slid on some light snow, causing him to smack into a parked truck before he lept up the stairs and mauled a wooden down. The Alpha's iced fur was pointed and he growled, showing off his blood stained fangs as he gave a murderous glare to two Alpha men, one of them sitting directly above his mate. That one, he lunged at, biting his throat. Edward was not as skilled of a fighter when he was in a raging fit in wolf form, nor could he control his paws as he clawed, scratched and broke every bone he could crush; mauling this Alpha's body to bits. 

 

Thankfully, Marcel and Harry had tracked Edward down and pinned Brad to the floor. 

 

The man, the cowardly Alpha, now laied dead in a pool of his own blood. Slowly, Edward shifted back, popping his bones and straighting his muscles as he knelt down to his mate. 

 

His Louis lay unconcious, cold and....hurt on the floor. Edward's eyes were blank as he slowly took off the Omega muzzle and took a limp Louis into his arms. His Omega was freezing. They had to get home. 

 

"What-whats the big idea?! Get off me!" Brad struggled to sit up. He was being pinned down by Harry who gently ran a sharp fingernail to Brad's second chin and fat neck. 

 

Edward slowly walked out of the shack, gently holding the precious cargo in his arms. "I will start the truck, brothers. Do what you wish to.....that." Edward spoke without looking back. Marcel and Harry were more than happy to rid the world of the filth that was Louis' step father. They did it quickly and painfully. 

 

With the truck warmed up, Louis wrapped in a spare blanket in the back and his head resting on Harry's lap, stealing Brad's truck would be the fastest way begging home. 

 

 

Edward started up the truck and growled, "I'm never returning here." He vowed, making a U-turn and speeding down the open highway. Thankfully it had stopped snowing, but it would be dark soon. He was not going to be stuck here, The Badlands, of all places in the dark. 

 

Marcel glanced back at Louis. "We need Christine to over look him. I worry for his health." He moved the vents so they would be pointed to the back to help Louis warm up faster. Harry traced his fingers along Louis's jaw. It had red marks from the muzzle and he only feared how long it was kept on his mouth.  

 

The Alphas hurried back to the nest. The brothers would make sure to keep a watchful eye over Louis. 

 

 

 

They were never loosing their Omega ever again. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this fic, I have been doing something with my life that I will announce when I am ready. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave kudos and a comment if you liked it!


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel and Louis have a bath together. 
> 
>  
> 
> Niall and Liam arrive with their Puppies. (All five of them).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wantons or Wontons.. . . either way you spell it, shit's gonna get STEAMY.

 

 

When Louis awoke, he didn't know where he was for a second. It took him a short moment to recall the scents of the Alphas and his own imbedded underneath him. His heart raced as he slowly sat up, blinking to correct his vision. The sunlight beaming down from the slanted window above him warmed his exposed collar bones. He was wearing one of Harry's loose shirts. It smelled like him. Laying on the king sized mattress, wrapped in a bundle of warm furs and fleece blankets. 

 

He was in the bedroom back at [Styles cabin](https://68.media.tumblr.com/0180e534283b7755cda58efa56d06e99/tumblr_nzpe8bQs4s1s8i5xro1_500.jpg). Even though it was quiet, as if no one was home, Louis sniffed the air. He could make out Edward, Marcel, Harry's scents not far from him. Turning to the small window next to the bed, he slowly rolled over to gaze out the window. His assumptions had been correct the brothers were wrestling one another in the ankle-deep snow. Alongside them were [Christina, Gretchen and Eleanor](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/3597194839/f9823df549c44dea1e0385d3cd8bf673.jpeg) watching the Triplets tackle and roll over one another like playful puppies. 

 

Immediately, Louis' hands reached for his stomach, feeling for the hardness in his belly from the Pup. He let out a short breath when he felt the curve of his tummy.

 

He was still pregnant.

The Puppy was fine. 

 

The Omega pondered on how exactly he was rescued, but his inner wolf was happy, as Louis could feel the joy emitting from himself. His thoughts interrupted his inner wolf.

 

_They know now. They have to._

 

They had to know he had tried to run away and Louis' frightened shiver under the blankets had him imagining what sort of punishment Edward could come up with. Still, he was glad to be away from Brad and whoever that awful Alpha was that tried to claim him. Louis gasped, raising a tender hand to his neck, feeling for a fourth bite. He only felt the tough skin from three mating bites. Relieved, thankful, frightened and exhausted. The Omega was in a whirlwind of emotions. However, his bladder soon crushed whatever feeling he had and he limped off the bed and down the stairs. He winced with each step he took, he figured he hadn't walked in a few days and with Brad keeping him in a cage. 

 

Louis shuttered, he didn't want to think about that. 

 

Waddling to the bathroom, there Louis relieved and cleaned himself up. Gazing into a mirror, he couldn't deny that he looked like utter crap. There were bags and dark circles under his dull blue eyes, his skin was a clammy pale and his hair was greasy. He wanted nothing more than a hot bath. Louis winced as he started the tub, leaving to find some fresh towels and his robe when he heard the front door open and quick as a flash, Harry was in front of him. 

 

The Alpha looked a mix of relieved, shock and happiness. 

 

"Oh, Louis, what are you doing out of bed? Are you hurt? In any pain?" The questions came too fast for Louis to answer, and he bit his lip. Harry breathed, "Christina has been waiting for you to wake up, I'll go get here." 

 

"I'm running the bath water." Louis softly frowned. 

 

Harry nodded, "Okay, I'll get her and tend to your bath for you. Wait here." Harry helped Louis to a couch and when he called for the Female Alpha, Marcel was rushing in the living room. Louis noticed he had a bandage on his left cheek and his glasses were gone. Following the Alpha were the two Omega sisters. Marcel crouched in front of Louis but before he could speak, Christina spoke, "Ah, Louis. Glad to have you back." She joked. 

 

Louis said nothing. His eyes were on Edward leaning against the front door not even looking at him. The Omega slowly looked at his feet. His inner wolf expressed his pain. 

 

_We hurt out Alpha._

_We ran away._

_Bad Omega._

 

"I'm just going to give you a look over.  I had to check your body as you were unconscious for a while now," Christina held a flashlight and a stick, asking Louis to open his mouth. "I ran an ultra sound as soon as I could and you're very lucky, Louis. A small diet should help you get back to eating properly. You have some minor bruising on your shoulders and your back. I checked your. . . area and saw no sign of rape. Be sure to take it easy when laying down."

 

A huge weight was taken off of everyone's shoulders, though Edward tried hard to hide it. He couldn't be seen as weak or helpless in front of Louis. He wouldn't be. Louis let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

 

"Poor Louis. . . Taken away and hurt by some Alphas. Dreadful." Eleanor's bottom lip trembled as she held her friend's hand. Louis blinked a few times, his cheeks turning warm as he almost missed what Eleanor said. 

 

_Kidnapped?_

 

"Do you know what day it is?" Christina continued talking, this time checking the inside of Louis' ears. Louis shook his head, he felt so lethargic, he was sure he had slept for a long while. "It's Spring now, Louis. You've been out a few days." 

 

You couldn't tell it was spring after the big snow storm. Ice and drifts of white dust still lingered on the ground.  The snow wouldn't go away, it seemed. Louis longed for some warmer weather to thaw this frozen prison.  

 

"Do you remember what happened, Louis? When you were taken?" this time Gretchen asked. The Female Alpha arched her eyebrow as she felt around Louis' neck, mindful of his bond marks. Forceful bond marks were often infectious and harmful to Omegas. Christina wanted to make sure there weren't any more issues the poor Omega had to endure other than what he carried already.

 

Marcel listened closely, now sitting on the couch next to his mate with his arm around Louis' shoulders. Louis couldn't believe his dumb luck. 

 

_They think I was kidnapped?_

 

He was in the clear. Free to lie his way out of a possible bad situation. Louis had to make it believable and he was thankful for the acting classes he took in High School. He nodded, telling in details that he had thought he smelled another Alpha wandering around the property. "I thought it was one of my mates," Louis gulped. "But. . .out of nowhere, I was attacked and dragged into a truck. It was my step-father." 

 

Edward sat at the kitchen bar. He felt Marcel's eyes on him as he poured himself a drink of coffee. Edward turned an eye to the back of Louis' head. 

 

"He was abusive to my sister and I. . . and especially our mother." Louis spoke with a lump in his throat. "I. . .I was. . . " Louis could not hold in the lies anymore. His inner wolf had pressured him into talking about what Brad did to him in The Badlands, about being locked in a dark room, in a cage, and how he was sold to another Alpha. Louis felt dirty, used and upset. The Female Alpha watched Edward stand from his seat at the bar and walk to the kitchen window to stand still.

 

Christina frowned. 

 

The Omega sobbed as Marcel held him, gently. Harry had entered the room, telling Louis his bath was ready. 

 

Marcel carried Louis to the bathroom. "Come my darling, I'll help you." He meant it. Marcel spoke in whispers and his hands were nothing short of gentle touches. Louis trembled, be it from the coldness of the air, or his own nerve wracking emotions. He had gone through so much and it only seemed to be adding to the pile. As Marcel went to take Harry's shirt off of Louis, the Omega shuttered. 

 

"N-No! Go." Louis still remembered clear as day as to what that unknown Alpha's intentions were. After he had been struck, he was sure his body had been violated. He believed Christina's word, but, somehow, he still felt  _violated_ and dirty. Louis clutched the shirt closer to himself, tears falling from his eyes. 

 

Marcel hated to see Louis in such a state. 

 

He cupped his large hands to Louis' cheeks, his green eyes intently gazing into Louis' big blue ones. 

 

"Now, now, my little Omega. Why do you cry so? It's only your Alpha Marcel. . . it's me." 

 

_Alpha. . .Alpha. . .want our Alpha._

 

Louis' inner Omega was craving for the firm touch of an Alpha. His Alpha. Now that he had it, he was submissive. He allowed Marcel to undress him and place him in the warm, soft bath water. The water relaxed every bone in his body and blanketed every nasty thought he had.  Marcel gulped, watching his sweet, darling, Omega awake and coherent was always enough for him. This time, he reached out, caressing Louis' cold cheek. 

 

"You're so cold, my Omega. Even with he warm water..." Marcel felt his knot begin to expand and his pants grow tighter. Yes, the visual of Louis naked in a warm tub would always turn him on; but Marcel needed to hold and touch his pretty pet. Just to make sure he was real. That Louis was REALLY his. 

 

Louis sniffed, scooting back into the tub, his chest now covered with water the deeper he went. 

 

Marcel needed no invitation. Slowly, he removed his shirt, exposing his firm chest and stomach. Unlike Harry or Edward, Marcel had no tattoos, or piercings. Personally Marcel didn't see the rush or thrill of poking a hole in your body, or marking yourself with ink. He was bare, minus the hair on his chest. Louis sunk deeper into the water, his collar bones now submerged in the bath. 

 

Letting his trousers and pants fall to the floor, Marcel stood in front of his Omega, naked and ready for a hot bath with his Omega. First, he placed one foot in, testing the water before stepping in entierly. Slowly, he sat down, his hairy legs entwined with Louis' smooth ones. 

 

"Warm?" He asked, slipping off his foggy glasses next to a bundle of towels. Louis went to speak about that when Marcel reached out his arms, chuckling: "I don't need glasses to see your beauty." 

 

Louis blushed, his face fully red as he accepted Marcel's proposal to move closer. The waves of the bath sloshed about and almost over the rim of the tub as the Omega, now sat in the safety of his Alpha's lap, moved to get comfortable. 

 

"There...are you warm now?" Marcel asked, wrapping his arms around Louis, whispering into his ear. He gripped his Alpha back, running his fingers through tje back of the Alpha's short hair and dancing his finger tips along the broad shoulders and strong muscles of Marcel's back. 

 

Louis said nothing and closed his eyes. Marcel released his hold just for a moment to grab a loofa and some soap. 

 

"You were so cold before...your lips were blue." Marcel spoke worried. He began rubbing the loofa up and down Louis' back gently. Feeling satisfied, Louis let loose a small howl, barely audible to Marcel. "Harry and I kissed you so many times and we held you. I didn't know how to keep you warm, even with the heat on." 

 

_Harry. . ._

 

Louis opened his eyes. The steam from the bath had fogged over the bathroom window, along with the mirror and Marcel's glasses. If Harry and Marcel were busy doing that, then what about Edward? The Omega couldn't help but wonder where Edward played in his rescue story. Louis scoffed. And lied to himself. 

 

 _I don't care about Edward. Marcel and Harry are tolerable._ The Omega had noticed a significant change in both Alphas. Marcel tried from the begining to make Louis' life a little easier and Harry was just starting to open up and give off boyish flirts; but Edward. If he's not crude, degrading, impulsive or demanding, he's off being "Big Bad Head Alpha." 

 

Louis felt sick and he lurched over, grabbing a bucket and ralphing in it. Marcel slowly patted his back. 

 

"Morning sickness, my love?" Marcel asked with a smile on his face. Louis caressed his pudgy tummy. Inside of him grew the pup of the Styles Triplets. That included Edward whether Louis liked it or not. 

 

"Y-yeah." The Omega whimpered. 

 

"Do you need anything my dear?" 

 

_Alpha wants to care for us and our puppies! Alpha loves us!_

_We want tea and jelly finger sandwichs._

 

"Jus. . . Just some tea please." Louis leaned back into the bath water as Marcel stepped out. The water felt nice on his stomach. Giving one last smile to his Omega, Marcel emptied the bucket, tied a towel around his waist and left with his dirty clothes to fulfill the wishes of his Omega. 

 

His pregnant Omega. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Yo, Eddy, need a smoke?" Christina asked, opening the front door. 

 

"Aww, Sissy, you said you stopped smoking!" Gretchen whined. 

 

"You brats following me all the time drives me to smoke!" Cristina rolled her eyes, but kept her lighter in her pocket. Edward blinked slowly, his gaze never leaving the kitchen window. 

 

"No. You can leave now. Thank you." Edward grumbled. The Female Alpha frowned; she reminded Edward that Louis would need to be back on a stable diet and to stay away from heavy lifting or laborious chores. Before leaving, the Alpha lit her cigarette and gave a wave back at Harry who watched his older brother in confusion. After a moment's silence between the two brothers, Harry walked to the kitchen to hug his brother from behind. Harry, being the youngest, had done this all his pup-years. It was a comfort Edward knew his brother would never grow out of.

 

"Why are you angry?" Harry asked.

 

Edward said nothing. 

 

"Is it because. . . .of his story? Of what those bastards did to him. . ." Harry grit his fangs. The oldest brother turned, kissing Harry on the mouth for a moment before cupping the Alpha's cheeks. Edward could see it in Harry's eyes: **Failure**. He and Marcel both felt it when they returned home with a freezing cold and unresponsive Louis. Their Omega was a frozen popsicle and the Three Alphas had all shifted and laid by him next to the fireplace in their room until they deemed him well enough to emit his own body heat. For an Alpha to feel failure was an intense emotion. Their leaving Louis alone had been deadly. 

 

"We cannot have this happen again, little brother." Edward whispered. 

 

"What are we going to do?" Harry asked. 

 

Edward had an idea. . . 

 

 

Marcel entered the room, smelling like vanilla shower gel and vomit from the sick bucket. Harry held his nose while Edward cocked an eyebrow. "Do you need anything, Marcy?" 

 

"Yeah, can one of you take this outside and clean it with some snow or something? I'm in a towel." Edward took it seeing Harry was almost green. "Harry, can you make Louis some tea for his stomach. Fucking Alpha starving him.." Marcel grumbled, racing up the stairs to get dressed. 

 

 

Harry said nothing and had the tea ready when Louis was done with his bath. They all enjoyed a quiet evening drinking their tea, watching over Louis and watching Television until Louis fell asleep in Marcel's lap. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 A new Mother Omega doesn't leave the nest for a month (at minimum) after his or her puppies are born.  During that time, he or she would be in wolf form, tending to their puppies by nursing them, cleaning them, making sure they don't roll out of he nest and bonding while the Alpha watched over. Niall wouldn't have minded extending his bed rest for another three months, but when he caught word of Louis' kidnapping, you bet your ass he was hauling his puppies in their carrier basket and dragging Liam over to Styles Cabin to check on him. 

 

"Niall, I mean it, I do not want to see them." Liam was agitated, and rightfully so. Niall sighed, holding a homemade cherry pie he whipped up. New Alpha fathers were always on edge and protective after their puppies were born. Besides, he and Edward didn't really leave on good terms. This was the last place he wanted his pups. 

 

The blonde Omega rolled his eyes. "I'm seeing Louis and that's final, Liam!" 

 

Normally Liam would have been turned on by Niall's rare bossy attitude, but he clutched the puppies basket closer. All five of them were still in their wolf forms and they will be after six weeks. They were all snuggled together in a blanket Niall had knitted, dreaming of the warmth of their mother. Thankfully the snow had melted and spring was bringing warm weather. 

 

"I want to see Louis and then we'll go home." Niall spoke, ringing the doorbell. 

 

Liam leaned in to whisper. "What's with this new attitude my  _naughty Omega?_ Are you asking for something?" Niall giggled, blushing. Thankfully, the door opened, revealing Harry. 

 

"Hey guys, come in-are those your new Pups, Niall?" Harry was an absolute sucker for puppies. It was very Un-Alpha-like to gush and squeal over newborn puppies in Edward's eyes, but Harry was the exact opposite and adored little ones. Niall nodded, rushing to the kitchen where Louis gasped to see him and wrapped his arms around the blonde Omega. 

 

"Niall! I missed you so much.." Louis cried, hugging Niall like a long-lost-mother. Niall had been such a strong beam in his crumbling life and he had endured so much so soon.

 

"I missed you too, little one. Now, ,et me check you over," Niall set the pie down to rub his hands gently over Louis' tummy. "Still not showing?" 

 

Louis shook his head. "No not yet. Christina says not for a few more months." 

 

Niall chuckled, pulling Louis and his cuppa to the living room where Liam sat with the basket on the sofa, blocking it from Harry's grabbing hands. "Come, come. I want you both to meet our puppies. Where are Marcel and Edward?"

 

Louis caught the low growl Liam made at Edward's name.

 

Harry answered, "He sent Marcel on boarder patrol in the South while he took the North. They'll be back later." 

 

Niall opened the clasp of the whicker basket and Louis gasped. Inside were all five of the puppies Niall carried. There were two dark brown haired pups, two light brown, curly haired puppies and one blonde. He had only seen baby puppies in books or home economics videos. His memories of Fizzy being that small were few and far between, so this felt like seeing a puppy for the first time. More importantly, seeing Niall and Liam's litter reminded Louis just what he was carrying inside of him. 

 

"Introductions forst, right." Niall clapped his hands, reaching for the only blonde Pup. "This is Liam James Payne Jr. He is our first and our heir." Niall smiled. 

 

"Makes seence the only blonde is the heir." Louis laughed. 

 

Harry went to reach out and pet when Liam went to bite his hand, his fangs showing in warning. Harry narrowed his eyebrows. Niall sighed, "Ignore him, he's mad because I lugged him out of bed. It's best you don't touch the pups yet, Harry. You being an Alpha and all." 

 

"You'll understand when you're in my position." Liam spoke through grit teeth. 

 

Louis looked back towards the basket. "Are they all boys?" 

 

"No, the two dark haired are Maura and Karen. And the two curly haired are Bobby and Geoff. We named them after our parents." Niall beamed. "It felt right to me." 

 

Louis smiled with crinkled eyes. He loved meeting Niall's babies. He knew with parents like Liam and Niall, that hese pups were going to be loved and cared for. Harry glanced over at Louis, he watched as the Omega subconsciously glided his fingers over his stomach. So many thoughts raced through Louis. 

 

 "Penny for your thoughts?" Harry asked after Niall and Liam left. 

 

 "No. Nothing, really." Louis whispered. 

 

"Do you feel sick?" 

 

He did and he didn't. "Its the puppy, is all. I'm having some doubts, I guess. Niall will be a fantastic mother, going above and beyond." 

 

"Niall does that with everything, fuck that pie we ate was-" 

 

"But making a pie isn't arenting. My mother died when I was young, Harry. I was still very little and I had no other parent other than Brad." The Omega gulped. He had nightmares about that Alpha. Too many times he felt he woke Marcel up to hold him or sing him to sleep. Louis was at a stage in his pregnancy where hormones were beginning to take effect and if he had realized he was spilling his heart out, he would have shut up. 

 

Harry gazed at the his Omega when he finished speaking. "Hey......If I tell you a vow, will you promise not to tell?" 

 

Louis looked up. 

 

 

"It's about the Pup. And maybe your doubts of being a good mother and us being...good fathers." Harry scratched the back of his head. "Look, I get where you're coming from, but I promise, we'll do anything and everything to make sure this Pup is treated better than-" Harry stopped talking. Louis blinked, watching as Harry caressed his hands on Louis' stomach and laid his head in his lap. 

 

 

"I . . . We were so lonley, Louis. I was. . . .and, we did something awful to you. We forced you to endure our mating bite and -and a lot of other things and you have every right to hate us so. . . " Harry sobbed. Louis traced his fingers through the alpha's  brown curly locks. "I know I'm an idiot. Edward reminds me everyday. But....I wanna be a good dad. I do." 

 

Louis let his tear drops fall and his the back of Harry's neck. 

 

 

"I'll be a good dad, I promise, Lou. I'll be a good father." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 2 a.m and I'm dead tied. Any mistakes are due to sleep deprivation.


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring has come and Louis' roll of a 'Den Mother' begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaay! New chapter. And it's a longer one, guys! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

 

 

 

Edward watched as Louis slept soundly and silently in the moonlight between his younger brothers. Lately, the Alpha had been randomly waking up in the middle of the night to make sure their Omega was still laying in bed. Call him paranoid, but after the whole kidnapping scare and his Omega almost being sold to some random alpha, Edward felt he had a right to be on edge. Gazing at his pregnant Omega, Edward reached out to tenderly stroke a stray hair off Louis' forehead and push it back. Edward had never been captivated by the beauty of the sun, his fascination was in the sleeping Omega dreaming under a pale, cold spring moon. 

 

 

The Omega was breathtaking, Edward would never admit it outloud, but he was happy to have claimed Louis, even if he was difficult and mouthy.

 

Knowing sleep would not come easily or anytime soon, Edward slowly left the nest that was their bed to make himself some tea. The Alpha liked the quiet early mornings he had to himself. It gave him time to think over a hot drink. However, he opted to watch some late night television. Channel surfing between depressing stories from other parts of the world had him snorting in disgust. Omega plastic surgery reality TV shows wanted to make him barf, and Marcel blocked all the porn channels.

 

"Our eyes and hands are for our Omega only now." Marcel sprouted some crap, but it had been a while since Edward had some nookie. He didn't want to pressure Louis so quickly after his rescue. The Alpha felt his claws dig into his leather chair. He'd never forgive those Alphas and he was happy his brothers slaughtered them. 

 

"Edward?" a meek call came from the stairs. 

 

Turning, Edward spotted a pale Louis and he strode over to the stairs. "Feel ill?" 

 

"Little bit. . . is that tea?" Louis asked, rubbing his eyes. Edward nodded, helping his Omega down the stairs. Fixing his Omega a cup they both sat at the table, the TV was off and it was just the two of them in the dead of the night. 

 

"What are you doing up?" Louis asked. 

 

"Couldn't sleep. Might head out early anyway, the trout streams should be running now that it's spring and I've got a hankering for some fish tonight." The Alpha didn't miss the disgusted look Louis gave, "Don't tell me they didn't have fish from where you came from." 

 

"They do. I just. . . I feel sick at the thought of eating fish, more or less cooking it." Louis gripped his mug. It was a mug that said: All Class, Full of Sass with a Big Ass and it was just made for Louis, in Edward's opinion. The Alpha sighed, being a doctor he knew that Louis' appetite was going to switch but he didn't think it would happen so early on in the pregnancy. Naturally, lots of Omegas stay away from meats later in their pregnancies and normally eat vegetables, grains and fruits.

 

"I mean. . .just the thought makes me. . . makes me. . " Louis turned green and yanked the bathroom garbage out before becoming sick. Edward winced, holding back Louis' hair and rubbing his back.

 

"All done?" Edward asked after a few seconds when Louis stopped. Louis nodded, "I think so."

 

"Let's get you back to bed. Little, Pregnant Omegas need their beauty sleep with their Alphas."

 

Louis was about to snap and say something about not being little, but his inner Omega couldn't stand the thought of Edward leaving to go fishing and that caused Louis to clutch Edward tighter as he was carried up the stairs.

 

"Stay? Please. . . Don't go."

 

It was the first time Louis had begged Edward not to leave him alone and it had caught the Alpha off guard. Edward reasoned with himself, it was hormones. Louis had made it very clear in the beginning that he didn't love any of the Alphas, himself especially. Edward couldn't blame him. He didn't like himself either. 

 

 

Still, he didn't leave. Louis' body did need to be warmer and the fish would be in the streams tomorrow morning anyway.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"I know you're not far along, but, like, can the Pup still hear us?" Harry asked. He and Louis were sitting on the back porch on a porch swing Edward crafted last summer. Louis asked for it to be set up so he could enjoy the sunshine without leaving the property. Harry had his head in his lap, occasionally kissing and nuzzling his still flat tummy. Louis couldn't help but find it endearing. Harry was absolutely baby crazy, he even subscribed to a parenting magazine for him, Marcel and Louis to read. While Harry gushed on about pup collars and baby onesies, Marcel even joined in, talking about possible schooling and training he'd like the Pup to train though. 

 

Louis himself was feeling mixed emotions. He had already conquered the hurdle of accepting the fact that he was pregnant and he was going to have The Style's Heir, now he was feeling a bit scared. 

 

"I. . .uh, what?" Louis asked, forgetting Harry's question. He had been fiddling with his new collar. It was made of a ticher leather than the last, but adorned studded diamonds to read out _ **'STYLES'**_

 

"Do you think the Pup can hear us? Can they hear me talking now?" 

 

"Oh, I dunno." Louis whispered. 

 

"Lou, you're awfully quiet, is everything okay?" Harry sat up. Louis sighed, _am I really that readable?_  

 

 "Jus' feel off is all." Louis was moody today. He hadn't woken up on the right side of the bed, he had peed three times before breakfast started and because of that he burnt the eggs and sausage and because of THAT Edward yelled at him. Louis had shouted right back before Marcel broke up the screaming fest and told Edward to take a walk. That was at seven-thirty, it was noon and Edward still hadn't returned. Marcel went into town to buy more groceries and invited Louis, but the Omega complained of motion sickness by just looking at the truck and stayed home with Harry. 

 

Harry cooed. "Don't worry, Louis. It's just your hormones. Hey-I know what will help!" 

 

Louis blinked. 

 

"You could practice being a mother by being The Den Mother. Our town hasn't had one since. . ." Harry swallowed, a flash of pain on his face that Louis didn't miss before he continued talking. "my mother was alive. C'mon, you'll do great!" 

 

The Omega protested. "Harry, I don't think that's how it works. I'm sure there's a lot more to being a Den Mother." Louis had head of Den Mothers. The Head Alpha's Omega was looked up to in admiration and respect for their caring and firm behavior towards other Omegas, especially Pups. The Den Mother was also one to go to for advice and reassurance. Louis knew he had a lot on his plate already and feared he wouldn't be up to standard. For one, he had a different ideology on life and, try as he might, just didn't seem to blend in with Edgewood no matter how hard he tried. 

 

Harry chuckled, "Look, if it's because you're nervous, don't be. How about we go look at the newborn puppies? That could be a start." 

 

Louis smiled. Newborn Puppies were always so adorable (Niall and Liam's sure were last he saw them) and he was a sucker for Puppies anyway. "Okay. But can we go later in the afternoon? I'm still a little sick." 

 

The Alpha nodded, bringing Louis closer to himself to snuggle on the porch swing. 

 

"Of course, darling. We can wait." 

 

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

 Call him paranoid, but Marcel didn't care too much for store-bought food. He was raised by Desmond Styles, naturally that meant having a diet of food only caught in the wild. Because he and his brothers were Alphas, they didn't need to eat fruits and vegetables or nuts like Omegas need. They basically grew up on whatever raw or cooked meat was prepared for them. It was truly amazing they never grew sick of it.

 

Never had Marcel thought he'd be buying fruit and healthy almonds and whatever vegetable looked the greenest for his Omega. 

 

His pregnant Omega. 

 

Marcel fixed his glasses to have a better look at a head of lettuce. He had it only a few times since Louis lived with them, but he was sure his mate could do something with it. The busy Alpha made his way through the produce when his shopping trolly accide tly collided with someone else's. 

 

"Oh, shit. Sorry about that." Marcel apologized to what seemed to be another Alpha. Next to the curly haired Alpha was a very pregnant male Omega with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

 

"No worries, mate," The Alpha with wavy hair apologized. "Hope I didn't smash yer um. . . Hazelnut spread?" The Alpha chuckled seeing the very large container of spread in the bottom of Marcel's trolly. Marcel nodded. 

 

"My mate, we've discovered he's pregnant and this is his top craving so far." 

 

The other Alpha laughed. "My Omega is the same way. My name is Ashton, Ashton Irwin. This is my Omega Luke. We've just moved here." 

 

The Omega, Marcel noticed, was very obedient. He kept his hands at his bulging stomach, his head down and stood very closely to his mate without uttering a single noise. Marcel, while he loved Louis the way he was, couldn't help but imagine Louis acting like that. Those mannerisms with his petite, and curvy body would have Marcel's dick in constant ache. 

 

"Hello. Welcome to Edgewood. My name is Marcel Styles." 

 

Flabergasted, Ashton asked, "Brother of Edward, Head Alpha?" 

 

"The very same." 

 

Just then, Luke tugged on Ashton's flannel shirt. "Need the bathroom, Ashy." He whispered. Ashton nodded and then grinned. "Well, I won't kiss yer ass or anythin, but I hope to see you again, Alpha Marcel. I'll be at try outs for scouting recruits." 

 

Marcel wished him the best before the two departed. Then, Marcel got a whiff of a scent that had his growling. He tried to keep it under control (as he was in a very public place with Pups and Omegas) but that smell.  _That specific scent_ boiled his blood. He pushed his cart aside as his inner Alpha tracked down the aroma to its source. 

 

He hadn't smelled that putrid scent in months, since December more specifically. 

 

_Thought we drove him out of Edgewood._

 

Pushing aside confused workers and ignoring their warnings of "employees allowed only" Marcel made his way to the back of the store where he gazed down narrow isles of back shelf food and canned goods. "Where are you?" He growled. 

 

Marcel's finger nails grew as he twisted open a door handle that led him to a shipping and loading dock. There were no trucks or semi's out, just concrete and open fields. Still, the smell lingered. However, his eyes caught sight of a pure black and silver striped wolf running at a quick speed as far away from the grocery store and into the woods as fast as possible. 

 

"I gotta tell Edward." Marcel told himself. 

 

 

◇ ◇ ◇

 

 

Louis gulped as he was led into the backyard of  Edgewood Pup's nursery. He and Harry had arrived after lunch and Louis' afternoon nap for Louis' first roll as Den Mother. Harry had explained that their mother loved coming to the school and interacting with the pups. Louis himself liked playing with Pups and would babysit Fizzy all the ti e without complaint, so he too figured this would be easy sailing. 

 

On a very brightly colored jungle gym were puppies of all differed colors and sizes playing with one another in their wolf forms. Louis chuckled slightly, seeing two puos play a game lf tug-of-war with a human sock. 

 

"So, what do I do again?" 

 

Harry chuckled. "You're the Den Mother. I think you just be yourself, for starters." Louis rolled his eyes before sitting on a little bench. Some Pups had caught his attention and approached him. There were three of them, all girls. 

 

They barked and licked at his toes. 

 

"Hey, knock it off." Louis chuckled. He liked and could very much get used to this. When more Pups noticed Louis and saw how kind he was, they had quickly taken a liking to him. It was a very weird relationship, Louis would put it. While he wasn't any of these Pup's mother, he somehow felt obligated to look out and care for them. It was a natural Omega instinct. The Pups adored Louis as well, he made funny faces and pushed them on swings and helped them slide down the twisty slides. 

 

Because he was pregnant, as the Puppies found out through his scent, a lot of them asked questions or told him he looked beautiful. Louis didn't quite understand why they were so intrigued with his belly. He felt fat. 

 

Harry watched with admiration. He was happy Louis had gotten used to the company of Pups. It made him confidant about what kind of mother Louis would be to their own Puppies. When he watched his Omega smile so gently at the pups and treat them tenderly, all Harry could see was the past memories of his own mother doing the same actions. 

 

The Alpha sat still. Letting Louis do what came naturally.  

 

After a two hours, Harry deemed Louis needed to return home and rest. The Pups were upset, but the promise Louis made to return later eased their worries. Louis was in a much better mood after interacting with the Pups. 

 

"Then, when they ran into the sandbox and came out looking like a sprinkled doughnut, I lost it." Louis chuckled. "They're so lively and energetic, I can't help myself." 

 

Harry smiled, unlocking the front door of their cabin. "And what did I tell you? You're a terrific Den Mother." 

 

 Louis scoffed. Though flattered, but not entierly beliving Harry's compliment. "It was half an afternoon playing with them. It's nothing, really. I'm thinking about chili for dinner, I know spring is today but  it's supposed to be cold tonight." 

 

"Chili sounds great. What's in it?" 

 

Louis blinked. "You're joking, right? You've never had chili before?" 

 

Harry shook his head. "Is it like soup?" 

 

"Sorta. Since Marcel is grocery shopping, it's a great way to use up what we have. Want to help?" Louis already began taking down a large mixing bowl and a big pot when Harry had his hands behind his back. He looked worrisom. 

 

"I...Im not good at cooking. I can fry the meat though." 

 

Louis smirked, chuckling. "You don't fry the meat in this, Hazza." 

 

Before Harry could say anything, the Omega's eyes widened at what he called his Alpha. For the longest time, only Marcel and Edward addressed Harry by that nickname. Louis didn't know why he said it, it just slipped out. He stuttered apologies to Harry, but the Alpha sushed him. He had Louis leaning against the sink, the two were suddenly very close. 

 

"Say it.....call me that again, please." Harry's lusty voice commanded as he ran his fingers through Louis' carmel colored bangs. 

 

Louis blushed, his breath becoming short and  _damn these pregnancy hormones._

 

 "Ha...Hazza." 

 

Possessivly, Harry began sucking his neck, right at his mark in which he, Harry, had placed. Louis shuttered, submission and pleasure rippling through his while body like drops on stilled water. Harry was so mindful of Louis' hard tummy as he pressed further, lifting Louis on the counter to feel his curvy waist as he traveled his suckles to the long collar of Louis' stripped shirt.

 

The Alpha was hungry, but food would not quench his starvation. 

 

He wanted Omega ass. 

 

Harry intended on getting it as he pinched one of Louis' tender pink nipples. 

 

Louis' breath hitched. "The...the chili-" 

 

"Can wait." Harry growled, swooping Louis up and racing to their shared bedroom. Louis mewled as Harry took off his constraining pants and tank top. Louis went to undress, but Harry forbid him. "I want to lavish in the show, my dear. Who's Alpha here?" 

 

"You..."

 

"Again, say it. Call me Alpha Hazza." 

 

"A-Alpha Hazz-zza." Louis' blue eyes clouded over as his inner Omega began to emrge, dead set on pleasing his Alpha. First, Louis' shirt came off, his nipples exposed to the cabin air as Harry tenderly sucked on each bud, almost numb to the feeling of Louis' hands in his curls. 

 

"So warm and perky. I can't wait until they grow and you feed our Pups." Harry let out a husky moan then licked his lips.

 

"Yeah, the _Pups._ Not the three grown Alphas." Louis teased. 

 

Harry liked foreplay. He smirked. "We shall see about that. I like milk and I love my Omega. Milk from my Omega will be heaven."  

 

Louis let Harry play on his chest a little while until he whimpered about his nipples being bruised and that's when the Alpha demanded the leggings come off. Harry wanted to thank whoever created Omega panties. Panties on Louis's bum was the missing wonder of the world, he swore. His bum so round and fat. The panties did not leave much for the imagination, but they were just for decoration. 

 

The Omega tore off the baby blue ribbon panties, they were soaked with Omega slick from his bum, but none of them cared and they were tossed aside and forgotten about. 

 

"You smell so intoxicating." Harry bit his lip. 

 

Louis shrugged, gazing down. "I mean, it's just a bum." 

 

"It's your ass-no.  **No.** It belongs to my brothers and I." Harry's dominance was turning Louis on so much he submitted just by his Alpha's voice and laid on his back while Harry wrapped his legs around his back. The Alpha gave no warning and began licking up the slick and giving peckish nibbles to his hole. Louis moaned loudly, pushing himself fuurther into Harry's face. The Alpha was glad to be of assistance. 

 

"A-Alpha!" Louis cried. 

 

Harry didn't respond. He was busy. 

 

The Omega's cock soon hardened, growing upwards. Though Omega males are not as big as their Alphas (who typically range from a size 10-16) Louis played with himself, rubbing his hand along his smooth, hairless 5 inch cock. Harry soon finished, his face covered in Omega slick that he wiped off in one swoop of his dirty tank top. 

 

He removed Louis' hand, ignoring Louis' protests and told his mate to lay still. Louis knew what was happening next and he closed his eyes in bliss as Harry's hard knot entered his raw hole. Harry was mindful of his pregnant Omega's state, careful not to hurt the Pup and moved. The bed was being rocked so hard that if anyone was downstairs (not only could they hear everything) but would probaby have dust in their hair. 

 

Louis screamed in pleasure as he came. 

 

"Knot me, Alpha Hazza!" 

 

Harry did only a few minutes later, falling next to his Omega and cradeling Louis in his arms. No way would he pull out. Even after his knot deflated, he wished to stay inside Louis, where it was warm, and he could hold his hot Omega in his arms and admire his tiny pregnant tummy. 

 

 

 

Harry kissed Louis' temple. Allowing his Omega a short nap. 

 

It would be him and the unborn pup for a while. And Harry enjoyed it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and a comment if you enjoyed this.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We check in on Fizzy and how she is dealing with the separation between her and her brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be considered a "filler" but does give an outsider's perspective on Edgewood.  
>  
> 
> Also, the BTY music video was (how Louis probably put it) SIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!!!!

 

 

Jade Thirlwall had seen some brutal and unfair cases in her time while working at ABO Rights and every once in awhile, her mind would drift off and she would remember a victim or a client she helped or tried to save. 

 

Lately, her mind has been on Louis Tomlinson. 

 

He was a peculiar Omega with a difficult case that Jade knew was doomed from the start: Runaway from home, hunted down and claimed on Alpha territory at a young age. Jade opened a file on her computer and pulled up a picture of Louis' profile. She had tried everything in her power to persuade the courts that he was too young to Mate and should be in the care of Pup Protective along with his sister Félicité. However, it didn't help her case that Louis had committed Grand Theft Auto, ran away with his minor sister across county lines and into Alpha Territory no less. She could sympathize with Louis' want and need to get away from Brad; but he wished he had gone a different route. 

 

"Of course it had to be Styles." Jade murmured to herself. She knew all about The Styles. They were legendary in Edgewood. Poor Louis had bad luck mixed with awful timing. 

 

The Beta's thoughts were interrupted by a voice in the hallway calling into her office. "Oi, Jade. I'm going on a coffee run, want anything?" her co-worker Jesy, an Omega asked. Jade shook her head. "No. I'm actually scheduled to talk to Fizzy actually." 

 

Jesy nodded, "Hey, how is she? Getting along okay with the others?" 

 

Jade kept her face neutral but sighed, "About as good as any other Pup placed here." 

 

Félicité had cried and begged for her brother when poor Jade had to separate the two. On the car ride to Atkins, she had fallen asleep crying. The poor girl also suffered from nightmares and separation anxiety. The Omegas at Pup Protective had informed Jade that  Félicité requested constantly to speak to her brother by phone or a letter. After Christmas, she stopped asking entirely, keeping to herself and not talking to anyone. 

 

"She's not interacting with the other Pups either." Jade commented, walking out of her office with Jesy behind her. 

 

"Maybe she's still settling in. She was traumatized, after all." Jesy shrugged. 

 

"That's what I thought too. I hoped that during Christmas she would try to ease in and make a friend, but she only wants her brother." 

 

"Stubborn girl, that one."

 

"No, just a lonely one." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Félicité Tomlinson starred out the bedroom window at the dreary, grey sky. It was Saturday. The teachers in Pup Services had today off, so there were no lessons to be taught. she had the room to herself, a rare opportunity she took full advantage of. She had to share this room with two other female Pups; Maddi and Andrea were their names, but she declined to speak or play dolls when they offered with them. It wasn't that she hated them, rather she was extremely shy and wanted her brother.

 

The Pup sat on the edge of her new bed. Save for her stuffed horse she brought; The bed wasn't like her old one back home with stuffed unicorns, teddy bears and plush cats Louis would give her in secret, away from Brad's knowledge, but it was warm with knitted blankets from the nice Omega Staff. Fizzy wiped her nose on her long sleeved shirt. Not a day went by when she didn't think of Louis, or her Mum. She missed them both. When her dreams weren't plagued with nightmares, she would often have a reoccurring dream of Louis bursting through the door to save her and take her to a nicer, new home. One with her own bedroom and no Brad to bother them. 

 

Then, she shivered. She thought about the three Alpha men that had taken her brother. They were all tall and scary to her. And her poor brother had to live with them. 

 

A knock at the door startled her. Looking up, she saw it was only Jade. She hated the Beta. Jade promised to help her brother as much as possible so they could be together, but Fizzy clearly knew that wasn't going to happen. She may be a Pup, but she wasn't stupid. 

 

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?" Jade smiled. 

 

"Fine." Fizzy lied. 

 

"You're not going to play with the other girls? I think I saw Maddi and Andrea in the Rec room with new Barbies." Jade informed. Fizzy wanted to shout that she didn't care about Maddi or Andrea playing with Barbies, nor did she want to paint with Felicia, Kendall or Winnie in the art room or play video games with Bonnie and Amelia. Instead, she kept her mouth shut. She had learned that screaming and shouting only resulted her in a time out or a scolding, which she didn't want. She wanted to know about her Brother and no one was telling her anything since December. 

 

"What about Louis? When is he coming to get me?" Fizzy asked. 

 

Jade felt her heart crumble. She couldn't pull herself to tell Fizzy the truth, the girl was only twelve and didn't deserve to have her world caved in. 

 

"Fizzy, we've talked about this. You're to stay in Pup Protective Services while Louis stays in Edgewood. It's for the best and it's what Louis wanted for you, remember?" Jade reminded. Well, it was the truth, she only left out the part that her brother was forced into mating with the three notorious Alphas of Edgewood. "Now, let's talk about you, sweetie. You're at the age where you start to notice things differently about your body-"

 

"I know about puberty. Miss Perrie had us watch some stupid video on it." Fizzy frowned, crossing her arms and laying on her back on the bed. 

 

The Beta snapped her fingers, "Please sit up, Fizzy. You have the right to be angry, but I don't know where this attitude came from. That's no way to talk to someone who's come to visit you." 

 

"But keeping me from my brother is?!" Fizzy's emotions soon overcame her rational thinking and she felt tears in her eyes. "I hate this place! I want to be with Louis!" 

 

No you don't. "Fizzy-"

 

"I hate you! Don't talk to me!" With that, the little Pup burried her face in her pillows and gripped her stuffed horse and began bawling. There was no way Jade was leaving. Poor Fizzy was going through puberty and if that weren't enough, Fizzy was also due to "present" soon according to the doctor provided to the Pup Protective Foster Care.

 

Jade pitied her almost as much as she did Louis. 

 

"Hey, I want to know how you're feeling, Fizzy." 

 

"I'm pissed off!" 

 

"I can see that, but is there anything else you feel? Fear? Neglected?" Jade soothed. "I want to help you, but I can't do that without knowing how you feel. And I want a proper answer, not profanity, please." 

 

Fizzy was in no mood to talk to anyone, but if talking to Jade would give her answers, then she'd play along. "I'll give you an answer if you give me one." 

 

Jade nodded. Sounds fair. 

 

"I'll go first, How were lessons yesterday?" 

 

"Boring. My turn, why hasn't Louis gotten any of my letters?" Fizzy wrote letters with only his name on the envelope because she didn't know the address of where he was at and would give it to Jade to had to him. Jade bit her lip, gazing into the blue eyes of the upset Pup. 

 

"He hasn't gotten them yet. Or, if he has, he hasn't replied. Now, why aren't you playing with the other girls? Aren't they nice to you?" 

 

Fizzy sat up, clutching her horse. "I just don't wanna. And when can I see Louis?" 

 

Jade was growing tired of that question the more it was asked. "You can't, dear. He. . . I can't find it in me to tell you what he's going through-" 

 

"Tell me!" Fizzy's eyes watered as her voice cracked. "I want to know, please." 

 

She was all but begging. Jade sighed, closing the bedroom door and returning to sit at the edge of the bed. "Well, Fizzy. I wanted to spare you of this because you're still just a Puppy. But.....when you were being chased from the Styles Alphas, I was informed you were rescued by a pact then Head Alpha Liam was patrolling with, correct?" 

 

Fizzy nodded so Jade continued. 

 

"While you were with their care, Louis was bitten, Mared is the terminology. As rules go in Alpha territory like Edgewood: an Omega marked is an Omega earned." 

 

If it were possible, Fizzy's eyes grew wider upon realization. Those scary Alphas have her brother. He's forced to be their Omega. Poor, tiny Fizzy was only a Pup, but she grasped exactly what that ment.  ". . . No." She whimpered. 

 

Jade turned away, she couldn't pull herself to look at the girl. "Louis isn't leaving Edgewood, Fizzy. I'm sorry." 

 

Fizzy had cried herself into a fit Jade couldn't pull herself out of. Deciding it was best to end the meeting, Jade left, informing Head Mistress Perrie about their discussions and to allow the girl some time alone. Perrie in return told Jade about how distant Félicité was becoming as of late. 

 

"Not interacting with other children, refusing to eat meals sometimes and I caught her once not having a shower for a week. They all point to signs of Pup Depression." Perrie spoke, gravely. "And, it's how she's handling it that concerns me. Usually Pups about to present their status go through emotions and while depression is one of them, it's always handled differently." 

 

Jade nodded. "Omegas are clingy, Betas are moody and Alphas get angry." 

 

Félicité, in Jade's opinion, was a very, angry girl. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Alright, girls. Time for bed!" Head Mistress Perrie called into the room. Two of the three girls cried in protest, but Perrie noticed Fizzy already laying in bed, starring at the wall against her bed. Maddi, clung to Perrie's shirt. 

 

"Can't we have a snack first? Please?" 

 

Perrie sighed, she did want to have a moment with Fizzy. "Fine. You may have some ghram crackers, but tell Miss Sophia to help you!" She called to the giggling girls that ran down the hall. Perrie sat at the end of the bed, clearing her throat. 

 

"How did your talk with Jade go?" She asked politely. 

 

Félicité didn't mind Head Mistress Perrie at all. Perrie was cool, and did more than enforce rules and make sure everyone did their homework. She often spent time with the girls, brushing and styling their hair, she painted the girls' nails and was always there if you needed to talk to someone. Fizzy shrugged. 

 

"Dunno. I just want my brother." Tears threatened to fall from Fizzy's eyes, but she was so tired to crying and doing nothing. "I don't want him to live in Edgewood." 

 

Perrie said nothing. She couldn't imagine what the poor girl was suffering through. At Pup Protextive Foster Care, it was Perrie's main job to ensure all Pups were adopted into a loving home and Fizzy had been a tough nut to crack and she didn't entierly know what would happen when she would break the ice with the information she was about to give. 

 

"Félicité, today, while you were talking to Miss Jade, a lovely couple came in and saw your profile." Perrie began. 

 

Fizzy gasped, sitting up like a rocket. "NO!" She already knew what that ment. "I don't want to be adopted! You can't make me!" 

 

Perrie glared. "Now you listen to me, right now, Félicité. All of us here have been very kind and considerate to your feelings. I understand you want your brother and if we could, we'd make it happen, but we can't." 

 

"Then I'll go to him!" Fizzy threatened. Though, to her, it didn't sound like a bad idea. She could find Louis herself and save him. Her still innocent mind believed that, but Perrie was having none of it. 

 

"Hold your tongue, missy! There will be no nonsenseof that in my presence, understand? There are girls here who would love to be taken in by a family as nice as the couple I met today. You will be civil and polite to them whwn you meet them next Saturday, understand?" Perrie was livid, but kept her temper. 

 

Fizzy blinked back tears as Perrie left. As soon as the older woman left, Maddi and Andrea arrive back with ghram crackers in their arms. 

 

They sneered at Fizzy (aka: "the weird girl") and went to their own beds. 

 

Perrie's warning had done nothing to Fizzy. The young Pup recalled being told of just how much she was like her brother, not only in looks, but mannerisms as well. Before her mother died and Brad entered their lives, the neighbors would all but chatter on about Louis behaving so brave and daring, even if he was an Omega. 

 

 

And, for the first time in a long time, Félicité felt cunning and brave. 

 

 

 

She'd save her brother. She vowed. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> This fic has been up for over a year!!❤❤❤❤❤❤❤ 
> 
> Thanks for all the love, support, comments and kudos!!!! ❤❤❤ Leave a comment below telling me when you started reading this fic. Have you hung around since the beginning? Are you a newbie? Lemmie know below!!❤❤


	27. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets Omega Luke Irwin under terrible circumstances. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alphas don't eat rancid rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shits gonna' happen. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Stillbirth.

 

 

 

It was in the dead of the night when a scout Alpha arrived pounding on The Triplet's door. He was a ashy-brown colored wolf and carried a small satchel around his fluffy neck. The scout, who was no more than eighteen, shivered and fidgeted on the front porch and kept banging until a snarling wolf was in his face. 

 

_"What do you want?!"_

 

"Den Mother Louis is being requested, sir!" the poor Alpha would have cowered in fear under normal circumstances. But felt relieved knowing he wouldn't be punished for doing his job.  

 

"What for?" 

 

"There's been an emergency, no time to talk!" The scout vaguely explained. Marcel groaned, fixing his glasses before staggering up the stairs to gently shake Louis awake. At first, Louis fought him, trying to snuggle deeper into the covers. It wasn't until Marcel slapped his exposed bum did he yelp and wake up. Louis glanced at a nearby clock, it read three in the morning. 

 

"Marcel? Wha'?" Louis grumbled. 

 

"You need to wake up. An Omega is requesting your services." Marcel explained. This had to be one of the downfalls of being related to the Head Alpha. If an emergency like this were to happen, then odds are, no one was getting a goodnight's sleep. Louis sighed, laying his head back down into the soft pillows that smelled so comforting, smelling like his Alpha's. "Why now? Can't it wait till morning?"

 

The curly haired Alpha said nothing, but picked up his mate. He cursed to himself remembering Louis was wearing a [blue silk nightie](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1EEw2KpXXXXcwXVXXq6xXFXXXy/-font-b-Blue-b-font-Temptation-Womens-Quality-font-b-Silk-b-font-Satin-font.jpg) and matching robe. It was very provocative and held little to no room for the imagination. Marcel assured himself that no Alpha in the county would dare harm Louis (unless they wanted to be mauled to death) and picked up Louis bridal style. "I'll be going with you as it's still early and dark out. But you nee to be awake for the Omega who needs you, got it?" 

 

Louis nodded as Marcel set him down and shifted into his wolf form. He communicated with the Alpha scout and Louis held on as he was carried off into the night. 

 

They hadn't the need to run too far, as the Omega who requested Louis lived only five miles down the road near Niall and Liam's own cabin. Marcel thanked and dismissed the scout. Louis was much more alert from the ride. He slid off of Marcel (who remained in wolf form) and frowned at the sight and smell of a neerby Alpha. Sure enough, there was an Alpha Male sitting on the edge of the property with his head down. Louis was confused. 

 

"Marcy. . . What's going on?" Louis sniffed the air, he smelt something else. An Omega was inside the home, but they weren't alone. However, beyond the scents of wolves, was the foul stench of death. Louis grew worried. 

 

_Shift, Louis._

 

His inner Wolf commanded. Not wanting to ruin his nightie, he used Marcel as a shield (as the Alpha on the porch had its back to them and seemed to not pay any attention to them) and shifted into his mighty white wolf form. Marcel stayed outside. 

 

 _This is a job for an Omega. My Alpha pheromones might stirr the Omega inside._ He explained. Louis nodded and followed his nose to an open back room. His heart broke at the scene. Larying on pillows in front of a dying fire in the  fireplace was a shifted, light blonde Omega wolf whimpering and laping it's tongue in a desperate attempt to wake an obviously dead newborn Pup. 

 

 _Early labor._ Louis recalled his mother having to soothe broken hearted Omegas who gave birth too early. Now, it would be his turn. 

 

No words were said as Louis approached the nest the poor Omega sobbed in and laid next to the grieving parent. The Omega howl in agony. Louis nuzzled his head with the other Omega, sharing sympathy through body heat. The Den Mother's roll could last for hours or even days beyond this point. But Louis didn't care. In fact, it made him see just how much the Omegas of Edgewood needed him. He was a vital key in their lives and he had to be strong for them. Because if he didn't, then who would? 

 

Hours later, Christina arrived and it took everything in her and Louis' power to urge Luke to hand over the dead Pup. The Omega let out a howl in pain when Christina yanked the carcass from Luke's grasp. The poor Omega was delusional in letting go of his Pup. 

 

Alpha Ashton buried their Pup under a tree in the backyard, silently. Marcel stood by his side, saying nothing. The grim moment between the two needed no words. The only sounds in the air were Luke's cries and hollars for his child back, thankfully Louis had lulled him back to the nest to rest, but Luke refused water and food. He was simply too distressed. 

 

They stayed for theee days before Ashton felt confidant enough to care for his Omega again. Luke was pale, but he managed to thank Louis for staying with him while Ashton claimed he'd be forever in their debt. They didn't leave until Louis was assured that Luke would call or visit him if he needed anything. 

 

 

"Marcel." Louis spoke. They decided to walk back to the cabin so Louis could stretch his legs. Marcel hadn't kept his hand off of Louis' belly. "That Alpha.....I'm worried about their lively hood. He'll need a job." 

 

Marcel nodded. 

 

"Already taken care of." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Edward's paws sunk deep in the mud as rain poured from the sky, showing no signs of stopping. Thunder rolled in the distance as the brown wolf charged into the forest. Twigs and bushes snapping at his face and drops of water splashing on his fur coat. The temperature was humid, but his blood was boiled hotter. 

 

 _He better not be fucking around._ He grit his fangs together. 

 

To think, all of this started over a piece of meat. 

 

◇◇◇

 

"Omega, I'm hungry." Edward frowned. Louis stayed at the stove, his attention was more on hash browns and scrambled eggs and bacon than Edward's appetite. 

 

"So am I, Edward. But I'm busy right now. Why don't you help me?" Louis didn't snap at him, but he was prepared for a sarcastic response. The Head Alpha only growled, drumming his fingers on the table impatiently.  Louis turned the page in Niall's cookbook. He had been reading and memorizing every page like it was going out of style. It wasn't just the cookbook he soaked up like a sponge to water, it was the lessons Niall had taught him, like how to sew. Louis surprised even himself when he managed to fix the buttons on Harry's formal shirt and he mended the tear in the sleeve of Marcel's jacket. Louis hadn't caught on to the professional lessons yet; as he was self teaching himself because he couldn't bring himself to ask Niall for help. (The man had Five Alpha Puppies. In Louis' mind, that was more than enough to deal with.)

 

Once again, the blonde Omega was his savior as he managed to whip up something quick for Edward to munch on while he prepared a meat dish. 

 

Louis was getting sick and tired of a meat based dish. His Omega cravings tying in with his pregnancy desires for anything sweet and dunked in chocolate. 

 

"Can't we eat something else? I want some pasta or rice tonight." The Omega whined. 

 

Edward slowly glanced up, blinking slowly. "No." 

 

"And why not?" Louis almost whined. 

 

"Because I'm-"

 

"Head Alpha,  _I know_."  That was another thing Louis was bored of hearing. Head Alpha this and Head Alpha that. "Why not try another excuse as to why you don't want any nutritionally balanced meals." Louis didn't know what had gotten into him. He blamed hormones.  Edward did too as he bit his cheek when his inner wolf threatened to spank Louis' bum red raw. 

 

"I'm going to ignore your attitude and pretend you just offered me a medium rare steak. Get cracking!" The Alpha left the table and turned on the news. 

 

Louis was sick and tired of meat dishes. He wasn't in the mood for any poultry and began boiling hot water for some rice. He began skimming Niall's cookbook for a rice dish when he found a recipe for fried rice, but replaced the meat with vegetables. He recalled something Niall told him a few months ago, about if his  Alphas insisting they could live off meat alone then they deserved an extra cup of veggies, or something like that. 

 

Needless to say, Louis' bold move wasn't exactly a smart one. 

 

"Where's the meat?" Edward frowned, pushing his fork threw the rice. 

 

"I told you, Edward. I feel sick if I cook meat. And unless you wanted to have vomit all over your plate then you'll take what you're given." Louis sassed, eating his own food. Marcel and Harry had arrived in the middle of that conversation and were both confused but decided not to poke for questions. 

 

Edward snarled, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and began smoking. 

 

"What are you doing?" Marcel snapped, looking up as soon as he heard the match flick and then gasped. "Edward! You were a doctor. You of all people should know not to smoke, especially in the house!" 

 

"So what?" The oldest sneered. "Don't tell me what to do, Marcel. I'm in a bad mood." 

 

And Edward was. On top of Louis' snarky attitude, Edward had to watch over the new Alpha Recruits. In his opinion, they were all terrible. Too sloppy at killing the test dummies and only five out of seventy-two Alphas managed to pass the Stealth Tests. Edward's patience was wearing thin and was a ticking timebomb. Marcel gave up, focusing on his food. Louis glared at Edward, who refused to eat his food.

 

Harry, feeling the tension in the room, decided to speak up. 

 

"Uh, the food is delicious, Louis." 

 

"Thanks, Harry." Louis sighed, eating his own plate. Turning to look at his older brother, Harry saw Edward had pushed away his plate, preferring to smoke over eat. Harry knew Edward was stubborn like this. As a Pup, he'd refuse meals unless they had any type of meat in them. He and Marcel were the same way, but grew out of the stage. Edward it seems, never did. To defuse his brother's anger, Harry dug into his pants pockets and fished out torn limbs and pieces of a rabbit he had caught and had for lunch. 

 

"Here, Eddie. You can have some of my rabbit. Caught it this afternoon." Edward was never one to turn down food offerings from his brothers (as it was a sign of respect in their culture) but this particular meat smelled rancid. 

 

"Harry, that's fucking sick." Edward chastised. "This meat smells like it was in the sun and then stuffed in your sweaty pocket! That can kill me!" 

 

Harry frowned, he saw the flaw in his plan.

 

"I was only trying to-" 

 

"To what? Prove to me how much of a dumbass you are? Bloody Hell, Harry! Even Pups know not to eat that shit!"

 

That comment got to Harry. All his life their father, his teachers and Edward have pointed out his mistakes and it piled up over the years. Harry knew he couldn't prove Edward wrong. Because Edward wasn't wrong. He was stupid. Failed Pup training classes, couldn't fight on his own without his brothers, and here he was offering rancid meat to his brother. 

 

"Y-You're right, Ed. Sorry." Harry let out of soft whine. 

 

Louis slammed his fork down. His hormones raging on a one-way street towards Edward. Marcel was startled, but Edward took a long drag on his smoke. "Can you _NOT_   belittle your brother? Why do you do that? Call him names, put him down. That's your brother, Edward!" 

 

Edward cocked his eyebrow. "Really, Harry's related to me? Never knew. Thanks, Bill Nye." 

 

"I can't believe you sometimes, Edward Styles. You get on my nerves and just when I believe you're turning into a different Alpha, you go and act ten times  _worse_  than before!" Louis stood up, his pudgy tummy slightly poking out of his leggings. Marcel felt it was best to step in and defuse the situation. Omegas were fragile in the first months of pregnancy. He wouldn't want Louis to have a dreaded miscarriage. 

 

"Hey, it's late and we're all tired. Ed, I'm sure Harry meant well-" 

 

"What the fuck am I supposed to do then, Marcel? Eat it and die?--You know what, I might as well eat it if you all are gonna bitch about it." Edward reached for the rancid rabbit before Marcel could knock it away. "It'll taste better than anything you cooked." He snapped, glaring right at Louis. 

 

"Brother!" Harry growled, showing his fangs, threatening his superior. Edward growled right back. How dare Harry threaten him. Brother or not, it was a crime to threaten the Head Alpha. Edward could have the courts hold him to his word. Around here, it wasn't jail time for picking a fight with an Alpha of his stature, but rather a pass for Edward to maul him. Of course he wouldn't do that, because he loved Harry. But he'd still kick his ass.

 

"Stop it, stop it both of you!" Marcel shouted. "You're upsetting Louis which is probably doing damage to our Pup!" 

 

At the mention of their Pup, both Harry and Edward forced their inner Alphas to calm down. Once they were in a normal breathing state, all three brothers noticed Louis crying. Harry felt awful and he went to console his Mate. 

 

"Baby, calm down." 

 

Louis sobbed into his fists. Showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Doing only what he felt was right, Harry leaned down to lick and lap at his bond mark, his soft, wet tongue leaving a trail of assurance to one of Louis' throbbing bond marks. The cabin was silent when Louis managed to calm down. Edward's gaze was at the floor, realizing he had fucked up royally by taking his anger out on his family. Marcel offered to make some tea. When all his tears were shed, no one spoke over teatime. Their dinner was long forgotten and starting to get cold on the table. 

 

Half-way through his tea, Louis finally got the courage to speak up. 

 

"Sorry, Alpha Edward. I would have cooked you a meat dish but I. . . I felt sick at the thought of making it. My morning sickness perks up at the thought of meat and fish." Louis trembled in his seat. Edward's forrest green eyes shifted to his Omega. His tiny, soft Omega sitting next to him with a round belly housing his Pup. Edward said nothing, holding his tea cup in one big hand while stretching the other to gently caress Louis' knuckles. Edward seldom showed affection like this to anyone, especially in front of others. He knew he was acting like a right arse. 

 

Things have been rough for him. First, there was training the new Alpha recruiters. You'd think he was dealing with newborn Pups instead of Grown Alphas. There was always the threat of criminals from The Badlands squatting on their lands and-as of recent-Edward had a new foe to deal with. 

 

Rumors had spread that Zayn Malik had been spotted on Edgewood territory. 

 

 _No doubt back for our Omega._ His Alpha in him blazed with fury. Marcel had mentioned catching his scent in a store a while ago and if the rumors were true then it more than infuriated him. Zayn Malik was pissing him off by the second. Everything about him from the way he carried a "know-it-all" attitude to the way he breathed. Edward felt a pit of emotions rumble in the pit of his belly until Edward felt a loss of control and he had to _kill something-anything._

 

"Forget it, Omega. Just. . .go rest. I'm leaving.'' Edward stood. Ignoring the calls from his brothers and his Omega as he charged, shifting out the front door. 

 

He had some "wild animals" to kill.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is strong in this one.


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's Alpha takes over.
> 
>  
> 
> Whats the deal with the plain red hat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot moves slower than a slug hitching a ride on a snail.. . . . but not as slow as my updates *finger guns* :D

 

 

Edward and his inner Alpha needed to know the rumors of Zayn weren't true. He had arranged an Alpha Hunt to find Zayn Malik in the wilderness of the forests, on the open plains of the hunting fields, or in town. No leads or evidence was brought up that Zayn was in Edgewood, or if he was, then he had been long gone. They had been on a wild goose chase and it had been humiliating for Edward coming up empty handed. Tongues waged of Edward abusing his power, behind closed doors. The Alpha had no leads and it wasn't looking good on his reputation of being a ruthless Alpha who got what he wanted when he wanted. 

 

However, Edward didn't give two shits what others said about him and focused on his Omega. Louis' belly was hard to hide and soon, Louis began giving up wearing leggings (as it was beginning to grow hot in the afternoons) and stuck to wearing his mate's over sized t-shirts and panties. At the moment, his Omega was washing their lunch dishes while Harry and Marcel were still at work, Edward had stopped by to check on his mate. He didn't like the fact that Louis was home alone, but he had caught lingering scents of other Omegas, so Louis must of had some friends over. 

 

Not that he cared. His vision was at Louis' plump bum that was held nicely in a pair of satin panties. 

 

"You look quite sinful today, my pet." Edward smirked, licking his bond mark as Louis attempted to do dishes. "Full of my pup you are." 

 

"And hot, and hungry and annoyed." Louis snapped, tossing his dish cloth into the sopy. "Where's that stag you promised me?!" 

 

Edward blinked. His mate had been so calm before, so it was alarming he was being shouted at. While he would have scolded Louis for sassing him, one thing kept him puzzled. 

 

"I never promised you a stag and we just ate lunch." Edward reminded Louis calmly. 

 

"Well you and your dumb brothers are going to be hungry for dinner! I have nothing in the pantry to feed you and then you'll yell at me for that and then I'll cry and then you'll-" Louis' voice raced and his breathing quickened. Edward stood up and licked at his personal bite mark on Louis' neck, instantly calming his Omega. Edward sniffed his Omega deeply. Reaching around, his large hand traveled to Louis' plump bum (which he gave a hearty squeeze) where he ran a long finger down the Omega's crack to his leaking hole. Edward should have known: Hormones. Desperate need for a knot. 

 

"Ooh, baby. Why didn't you just say something?" Edward cooed. He licked a fat stride down the front of Louis' exposed neck, causing the Omega to whimper before climbing all over the front of Edward, attempting to straddle the Alpha. "Trying to mount me like that?" Edward chuckled. "Naughty minx you are."

 

Omegas didn't endure heats while pregnant, but they endured sporadic hormones that did cause them to feel the need for a knot. It was normal and safe to practice sexual activities with a pregnant Omega so long as the knot doesn't tear them; along with delicate rims producing an abundance amount of slick, their nipples became more sensitive to the touch. Poor Louis, his own pair were naturally sensitive so when Edward reached up to gently pull and twist on his nubs, he threw his head back and moaned. Louis whimpered while bouncing on Edward's cock. He was needy, greedy cock slut at the moment (thanks to hormones) and he'd take anything to fill that emptiness inside him. Edward was more than happy to assist his small Omega. He gripped his mate's birthing hips, his eyes locked on Louis' bulging belly. He and his brothers get Louis pregnant again and again and again until they had enough pups to ensure The Styles Legacy would never die out. 

 

 _"A-aalphaaa."_ Louis moaned, cumming all over Edward's chest. Edward responded by thrusting deeply a few more times before knotting his little mate. 

 

"Ssh, lay down, baby. Listen to your Alpha." The mate gently helped lower Louis onto the bed so he could cuddle with his pregnant Omega and keep his knot inside Louis while his sperm pumped itself into Louis' still quivering hole. 

 

Poor Louis was out of breath. Though, the knotting did do the trick and he could think clearer and he suddenly wasn't so angry or frustrated anymore. 

 

"Wha. . .what were we fighting about?" Louis softly asked. Edward shrugged, brushing caramel colored hair locks out of Louis' eyes and his forehead. "You just endured your first mood swing and hormonal imbalance, love. Nothing to be worried about." Though, even Edward couldn't hold back his chuckle. He guessed Louis had become confused and mixed up what to make for dinner and it stressed him out. Louis yawned, closing his eyes to take a brief nap while Edward stroked his hair. Not even Edward could prepare himself when Louis muttered: "I love you." to him. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

"Luke?" Ashton called. He had just arrived home, hauling two wild boars over his shoulder. He had felt proud at what he had caught while hunting with some other Alphas and wanted to show his mate. He had hoped Luke would be in higher spirits today, he hated knowing his Omega was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it. Believe it or not (and most Alphas would never admit to loving this openly) but Alphas loved being praised for their hard work just as much as an Omega would. Ashton craved for the days he came home with a stag or a moose and Luke would relish him with sinful words of admiration of his strength, his muscles, his alpha-ness.

 

The blonde Omega was on the floor again. Luke had come to laying on the living room carpet in front of their empty fireplace. It had been the ideal spot for his nest. Their Pup would have been born next to a warm fire (despite it being summer as pups needed all the warmth they could get) while Luke would lick and clean them, nurse them, love them. The Omega whimpered and Ashton said nothing. Laying next to his mate, he wrapped both arms around his beloved.

 

"Hey. . . we can try again."

 

"And loose the next one? No. . ." Luke whimpered.

 

"You don't know that!" Ashton insisted. "Lukey, I swear I protect you better than I did last time-" That comment made the Omega flinch "-please, don't give up. You'll be a fantastic mother, Luke. You have so much love to give."  

 

The Omega sobbed. "But no Puppy to give it to. . ." 

 

In a Alpha-territory such as Edgewood, an Omega who endured a miscarriage was seen as incompetent. But Ashton would maul the Alpha who dare disrespect his Omega. It was no one's fault the Puppy didn't make it. It was one of those sad experiences in life Luke and Ashton had to endure and who could blame Luke for dwelling on the issue? He felt it was his fault their Pup was dead. He carried them after all! "Mum was right. . . I am a terrible Omega." Luke sobbed. "She was right all along-"

 

Ashton growled. "Don't say that about yourself!" He held back from raising his voice. He hated it when Luke gave into those dark voices that plagued his nightmares. His Omega hadn't had the best relationship with his mother, leaving mental and emotional scars that still affected his sweet Omega to this day. Ashton would constantly remind Luke of how beautiful and wonderful he thought he was, but sometimes Luke just didn't believe him. And now they had this to deal with. 

 

The Alpha was seriously considering finding therapy for his Omega. He didn't know how much longer he could handle his upset Omega. He feared Luke would become suicidal after this ordeal; as many Omegas were after a miscarriage. No. Ashton would be damned if Luke took his life. Luke was his everything and he loved Luke more than anyone. And he wanted to give the world to his mate. Jerking his Lukey closer, he wrapped his arms around the limp Omega.  

 

"We'll try again." Ashton desperately spoke, clutching tighter onto Luke. "I promise, I'll get you pregnant your next heat-"

 

"Want Louis. . ." was all Luke whimpered. Ashton nodded. Sometimes, Omegas needed one another to rely on for emotional support. Poor Luke was fragile and Ashton knew he was instinctively too impulsive and quick rushed. He began to write a letter, still laying next to his Omega on the floor to keep him company before howling outside for an Alpha. Soon, a scout heard his call and began racing towards The Styles Home. He hoped the Head Alpha wouldn't mind lending his Omega for the rest of the evening. It was the duties of the Omega of the Head alpha to be seen as a comforting friend and role model to the Omegas of Edgewood, but Ashton knew of Edward's short temper and how possessive he was with Louis now that he was pregnant. 

 

He was just like Ashton when Luke was pregnant. 

 

_**Was** pregnant. _

 

Ashton sat on the porch with his head in his hands. 

 

"What am I going to do. . .?" 

 

He didn't want to loose his mate. Like smoke through fingertips, he knew he was loosing grip of his Omega, and fast. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

  _12 years ago. . ._

 

_ _

 

 

 The sun was bright in the sky as a group of boys stood in a circle picking teams to play their game. Small, blue eyed Louis Tomlinson waited in anticipation for his name to be called, but it never did. He was last to be picked and the team that was stuck with him groaned. 

 

"Not Tomlinson!"  One boy groaned. 

 

"We're always stuck with him!" Another cried. 

 

"Shut up and let's play." The leader of the gang of kids replied, "Artie, comin' yer way!" 

 

There was a reason why Louis wasn't particularity liked: He was terrible at football. He was always kicking in the wrong direction, or missing the ball entirely. He was a terrible goalie as he couldn't jump high enough or block a ball to save his life. However, he loved the sport too much to give up and wanted to practice each chance he got. Only, he didn't have a ball and would resort to begging the pups in his neighborhood to let him play. He wasn't stupid, though. He had caught on that they didn't like him because of his lack of skill in football. Sadly, that rubbed off on everything else. Soon, they were calling him 'Shrimp', 'shorty' and 'Omega'. 

 

Louis didn't see why they called him an Omega. He knew he wouldn't present until he was twelve. He was still a Pup, only eight years old. 

 

"Pass it!" Louis called, waving his arms to a pup on his team. 

 

"Yeah right, no one's passing anything to you." One boy with blonde hair sneered at Louis. 

 

"But, you're on my team." Louis sadly spoke, suddenly very upset. For the past half and hour, no one would pass him the ball or kick it to him. How did they expect him to get better if they never allowed him to join in on the fun? He was begging his mother to buy him a football so he could practice his kicking, but Johannah reminded him they needed money for food and bills and maybe he'd get one for his birthday. His birthday wouldn't be for another six months and he couldn't wait that long. 

 

Louis stopped to catch his breath just as the other team made a goal. 

 

"Louis! What were you doing?" the "leader" of the gang of pups scolded. "You could have stolen the pass from him!" 

 

The small pup wheezed. "Sorry Trevor, just trying to catch my breath." 

 

"You need to run faster, because you're slowing us down. I don't know why we even let you play with us, you're younger and stupid!" The older Pup was just upset about loosing the game and decided to take it out on Louis, but Louis didn't know that and growled, showing off his baby canines. 

 

"Am not!"

 

"Are too!"

 

"Am not!" 

 

"Are too, you can't even run fast!" 

 

"I can so!" Louis challenged. All the pups heard Louis' smack talks and all gave a wicked glance to one another. Something in Louis' stomach dropped and he grew worried by their sinister smirks. Within the blink of an eye, Louis was taking off in the other direction as the other Pups chased after him, calling him childish names and taunts. Poor Louis grew more afraid with each step he ran away. He was fed up, all he wanted to do was play and the other Puppies were being so mean to him! Louis had been so caught up in his whirlwind of emotions, he hadn't realized the group of Pups had stopped chasing him a block and a half ago and kept racing down the sidewalk.

 

He didn't stop running until he reached a park bench where he sat down to catch his breath once again. His tennis shoes felt tight against his feet and his ankles hurt. He was sure he had a blister and he was all sweaty. The second he stood up to walk back home and have his mother clean him off, he was stunned at where he was. In fact, he was so surprised, he began to shake. 

 

He was lost. 

 

"M-Mummy?" He called out. Maybe he hadn't ran that far and she could hear him? She was hanging up clothes on the line, so hopefully she was still outside? Louis hoped. When he received no answer, he whimpered. He began to walk back the way he ran, but still nothing was familiar to him. "Mummy!" He called out, louder this time. Still. No answer. The Pup yelped when he always collided with another stranger who walked out of a store, not even noticing the sad Pup. 

 

"Mummy!" Louis screamed. 

 

Minutes turned to hours and hours began slipping away and soon the sun was nearly set. Louis wanted to be home. He was hot, dirty and still lost. He had found himself back at the bench where he realized he had gone in one, odd circle. The stars would be out soon and the boy's belly grumbled. He had skipped breakfast in a hurry to race to the football fields to play and missed lunch. He was starving. 

 

More importantly, he knew Mummy was worried about him. She always told him he had to be home for supper and he was sure he was missing it. The Pup was so tired and hungry, he didn't know what else to do but sit and cry. And that's what he did. He cried his poor little heart out on that park bench, he cried until his throat hurt and his eyes were so irritated, he almost couldn't make out the figure in front of him. Standing before him was a boy wearing a beat up, old red hat. Louis sniffed. The boy looked to be about his age, maybe older. He was taller and looked at him with pity. 

 

Louis was too frightened to speak. 

 

However, the boy began walking away, though, when he was a distance away, he turned back to Louis and waved his arm in a "follow me" motion. Louis trembled. Could he trust this boy? the pups in his neighborhood wanted to chase him, what if it were a trap? 

 

He missed his Mummy too much to wonder and soon followed the boy. The pup was always ahead of him, leading the way and much faster than Louis. Louis couldn't catch up. And, when he needed to stop and rest, or if he tripped and fell, the other Pup would wait patiently for Louis. Like a guide, or an angel. Either way, Louis wasn't alone anymore and he was thankful. 

 

Soon, they were in his neighborhood. The sun setting made the area a deep gold and Louis was officially out of breath as he stood outside his front step. Just as he was about to thank the pup for bringing him home, something was placed on his head. It was the red hat. Just as Louis went to look up, the boy was already running away, his back turned to Louis. He never once saw the other pup's face correctly, nor did he even know his name. All that was proven of his existence, was the parting gift of the beat up red hat. Too much whirled in the boy's head and he began to sob loudly, alerting the worried mother who was in the back garden talking to police officers frantically about her missing boy. Shocked to see her Pup crying in the front lawn, Johannah raced to her little boy with her arms wide open, inviting her son back into her embrace. Louis sobbed into her chest, muttering of how scared and sorry he was. 

 

 

Louis would never forget the boy that saved him and brought him home. 

 

That boy, was his first love. 

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' roll of Den Mother has him becoming excited and anxious for the birth of his Pup. 
> 
>  
> 
> The past comes back for discussion. And a dark part of Edgewood history is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby doggies are cuter than human babies. There I said it and I ain't ashamed.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Halloween is in, like, 16 days but i scare people all the time.

 

 

"Marcel. . . I want to move." Louis spoke at brunch. It was only him and Marcel today. Harry would be back at lunchtime, but Edward didn't know what he'd return. He had some scoping out to do near the Badlands boarders and only the fiercest of Alphas were allowed to join him. Louis had worried himself when Edward said that. His memories of the Badlands are not pleasent, and knowing Edward would return to that very place frightened him. He didn't doubt Edward's strength, but that didn't mean he appreciated the Alpha's motives. (whatever they were, Edward didn't tell him a thing). 

 

The second eldest triplet smirked behind his coffee cup. "Don't let Edward hear you say that." 

 

"Marcel, I mean it. I mean, even with this house renovated it's not safe for a Pup." Louis spoke. "I mean, I don't believe we can share a room with our Pup forever, they'll need their own room and the only one available is the one in the back. It's too far away from me and I don't like it. Not to mention the kitchen isn't baby-proofed and there are too many drafts in this house." 

 

The curly haired Alpha with glasses gave a half shrug. He could see Louis' point. "While I understand your predicament, I don't think it'll be easy to talk Edward into moving so quickly and abruptly." 

 

Louis frowned. "Why can't you make a decision once in a while? You're an Alpha too-"

 

"True. But Edward, regardless of his status, is still my older brother. After our father died, he was to take on the roll of the house," Marcel took a sip of his coffee, allowing Louis to process what he said. The Omega lowered his head in sadness. "We left our childhood home. Too many painful memories there, and we built this. It took us a lot longer because we were seventeen at the time and we finished right before our nineteenth birthday. Two years of hard labor is hard to walk away from, my dear." 

 

The Omega looked around. With that information, he came to appreciate the home a lot more. Granted, it was a step down from the house Louis grew up in, but knowing Edward, Marcel and Harry, still legally considered Pups, built this home by themselves was remarkable. 

 

"I. .. I've come to like this home too, Marcel. Maybe we don't have to get rid of it, you guys can still keep it and maybe we can live here during the summer or something. But if I'm going to be pregnant, then I can't handle the stairs at night and carry a pup in my arms. . . and what if I'm pregnant multiple times?" Louis gulped. He wasn't afraid, but he also couldn't believe what he was saying either. His wolf and himself had grown on The Styles Triplets a lot. They had dated and mated and now he was full of their Pup. He had accepted his new life and while he dwelled in the past a lot, he wanted to make this work. 

 

And it would have to endure some changes for The Alphas. 

 

Marcel sighed. "Look, Louis. I'm fond of this home too and I understand you are trying your best to try and fit in-"

 

Louis scoffed. "Fit in? Need I remind you I was forced to adapt."

 

The Alpha licked his lips before drawing them in a thin line. His patience wearing thin. "-but realize this is hard for me too. And we're only discussing this matter. If I were you, I'd drop the subject entirely and don't even think about telling Edward. The answer is no." 

 

The Omega huffed, toying with his leather collar. His inner wolf felt naked when he wasn't wearing it. Standing up, he poured Marcel more coffee while the two sat in an awkward silence with the TV going, though none of them were paying attention. Marcel caught glimpse of Louis. He hated seeing the Omega so upset. He could see it in Louis' tired blue eyes. The Alpha turned off the TV and stood straight, walking towards the bookshelves aligned on the side wall. Louis had wanted to check out some of the books, but he had been too afraid to touch them, frightened that Marcel would become furious at him. Though, he felt silly believing that now. Marcel skimmed a row with his slender fingers before pulling out a book with a plain red spine and gold text on the front. 

 

"Never liked Television. Not even when my brothers and I would venture into the city and spot one. Harry's more of the TV guy." Marcel smirked, recalling the time he walked in on Harry binge watching some Omega/Alpha dating reality TV show. 

 

Louis shrugged. "Everyone has their own tastes. I personally don't like _Teen Beta_ , it's obviously scripted and boring. I also don't fancy  _Omega Litters_."  

 

Teen Beta was a TV show that followed around Betas and what life was like without experiencing a heat or a rut; while Omega Litters, like it's namesake, was another reality show about teenage Omegas getting pregnant and having litters. Many of them were dramatic little beings, screaming constantly, relying on their parents money and often not knowing who the Alpha to their children were. Louis found the show to be in distaste and his heart went out to the poor puppies. 

 

Marcel snorted. "The Omegas on _Omega Litters_ are whores. Who the fuck gets knotted and doesn't know who the Alpha is?" Louis bit his lip at Marcel's conservative remark. Reminding himself that the Alphas and Omegas were more reserved in these parts of the world, he said nothing and turned his attention to Marcel. 

 

"What do you have there?" He asked.

 

Marcel smiled. "One of my favorites.. . . .I'd like to read it to you, if you'd like." 

 

Louis blushed, nodding. "Yeah. Just, let me use the restroom and I'll be right back." He cursed his pregnancy and the need to pee every ten minutes while Marcel laughed. Upon returning, Louis sat Marcel had tidied up the couch and brought down extra blankets from their bed. Patting a spot on the couch, Louis sat between Marcel's lap while the Alpha wrapped his arms around him and laid his large hands on his hard belly. Leaning against the Alpha's hard chest Louis held the book in his hands. Marcel laid his head in the crook of Louis' shoulder and smiled. 

 

"Read, please. I love to hear your soft voice. It's so soothing." 

 

The Omega chuckled and began reading. The book Marcel had picked out was worn, as the spine was cracking and the pages had felt thin at the ends, but the novel was gently loved and obviously read many times. It was a book containing many fables and  legends about Alphas and Omegas. Louis couldn't help but smile at the thought of little Alpha Marcel reading this late into the night when he was supposed to be asleep. 

 

"This one's Harry's hero." Marcel spoke.

 

Louis chuckled, reading the title: " **The Alpha with the Gold Mane.** Sounds like Harry. When is he going to cut his hair?" 

 

"Never." The Alpha chuckled, rubbing Louis' belly. "Hasn't cut it since we built this place. I like his long hair, though. But my word it sucked when it got in our food, or on our clothes, or everywhere else. I swear Edward hacked up a hairball because he used Harry's pillow by accident one night and I woke up to the sound of him hacking outside one night." 

 

The Omega laughed until his face turned a bright pink and he had tears in his eyes, just as he was about to read the story, he felt something. He gasped, moving his hands to his stomach. Marcel felt the change in Louis' mood through the bond and asked what was wrong. Louis swallowed. "I. . . I think it was just gas. I don't know. . . I felt something move inside of me." 

 

Marcel blinked. "Could it be because you laughed too hard?"

 

Louis didn't know what to think of until it happened again. "No! No, it was the Pup. The Pup moved, Marcel!" Louis became excited, his grin reached his eyes as Marcel reached out to gently rub Louis' bulging, tan tummy. They waited but nothing happened. Marcel thought for a moment before gently tickling Louis' sides, causing the Omega to giggle again before he felt it. No doubt about it, it was their Pup alive and moving. The Alpha smiled brightly. 

 

"He likes your laugh. I can tell." Marcel spoke.

 

"He? You know it's a boy?" Louis crossed his arms. 

 

Marcel shrugged. "I wouldn't mind a girl firstborn. All I know is they love your laugh. They love everything about you." Marcel straightened up, leaning to plant a kiss on Louis' warm tummy. Louis held his breath, watching in bliss as Marcel contained to speak. "And I know I'm right about that, because this is my Pup. And my Pup and I share the same feeling of love towards you." 

 

Louis felt his skin grow hot with each praise and devoting words of affection directed his way. 

 

The book was long forgotten, laying on the floor face down as Marcel and Louis fell asleep from a steamy knotting session. And when they awoke, they would spend the rest of the afternoon talking about nursery ideas after Louis had nested. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "Thank you for inviting me." Luke forced out a small sentence of gratitude to Louis. Even though he knew the blonde was lying, Louis smiled, holding his friend's hand as they walked towards Niall's house.  Ashton had to work with the other hunters today and didn't feel comfortable leaving Luke home alone for so long and asked Louis if Luke could be with him today. Louis didn't mind. His own Alphas were gone and he missed Niall, so he had the idea of taking Luke to visit his friend. Not to mention, he was getting a bit of cabin fever and being cooped up in that house on a nice day was a shame. 

 

"Your welcome, Luke. It's no trouble for me. You look nice today, by the way. Is that a new shirt?" Louis complimented. Luke held a hand over his grey sweater his Alpha bought him, nodding. 

 

"Got cold. . .even though it's summer." 

 

Louis chuckled. "I know that feeling. Yesterday I was freezing even though I was laying in the sun." Edward had warned him to be weary of sudden temprature drops. It was important for an Omega to be warm during heir pregnancy, which was why it was heavily requested that expecting Omegas lay in the sun and are kept warm in blankets. Louis had enjoyed his afternoon resting next to Harry in the sun in his mighty, white Alpha form. It felt natural and blissful. 

 

Marcel had informed his brother of the Pup's movement and Harry was more than overjoyed when he felt the pup kick about in Louis' stomach while Edward grinned with pride. 

 

_"Ah, there's my boy. Big strong Alpha like his Daddies."_

 

Louis thought it was ridiculous Edward already assumed he'd be carrying an Alpha. He still wasn't used to the fact that many parents tried assuming or labling their pup's classifications before puberty. 

 

Before Louis could even knock on the door, Niall was standing in front of them with an apron on, covered in chocolate smears. 

 

"Louis, come in. And you must be Lucas!" Niall greeted, inviting the Omega in for a small hug. Luke smiled softly "its nice to finally meet you. My husband, Liam, works with Ashton and I've heard a lot about him. He's an excellent hunter." 

 

Luke blushed. He was proud of his big, strong and loving husband. Ashton was everything an Alpha should be, while he was a disaster of an Omega. Niall gave a quick glance at Louis, reading his facial expression. 

 

"I. . . I'm so sorry to hear what happened to you, Luke, I made some treats for us. Both of you, come inside, please." Niall stepped aside and gasped looking at the immaculate house. Once draped with sheet walls and cloths all over the floor, the cabin looked sparkling. Louis made comment about this which made Niall shiver. "I never want to act like that again. Oh, Louis you should have seen me once I got the courage to stand on my own two feet again, I nearly had a heart attack. And don't get me started on Liam, he looked so unrecognizable because he grew a beard I thought I was committing adultery."  

 

 Louis burst into laughter while Luke thanked the blonde for the tea. 

 

"Now, Luke, how are you feeling?" Niall asked, concerned. 

 

"Better." The Omega admitted, sipping his drink before setting it down. "But. . . I often have these bursts of energy where I feel like I've failed my Alpha." 

 

Louis felt as if they should be talking about Puppies or Luke's incident so early, in front of Luke nonetheless. But Luke assured him he wanted to talk about it, and how it made him feel better. "You are a fantastic Omega, Lucas. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." 

 

Niall nodded. "There are Omegas here who are far worse than you-oh, Nick Grimshaw's Omega. You know her?" Louis shook his head. He didn't even know who Nick was. "Well, I'll have you know she's a thief! I once caught her walking out of here with MY silver spoons my grandma gave me. And then there's-" While Niall rambled on about how filthy Camilla Cabello's house was, Louis found himself imagining nest ideas. Niall's house was strung with clothes, sheets and other bedding that smelt like Liam; and he wondered if he would do the same? Would he lay in bed as the brother guard his every move, run to get him food, rub his aching feet, pour him hot baths and rub his hips and back when they were tender? The more he thought about it, the more he smiled. 

 

Marcel had already bathed with him and Harry liked cooking with him, he guess he bonded over with Edward a little, but there was still so much he didn't know about the brothers. And it saddened him. 

 

"Louis? Are you okay?" Luke called out. 

 

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Just thinking." 

 

Niall grinned. "Is it the Pup?" 

 

Louis chuckled. "A little. . . Hey, Niall, do you know who my Alpha's parents were?" Louis asked in simple conversation, sipping his tea. He didn't notice how pale Niall went, neither did Luke, who hid behind his own cup. While Luke was just as clueless as Louis was, his inner wolf was picking up on the grim vibes in the room and decided it was best to keep quiet. 

 

"What?"

 

"Louis.. . " Niall gulped, his tone in a grave warning. "I think it's best you never ask your Alphas that question, especially Edward." 

 

"Why? What's the matter? Are they dead or something?" Louis asked. 

 

Niall nodded, setting down his tea cup "They are, but not how you think. . ." 

 

Louis licked his lips. If Niall knew something about his Alphas that he didn't, then he wanted that information, and it seemed vital he knew as well, which is why he couldn't contain himself from saying: "Then, tell me, Niall. I have to know. Please?" 

 

"Louis, I-I mustn't! It's a terrible story-"

 

"Niall. . .I deserve to know," Louis spoke, setting his tea cup down and staring at the frightened blonde. "You won't get in trouble and I won't say a thing. But please, as my nursemaid?" 

 

The light in Niall's eyes left as he starred down at the floor. Luke and Louis held hands as Niall began to talk. "Well, Harry, Marcel and Edward's parents were Anne and Desmond Styles. The Styles family, as you might know, had sort of a Royal Line going for them; if you think of it that way. Every Styles born into that family, someway, somehow, took the title of Head Alpha in Edgewood. Finally, after over one hundred years of being under the command of Styles, only ten years ago, was the Line broken." Niall cleared his throat. 

 

Louis sat closer, listening in. 

 

"Anne, their mother, passed away when they were still small Puppies. She died of an illness and Desmond." Niall grew pale, as if he had seen a ghost. "I. . . I. . . I don't know exactly how it happened. No one really does but Edward and one other person," The Omega began, "And. . . Edward said he saw the whole thing. And it was that other person who killed Desmond Styles."  

 

 

"Who, was it, Niall?" Louis whispered.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Deep in the open prairie, under the stars on the bed of his rusty blue truck, Zayn laid on his back, starring at the night sky. He was on the boarders of the Badlands and Edgewood. Between rock caverns and endless green fields. This place was crawling with bandits, wanted criminals and killers. But Zayn was packing, plus, next to Edward, he knew he would always come out the stronger Alpha against any thug Alpha that might come along and mess with him.  

The only light he had was from an electric lantern he used as a night light to ward off misquotes. He had managed to keep his scent low for a while, but when he spotted Marcel shopping, he knew e had to book it out of the grocery store; thankfully he shifted fast enough to get a two mile start on the other wolf. He had been running non-stop ever since and he knew Edward would be out for his blood. 

 

Ever since the match almost one year ago, he knew Edward had been searching for him and being on his territory was basically suicide. 

 

But he promised Louis he was going to save him and he wouldn't break it. 

 

Pulling out a cigarette from his breast pocket, he began to think of his plan to take Louis to Atkins. He'd deal with Edward later. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Zayn Malik." Niall whimpered. "He was fifteen, when he killed Deceased Head Alpha, Desmond Styles." 

 

 

Louis' eyes widened, unbeknownst to him he had dropped his tea cup to the floor and it shattered and spilt all over his shoes.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't cliffhangers great? :D


	30. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the FUCK are you doing here?!" 
> 
>  
> 
> Time for Edward and Louis to bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No you're not hallucinating this is an actual update. Yes I'm trash, but not the good kind. Im okay-ish trash.

 

 

The conversation was dropped on the account Niall couldn't/wouldn't talk anymore about it and Liam arrived with all the puppies crying for their mother in the basket. Poor Liam was out of breath and starving and didn't even bat an eye at Luke or Louis, making a bee-line for the fridge after handing Niall the basket. The blonde Omega cuddled with his puppies, who mised him just as much and were egar to be fed and snuggled. 

 

Luke and Louis helped Niall to the bedroom and helped place a pup neer him until Ashton arrived with Marcel right behind him to pick up their Omegas. Ashton, Louis saw, seemed worried for an answer when he asked if Luke enjoyed his visit. The blonde nodded, neither lying or admitting truth. It had been refreshing to leave the house, but he didn't want to do that for a long while. 

 

Louis thought about dinner and what he was going to make. They had lots of rabbit, so rabbit stew might be good on a day like this, he supposed. His fingers would intertwine with Marcel's by the console as he drove them down the road. By the time hey were home, their hands were holding one another. 

 

"Now my pet, are you hungry?" Marcel asked, opening the door for him. Before Louis could answer, his eyes were glued to the fact that Edward was watching TV, watching something else other than the news or some rough Alpha tv show. Louis felt a lump in his throat seeing Edward was watching a documentry on how new parent wolves can interact with their young, it was especially endearing when Edward flicked the TV off quickly, glancing at them with a stern expression. 

 

"What are you looking at?" He asked, his voice stern. Louis could smell dead animal on him. He wondered if Edward had already eaten or not. While Marcel walked to the back room, asking Louis to make him a sandwich. Louis strolled into the kitchen.

 

"Nothing. I'm getting a bite to eat and making Marcel something," Louis informed. He wasn't very hungry but dinner seemed too far away not to have a snack. He struggled, standing on his tip toes to reach a bag of semi crushed biscuits when Edward reached for the bag effortlessly. 

 

"Hmmm.." he didn'thand over the bag when Louis asked. "I may be a doctor, but I'm not entierly sure it's right for an Omega to be so.....small." He spoke. 

 

The Omega had no idea if Edward was teasing or not, but he wanted a snack and yanked the clear bag from Edward. "Sorry my height is deemed such a problem, though it's more your problem than mine." He sassed. 

 

Edward smirked, slamming his palm on the kitchen cabinet, blocking Louis from leaving and he leaned in. His emerald eyes daring Louis to back sass him and his chin littered with a tiny trace of blood from some rabbit, or small animal. Louis held his ground, munching on the sweet treat the tiny fetus inside thanked him for. 

 

"My problem? Is that so? Need I remind you, I'm not the one who will starve to death because I can't reach a bag of biscuits." Edward smirked. 

 

"And I'm not the one who's allowing some 'tiny Omega' get to me." Louis smirked back. 

 

"If your ass wasn't so sweet I'd kill you." Edward tjreatened, but the way he leaned against his Omwga, Louis had come to find he was anything but angry. And judging by the large bulge in his Alpha's pants, he deemed his suspicions correct. "Speaking of your ass, your beautiful **fat** ass, I want to have a better look at it." 

 

Louis rolled his eyes. "After the way you've treated me today?" 

 

"I believe my tounge in your ass is enough to make amends." 

 

"An apology first is best. And my ass is a privilege, not a right." 

 

This sassy Omega will be the death of him. Edward removed his hand to kneel on bruised knee caps before his pregnant Omega. His large hands reaching up to tenderly rub at Louis' soft hips before softly caressing the baby bump. Leaning his face forward, he inhaled. The sweet scent of his omega, followed by a faint unknown smell that was his pup, filling his nostrils. Edward had waited weeks for this moment. He would bask and memorize this smell. Its proof he will have a successor, and a child with his mate. His lovely, fatassed mate. 

 

"Daddy is sorry my little love. Can you and your mother ever forgive me?" 

 

Now, Louis had begun to leak. His panties being victim to the drips of his hormones and damn they were hightened with pregnancy so you can't blame him for running his smooth fingers through Edward's thick curly hair. 

 

"Baby also wants you to stop smoking."  Louis shivered. He could smell the cigarette smoke on Edward, how anyone could romanticize the nicotine scent must be delusional. 

 

Chuckling, Edward stood back up.

 

"Nice try. Now, I have apologized. I shall have my after work snack now. I want to see for myself if the rumors are true." 

 

Louis' heart skipped a beat. "Wha-what rumors?" What must he have his guard up for now? Edward sent him a dark smile before speaking, "They say a pregnant Omega's slick is much sweeter during pregnancy than in heat. I would like to test this theory." Edward's voice was hot against Louis' neck and ear. The command made his knees weak and his hold tried to chench back some slick that was oozing out. 

 

"Well, the rumors are false." Louis quickly interjected, ducking under Edward's arm. However, the Alpha played dirty and hauled Louis off his feet and up the stairs, ready to enjoy his slick treat. With the bedroom door shut, Marcel stood, unknowingly abandoned by his brother and mate.  

 

He never got his sandwich. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn kept his shoulders lowered as he hid in the bushes in wolf form. He had some nerve (or a death wish) to be on the Styles property. He figured he had done it once before, maybe he could get away with it again. He had beef with the triplets, namly Edward, but for now personal feelings had to be set aside.

 

He had spent months working on getting Louis out of that situation and he had finally hatched a foul proof plan. He could only hope Louis was alright. Edward and his brothers were ruthless and possessive. He'd have to get the Omega while he was alone. Which is why he was hiding, watching the house, waiting for when the three left to help Louis escape. A twig snap startled him, but he dare not move. Sniffing, he smelt no Alpha enemy. It must have been a deer. His stmoach growled and after ten minutes, he couldn't deny his hunger any longer and sprang to kill. It was a pregnant doe, but he didnt care. His nose buried deep in the raw meat and blood, it was no wonder he couldn't smell anything other than the food before him. 

 

However, he could hear. Behind him a low growl rang in his ears and he jerked around, his neck harshly bitten and the two wolves tumbled on the ground, biting and clawing at one another until Zayn cpuld properly see the wolf. 

 

"Traitor!"

 

It wasn't Harry, but an Alpha for sure. An Alpha who knew who he was, at least. He was infamous and with Edward as Head Alpha, no doubt there was probably a reward over his head. If his hypothesis was true, then every Alpha in Edgewood is after him. This Alpha was big in stature, but the fur was whispy and light brown, giving him a bigger apperance. His eyes were a glowing green and his teeth were bright white and snarling.

 

Zayn growled back, warning the Alpha he'd kill him, but the Alpha either took no notice, or care as he lunged for Zayn, attacking his neck. Zayn faught back, and even managed to rip a tip of the other unknow Alpha's ear off. But the fight was getting too lengthy.  Zayn couldn't alert anyone else of his presence and darted off running, the Alpha hot on his tail.  He decided to run towards the West where he could jump in one of the rivers or something to loose the other Alpha while he continued to plan Louis' escape. 

 

Time for plan B. 

 

He managed to escape the woods behind the Styles residance where he parked his truck. Shifting and throwing on some spare clothes, he started up the truck before gasping in terror that his gas was low. That was impossible, he filled up not even seven hours ago, he knows he had a tank and a half left. Another Alpha's scent caught his nose, it was close. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" 

 

Looking up, Zayn couldn't help but smirk. 

 

"Long time no see.....Liam." 

 

In the flesh stood the buff Alpha. And he didn't look pleased. 

 

"Wipe that smile off your face. And tell me why you're here. I thought Edward and Harry chased you out of town." Liam was at the fight Zayn initiated with Edward over Louis. Zayn no doubt was beanted to a pulp, but he gave a few good punches and kicks back. If you ask Liam, he didn't think the fight was fair with it being three to one, but if an Alpha challanges a whole family, then he or she must deal with the consequences. You mess with one, you mess with them all. 

 

Edward had chased Zayn all the way to the Eastern boarders and ran him out, coming back a champ. Liam hadn't heard about Zayn since. He had an odd history with the Alpha. He knew who The Maliks were, infamous Trisha and Yassir, and poor Zayn. In Pup Primary, Zayn and Edward got into it a lot, by their teens it worsened. 

 

Liam had been civil to Zayn, but he couldn't help but feel he would have an impact on Zayn, which is why when Liam was appointed Head Alpha, not only did Edward resent him, but Zayn was around him more. Still, Liam was an Alpha that upheld rules and regulations. One of them being: Your knot gets ripped off if you even think about stealing someone's Omega

 

"Louis is mated and pregnant, leave him alone if that's what you're here for." 

 

Zayn knew all of this, but he'd let Liam continue blabbing. 

 

"I'm no snitch, but I'm not a liar, either. So get out of town and don't come back, Zayn. I know its hard, but try living in Atkins. Rebuild your life, man. For fuck's sake!" 

 

"Don't tell me what to do, Liam. And give me back my gas." 

 

Handing the other Alpha a coffee can, Liam watched Zayn refil his thank before driving off. He knew this wouldn't be the last time Zayn would come around. And next time, he was telling Edward. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 Louis moaned as he gripped the sheets, his legs wrapping around tightly like a cobra around Edward's frame as the Alpha licked and slurped away at the rushing slick escaping Louis' pulsing hole. His Alpha continued to eat him out, his licks not at all sloppy and hitting the right places. 

 

"Please, Alpha!" The Omega's face was flushed and he was sweating. He wanted more. He needed a knot. He wouldn't be getting one. As much as Edward wanted to, he restricted himself; because it was too dangerous to knot a pregnant Omega for fear of disrupting the already tender womb. An Alphas sperm could damage it. 

 

However, he did have a substitute. Edward pulled the knot dildo from a drawer at the bedside desk and slowly entered the toy into his mate. Louis howled. The girth was thick and the shaft, long, but the knot, though faux, was bliss. He needed that plug, that _security_. 

 

**Alpha**

**Alpha**

**Alpha**

 

His inner wolf was more than pleased and content, now he wanted cuddles. Edward chuckled, laying next to his quivering Omega. Ever once in a while, he'd wiggle the toy around to hear a breathy moan, but more so to admire the squirmy Omega laying before him. To him, Louis was a Goddess. Tan, curvy body. Oh those sinful curves with squishy handles. The good kind. His bum, too, is a heaven sent. With how much slick Louis procused, his bum looked like two glazed peaches. And Edward had a sweet tooth. 

 

"Are you content my fussy Omega?" Edward smirked. 

 

"Hungry." Louis admitted. Producing slick (and at the amount Louis gave) did make an Omega feel drained. Edward chuckled, "I'm quite full, thank you. However, I think Harry can whip up something for you. I'll go ask him." 

 

"I want pizza." Louis almost sobbed. He hadn't had pizza since he was invited to a friend's birthday party back in primary school. Brad never let him or Fizzy have such a luxury as Pizza after their mother died, so its been years since he's had the wonderful treat. Edward cocked an eyebrow. He had no idea what pizza was, but maybe Marcel did. 

 

"I'll see what I can do. Lay here, yeah? You're a bit faint, I can tell. So just rest." 

 

Nodding, Louis laid still. His eyes were cloudy, but he was in bliss. He didn't want this moment to be ruined, either. Edward was being nice to him. And he liked nice Edward over mean Edward.

 

Downstairs, Marcel and Harry sat on the couch. While Harry's eyes were glued to the tv and he watched with interest a Rugby game, Marcel opted to reading. He would always pick reading a good book over anything, really. 

 

"Hey, what's a pizza?" Edward called. 

 

Harry gave him a weird stare, but asked if Louis was upstairs. Edward said he was resting, but that didn't stop Harry from darting up the steps to cuddle with his beloved. 

 

"Its a dough with sauce on top," Marcel explained, "it often has cheese and other meats. However, there is a vegetarian option." 

 

Edward didn't care and picked up the phone, dialing the pizza place closest to them. It would be two hours, but once he said who he was, (be it out of reapect or fear)  the delivary was not only free, but managed to give them a half hour less of waiting. Smirking, Edward basked in how much he loved his position as Head Alpha. 

 

For never having pizza before, Edward was sure the armoa of garlic butter and tomato alone would be enough to please his Omega. And that's how they all ended the day, laying in their nest while watching Louis show them how to eat a slice of pizza. 

 

"Its cheap and delicious. And I don't care what anyone says, I will sell my soul for Pizza." Louis announced, adorably takig a huge bite and whimpering in happiness. 

 

Marcel's eyes widened and he laughed. "If that's all it takes to make you happy, baby, then maybe grumpy behind you can pull some strings and get us a pizza parlor in town." Edward glared. He already was thinking that, but Marcel had to go and announce it. 

 

Harry had finished his third slice before errupting a belch and laying next to Louis, his hand on the Omega's hard tummy. 

 

 "We haven't thought of names." He yawned. 

 

Louis hadn't either, but his worries were put to rest when Marcel announced it was Louis' bedtime and they'd think about it tomorrow. "I think we have some books with some good names downstairs. We can look at them tomorrow." He whispered in Louis' ear. 

 

 

 

Trouble lurked not far away, but in their nest. Louis felt safe. 

 

And dare he say, happy. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets hope our boys don't get fucked over this year.
> 
>  
> 
> Tweet me baby name ideas @Angelic_Dusty on twitter.


	31. GOODBYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is important

 

Hi everyone, 

 

I know this is something a lot of people are gonna absolutely dread reading, but bear with me. I'm not going to sugar coat this, and as I type this I am crying my eyes out. 

 

I am calling it quits on this site for a while. I will not make any promises of returning because I don't wanna' break that level of trust with you guys. Many of you don't know me personally, but some of you guys on this site I have been blessed to call my friends. I came to AO3 from Fanfiction.net in search of something new to read and never would have thought in my wildest dreamed I would be writing stories that would be ranked in the THOUSANDS kudos wise. I mainly write stories for _One Direction_ , but have ventured into the _Phan_ fandom a bit and for that, I cannot thank you guys enough for the support you've given me. New comers might not know, or remember this, but back in 2015, someone was bullying me on this site for my Fanfic TBLTBIL and I had 80 people come to my rescue and stand up for me. 80 PEOPLE. That was 3 years ago and I still hold that dearly in my heart, especially now because I am going through some awful mental health and personal life issues. 

 

For the past 2 years, my life has been hell. (To put it lightly) I have some friends here that know my full story, but to sum it up, I was living in a bad home life situation and it was eating me alive. Not to mention I deal with clinical depression, horrible anxiety and have struggled with thoughts of suicide. This lead me to not being able to keep a job at some points in my life and it's been holding me back. Now that I am out of that bad home life, I want to take charge of my direction in life and not be at rock bottom anymore. This fandom, this site, all of my beautiful and supportive readers, mean the world to me. I want to be better for you guys, so that is why I am having to say goodbye for now. It pains me to know that I will be leaving with some fics incomplete, but it would feel worse if I just suddenly left you all hanging onto hope for an update that will never arrive. 

 

This isn't all bad. I'm happy to announce that I am going to be attending college for the first time. I graduated High School in 2014 and am now able to be in a state to where I can join. It may be 4 years late in society's eyes, but I feel I am ready to further my education and try to make something of myself rather than working dead end jobs and feeling like I'm not going anywhere. 

 

I don't want to leave you guys, I wish to stay here and keep updating my stories for you, but I do not feel I am capable of updating, looking for a job and doing college work at the same time. Which is why, with a heavy heart filled with nothing but love and respect for you guys, I feel I must leave. 

 

I had some amazing moments on this site, from reading legendary Larry fics like Escapade, to reading the first "Zayn Left" fic on March 25th 2015. I was here when Elournor split, when Baby gate broke, when every Larry moment in the public eye was made into a fic-you name it. I came here when they all went solo, for every bad day I had, or every update I published, I enjoyed watching the comments and kudos flood in. I wish I had written more for 1D back in 2011 and so on, but like I said, I arrived in 2015. Though I wouldn't change a thing, I will say I was taken by surprise when my first fic, _He's Different_ on this site hit 1,000 kudos. I remember jumping for joy when I read that number. And again in 2016 when my fic  _To Be Loved To Be In Love_ hit a magical 2,000 kudos. I was aiming for another record of 3,000 but sadly, I don't feel that happening. As much as I brag about the number, at the end of the day, they don't matter to me. I was able to make over 1,000 people happy with my writing and I felt a sense of pride and accomplishment when I did that. 

 

Now, I want to do that in the real world. I want to get better, be a better person and hopefully find a dream job I can be happy doing. 

 

 

Some people I want to especially thank are, **happilylarry** , **harrywearsaflowercrown** , & **trysomecats**. I consider you both to be my best friends I've met in this fandom. Happilylarry, I was, and will continue to be, your biggest fan. I remember reading your series Strict. It was my first Larry Stylinson series that inspired TBLTBIL and I will always be there if you have writers block, or just wanna talk about Louis' ass. LOL. Trysomecats, you got me into Phan and now all I wanna do is protect two, tall, awkward British you tubers and watch them fall in love. You are always there for me when I'm feeling down and you actually gave me the confidence to apply to college. One day, we will go on that road trip and see all the bands. And last, but not least, Harrywearsaflowercrown. I have no idea if you're still on this site, either. But I met you in person and you were just the nicest person ever. I hope you are doing well and keep perusing your dreams; and, if you have time, perhaps publish a book. You've got a knack for hooking people into your writing and I could never begin to master what you can do. 

 

 

I will still be on twitter @Angelic_Dusty if any of you guys wanna' still chat with me. 

 

For now, I must leave you guys here. Like I said before, I won't make any promises on coming back, because I fear the future may not bring me much time to even be in the fandom, much less write in it. Whatever my future brings me, I hope it involves looking back and remembering how terrific my readers are. 

 

 

I love you all. 

 

-Angel.

 

6.6.2018 

 

 


End file.
